Darkness Bathing
by Primus1243
Summary: Sky likes being a mercenary. He can do whatever job he wants and if he sleeps, nopony will yell at him. The perfect life. It seems life for him was going well as he likes to be the laziest pony around and would rather laugh as blood and guts come out of him than just the regular screaming imbeciles around him. To be armed with a powerful dark magic, he'll be ruler of all.
1. Opening 1

**Flair: Hello everyone. Today we will be giving a little backstory to this alternate version of the MLP world.**

 **Since we have the information about this world with us and know how to look at it, we decided to give you these chapters so you can understand it all. Fanfiction readers will be getting a link to the FimFiction page since Fanfiction site doesn't allow pictures. If they did, this whole thing will be easier. Note: this was added as an afterthought so it might look like a different set of writing then what you might see.**

 **Flair: To start us off, here is the map we are going by. Please note, we found this online and don't know who drew this. It also includes the names of the provinces. Like how the Romans divided up their territory and colonies. Also, most of the small names in white, don't mind them as we don't know how to take those off. We're not that good at editing.**

 **(** **fimfiction,net /** **chapter/1021922)(just replace the comma with a period and close the spaces)**

 **Flair: As you can see the territory is big and we can't explain everything in one sitting unless we want to make maybe a different story. Also, if anyone wants to use this as the basis for their own story, please just inform us as we may be interested in reading it. Also, this isn't the same Equestria so places like Neighgrafalls doesn't exist.**

 **On top of the fact that this is only the start. As this story goes along, we will give out more and more info. Things like how many cities and areas there are in each province. But that will only happen when it becomes important. Along with a whole list of names or descriptions as even us needed to make a mile long info page that is constantly getting longer. So you will get them when they come up.**

 **Flair: So like any story, let's start at the beginning. How did this all start? How did Equestria or in this case what will be Equestria get like this? The answer lies at the founding.**

After the Windigos were defeated, the tribes had a sit-down, but things didn't do so well in this and they ended up fighting again. Insults were flung and fights nearly broke out. In the end, the founders, against the wishes of Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, and Private Pansy, decided to go their own ways and live in separate areas. The pegasi settled under Commander Hurricane settled in Libya. The unicorns settled under Princess Platinum settled in Gual. And the earth ponies under Chancellor Puddinghead settled in Celtica.

The land started to form around them, becoming a land of territories and many border lines. But strife started to form heavily and soon an understand was reached between all of them for a long time without meeting each other. Mutually assured destruction. The leaders all understood that they can't attack each other without the other coming into play into the battle with them or against them. Generations came and went as the ponies made out a life of their own. Soon they stopped looking like the original tribes and had fixed communities everywhere. So a silent battle was placed where only small skirmishes were done with across many borders and cities.

But then the archmages arrived. Two powerful alicorns were born and, growing up seeing the land in such a disheveled, decided to form their own schools. Archmage Celestia formed the school of light. Archmage Luna formed the school of darkness. Making a connection between everyone in the lands as anyone who wanted to use the magic of the lands, which anyone can use, came to them to learn. They thought they could get them to coexist peacefully, but their old angers held fast, now allowing any leverage of any kind. So the archmages formed a plan. Once a year, meetings will be held between all the rulers of the provinces. But this plan had a problem. No provinces had a single ruler. They had many house vying for control. So when they asked for the leaders, it, in the end, resulted in big open conflicts. Many provinces rulers strove to assert their dominance over them.

The archmages, fed up with the fighting, silently came up with a plan together. Inviting all those vying for power at a neutral position. To that end, Celestia move her school to the weakest of all the provinces, Wales, and took it over for herself and made it the neutral ground that welcomed all students. Needless to say, Luna didn't like this bold move as it went against what they were trying to do and despite Celestia's urging her to take over the providence of Aria or York, Luna remained in Celtica.

Soon an uneasy unspoken truce was placed between all of the lands. One where if one attacks the lands of another, then the whole entire lands shall go to war. This, of course, didn't hold up for more than a generation as many either started to bribe others or sat back and watched as their rivals were destroyed.

The archmages, still not liking the results of these agreements and rulers, decided to do something behind everyone's back as well. But this information was never released in any way. The only thing that is sure is that some of the higher ranking students or some of them that showed promised disappeared. Not much is told from what they went through and only a large magical trace was left over on them. As much as the leaders of the provinces were fighting each other behind the scene instead of straight up bloodshed, the archmages inevitably followed the pattern and made their own as a failsafe. But one thing was sure between the two of them. If an all out war breaks out and the land will truly be lost, an ultimatum will be reached. But only if the land is sure to be lost to time itself.

But this itself is another fabrication by Celestia. The truth is what she was trying to accomplish failed and the project was abandoned when the students died from it. Celestia now waits with a quiet fear in her breast of the day someone will challenge them, albeit an internal or an external threat.


	2. Chapter 1: A Whisper of Darkness

**A/N: So the last stories were a bust altogether. Turns out we are not good at making spin-offs or AU's of what we made. Goes to show you can't be good at everything.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 _ **SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE**_

"And so, the magic must be flowed through your output area. Only then could you actually do what high ranking unicorns, earth, pegasus, and many other species have done. Who knows? You might actually become like me or my teacher, the archmage Celestia in time." A purple unicorn in pink robes says as most of the class tries to plug their ears from the noise right beside them.

 _ **SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE**_

"And now, I will show you a proper spell to wake up unruly students like the archmage does." The unicorn says before lighting up her horn.

"SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNO…OW!" The stallion yells as a giant purple hoof appeared in front of him and slapped him across the face, leaving a large red mark on his cheek.

The unicorn smiles. "And that's how you wake others up. If you have bunk mates that will never wake up, this spell would do it. I'll teach you all the spell along with basics too." She says smiling.

"Only if we get to stare at that flank of yours. Why hide it from us?" The yellow stallion calls grinning.

The unicorn just raises an eyebrow unamused as she lights up her horn again. "And this is what I do to those I meet at the tavern at times." She says as the large purple magical hoof appears again in front of the stallion.

"Whoa now. I'm just making a compliment. You are a sexy mage. I wouldn't mind taking you on a flight." The stallion says still grinning as he holds his hooves up.

The unicorn kept an eyebrow raised before smiling broadly. "You're right. I would like a flight." The stallion looks proud of himself. "And see you in the dungeons." She added before a loud smack was heard.

"Ow!"

"Now then, let's continue on with the basics and…" The unicorn says turning back to the board.

"Fuck this. I'm out." The stallion says getting up and walking out.

"Then you are expelled." The unicorn says not looking.

"I'm not even a student. You need barriers that check if you are a student or not." The stallion called back as he walks out into the hallways.

The unicorn was a bit stunned as she held the writing magic in her magical grip ready to write. 'How did he get past the main barrier?'

* * *

The stallion yawns as he walks along the halls. "Well, that was boring. Wonder what they see in these classes. Can't be the learning. Has to be some of the sexy mares here." He says to himself as he peeks into one doorway and sees another mare in the middle of teaching before he continues on. "Yep. Sexy." He says before taking a turn at the crossroad in the hallway and heads to a dead end that lead to a door and pushes it open. "Hey…."

 _ **SHRING**_

"Nice blades. But I'm better than your lazy ass guards." The stallion says grinning while two spear blades were at his throat as he looks to the large white alicorn mare sitting behind a large desk.

The mare didn't even register what was happening as she concentrated on a rock on the desk.

The stallion pushes the spears away and walks over and leans over the desk and peers at the rock. "If you want to get blood from the stone, then just try and crush it." He says grinning as he holds up his own hooves. "I would be happy to give my hooves for that."

"Trying to devise a transfiguration spell." She says.

"Into what?" The stallion asks eyebrow raised.

"A piece of cake." She said.

The stallion barely caught himself on the desk as the answer caused him to lose his balance completely. "Come again?"

"A piece of cake." She replied again.

"Is this what you all you do all day?" The stallion asks looking to the guards but sees both of them on the floor.

"Yes. I need my daily cake." She said.

"No wonder you have such a big flank. Though I don't mind that." He said looking back at her mischievously and quickly switched with a guard and he was blasted.

"Don't give me such an outrageous line." The mare said angrily before realizing something. "Oh dear." She said peering over her desk and looks at the stallion in front of her. "Sorry."

The stallion smirked as he made his way out of the hallway going back to his point of entry.

"Okay. The job paid and done for. Now I just need something to eat." He said as he looks around the wooden high-end town with some buildings made of stone. "How long until the alarm sounds and they realize they had an intruder?" The stallion questions, taking something out of his pack and started eating on it.

As if to answer that, an alarm sounded out from the school behind him with a loud shrieking sound. "That did it." He says trying to calmly eat the trail rations as he starts making his way through the alleyways.

"Find the bastard!" A guard yells running past the alleyway.

"Morons." The stallion says before casting a slight illusion to make his fur red for a bit.

"Hey! Have you seen a yellow stallion?" A guard asks looking to him.

"Besides, the one in armor that ran passed." The stallion says smirking inwardly knowing that the guard would tackle the first guard he sees, but didn't instantly recognize them.

The guard blinks and looks ahead of him. "Hey! Stop right there!" He yells running up to the second guard and tackles him.

The stallion chuckles as he continues walking along the alleyway. "Idiots." He said to himself as he stayed with the illusion and heads out of the alley and into the street. "Now where's the alchemy shop?"

A pair of guards ran past him and he looks around before ducking into a shop and checks outside. "Finally." He says to himself as he drops the illusion. "Hey! Big flanked zebra! You here?!" He calls into the shop.

His reply was an exasperated sigh as the mare turns to him from over a pot.

The stallion grins and walks over before putting a bag on a table. "Okay. Got your shit water." He said taking out a jar filled with dark water and puts it on the table. "Shit plants." He said dragging out some bent flowers with only half with roots and dirt. "And shit bark." He said taking out a plank of bark and throws it on top of the plants. "Now where's my pay? Oh and a few strands of Celestia's mane." The stallion says showing her them.

The zebra stares at him. "Good enough." She said taking out a bag of bits. "Here's your pay."

"Thank you." The stallion says taking the bag and changes the illusion to blue this time. "By the way, can I get a piece of that flank of yours?" He asks grinning lewdly.

The zebra kept staring at him. "Same answer as last time."

"Aw. Why do you have to be like that? Doesn't your kind have sex every day?" He asks chuckling.

"That's a stereotype that is untrue." She said with a blank expression.

The stallion chuckles as he heads out and takes flight.

The zebra sighs and looks to her flank. "Most of the time." She said shaking it slightly.

* * *

"He got away?!" The purple mare yells at the guard as the white mare rubs her head.

"Yes, we couldn't find a yellow stallion Ms. Twilight." A guard says.

Twilight groans out loud. "Great. Just great. Now we have a possible threat to the school."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." The white mare says.

Twilight glares at her. "He got past the barrier and was able to sit in on a class and even able to take us down easily if he wanted."

"And yet he didn't and even told you he wasn't a student." The white mare says curiously.

Twilight frowns still. "He even told the great archmage Celestia off and talked about your flank. He even talked about my flank."

"Well, you do have a nice one." Celestia teased.

Twilight groans as she uses her magic to pull her robe down more. "And what's that say about you?"

"A lot of things." Celestia says chuckling.

Twilight huffs. "I just want to find this guy so I can give him the hoof slapping he deserves."

"Oh, someone smitten?" Celestia teases.

Twilight glares at her. "Like you?"

Celestia smirks. "Oh, my dear Twilight. I don't fancy myself that well."

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Says the mare who takes a few guards every now and then."

Celestia grins. "Well, I do love a good gangbang now and then. Especially with all the different types of students we have."

Twilight groaned as she facehoofed before she remembered something about the stallion.

"Oh. You thinking how good he might be?" Celestia teases.

"No, now that I think about it. He didn't have the same smell as we have." Twilight says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, he smelled salty."

"We are a few miles from the sea." Twilight says.

Celestia nods. "So we might have a sailor in our midst."

"No, bad." Twilight says playfully bopping her with a book.

Celestia giggles. "Careful or I will throw you into the guard's room again and watch it all." She said smirking.

Twilight instinctively covers her flank with her tail at that. "Fine." She pouted.

"So why are you so flustered? Is it because a stallion actually hit on you?" Celestia asks.

Twilight growls. "Because he embarrassed me in front of the class and has the nerve to call me sexy and actually propose taking me on a flight."

"And are you mad he didn't have feminine features?" Celestia teases.

Twilight huffs. "I just want him in a dungeon now."

Celestia hums. "So you want him to yourself then?" She asks smirking.

"Stop twisting my words." Twilight says.

Celestia chuckles. "I'll see about finding him. He seems quite an adversary and maybe something fun for us to enjoy."

"Yes, I could always use a test dummy." Twilight says.

"For sex spells." Celestia said grinning on her own thoughts of the spells she has.

Twilight just frowns to her.

* * *

"Hmm. Lion ass but I can make it work." The stallion says.

"Hey!" The griffon in front of him shouted at him.

"Oh, I am just teasing feather duster." The stallion says smirking.

The griffon huffs. "Look, buddy, this is the line for the contracts. You don't need to stare here." She said slapping her flank.

The stallion grins as he reaches over and rubs at her flank. "I don't know. There is something worth staring." He said chuckling.

The griffon groans as she walks up to the board and looks it over. "Quit petting my ass." She said flicking her tail at him.

The stallion keeps chuckling and moves up and looks over the board as well. "Oh well. There are hotter flanks out there. But I would put yours on the list." He said before picking up a paper and stops as the griffon grabbed it too. "Work together hot lion ass?" He asks grinning.

"I can't believe we are from the same island Sky." She says.

Sky shrugs. "But from different parts of the island. You just grew up better than me. So…work together? I promise I won't rape you." He said grinning.

"No thanks. You are a little too mischievous for me." The griffon says trying to be nice.

"Oh, too bad Gilda." Sky says smirking.

Gilda scoffs. "Besides, I have other jobs I can do while I'm doing a big one anyway."

Sky laughs. "Well you are mischievous as well and you like to mess with others so how about it? Come on. I promise I won't molest you."

"Yeah. I don't buy that or you wouldn't be holding my flank right now." Gilda says.

Sky looks to his hoof on her flank. "Whoops." He said pulling his hoof away. "But can you blame me? I love a hot flank such as yours. I wouldn't mind hitting it right now."

"Save it lover boy. Now find an assignment." Gilda says walking away with the paper.

Sky chuckles as he stares after her. "Still hot." He said before turning to the board and picking up another paper. "Another fetch." He said walking away reading it in detail. "Oh, someone wants me to fetch someone and bring them in…isn't that bounty hunting?" Sky asks confused.

"Yes, it is." Gilda said walking past with her bags.

"Why is it here then?" Sky says confused.

"Who cares? You picked it up so go do it." Gilda said packing her bags.

"Yeah, yeah lover." Sky says walking out.

Gilda stares at him and shakes her head. "Idiot."

* * *

Sky yawns as he flew above the clouds and looks down to the land below. "Boring barriers. Boring divides. Boring shit all over. How about a flight barrier?" Sky says looking at a map.

"Hey, cap? Who is that?" A pegasus asks as he and a group of his subspecies watching Sky who hadn't noticed them.

"A pegasus, who else?" The captain said raising an eyebrow.

"But do you know him?" The pegasus says.

"Pegasus don't know all pegasus." The captain said.

"I have never seen him in the tribe." The pegasus says.

"Because some are freelancers." The captain said.

"Hello, hot stuff. What is your name?" Sky asks.

They suddenly turn ahead of them and stop as Sky was in front of him. "How did…?" The pegasus asks shocked.

"I have wings. I can fly and now how about you my fellow yellow pegasus?" Sky asks wiggling his eyebrows.

The captain frowns. "You shouldn't be here. This is a war zone now and no civilians allowed."

"Isn't that for the entire continent?" Sky asks smirking.

The captain just slaps him across the face.

"Oh, you are fiery like your mane. Me likey." Sky says smirking.

The captain huffs. "You better get out of here. What are you even doing here anyway?"

"A job. So what is your name my very sexy fiery pegasus?" Sky asks.

"Spitfire so back off buddy. I'm running the skies here." Spitfire says poking his chest.

"Oh, ok. Command away hot stuff." Sky says making most of the stallions snicker at he took it to a sexual tone.

Spitfire blushes and glares at him. "Go away."

"Alright, but before I go, you know anything about this Barb Claw?" Sky asks double checking the name.

Spitfire blinks. "Hey. We're hunting him."

"Oh, small world." Sky says showing her the job paper he had.

Spitfire blinks and takes it and looks it over. "Huh. So you are taking a bounty on him."

"Look what type it is classed as." Sky says pointing to it and soon Spitfire saw it and was unamused.

"Tch. You're just a snatcher. Nothing else." She said throwing it back at him.

Sky catches the paper. "But I still need to follow you. So I guess I'm stuck with you sexy flame."

Spitfire growls as many of the squad look to Sky with pity.

Sky hums. "So can I follow you? I wouldn't mind staring at that tight flank of yours. Looks sexier in that outfit." He points out their skintight suits.

"Ok, you are getting a little too fr…" Spitfire was cut off by a voice.

"I see you have already gotten you a pony from the bar." Another pegasus in a skinsuit said.

Sky leans around Spitfire and smirks. "Yeah. She's pretty damn hot. Right?"

"He is obviously already drunk as well." The captain mocked making Spitfire sigh and facepalm at the situation.

Sky chuckles suddenly in front of him. "Hey, buddy. How close did you get to her?" He asks placing a hoof on his shoulder and grips him hard.

"Oh great. The drunk is off the two-bit wo…" The stallion didn't get to finish before letting out a yell of pain,

Sky hums as he kept smiling. "See. The one thing I don't do…is heinous things. That includes rape…" The stallion lets out a hell of pain. "Murder for no reason." Another cry of pain came from him. "And also, assholes that get in my way." He says before they heard a loud crack and the pegasus falls onto a cloud in withering pain. "Oh and that was your front hoof. So learn some manners." Sky says before hopping off the cloud and gliding away.

The others stared at the pain wrecked stallion before flying away themselves. "Wow. He's good." One of the pegasuses says to Spitfire.

"Watch him. Especially if he is going after Barb Claw." Spitfire instructs before taking off.

* * *

Sky yawns as he lays on a cloud looking down into a valley filled with small towns and heavy forests. "So where's the asshole?"

"Somewhere in the forest." One of the stallions says nearby as they rested on a cloud and looked over maps.

"Captain hot stuff send you?" Sky asks,

"Yes. To make sure you don't scare the target away." The stallion grumbles.

"Yeah, sure." Sky says laying on the cloud leisurely.

"You might scare him away with dead on boredom." The stallion quips.

"So what is her story?" Sky asks.

"Who?" The stallion asks frowning to him.

"Captain hot stuff." Sky says facing the sky and closing his eyes.

"Nothing to tell. Especially to one like you." The stallion said glaring at him.

"Ah, I see. You know nothing." Sky says.

"I know a lot." The light blue stallion said angrily.

"Sure. That's why you know anything about your captain." Sky says trying to prod him into talking.

"Oh please. I know she likes a drink now and then." He said huffing.

"Who doesn't?" Sky says yawning.

"Some of the youngins." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ok gramps." Sky says.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a cheating asshole." He said throwing a puff of cloud at him.

"No. You just can't get one to look your way." Sky says.

"And able to get some mares in bed. I thought you don't with your actions back there." The stallion huffing.

"Sorry if my skills intimidate you." Sky says using the cloud to cover himself up for what looked like a nap.

"Lazy asshole." The stallion mutters going back to his maps.

"I mean, so what if you wind up old and alone." Sky says.

"That's it! I'm asking the captain to get a new supervisor for you." The stallion yells as he gets up and flies away.

"Just send captain hot stuff." Sky calls.

"She'll decide for you!" He calls back.

"We shall see." Sky says before covering his eyes with a bit of the cloud.


	3. Chapter 2: Cheating Jester

Sky snores loudly as the cloud shakes with his snoring and Spitfire stared at the lump in the cloud as she shakes her head. "He is asleep." Spitfire says facehoofing.

Sky snores again to reiterate that as he turns over slightly.

"Wake up." Spitfire says smacking the lump.

Sky snorts and groans as he sits up. "I'm up sexy mare."

"You are a hassle." Spitfire says.

"I'm just a stallion getting his pay." Sky said stretching.

"Do you even know about Barb claw?" Spitfire asks.

"Rumors. Carnival." Sky said getting up. Spitfire gives him a blank expression before making him say, "Not a damn thing."

Spitfire huffs. "Of course, you don't."

"So want to fill me in?" Sky asks.

"He is a mad griffon that eats his victims." Spitfire says.

"Great." Sky said trying to bend and crack his back.

"You…you aren't scared?" Spitfire asks.

Sky sighs in relief as his back makes a cracking sound. "Seen shit. You ever saw what a sailor does to traitors? Not good."

"Do you even have a plan?" Spitfire asks.

"Well…first plan was to go in there, proclaim myself as death incarnate, and then chop his head off and get my due." Sky said chuckling.

Spitfire groans and facehooves.

Sky sighs. "Okay. I don't have a real plan. Besides, my best bet is to follow you and you can take his body and I'll take the head."

"And what are you going to use to do th…" Spitfire says before seeing the bow.

Sky hums as he checks his bag and takes out a few arrows. "Well…at least we can get the drop on him. Just point it out."

"I think you underestimate griffons. An arrow or two won't bring it down easily." Spitfire says.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Heh. Get it?" Sky said testing the bow and grins.

"I want to smack you upside the head right now." Spitfire says.

"Well I want to smack your flank like the bad filly that you are, but we can't all get our wishes." Sky quipped as he knocks the arrow heads against the bow.

"Do you even know where to look?" Spitfire asks.

"Like I said, following you." Sky said putting the arrows down and looks to her.

"Then follow and eyes off ogling me." Spitfire growls.

"Aw. But you are such a looker." Sky says packing his things.

Spitfire growls as she unsheathes her sword.

Sky holds his hooves up and tries to look innocent. "I'll follow. Now let's get going or he might move and we miss our chance."

"That is what I thought." Spitfire sheathing the sword.

"Geez, when did I get courted?" Sky says.

Spitfire partially pulls out her sword again to show the sharp blade again.

"You act like we were wed." Sky says.

Spitfire growls. "Keep it in your pants or I will slice up that precious bow of yours."

"I prefer my axe." Sky says.

"Then I'll slice the damn axe." Spitfire spits out.

"Can you find it?" Sky asks as Spitfire realized she hadn't seen an axe or even a sword on him.

Spitfire huffs and sheathes her sword again. "Never mind."

"So what is he to your fief?" Sky asks.

"A monster. He is known to have eaten around twenty ponies and our lord wants him dead or captured and put away forever." Spitfire said frowning.

"Ah…so your father know you are out here to get him?" Sky asks.

"He's not my father. Besides, the target is a griffon." Spitfire said glaring at him.

"I see. You were a bastard child then." Sky says freezing her.

"My mother would never court with a griffon. Especially not as dangerous as that one!" She yells at him.

"I meant your lord is your father, but your mother isn't his wife." Sky says making her go wide-eyed and quickly back up.

Spitfire stares at him before quickly flapping her wings and hovering. "Don't wait too long or we will leave you behind." She said before taking off.

"So that other captain is he your half-brother or something." Sky asks taking off after her.

"Just an idiot family member." She grumbled. "Drunk."

"So what relationship is he to you?" Sky asks.

"A cousin." Spitfire says reluctantly after a bit of silence.

"So how is your father deciding who will be the next lord of your fiefdom?" Sky asks.

Spitfire scoffs. "Something you can't amount to. You don't have enough merit to make it."

"Ah. So that's why you are doing this. You want to gain reconciliation. You want to be the ruler." Sky says.

"Better me than the drunk." Spitfire spits.

"Or any of your relatively?" Sky asks.

"Would you back off and let me work this mission? You are getting too close to me." Spitfire angrily said as she moves away from him a bit.

"You want to be the next to be the ruler so he will be able to fully acknowledge you right?" Sky asks.

"Look who's smart." Spitfire said rolling her eyes.

"It's more like I am reading your body language. Your left eyebrow twitched cutely when I am right." Sky says.

Spitfire growls as her eyebrow twitched. "Jackass."

"Oh, sorry sexy." Sky says smirking.

Spitfire groans out loud at that point and continues flying.

"So as serious as to how is the situation around here as…well, I got off a boat onto this land not last week." Sky says.

"No wonder you're a jester." Spitfire quipped.

"Well, I was raised basically at sea. So come on, tell me." Sky says mimicking a little kid nearly making Spitfire snicker.

"What do you want to know?" Spitfire asks as she kept snickering.

"Well, what about yours and the three fiefs that border you?" Sky asks.

"It's fine. We are holding. It's not all fighting or holds on the borders." Spitfire said proudly.

"So peaceful right now?" Sky asks as the fact he wasn't from the continent set in on Spitfire.

"It is. So don't need to worry." Spitfire said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh. Not how we hear about what is going on over here." Sky says interesting Spitfire.

"Then what do you hear?" Spitfire asks trying to keep an eye out on the ground.

"Well, we hear you guys are constantly at war and peace is basically a legend in areas." Sky says.

"In areas." She reiterated. "Only in some areas we have peace and mine is one."

"Ah. So not too far off?" Sky asks flying closer.

Spitfire tries to keep distance between them. "Yes. Now back off."

"So your father at least acknowledges you as his child?" Sky asks.

"Can't. And you know why." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't." Sky says.

"Then he doesn't." Spitfire said sighing.

"I would think he would be proud of you." Sky says trying to reassure.

"I get this stupid griffon and he would be." Spitfire said keeping her eyes forward before feeling a hug.

"Alright. We will do this together." Sky says.

Spitfire kept quiet as she kept trying to fly.

* * *

"Feel better?" Sky asks as the two rested around a fire as the sun had set.

"Whatever is needed." Spitfire said staring at the fire.

"I mean from the hug." Sky says.

"I'm fine." Spitfire said still staring.

"I noticed you didn't push me away." Sky says.

"It has been a while since I had a hug." She said looking the fire.

"Well then." Sky says hugging her again.

Spitfire rolls her eyes as she feels the hug and sighs. "Why?"

"You seem like you need it." Sky says.

Spitfire looks to him. "And why me? I'm just an ordinary pegasus."

"Not so much an ordinary mare." Sky says petting her.

Spitfire squeaks before starting to purr and lean into his petting.

"So what is your life like?" Sky asks slyly as Spitfire realizes he was hitting on her.

Spitfire heavily pushes him away. "Enough. This is just a mission and nothing else."

"Oh…you are taken, aren't you?" Sky asks.

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm interested." Spitfire declared.

"Oh, so I have a shot down the line." Sky mutters to himself.

Spitfire sighs. "Stay on your side."

"So…do you even have a clue where he is?" Sky asks before rolling onto his back and looks to the starry sky.

"Forest nearby." Spitfire said looking to it.

"Well, we best get some sleep." Sky says.

Spitfire hums as she lays down as well.

"You camp out much like this?" Sky asks.

"No." She said staring at the forest.

"Oh?" Sky says before rolling beside her.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Spitfire said frowning.

"Oh hush. We will have to share body heat." Sky says wrapping his wings around her.

"Get off of me." Spitfire said trying to push him away.

"Look it's going to get cold soon. So it's either this or freeze all night." Sky says.

Spitfire groans. "Fine."

"Sky Sprint." Sky says.

"What?" Spitfire asks looking back at him.

"My name. It's Sky Sprint." Sky says.

Spitfire blinks. "Sky Sprint." She repeats.

"Yes, your name?" Sky asks.

Spitfire stares ahead before sighing. "Spitfire."

"Fits you well." Sky says closing his eyes.

Spitfire hums as she closes her eyes.

* * *

"You like the company?" Sky asks as the walk through the forest.

"Only by so much." Spitfire said looking around.

"You been here before…right?" Sky asks.

"Somewhat. Patrols." She said leaning forward a bit before walking normally.

"I see. So how were you planning to confront him?" Sky asks.

"A sneak attack and then strike while he is busy." She said frowning.

"And the reason why it is just me and none of your men?" Sky asks.

"They are not experienced enough." She said huffing.

"Oh, sexual joke huh?" Sky teases.

Spitfire pushes him away and knocks him on the head.

"Not hearing a no." Sky says.

"They can't get a mare at a tavern." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you meant me for a moment." Sky says.

"And you." She said rolling her head around.

"And you also must be inexperienced in that." Sky adds.

"I'm not that inexperienced. Because if you are, I'm making headway." Spitfire said.

"Oh, so you slept with somepony?" Sky asks smirking making her go wide-eyed.

Spitfire pushes him away more.

"Finally getting it huh?" Sky asks smirking as he follows.

"I'm going to kill you afterward." She said reaching for her sword.

"Save it for the griffon Spitfire." Sky says smiling.

"Then save your lines for him too." She said trying to hurry ahead.

"Sorry. I only like hot females." Sky says.

"Was that a joke?" Spitfire asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. I find you highly attractive." Sky says.

"Then save it." She grumbled.

"Oh. Something upset you. Want to talk about it?" Sky asks.

"Oh yes. You." She said angrily turning to him.

"Go ahead." Sky says laidback.

Spitfire finally slugs him in the face and continues walking. "Idiot."

"So you are interested in being with me." Sky says freezing her.

Spitfire groans out loud. "Shut up. Just get his head when we finish and get out of here."

"Oh come on. You did the love tap. That means you are interested in being my wife. No need to be cross about it." Sky says following.

"Who says I'm cross? I'm just ready to stab you to bits." She said frowning.

Sky says nothing and holds a neutral expression as Spitfire realizes she didn't deny what he said.

"Damn you." Spitfire huffs looking away.

Sky suddenly pushes her against a tree and leans on her. "So…when's the wedding date? Or do you want to court a bit?" He whispers.

"Punching you doesn't mean I want you as my husband." Spitfire says defensively.

"Oh too bad. Because it would be nice since we have the target in sight." Sky said leaning around her and she turns her head to see a campfire.

"When did you spot that?" Spitfire whispers.

"I saw the light a few seconds ago." Sky whispers back holding her and slowly moves her into the nearby bushes.

"Where is he?" She whispers.

"Probably getting his next meal." Sky said laying his bag down and gets his bow and arrows.

desperately to spot their quarry.

"But where?" Spitfire asks trying desperately to spot their quarry.

"Well could be anywhere. Like spiders. Creepy little things." Sky said tapping the arrow before getting out a bottle of something dark and thick.

"Really? Is this any time to drink?" Spitfire asks in disbelief.

Sky shrugs. "Could be tasty and it's as fine as a time for it."

"What kind of idiot am I working with?" Spitfire whispers sarcastically.

"One of a kind." Sky whispers chuckling.

"No. There are several million stupid idiots who drink too much." Spitfire said she rolled her eyes.

Sky grins. "Well…we got something before we are eaten."

"I'm a kill you myself and just leave you as bait." Spitfire growled in frustration.

"Don't be like sweetie. I can come up with something nice for you later. Maybe I can take you courting." Sky suggested leaning closer.

"I would sooner be burned at the stake than that." Spitfire nearly yelled at him with her sword drawn menacingly.

Sky simply walks over and hugs her tightly. "Who's a pretty filly?"

"I am going to burn you at the stake!" Spitfire yelled so loudly, her voice echoing off the trees throughout the area.

Sky covers her mouth with a hoof and pushes her down to the ground as he smirks. "You're such a good filly." He whispers before looking over the bush.

"You tricked me." Spitfire hissed lowly.

Sky leans down to her again. "What I said to that stallion, I meant it." He whispers before peeking up again and reaches for his bow. "Now stay quiet." He kept whispering as he straddles her and holds her legs down.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Spitfire asks, unhappy with him straddling her.

Sky smirks. "You are making me hard." He said slyly as he wiggles his hips as he aims and pulls the bow back.

"Don't push your luck." Spitfire says resting her sword on his thigh.

"Shh." Sky hissed as he leans to the side more and she starts to hear the bow creak. "Don't move your head." He whispers.

Spitfire held her breath knowing the fight was upon them and readies her sword.

Sky quickly looks down to her. "Just make sure you don't cut me." He whispers before letting the bow go and lets the arrow fly and quickly rolls off of her and rolls to his bag and fumbles with another arrow. "Come on!" He yells as a cry of pain was heard.

"Your head is mine Barb Claw!" Spitfire roars charging the griffon at a near suicidal approach.

"Don't forget! I call the head!" Sky yells as he notches the arrow and gets up.

Spitfire ignored him as she pierced the griffon's side and to her shock at how easy that was.

Sky chuckles as he walks up carefully as he uses a tree to lean on and aims the bow at the griffon. "Yeah. That 'drink' was actually the poison I was using. Can you move your head a bit?"

"Poison?!" Spitfire yells appealed, inadvertently moving her head.

An arrow quickly flies past her and hits the griffon square in the eye and makes him freeze up. "And that's how it's done."

"I knew you were hiding something jester." Spitfire spits as she stabs the griffon before swinging and lopping his head off and sends it flying.

Sky chuckles as he puts his bow on his back and moves over to her. "Now the question is why did he come back? Maybe another victim?"

"It doesn't matter you coward." Spitfire says.

Sky smiles. "Just because I use something that is supposed to be used from far away, doesn't mean it's bad." He said starting to poke around the little campsite.

"It isn't the bow. It is what you use with it." Spitfire says.

Sky smirks. "Then I guess all the snakes, spiders, bees, plants, trees, and whatever else are cowards too. Heck some dragons with poison spit." He said rolling his eyes as he looks through a bag.

"All cowards like you…" Spitfire says.

"And the puffer fish claims another one post mordant." Sky says actually stopping her mid-rant.

Spitfire tries to say something and shakes her head. "What…?"

"Pufferfish. It's the source of the poison I used." Sky informs.

Spitfire stares at him before frowning and growling. "You are such a coward. You aren't a true pegasus."

"Rather be a live pegasus than a brave dead one." Sky says.

Spitfire growls before huffing. "That's it. I'm taking proof and I'm leaving." She said taking her sword and cuts off the dead griffon's arm. "Good luck coward." She said shivering before taking off with the arm.

"My poisoned arrow is the only reason you are alive and you know it." Sky calls freezing her for a moment before she rushed back into his face.

"You are not worthy to be called a pegasus. You might as well be a cheap horn." Spitfire said angrily.

"And what does that make you?" Sky asks.

"A proud warrior. Something you will never be." Spitfire said poking his chest.

"Who rushed headlong with most likely intent to get herself killed. Were you even thinking?!" Sky yells at her, raising his voice to her.

Spitfire stops for a second before huffing and turns away to fly off before Sky suddenly grabs her leg and throws her to the ground and straddles her and holds her down as he held a glare at her. "Get off!"

"Answer the question." Sky demands.

"No! Now get the fuck off me!" Spitfire yells as she struggles to get out of his grip.

"Do you want to be acknowledged so much you would die for it?" Sky yells striking a chord in Spitfire.

Spitfire stayed frowning at him but doesn't say anything this time.

"Would it be worth it in the end?" Sky asks.

Spitfire kept staring at him as he slowly loosens up on the grip but kept sitting on her.

"Well?" Sky demands.

"Get off." Spitfire whispered.

"Only when you answer me truthfully." Sky says.

Spitfire frowns heavily, but couldn't come up with a straight answer.

"Well? I am waiting." Sky says.

Spitfire scoffs and turns her head. "No." She whispers.

"Then why do you take such risks?" Sky said.

"For the chance to make it." Spitfire whispers as she kept looking away with a frown.

"Well you did. So for now on, fight smarter, not harder." Sky says.

Spitfire closes her eyes as she contemplates this as he gets off her and gathers some of the supplies at the campsite.

"Why do you have my swor…" Spitfire started before the sound of meat being sliced through was heard and then a thump as the head rolled on the ground.

Spitfire stares at the rolling head as Sky walks back with a bloody sword. "Yeah. Need proof and unless it is a hydra, this is very convincing proof. Also, I advise you to take his wings too."

Spitfire blinks as he drops the sword in front of her and collects the head before she picks it back up and she goes to collect the wings.

"So now…" Sky says before hugging her again.

Spitfire frowns and pushes him off. "This was a one-time thing."

"And I will never stop now." Sky says holding her tightly this time.

Spitfire growls. "Get off me. I don't need you anymore."

"You're feeling better now." Sky says in a singsong tone.

Spitfire pushes him away. "We are done." She said before taking the wings and flies off.

Sky smiled as he held out a necklace on a hoof and waited till she realized she was missing it.

Spitfire frowns as she glides back down and taps a hoof in the air before holding out her hoof.

"Admit it. You like me unlike most in your fiefdom." Sky says.

Spitfire scoffs as she flies off again after she snatched her necklace back.

Sky smirked, holding her sword.

Spitfire flies past him and snatches her sword away as she kept flying.

Sky smirked, knowing he had one last item of hers hidden on him.

Spitfire then glided to him and hovers in front of him. "Give it."

"Say it." Sky says.

"No." Spitfire huffs.

"Say it." Sky says in a singsong tone.

Spitfire groans out loud. "You are better than most stallions! Now give it!"

"Give what? You are wearing your headband." Sky says hugging her again.

Spitfire reaches up and feels the headband. "You…" She tries to say before groaning and pushes him off and flies away.

"Watch yourself. The other contenders won't like you got a leg up on them." Sky says flying after her.

Spitfire just rolls her eyes as she thinks on that a bit.

"So I am going with you." Sky says.

"No you are not. Just head to the guard house and get your pay." Spitfire spits out.

"Nope, I have grown attached to you." Sky says.

Spitfire hangs her head and groans. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well you're really hot and very attractive." Sky explained noting a figure flying away across the horizon.

Spitfire kept her head hang as she kept flying. "I hate you."

"No. If you hated me, you would have tried to kill me. Admit it. You love me." Sky says happily.

"Maybe if you keep it up, I will chop your head off." She mutters under her breath.

"Whatever you say my betrothed." Sky says.

"Don't start that again!" Spitfire yells at the laughing stallion.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Sky snores loudly as he leans on a soft coat. "Big pay. Big pay." He mutters in his sleep. "Good mare. Good mare."

Spitfire just gives a blank look as Sky kept leaning on her back trying to sleep. 'Why did I suggest we rest for the night?' Spitfire thought waiting for him to wake. Sky snores in her ear again and makes her ears move away from his mouth or rather try. 'Damn.' She thinks before feeling him hug her tightly and slowly pulling them to the ground. 'Uh oh.' She thinks before hitting the ground.

"Mommy." Sky mutters like a foal.

Spitfire groans. 'Keep it up and mommy will give you a good spanking…no way in Tartarus am I saying that out loud.' Spitfire thought realizing how easily that could be sexualized.

Sky snores and hugs her tighter at that point. "Hot mare." He draws out snuggling into her coat.

"Ok, enough. Wake up." Spitfire says shaking him.

Sky snorts and opens his eyes. "What happened? I was having some good hot s…"

"Enough!" Spitfire interrupts as she gains a blush.

"Oh. You are still here. I was sure you would have ditched me while I slept." Sky say surprised.

Spitfire frowns. "Really considering it."

"Too late. You made your choice." Sky says.

Spitfire pushes him away and shakes her head.

"So we ready to head back?" Sky asks before stroking her back.

Spitfire frowns as she tries to ignore him before groaning. "Let's go. Best to keep this up." She said getting up.

"So any plans for your hoof in marriage?" Sky asks seriously.

Spitfire frowns. "I just want this to be over."

"I'm being serious. Any arrangements have been made?" Sky asks.

"No." Spitfire said glaring ahead of them.

"So your father hasn't even used you as a bid to advance his position?" Sky asks.

Spitfire stares ahead of them and stays quiet before sighing. "I don't know what he's thinking half the time."

"So you don't even know if he cares for you that much or not even at all?" Sky asks.

"No idea." Spitfire mutters as she thinks on that now and how this successful mission will change his perspective.

"So any real half-siblings or just cousins?" Sky asks.

"Not that I know of." She said rolling her eyes.

"So you are the only child of the lord?" Sky asks.

"Guess so." She said as daytime approaches.

"Then the others will really hate you proving yourself. As you are, technically, the rightful heir." Sky informs.

Spitfire thinks on that as they saw a castle approaching. "Maybe."

"Would it be a bad time to mention I spotted somepony flying away yesterday after Barb Claw was killed?" Sky asks.

Spitfire goes wide eyed and looks around them. "Where is the bastard?"

"Flew this direction as fast as he could. Must have been in a hurry to tell somepony." Sky says.

Spitfire quickly speeds up and hurries down to the castle. "Have to beat them."

"Too late. They had all night while we rested." Sky reminds.

Spitfire groans out loud as she lands on the platform and rushes past the guards who recognizes her and lets her go as Sky lands calmly behind her and walks up before opening his bag to them and they go wide-eyed before letting him through.

Sky smiles as he looks around the castle as he tries to follow Spitfire's movements before hearing whimpering and perks his ears up before looking to a door and then down the hall before quickly going to the door and pushes it open and stops. "You have to be kidding."

 **(Line)**

Spitfire looked shocked as she saw her cousin standing in front of her father with a set of griffon wings as her father raises an eyebrow at them. "As you can see, I got to him first." Her cousin said smirking back to Spitfire.

"That's odd as I also brought back a pair of wings and a claw." Spitfire says throwing out her pack.

"Please. You probably got it from a bandit." He mocks before the throne room door was kicked opened.

"Hi there." Sky cheerfully said as he walks in dragging in a pegasus wearing a cloak.

"Same to you. Actually, where were you while I was hunting Barb Claw?" Spitfire asks very accusingly, not noticing Sky yet.

"Hunting him." The stallion said grinning.

"You mean her." Sky said raising an eyebrow and not looking happy at all now. "Specifically, your own slave."

"Be silent knave. You betters are tal…" One of the stallion's ponies started only to be silenced by Sky backhoofing them.

Spitfire blinks and looks behind her to see Sky, finally noticing him. "What do you mean her?"

Sky waves a hoof to the door and two guards carefully bring in a crying female griffon with no wings. "This her."

"So a peasant lost her wings. So wh…" The stallion stopped as a spear embedded itself in front of him.

"Make light of taking someone's wings again in my presence and I will kill you." Sky threatened with venom having thrown the spear.

Spitfire blinks surprised as she backs off slowly. "How…?"

"The knave threatens me? Somepony execute him." The stallion ordered, but the guards seemed conflicted and looked to the lord for orders who was just watching interestedly with judging eyes.

"Enough. One accuses another of lying to me in court. I will not hear of or have fighting in here. It'll be settled before the gods in an honor duel." The lord orders. "One on one with preselected weapons. Both of you select your champions." The lord orders.

Spitfire was shocked at that as Sky huffs. She looked conflicted before gulping. "I choose Ragburn." The stallion said quickly.

Spitfire goes wide-eyed at that as she looks to the muscled stallion in armor and a large halberd on his back. She frowns before slowly looking and no one looked like they would accept before turning to Sky and sighs. "I choose Sky." She said pointing to Sky.

"I am sorry. Who? I don't know somepony in my fiefdom's service was named Sky." The lord said confused.

"Huh. Usually, somepony doesn't question my ironic name." Sky said offhoofedly.

"The outsider." Spitfire says.

"I object. This is a matter of the court no outsiders should be included. If she can't find a proper champion th…" The stallion was cut off again.

"Silence. I am lord here and I make such decisions!" The lord yells angrily obviously, not liking his authority challenged.

"But this simple plebe…" The stallion starts.

"Do you defy the will of the gods?" A pony in priest robes asks.

The stallion frowns before groaning. "No." He said answered huffing.

"Do both agree to be champions?" The lord asks.

"I agree." Sky answered instantly.

"I agree." Ragburn says, surprised Sky actually agreed.

Spitfire quickly pulls Sky over to her. "Don't screw this up." She whispers harshly.

"What is the worst that can happen?" Sky asks as a guard tries to pull out the spear that was thrown earlier.

"Death. These things are to the death." Spitfire whispers frowning.

"Oh…they take these very seriously then?" Sky whispers back.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow to him. "The duel will take place at the crack of dawn." The lord proclaimed.

"I'll help you get ready." Spitfire whispers.

"Show me the way." Sky says.

Spitfire nods and leads him away as the stallion and Ragburn watch them. "What did we just see?" Another stallion asks.

 **(Line)**

Sky raises an eyebrow as he tests out his bow. "This will be a bitch to deal with." He mutters trying to see if the string is frayed.

"Tell me about it. You jumped it all in the throne room." Spitfire said almost miffed as she stares out the window at the field where the fight will take place.

Sky shrugs. "I had to do something."

Spitfire shakes her head and sighs. "Just know this, don't use poison or anything. We don't like cheats."

"Survival." Sky sang.

"In the wild. This is an honor bound fight." Spitfire said frowning to him.

Sky shrugs. "Then I guess it's the arrows with no sap on them." He said finally taking out the string and getting a new one from his bag.

Spitfire was about to speak before a few knocks came to the door and it opens up to a guard. "Princess Spitfire." The guard said before moving aside and allows the female griffon with a large bandage around her that covers where her wings were. "This one wanted to speak to you."

Spitfire sighs. "Let her in." She said and the griffon walks inside looking down all the time as the guard closes the door behind her. "Reason?"

The griffon gulps and looks up slightly before slowly looking to Sky. "Thank you…for finding me."

"He won't get away with this. I promise you." Spitfire says.

The griffon nods and keeps watching Sky. "Why…do you care for a peasant as me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sky asks putting down his bow.

The griffon blinks confused a bit. "Why…did you even bother with a peasant like me."

"Because I am the same. We both are living beings." Sky say.

The griffon nods before looking to them both before looking at Sky. "Well…good luck. Hope you win." She said before walking away.

"Princess." A guard says entering.

"Yes?" Spitfire asks raising an eyebrow.

"The approved armor and weapons have arrived." The guard says.

Sky leans over and peeks at the racks that are rolled in. "Fuck the armor." He said raising an eyebrow at the heavy and large plates.

"What?" Spitfire asks in shock.

"Look at it. It is heavy armor. Do I look like I can handle it and fight properly?" Sky asks.

Spitfire blanches at that. "You have to wear it. There is no way you can survive the fight without it."

"If I wear that, I am dead because I won't be able to move around." Sky says.

Spitfire facehooves. "Then what are you going to do? He will be wearing the best armor and weapons."

Sky says nothing, looking over the weapons and found no ax. "I guess no armor." Sky says.

"Then what are you going to take, huh?" Spitfire asks frowning to him.

"This." Sky says finally finding a weapon he liked.

"A sword?" Spitfire asks facehoofing again.

"Yes." Sky says.

Spitfire sighs. "Don't you dare die."

"I don't plan to." Sky says cheerfully. Spitfire just shakes her head. "So did I actually just show myself to a real princess?" Sky suddenly asked in front of her.

"Don't make me get my sword again." Spitfire growls.

Sky chuckles and leans on her. "Come on, admit it. It was a good sight to see." Sky says before hearing her draw her sword.

Sky sighs and pushes himself off her and starts to stretch. "So how much longer do we have until the fight?"

"The lord declared it at sunrise don't you listen to anypony?" Spitfire asks.

Sky sighs in relief as his back cracks. "Nope. I just imagine myself with powerful magic and doing everything with the area around me. Did you know, shadow magic is dark and gritty, but can do almost everything on the list?"

Spitfire groaned. "Why did you have to be my champion?"

Sky leans toward her. "Because the rest were pussies too scared to fight the stallion and because you love me."

Spitfire raises a hoof. "Watch it."

Sky grins. "Your flank? You got it." He said before quickly jumping away from her hoof strike and laughs as she starts to chase him around.

 **(Line)**

"Crawl little bug. Crawl." Sky threatens to the little ant all alone on the ground as it scurries around. "Soon, I will take over the tiny area you call your land." He said chuckling evilly as Spitfire shakes her head behind him on the training field.

"You are talking out loud you know." Spitfire says.

Sky waves his hoof to the crowd around them. "I wanted them to enjoy to show." He said calmly before chuckling evilly again.

"You're insane." Spitfire says as no one, but Sky saw the ants surrendering.

Sky laughs out loud. "Yes. All your fort are belong to me." He laughs as the ants stockpile food in front of him. "I am a benevolent ruler. You may keep all your food and feast." Sky instructs waving a hoof.

The ants look to each other before taking the food away back to their mounds. "Did…that pony just became ruler of the ants in the training grounds?" An advisor next to the lord asks out loud.

"Do I need to call a priest to examine your head?" The lord asks the advisor.

"No. But a healer would be needed after this fight." Sky calls shaking himself and stretches.

"You sure you want to fight him with no armor?" Spitfire asks.

"Yes. Now then, can we start?" Sky asks.

"Your opponent hasn't arrived." Spitfire says unhappily as the sun started to rise.

"Then I guess I will start messing with you and keep myself entertained." Sky said walking over to her.

Spitfire looks to him and taps her sword, making him stop.

"Ah come on sweetie." Sky teases.

"Just stand near me and wait." Spitfire says. 'I can't believe I am betting my future on him.'

"Okay then sweetie." Sky said chuckling as he steps up beside her. "You're a pretty mare."

Spitfire growled as they waited. Then finally the stallion start walking through the gates with his champion in toll. " about time or do you consider yourself above the gods and tradition?" Spitfire accused.

Spitfire growled as they waited. Then finally the stallion start walking through the gates with his champion in tow. "About time or do you consider yourself above the gods and tradition?" Spitfire accused.

"I follow them unlike you. You seem to not know about traditions that well. You already broke one with choosing him unlike one from the clan." The stallion said frowning as Ragburn took his place.

"And yet you defied the lord and tradition by showing up late." Spitfire growls as some of the priests muttered in agreement.

"I can still win. Now unlike you and your…choice." The stallion said as they look to Sky yawning and scratching behind his ears.

"Says a monster and thief." Sky mocks.

"I do what must be done. You must be the one to be cheating and lying and not even doing the mission." The stallion mocks back.

"Everyone hear that? He admitted to cutting off that citizen's wings and trying to steal recognition for what captain Spitfire did." Sky says.

The priests frown at that as the stallion frowns before waving his hoof and Ragburn steps onto the field and takes out his halberd. "Then lets the fight end this." He said huffing.

"You admitted it already, but to add insult to injury, yes, let's." Sky says walking onto the field with no armor and the sword.

The stallion laughs out loud. "This is his arsenal? Nor armor and a weak sword. Then this must be the weakest around that wants to play knight in shining armor for the frail princess." He laughs not being able to control himself.

"Begin." The lord says and both took a stance.

Spitfire facehooved as Sky yawns and didn't move as Ragburn closes in on him. "I had to make a horrible choice." She said to herself.

Ragburn raised his halberd and sliced at Sky, but it met no resistance like he was expecting from cleaving ponies on the battlefield. This confused him greatly as he dumbly looks around to try and find the corpse.

"Umm ah hum." Sky clears his throat as he taps Ragburn's shoulder and makes him turn to him. "Hey. You missed me." He said grinning as he rolls his head around before stabbing into the eyehole and Ragburn yelled in absolute pain.

Sky sighs and shakes his head as he jumps away and rolls his eyes. "This is the toughest stallion around. I expected more." He draws out as he ducks the halberd swinging toward him that destroys the pillar it hits. "Yep. More."

Ragburn roars as he kept swinging like a mad pony, trying desperately to hit Sky.

"Aren't you…" Sky ducks a swing and comes back up. "…going to…" He ducks. "…take a small break…" He moves to the side as the halberd strikes the ground. "…and fix the eye?" He asks as Ragburn kept swinging. "Guess not." Sky say attacking his foundation by stabbing on of his legs not holding the halberd through an opening in the armor.

Spitfire peeks up from covering her eyes. "Huh. Maybe I did make a good choice."

"Sorry, but this only ends in one of our deaths." Sky says tearing his sword out of Ragburn's leg before bringing it up and thrusting into his throat and then decapitating him.

Spitfire blinks surprised as the stallion has his mouth gaped open in shock. "Wow." She said blinking.

"The gods have shown their judgment Spitfire slew Barb Claw." The head priest says.

"Damn straight." Sky said looking to the dead body and starts to look through his pockets. "Wonder what does he have?"

"I protest! He must have cheated!" The stallion declared.

They look to Sky as he yawns and kept looting through Ragburn's pocket. "Come on. Give me something good. How about a potion?" He asks himself.

"Silence! The gods have shown their judgment. Don't disgrace yourself any further or the fiefdom. For that matter…" The lord proclaimed.

"He cannot be the winner! He is not even a true citizen of the fiefdom!" The stallion yells as Sky walks up to him without noticing.

"Oh, one more thing, you know who this is?" Sky asks tossing a bag to the ground and out rolled Barb Claw's severed head. The stallion stared shocked as the head rolls to his hooves. "By the way, isn't the lord supposed to reward the winners with a boon?" Sky asks turning to the lord.

The lord sighs. "You'll have the contract pay and a modest amount of gold."

"No need for the gold. I would ask you to execute him instead, but I think taking his victim to the academy and getting her wings fixed is more important." Sky says.

The lord stares at him. "I'll see to it that the citizen is healed up. But that still leaves you." He said looking to Spitfire.

"I wish…to be officially named your heir." Spitfire stops midway thinking and deciding against making him acknowledge her as his daughter.

The lord raises an eyebrow before getting off the throne and walks off. "Come with me and only you."

"Yes, my lord." Spitfire says walking away with him.

"Wait, I won't…" The stallion stopped feeling a blade at his throat.

"Can you believe I found this on the body?" Sky asks cheerfully as he holds a dagger up to his neck.


	5. Chapter 4: Power Free

Spitfire followed her lord into a private room where the lord sealed the entrance behind them.

"This may be shocking." He said as he starts to undress.

"Um…my lord? This may not be appropriate given our current relationship…" Spitfire starts going wide-eyed.

"Oh hush you foal." The lord suddenly said with a higher pitched voice. "You always seem to complain even when you were a little foal."

"You can make yourself sound like a mare?" Spitfire asks making her face fault.

"Are you kidding?!" The lord shrieks in a mare's voice. "No wonder you got your father's strength. His brain wasn't smart enough to handle himself." He said shaking his head.

"There is no need to insult yourself, my lord." Spitfire says.

"You really still think I'm your father?" The lord asks actually pulling his mane off and shows it to be a longer mane than usual and the old one a wig. "You're as thick as him. I'm your mother or do you want me to show where you came from?" She asks facehoofing.

Spitfire goes wide-eyed. "Mom?"

She sighs as she shakes herself and let's more makeup and clothing come off. "Yes. Your father is a bit thick, but you can't be that thick. You have my brains."

"But everyone says you are a good stallion." Spitfire said.

"Oh, that. You see, when the last lord died suddenly, I was the only choice and back then, we were fighting on two fronts. The general leading the eastern front and the priests knew that having a mare as a lord so suddenly on top of the last one dying would cause our soldiers to hesitate and morale to fall when we couldn't afford it so they convinced me to play the part of a stallion so the soldiers wouldn't be thrown off as much. It also helped I was raised away from most of the court and nobles so they didn't know me either making it easier to be a stallion. The one who raised you as your mother figure is my best friend." She says.

Spitfire tries to speak, but could barely find words. "But…?"

"You turned out well and I like your taste in stallions." She says.

Spitfire immediately blushes. "Mom!"

"Oh, you called me mom. It feels so good." She says smiling.

Spitfire groans. "Mom. I don't want to talk about my sex life."

"You're already that far along?" She asks alarmed.

"Mother!" Spitfire seethed blushing harder.

"Keep a hold of him. He has skill and not driven by greed." She says.

"He's still driven by something else it seems." Spitfire said frowning and still blushing.

"Stallions and even mares are like that. We are all driven by their own sexual desire." She said chuckling. "Your father really loved a mare with big…"

"Mother." Spitfire said quickly as she covers her ears.

"Eyes." She finishes.

Spitfire groans as she glares at her.

She chuckles. "Your father loved you. He really didn't want to bring you down or put you in harm's way. Either by his hoof or your own." She said smiling gently.

Spitfire stops and looks to her. "How…how did he die?"

She smiles. "Disease dear. He couldn't take it for long so it eventually took his life. Believe me, he tried searching for a cure."

"I see. So you coming out?" Spitfire asks.

She shakes her head. "Can't. Not yet. Not until you are queen yourself." She said chuckling.

"Queen? You planning to conquer our three neighbors soon?" Spitfire asks.

She laughs. "No dear. It's that you might have a better naming title with queen Spitfire and not the lord. Lord seems just a simple noble name."

"Well, we only have one." Spitfire points out.

She leans over. "You going to take over the nearby fiefs?"

Spitfire frowns. "No. I don't want to hurt the alliance we have."

She smiles. "That's my girl. Now then…let's talk about your stallion." She said and Spitfire stops and stares at her.

* * *

Sky snores loudly as he slept on the ground before he hears hoof steps walk over to him. "Where is he?" He hears Spitfire asks and points upward and she looks to see the stallion wiggling from the binding rope as he was strung up.

"Is that some sort of rope bed?" The lord asks.

Sky yawns. "Yeah. Now where's my pay? I really need to get going." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Going?" Spitfire asks.

Sky nods. "I have to get going. More to do out there. Besides, this was only a job in the beginning but it seems mostly everything is resolved here."

"Can I convince you to stay?" Spitfire asks.

Sky shakes his head. "Sorry. But I don't have a life here yet." He said getting up and stretching.

"Ah. He is one of those free spirits." The lord says.

Sky chuckles. "You could say that. Do you know which way to the academy? The other famous one?" He asks grinning.

"Why do you ask?" Spitfire asks.

Sky hums. "What the stallion was saying. Gave me an idea on something. Thanks by the way." He said to the stallion who screams behind the rope in his mouth. "Still, it would make my life more fun and maybe make my jobs easier. I do like to sleep."

"I will deal with him." The lord says.

Sky nods before yawning. "Better get going. Oh, here is your stupid sword." He said giving Spitfire the dueling sword. "Already have my things." He said picking up a bag and slings it over his back. "Well, got to hit the winds quickly before it shifts."

"Wait." Spitfire calls.

Sky looks back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, sweetroll?"

"…SWEETROLL!" Spitfire yells before chasing him out.

The lord laughs as Sky laughs along with Spitfire's yelling as they both fly off with Spitfire staying behind the wall.

* * *

Sky sighs as he flies along and spins in the air as he heads for the mountains and looks down to see a small trail leading up the side of it. "Should be right around here." He said to himself as he tries to look around as area starts to darken and light doesn't shine as much. "Oh. Creepy." He said as he touches a thundercloud and was rewarded with a lightning strike. "That is still so good." He said to himself before flying off again deeper into the dark cloud formation cluster before suddenly stopping and hitting something. "Ow."

* * *

"Now dear sister. You will learn what it means to be sor…somepony crashed into my window again." A mare said as she gets up and goes to the window and opens it. "Whoever you are, you need to learn to f…

"Oh…" Sky groans on the sill under the window before the mare goes wide-eyed and pulls him inside and sets him on the ground.

"Are thou okay?" She asks looking him over.

Sky chuckles a bit as he waves a hoof in the air. "Fine here. Am I at the umbrian lands?" He asks trying to look around the dark room with his blurry vision.

"You are. Why?" She asks.

Sky grins. "Great. I want to learn a skill set of magic and see the swimsuit contest mare section." He said chuckling as he tries to stand as he looks her over. "Wow. You have a horn and wings. Just like this cake eating one I met not a long time ago. Wonder if she ever figured out how to turn a rock into a piece of cake?"

The dark mare reels her head back. "She has not figured out the spell? I learned that fifty years ago."

Sky suddenly laughs as he falls onto his back. "Oh boy. I want to see her face when I tell her that the archmage at this school figured out a spell she has been wanting for a while."

The dark mare blinks confusedly. "Pray tell…what line of magic do you want to learn?" She asks leaning her head towards him.

Sky chuckles as he stops laughing and sits up. "What's the laziest magic but can still do everything possible?"

"None." She says.

"Then I will go with what uncle suggested. Shadow." Sky says dramatically.

The mare looks worried. "That is a very dark art. It is almost like a different entity is living inside you for that to happen. What brought this on? Or are you just trying to be lazy even when learning?" She asks now giving a blank expression.

Sky grins. "Really? I want to learn. Besides, everypony knows you allow the teachings of regular and dark arts here. Even those that make sex all the more exciting." He said smirking.

The mare blushes a bit. "You have to be at least a year to learn those and the top of your class." She said seriously as her waving tail covers up her flank.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Sky says.

The mare blanched and blushes heavily. "N…no…do be careful. My guards are not as stoic or as lazy as my sister's." She warns.

"You know, I broke into her school without even them noticing so that is a low bar comparing them to." Sky says.

The mare frowns. "Either way, do be careful. But…you must pass an entrance exam like all the rest. I just can't allow a pony who crashed into my office a free pass inside my school. After all…this place allows the dark arts." She said walking back to her desk where a rock with seals on it was glowing.

Sky smirks at her as she realized he got passed her barrier.

"You got past my sister's who has the best shield's master in her guards and my dark art shield. How…?" She asks looking back at him.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets." Sky says.

The mare stares at him before sighing. "Enough for me. Go see the quartermaster and get your robe and room. You are going to be here for a while…and please don't misuse the sex spells. I rather not have an orgy right in the middle of class." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Where is your room?" Sky asks wiggling his eyebrows.

The mare frowns a little. "You have your secrets. I have mine and no. You cannot live in my room. After all, it could not even be in this school." She said watching him.

Sky grins. "Oh. So you're in the nearby mountains. It is like a secret cave where I have to use a certain magic spell on the door?" He asks chuckling.

The mare just frowns. "Go to the quartermaster. Who knows? You might come to enjoy life here better than over in the most neutral fief in the country. And if you're worried about gold, we have some small jobs that you can take for the city below us. A short flight for you, but enough to live by. Maybe you can use them as your personal tests…just don't take it too far. Just because it's bad, doesn't mean it will be when you use it." She warns as she goes back the rock and chisels more seals on it.

"Who said I was from this land?" Sky asks.

The mare stops chiseling as Sky walks out her doorway and closes it behind him. "Salty musk." She chuckles. "We have a pirate in our midst."

"I'm from the island federation. We are not pirates so stop your fantasies there." Sky says peaking his head back in.

The mare grins. "Just don't go crazy with sex spells." She said chuckling.

"I'm not Celestia or her guards." Sky says before heading out.

The mare blinks before smirking. "You are a sexually starved mare sister." She said to herself.

* * *

Sky yawns as he leans on his hoof and reads the book he was able to balance on the table while idly eating in the mess hall. "You look like shit." A mare's voice said from across him.

"Well, it has been months on non-stop studying." Sky says.

The mare leans over to the side and he looks to see the batmare smirking. "You really want to learn this, don't you? Even after…making a few changes in the student housing list." She said smirking. "What did you see in me when I first arrived?"

"You want the truth?" Sky asks.

She chuckles. "It's my flank, isn't it?"

"You were a stuck up brat so used to everyone praising you, you were shocked when I didn't join in." Sky says.

She sighs. "Yes. And you manipulated the quartermaster's books to have me as your bunkmate. You like staring at my flank in the morning?" She asks chuckling.

"No. You snore like a carpenter's saw." Sky says making her face fault.

She groans as she sits up again and rubs her head. "So why are you practicing your magic on me? You know I haven't really had much of courting for you."

"You flatter yourself too much." Sky says.

"Then explain why your magic is seeping into my skinsuit?" She asks showing off a dark skinsuit with yellow lightning bolts around her hooves and something wiggling under her suit around her flank.

"Because you are forcibly drawing it. Now why are wearing that and not the robe?" Sky asks.

She shakes her head. "Because I am about to go out for the flight class. I can't wear a robe for that."

"You can and show everybody up still. After all, you are a member of the shadow bolt clan." Sky says.

She smiles. "That I am. Should I really? I mean, this feels slimmer and simple…or maybe the robe is?" She asks herself.

"Robe." Sky said looking closely at the book. "Still think archmage Luna is sexy and a good lay?"

"You are such a bad stallion." She says smirking.

Sky grins to her. "Want me in your bed then? I can make that happen and maybe make a mess of that suit."

"Maybe I do." She says.

Sky sighs and leans back in his seat. "But I'm sure your father won't let that happen. He loves you too much like any father does."

"I am the next head of the family. He doesn't want just anypony to be my husband." She says.

Sky nods. "Well, then I guess he doesn't want a stallion who would have sex with his daughter right then and there as a husband."

She grins. "Damn straight. Now then, I better get going or rather get changed. Good luck on your test." She said licking her fangs as she gets up and walks off.

"I hope I succeed. It's my finals." Sky says.

"You're the best at messing with the darkness around here." She said smiling and throwing a hoof over her shoulder.

"Sometimes that isn't enough." Sky says.

"Nope. Just imagination." She said grinning.

"Well, either way, I'll see you around Shadow Streak. After this, pass or fail, I am hitting the road." Sky says.

Shadow stops for a bit at the door before walking out again without another word.

Sky watches where she was before packing up his book and heads out. "You are a strange one." He hears and looks up to see Luna standing in front of him. "Normally, what you study takes years. What did your uncle study under?"

"He didn't. He just spoke nonsense." Sky says.

"And yet he said to study the darkness." Luna said raising an eyebrow before humming. "Would you mind helping with something after your exam?"

"First, he said to study the dark bottle and second, depends on." Sky says.

Luna smirks as she leans down to him. "Remember what I was doing to that rock? Why do you think my dear sister could not figure out the spell for so long? That being said, I want to play another silly prank. Can you be serious for a portrait?"

"I can be as serious as my name is Garbanzo Derrello Sambatia the third." Sky says.

Luna raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's a joke archmage." Sky said chuckling.

Luna just ended up confused.

"Just stick to looking hot." Sky advises.

Now Luna just blushes a bit and glares slightly.

* * *

Sky sighs as he steps up in front of the large class and looks to the mage. "Alright. Let's see what you can do." He said looking through a book as he watches him.

Sky hums as he thinks to himself before smirking. "Alright." He said as his hooves light up. "Let's try this." He said before the shadows in the room start to move by themselves and collect up in front of him before rising up and making a blob in front of him and then it starts to form outward and make a shape of a pony before Sky shakes his head and places a hoof on it and it starts to make his shape before it blinks as wisps of shadow leaks off of it. "Now then." He said stepping back as a sword formed from its hoof and took a stance.

Sky laughs as he takes out his sword and takes another stance. "Okay, let's whoa!" He yells and ducks as his shadow copy swipes at him where his head was before Sky jumps away. "He's got my attitude…I'm the only one who can have that attitude." Sky argued uselessly to his copy who just takes another stance. Sky groans before his copy charges and he moves to the side and holds up his sword and his copy strikes at him and sparks actually flew off from their blades. "Now let's see if this works." Sky quickly said as he reels back his leg.

The copy struggled to keep pressure before Sky's hoof suddenly went between his leg and he stops and looks down before stepping away from him. Sky hums as he looks at his leg. "Maybe make the tools before doing that." He said to himself as his copy charges again and he holds a hoof up and the copy hits it and it went right through him and hits the wall behind him to make a splash covering on it. Now then, how's this?" Sky asks smirking as he puts his sword away and waits.

The mage raises an eyebrow at nothing happening before hearing yelping and looks to see all the mares in the class jumping in their seats. "The archmage has specifically ordered no sex spells." He warns.

Sky grins. "That's wasn't a sex spell." He said as he lifts a hoof and a tendril of shadow appears below his hoof as it swirls around. "Just simple manipulation with very precise movements." He said as the shadow seems to move around carefully.

The examiners look to each other before starting to whisper their deliberation.

Sky sighs as he takes off his robes and rolls them up before hearing a throat clearing and looks to the examiners. "Well? Did I pass?"

The examiners all look to him before one floats over a parchment of paper and Sky reads it. "Grade level…four?" He asks a bit shocked as he looks back to the examiners.

"Being able to make your own copy such as that…it's tough to do." One said.

"The magic is simple creatures if made such as what you did. Only following simple orders and would rather go straight to it then finding a better path." Another said.

"If you had ordered your copy like any other mage, then you would have received a lower grade. But you made that specifically as you went along in making it, even in your own image before you thought better and decided to fight it and still didn't give it orders. Just fought." The last one said.

"And for that, you are near the high-level mages. That kind of dedication and studying with going beyond what books and scrolls give. You made your own. Hardly anypony these days can make their own matrixes for the spells without reusing old ones. Even so, doing it without them. I doubt even the archmage Celestia would doubt you." The first one said.

"And so, you have passed." The second said before the mage pushes him away for the next student. "You may take your leave or stay and watch."

Sky shakes his head. "Nope. I have an appointment." He said walking past them as he puts his robes on their desk. "Find another lucky student to give that too." He said as he heads outside into the hall.

"Hey." He hears and looks to see Shadow a bit away from the door out of her robes and wearing her traveling clothes with a bag over her shoulder. "I heard. Mage level four huh?"

"Yeah. What are you up to?" Sky asks.

Shadow looks to herself. "Leaving. I'm already packed. Figure we leave together."

"You graduated as well?" Sky asks.

Shadow smiles. "I passed. I can't believe I actually passed. Now I'm a full-fledged mage flyer…are you a shadow mage now?" She asks leaning over.

"Officially recognized as one. What are your plans?" Sky asks.

Shadow chuckles. "Head back, show my father what I become, and then work my job as I should be." She said proudly.

"I see. I will keep my wandering." Sky says.

Shadow smiles to him. "Maybe soon we will meet on a job and I can't wait to see what you can do with your magic."

"I might use that spell on you as a parting gift." Sky jokes making her freeze.

Shadow glares at him slightly as she blushes. "Sky. That is not right. Especially to one that has a powerful father."

"Does it look like I care?" Sky asks.

"You little…" Shadow stops as he takes out a book. "Is that the archmage's personnel sex spell book?"

"No, this is her sister's. I helped her steal it." Sky says.

"No wonder." Shadow said looking at the color. "So…what does the archmage need from you?"

"Our secret." Sky informs.

Shadow sighs. "Well enjoy yourself. Most don't get that close to her."

"Well, I am off. See you Shadow." Sky says walking off.

Shadow smiles and waves at him as he leaves. "Bye." She said before opening a nearby window and flies off.

Sky stretches as he passes the guards and steps inside the office. "Okay, I'm here and…" He stops as he sees a bed in her office with a painter nearby drawing Luna as she lays naked on the bed. "Ready to…what's going on?"

Luna smirks. "Prank. I like to fool my sister that I have a stallion now. So please sit in front of me."

Sky stares at her before smiling and walks over and sits down in front of her and she lays her head on his lap. "At least I passed."

Luna chuckled. "Yes. I heard. You are a level four. Not bad I should say. Most of my sister's students don't make it that far."

Sky looks to her. "So…how many shadow users do you normally get?"

Luna smirks up at him. "Ten. And that's almost every five years."

Sky shakes his head before the painter clears his throat and turns the finished portrait to them. "Not bad."

Luna nods. "Just needs a few more finishing touches." She said smirking as she starts to paint herself and Sky smirks at that.

* * *

Celestia sighs as she walks into her office and looks to see a wrapped package on her desk. "Hmm." She hums as she walks over and looks at who sent it. "Oh, my dear sister." She said smiling and opens it. "Oh. A sultry portrait. That's going into the private…" She stops as she sees a stallion with her and him having a hoof on Luna's bulging stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Luna laughs to herself as she hears the yell as some of the birds fly away from the room window. "Priceless." She said as a letter appeared in front of her with red messy letters. "Explain? Well, I will sister. This is what you get for that cake stealing so long ago." She said starting to write back.


	6. Opening 2

The lands to the north, blocked mostly behind mountains inhabited by fire breathing monster, giving it the name Fireheart Mountains, with only a pass in the middle and sea docks around the edges, were not really talked about much down south. Provinces and even the archmages look at the land as not really a legal piece of land that is recognized by everyone, but as just land that tribes of barrabands live in pieces in. Naturally, this wasn't looked on well with the tribes, one of the few things they agree on.

The origin of the tribes is more southern than any of the provinces would like to admit. Generations after the death of the original founders, many in Libya want to regain the lands of their forefathers. So, despite their current rulers' wishes, they set off north, passing through the lands of the the unicorn kingdom. They actually were able to convince many to come with them north through the pass. But heavy tensions soon arose. Splitting the groups and making them all go out their own way and into their own tribes in many areas. Soon, the Northern Lands began to look more like the lands to the south, just more condensed into one area the size of a province then the entire continent. Soon, the tribes held an unspoken rule against each other of mutually assured destruction. As such, besides the usual attack on one tribe against just one other tribe, things were silent and the Northern Lands were soon forgotten from the southern provinces with only Gual, Belgica, and Celtica remembered them because they were raided every so often by fleets of the Northern tribes.

Thoughts aside of what the rest of the lands think of the tribes, they hold almost the same style of government the rest of the lands, somewhat, follow. They all hold yearly meetings at an ancient ruin in the middle of the lands, agreeing or, more often, arguing about issues that anyone else would talk about. But to this end, it does not help that many of the tribes had their own problems of their own and with others as like any other provinces of the land below. Some more in danger of losing their lands and tribe from others than most would know.

As for their ways and magic, many prefer the shaman magic as they also provide knowledge of potions. Be they for healing or for helping crops grow. Because of this, the Shamans were given a very important positions and could act as mediators to clans or temporary leaders in the absence of one. For some of their ways are made more out of necessity with chiefs being killed left and right constantly for nearly a century. The shamans got together to discuss this issue as their populations had been thinned greatly. None of them had the disillusion of being able to stop the constant fighting so they needed an alternative to just killing another chief. So, using their skills, they were able to form a special potion that would change some tribe members for the good of their tribes.

By the time Sky will arrive in the land, the northern tribes, after years of fighting, had become only ten tribes. The Hagglethorn tribe, Stronghoof tribe, Serpent spear tribe, Hard Grubber tribe, Shining Claw tribe, Strike Terror tribe, Highland Citizens tribe, Metal Guard tribe, Dragon Mole tribe, and the Lycan Moon tribe are all that is left after absorbing all the other western tribes after several generations. The only province style city in all of the land is a small trading city at the mouth of the pass.

 **(** **fimfiction,net / chapter/1021928)**

Northern tribes territories-

Triangle - Hagglethorn

Diamond - Stronghoof

Oval - Serpent Spear

Trapezoid - Hard Grubber

5 point star - Shining Claw

Clouds - Strike Terror

6 point star - Highland Citizens

Cube - Metal Guard

Lightning- Dragon Mole

Crescent moon - Lycan Moon

Triangle - Alastine's city location

 **Flair: In total the number of cities is Twenty-seven with the new capital and the rest is small farming settlements and salamander ranches and for those wanting a visible image of a salamander here is a picture that is the closest we could find on the normal ones.**


	7. Chapter 5: Overlord Reborn

"Why did it feel like the land got hotter?" Sky asks out of the blue as he sips away at his drink in a fur coat. "Well let's see. What does the Northern Territory have?" Sky says ripping his axe out of a corpse of a pony.

"Try exploring. You can find many citizens in need of help." A soldier behind him said as he gives him a bag of gold.

"I plan to." Sky says keeping the axe as he walks away.

The soldier stares at him as he takes off as his soldiers finished off the bandit group. "Such a dark pony." He said to himself.

Sky yawns as he looks around and drops his empty mug and leans his head down to peer closer. "Better be something soldier. Or I'm coming for you." He said as the snow nips at his feathers.

After about an hour of flying, he hasn't found anything. He groans and flies down and lands on the ground at the top of a hill. "Nothing. Better head to a guild for jobs…" He stops as he perks his ears up and looks to see fire light shaking over the hill. "The heck…?" He asks as he rushes up the hill and stops at the sight of what looks like a camp under attack by heavily clothed ponies and griffons with some dogs. "Finally. Something to pay me." He said cheerfully as he takes out his axe and runs towards the fight, but stops and watches to avoid attacking both.

"Which ones?" He asks himself as he tries to peer closer. "Hum…the attackers probably won't pay me so…help the ones that live here. That will make them grateful and that can translate into payment." Sky says.

All the beings in the area fighting near the edge hear a happy yell and turns to see a pony in winter clothing waving an axe in the air as he cheers before chopping off the head of a heavily clothed and armored pony. "Okay, all those that live here, please leave or take cover." Sky orders as he chops off the head of another pony who was helping the first nearby.

Some of them look to him before they run off and Sky grins as he runs into the fight for those that didn't run and strikes down another right into the neck and gets his axe stuck before ripping it out and strikes onto another that was coming at him with a sword and slices through his stomach and kicks him away.

"Gods I love my life!" Sky cheers and swings and throws at another and hits one straight into his face as they start to run at him. "Come on!" He yells as his hooves glow with magic.

He then heard a loud cry of pain. He frowns as he punches the ground and sends out a magical shockwave that blew everyone away and onto the ground. "Excuse me." He said quickly before running off deeper into the camp and heads toward the large tent where he was sure the cry of pain came from.

Sky runs through the tent flaps and looks to see a large burly pony in some heavy armor standing over a bloody pony in lighter armor. Sky whistles and the large pony still standing look to him and was suddenly grabbed by his armor and was sent flying out of the tent. "Sorry, I'm late. I just flew around and found this place." Sky apologizes as he helps the pony on the ground up.

"Forget about me. My daughter will see to me. Don't let him escape." The stallion instructs.

Sky sighs and looks to the tent flap. "Okay." He said before rushing off out of the tent, but not before catching sight of a white coated mare with dirty blond hair in a braid with a battleaxe.

He frowns a little before running and jumps and flies as he catches sight of the retreating tribe and flies down toward them. "You better stop!" He yells and shoots shadow spears, separating the one he is chasing from the rest.

"You all stay." Sky said to the group as he advances onto the pony. "You're an idiot." He said before spinning and sending out a sea of shadow and makes the rest of the group back off.

"You, me, one on one." Sky says taking out his axe.

The pony growls to himself as he gets up and takes out his broadsword and holds it up before yelling out a battle cry and charges at Sky before Sky dodges to the side and knocks him on the back and sends hums stumbling before he recovers. "All assault. No bite." Sky said frowning.

The pony huffs and rushes toward him but stops short and takes a swipe at him and Sky ducks and moves his axe upward and locks the sword and swings it and sends the sword flying away before sending his axe back and catches part of his armor and makes it break off and away from them. "See. All assault." Sky mocks frowning as he holds out his hoof and sends out a ball of shadow and hits him where he tore off the armor and makes him bend over in pain.

Sky rushes up and throws himself onto him and hits him over the head with his axe and bends the head armor before the pony rolls over and throws him to the side before getting up and holds his sword up.

Sky groans as he gets back up before starting to striking him over and over again as he blocks different ways to find an opening. Sky frowns as he kept striking before suddenly turning himself and hits him with the back of his leg and makes him bend over in pain again and the spins and catches him on another part of the armor before ripping it off. "This is very bad armor." He said backing off as he holds his hoof behind him and charges up his magic.

The pony, seeing this, uses surprising strength to launch himself forward and slams himself into Sky before hitting him on the ground.

Sky groans as he looks up to see the pony hold him down with a hoof as he holds the sword above him before trying to swing down and Sky brings his hoof up and blocks the blade with his magic making a shadow shield. "Huh. So it did come in handy." He said before making the shadow wrap around the sword and makes it fly away off the pony's hooves. "Now get off!" He yells making a shadow blast and sends him flying off of him before trying to get up. 'Time to end this.' Sky thinks before using his shadow magic to throw the sword back at him.

The pony barely ducks to the side and the sword slices at his neck and makes a small cut and gets back up and looks to see where his sword went and sees it stuck in the shadowed sea still up before glaring at him.

"Sorry. I tend to do overboard things." Sky said teasingly and grins before swinging his hooves and makes shadow chains form and wrap around the pony before he whips his hooves and makes the rest of the armor come off before swinging again and makes a chain wrap around him and tightens it as he pulls slightly. "Now then, you lose." He said chuckling as he pushes him to the ground while keeping a hold on the chain.

The pony growls under his breath. "Heathen." He said and was about to continue when a staff hits the rocky ground, its echo getting everyone's attention.

Sky blinks and looks up to see a heavily robed pony that seems to be stronger than he looks frail. "Wow. The old pony, but heavily muscled type."

"Thank you." The pony said jumping into the shadowed sea and seems to pass right through it as he walks up to them. The sea of shadows dispelling as Sky looked with interest. "You seem to have better strength than this one here." He said as he picked up his staff and pokes the end of it onto the pony's head. "Now then, come. We have much to discuss with what you have done." He said walking away as the group still surrounding them parted ways for the old pony.

* * *

Sky raises an eyebrow as he sat on the chained up pony still frowning at him as both tribes seemed to have come together near an old tree that had a cloth hut nearby with strange symbols on it. "So…anypony can tell me what's going on?" He asks as the old pony, he now realized is a shaman, was doing something with a pot with another one.

"They are making a potion for this one here." The warlord leader he saved who is now heavily bandaged said as he looks to the chained pony.

Sky raises an eyebrow down to him. "Really? What for?" He asks tapping his hoof as the shaman kept chanting something.

"You talk too much. You know that?" The white mare from earlier asks.

Sky shrugs. "It's how I cope with problems. How else would I be able to do this?" He said making a shadow tendril move around with the shadows of the tree.

"This is basically what is going to happen. Because of what you did and how you did it, you earn this right." The chief said. "You earn this one as your personal slave." He said hitting the pony under him lightly. "However…he won't be useful to you like this, so our shaman will give him something to make it easier."

Sky blinks confused. "Wait, how is he useless? He's tough and can handle his own."

"Well, the personal slave has to breed foals for the winner." The chief said simply and makes Sky go wide-eyed.

"Wait…what tradition makes you do this?" Sky asks really confused.

"This was a way to combine tribes and keep strong bloodlines in check. He, and soon she, will be a tough pony to live with and bred strong foals as well. After all, how else are you going to lead us?" The chief asks smirking.

"What?!" Sky asks shocked.

The chief nods. "Yes. You will be the new chief after this is complete. Once he is your slave, you will lead our tribe to greatness." He said smiling happily.

"Father, don't speak like that. You are the chief." The white mare says.

The chief looks at her. "My daughter, I can't keep going like this. A new strong leader is needed. He is able to defeat this war chief. That is enough for me to pass on the leadership to him."

"Father, this isn't right. You should still be chief." The mare said.

The chief shows his bandages. "This is me holding out against him." He said pointing to the chained pony. "I can't keep it up. Sooner or later, I might lose or pass on. Who will lead our tribe then?" He asks shrugging. The mare stares at him before sighing and looks down as he leans over to Sky. "Keep it between us. That time might come sooner than you think."

"Wait. If he is to be chief, then that means…" She says in realization.

"Yes…congratulations." The chief said chuckling.

"Father. Please, at least not let that happen." She said worriedly.

The chief smiles gently. "Enjoy it my daughter. You do deserve such a powerful stallion."

"Wait. Does that mean she's…" Sky starts.

"Yes. After this, you will be wed to my daughter Snow Fury." The chief declares happily.

'Escape route! Escape routes!' Sky thinks, looking around frantically.

Snow sighs. "Great." She said facehooving.

"It is ready." The shaman suddenly said as gets a bowl and grabs some of the potions in it before walking over and makes the pony drink forcibly.

Sky gets off the pony as he shakes in the chains and makes them clink against one another before he sees the body start to glow. Sky stares in shock as the body frame starts to shrink and change shape into a more feminine form at the snout and then moves slowly downward as the rest of the tattered armor starts to slip off and fall to the ground as he seems to slip through the straps and bindings as he hears the heavy groaning start becoming higher pitched and more feminine screams before even the chains weren't enough and he slips through them and they dissipated away. Leaving behind a red mare with a brown mane, tail, and fetlocks shivering in slight pain as she curls up and tries to get over the heavy change as she is now half the size and weight of what she was once was.

"That should do it." The shaman said before rounding up his tribe and leaving with most of them with somber expressions.

Sky blinks a bit confused as the mare shivers more before slowly looking up at him and seems to look to him for some kind of hope. "Go on. Enjoy yourself." The chief said smiling.

"Father, inside before somepony freezes." Snow reminds.

"Right. Snow, take him and his new slave to his new home." He instructs.

Snow sighs. "Okay. Come follow me." She said walking away as Sky looks to the mare as she slowly gets up and crawls to him and hugs him before he is forced to follow as he hears a throat clearing heard.

"Here. This is where you can stay." Snow said frowning slightly to the mare following Sky as he walks inside. "Keep this one inside the whole time. We would be glad to give you something to her down if needed." She said almost glaring now.

Sky shakes his head as the mare keeps looking to him as she seems to be half his size. "No…I don't think that is needed. She doesn't appear to be wanting to leave." He said as the mare leans her head on him.

"Fine." She said stepping inside and closes the tent flap in the pelt filled tent with a pelt bed and floor with a chest nearby.

Sky looks to the mare and raises an eyebrow. "You need a name."

"Anything." She said happily nuzzling him.

"She can't use her original name. That pony is dead." Snow says setting her battleaxe to the side of her bed.

Sky hums. "Then it has to be something good. What's a good name for this new mare?" He asks out loud.

"Just pick anything…and don't even think about getting in my bed." Snow says harshly.

"I'm not that deprived." Sky said shrugging as she pets the mare who was enjoying it. "Long Cut. No. That sounds like a stallion." He said thinking to himself.

Snow says nothing as she covers herself up as Sky tries to think.

"Hum. Burning Blade?" He asks looking to the mare and she nods and smiles. "Burning Blade it is."

"Well I hope she is ready to do chores as starting tomorrow, I am putting her to work." Snow says.

"With your attitude, I don't doubt that." Sky mumbles as he gets onto another bed before Burning gets into the bed with him and snuggled into him. "So…um…we are basically married, right?" Sky asks Snow.

Snow clicks her tongue. "No, it's not. Not until the marriage ceremony." She mumbles at the end.

"And no way I can get out of it?" Sky asks.

"You leave, we consider you a disgrace and your slave stays with us." Snow said almost happily. "Also, we might kill you if you show up again."

Sky stares at Snow's back at where she was sleeping as he wraps a hoof around Burning. "Then I guess I shouldn't leave."

Snow's smirk fell at that.

"And I would lose my soon to be wife." Sky teases.

Snow glares at she turn her head to him. "You back off."

"So what does the wedding ceremony entail?" Sky asks.

"Wear your best, a wine drinking to commemorate us together, gold bands around our neck to show that we are wed, and then…the night…" Snow trails off.

"Where you tie me down and make me yours?" Sky asks.

Snow goes wide-eyed and turns and stares at him. "What?"

Sky shrugs. "You're tough. I wouldn't mind being the one who is on the bottom for a bit." He said rubbing Burning's back. "Besides, I believe any good leader needs a strong spouse to support him. Now give me the complete story. Who were they and why were you fighting?" Sky asks.

Snow stares at him before sighing and turning back around. "They are a rival tribe training to gain our own for themselves. The bigger tribe you have, the more respect you get and the more say when all the tribes convene together."

"And how many of the northern tribes are there?" Sky ask.

"Ten in all. Could have been nine if they won." Snow said waving a hoof.

"They won't. Did you see them walk away they were like they lost a war?" Sky says.

"We all did. After this, if you so choose to take my father's place, would be to occupy the tribe who left." Snow advises.

"So if they regroup and launch another attack, you can't win?" Sky asks.

"No. Not at the situation we have here." Snow said.

"You're right. They need to appoint a new chief first." Sky says.

"Then you better get busy." Snow said frowning.

"I thought we were sharing a bed yet." Sky jokes.

"Stay away from me." Snow grumbles as she wraps the blankets around herself more.

"Whatever you say, my lovely bride." Sky teases.

Snow groans and covers her head with the blanket.

* * *

"So how do you feel?" Sky asks the white mare on top of him.

Snow groans. "Terrible." She said laying her head on his chest.

"At least it is over." Sky says holding her.

Snow huffs. "Not yet." She mumbles pushing his hooves away.

"What do you mean?" Sky asks.

"There is still the matter of you being the future chief and the tribe that has left us. By the way, why we're swinging an old axe such as that one? You can't keep using old weapons unless it's a treasure of great power. You will embarrass us." Snow said.

"I lost it in my fight with…" Sky stops looking over to Burning who was up starting to heat up the fire to make breakfast.

Snow hums. "Then it's time to get a quality weapon. There is a nearby town with a blacksmith that can forge you a proper one."

"Which tribe does it belong to?" Sky asks.

"Horned creatures. Look like deer." Snow said sighs.

"So they are neutral and you mean there is no smith in town?" Sky asks.

Snow sighs. "They seem to be. And there is a smith in town. We just need to go there."

"Ok. Let me rephrase that. There is no smith in the tribe?" Sky asks.

Snow shakes her head. "No need as our weapons need to be considered long lasting for many generations. And being with many markings, one blacksmith is needed."

Sky could only facehoof hearing that, confusing Snow.

"What is wrong?" Snow asks looking to him.

"That is so stupid. A smith is essential." Sky says blunt enough to be compared to a mace.

"Don't question my father's choices." Snow said angrily.

"Well I am going to rule, then I make that kind of calls." Sky says, his joking completely absent.

Snow frowns and looks away. "So you are staying?"

"Well, we are married." Sky says his joking tone returning.

Snow lets her head hit his chest as she groans. "Don't lead us to our death."

"Now, what next?" Sky asks taking the opportunity to kiss her.

Snow eeps and pushes him away and frowns. "Now? You are to go to my father and gain the position and lead us as you so put it."

"Ok then. After you eat, can you go to the town and get me the axe you want me to have because I have something in mind." Sky says.

Snow sighs. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and you might want to redo your braid as it has started to come undone from last night." Sky says placing a hoof on her flank.

Snow blushes and hurries to get off of him and starts to fix her mane. "Don't kill us."

"You're killing me with your beauty." Sky says smirking.

Snow growls under her breath as Burning holds up a bowl of some soup of her. "This better not be poison." She said glaring at her before starting to drink.

"So now that we are wed, what am I supposed to do with Burning?" Sky asks.

"She's your slave. She must stay like that as proof of your conquest. The tribe will have to respect you more because of this." Snow said frowning as she kept drinking the soup.

"And when we go off to battle?" Sky asks.

"Unless it is with another tribe, they will give some air of respect, but not all as the one you have bested." Snow advises.

"So when we go fight…what is the name of the tribe that attack and this tribe too?" Sky asks.

"They are the Stronghoof tribe. We are the Hagglethorn tribe." Snow said peeking out of the tent flap.

"Ok, so when we fight them again, should I leave her here?" Sky asks before leaning on Snow.

Snow frowns and pushes him off. "If you want her to survive, yes."

"Very well. See you soon." Sky says before kissing her again.

Snow tries to keep frowning before he pulls away and heads outside and Burning comes up beside her and holds up another bowl for her. "No."

"Also take Burning with you into town. Get her some proper clothes." Sky says peaking his head back in.

Snow groans and holds a hoof to her head. "Fine."

* * *

Snow stared, having just returned with Burning by her side as she got Burning a set of winter clothing that matches theirs, but she knew underneath she is wearing some very skimpy clothes for when it will be warmer for her to come out and wear. "What…is this?" Snow asks looking around the chief's tent.

Sky looks to them. "What? This place needed to be better made since it hasn't been touched in how long?" He asks looking to the old chief.

"Since I was put into this position around twenty years ago." He said shrugging.

"Right. So you got the axe?" Sky asks as the tribe was getting ready to wage war, not feasting like what Snow expected.

Snow sighs and puts the furred axe on the large chest with a map over it and shows it has intricate designs and symbols on the blade and handle. "Here. Guessing we are all marching to war?"

"Yes. We are attacking the Stronghoof tribe now." Sky says shocking her.

"But you have already defeated their leader. There is no need to attack them when they respect you this much." Snow said worriedly.

"I aim to conquer them." Sky says freezing her, making her father laugh.

"The rest of the tribe had the same reaction." He says.

"Father, you agree with this and after all, you have taught?" Snow asks still worried.

"What I feel doesn't matter. It is the chief's decision." He says.

Sky walks over to her and gives a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll make sure no one dies. I don't like dying on my watch. Now come on my wife." Sky instructs.

Snow sighs. "We'll follow you."

"There we go. Burning, stay here and look after the home." Sky says.

"Yes, master." Burning said happily.

"To war!" Sky declared holding his axe in the air.

Everyone else cheered as they hold their weapons above them as well as Sky hurries out and most of them follow behind as they kept cheering, leaving Snow, Burning, and her father behind. "Go on daughter. Be with him." He said taking a seat on a nearby pillow.

"You staying with the rest of the noncombatants?" Snow asks.

Her father smiles gently. "I cannot fight anymore daughter. That attack…left a heavy mark on me that I cannot get rid of. I have a feeling I won't see this new tribe and world to the end. Go with him and see that he does, though."

"Father?" Snow asks scared.

Her father looks at her happily. "I'm dying Snow. I cannot survive this wound for long. Not even the academy can save me."

"But…" Snow tries to say.

He shakes his head. "Not everypony can stay my daughter."

"Father." Snow says hugging him as he hugs back.


	8. Chapter 6: Begin the Total War

Sky smirks as he looks upon the tribal camp in the forest and on a part of the plains. "Ah. Such a great sight. Peaceful too." He said to the tribal member beside him smirking. "No one makes a sound. We are going to get as close as we can without being spotted." Sky orders.

They grunt in agreement before starting to move to the sides as Sky brings up the middle as they try to lay as low as they can. They all crawled as quietly as they could, getting closer and closer until Sky yelled, "Now!"

They all yelled as they rose up and shocked the tribe as they rush at them with their weapons raised as Sky chuckles and grabs the first one before spinning and slices him across the neck. "Can't believe that worked. Don't pillage, capture!" He said to the tribe as many screamed and ran being unarmed.

They all start to grab as many as they could and hold them or tie them up as Sky uses his magic and uses the darkness of the area before proceeding to send out chains and grab at the many fleeing tribespony rubbing far away from them and pulls them back in.

"Seize the storehouses and armory first." Sky orders.

The rest of those freed up rushes to head to the tents that held weapons and armor nearby and bum rushes those nearby before taking down anyone nearby.

Sky smiled as he knocked out a tribespony that had retrieved a weapon and charge him with the flat side of his axe. "Sorry, but I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. Now then, where's your new chief?!" He demands to look around.

"Chief, we have captured everypony and the shaman have surrendered." One of the tribespony says.

Sky nods and looks to him. "Take me to the shaman."

"Yes, chief." The tribespony says escorting him to where all the tribespony that were captured were.

Sky hums as looks over all of them before coming onto the shaman not really bothered. "You knew this was coming."

"No, we did not expect this. We thought you would try and recuperate your strength and the others in the area borders another and is guarding its borders fiercely and hasn't set out since their current chief took over." The shaman says.

"Very well. My tribe will not pillage and loot anything and we won't. As well as won't put any of your tribe into slavery in exchange for something." Sky says.

The shaman raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Your clan's loyalty and service." Sky says, letting them know he wanted to annex them.

The shaman stare at him as the other tribe members watch it all. "We agree." The shaman says.

"What will you do to show you won't betray?" Sky asks.

The shaman looks around before sighing. "This." He said quickly slipping out of his binds and takes out a bottle and starts to drink it before throwing it away.

"What did you just do?" Sky asks.

The shaman put his hood up and try to hide. "What I did to your slave." He said before groaning and curls up as many gasped.

Sky goes wide-eyed as Snow finally caught up, catching that. "He's changing himself? This is unheard of." She said running right beside up to Sky.

"Oh dear, you missed the attack." Sky says.

Snow glares at him. "He's changing and that's all you can say?"

"You're right. It is great having you here." Sky says.

Snow groans as she facehooved. "You are unbelievable."

"Ok serious then. What does this mean?" Sky asks.

"He…she." Snow said as the shaman finally stops groaning and pulls the hood down to show a young mare in his place. "Is now your slave as a sign of good faith." She explains sighing.

"Will all of you honor this show of faith?" Sky asks.

"Yes. It's the only way we show who conquers who." Snow explains as the shaman get up and walks to him before smiling and nuzzling his chest.

"Then recover your strength and your armor and weapons. I have plans." Sky informs.

Snow nods and starts to call out to them all before turning to him. "I know."

"Walk with me home." Sky instructs.

Snow nods as her and the shaman follow him. "When did he tell you?" She asks not looking.

"He didn't. So is this odd for a shaman to do this?" Sky asks noticing the shaman was a lot younger now.

Snow nods and looks back at her. "They usually won't do unless…they never had a chief. If the chief is not there or not chosen, the next line in command is the shaman." She said before looking closer at her. "Thirteen."

"The shaman was an old stallion right?" Sky asks.

She nods. "Very old. The potion made her young usually to the victor's prefer…you like young fillies?" She asks raising an eyebrow to him.

"Actually, the potion turns the consumer into the optimum childbearing age, but sometimes it overshoots." The shaman suddenly said.

Snow glares at her. "Know it all."

"She should know how this works…your tribe has a blacksmith right?" Sky asks.

"No. We trade." The shaman said moving to him and nuzzle him.

"Am I going to have to fucking hire one for you ponies?!" Sky yells.

The shaman suddenly moves in front of him and kisses him as she hugs him lightly before pulling her head back and smiling. "Better master?"

"No. Still not happy about this." Sky says.

* * *

"You ok?" Sky asks brushing Snow's mane.

"No." Snow says quietly.

"Anything I can do?" Sky asks.

Snow looks to him. "Bring them in."

"Burning, White, the mistress wants you." Sky calls.

The two mares steps in as White, the shaman, is now wearing loincloths along with Burning and walks up to them. "Yes, master?" They both ask.

Snow looks to them. "Come here."

Sky says nothing as he pets his wife.

Snow lowers her ears and enjoys the petting as they both walk over before she slowly wraps her hooves around them and hugs them. "Please stay with me while I rest up."

"I will be here as well." Sky says.

Snow smiles and looks to him. "Thank you." She said before Sky picks her up and sets her on the bed and gets in with her as the two crawls beside them.

"What are you going to do after the rest?" Sky asks wrapping his hooves around her.

"To work. You have been neglecting some of your chiefly duties." Snow says poking him.

Sky smiles. "It's been a while. Besides, we need to arm and gets the tribe ready to move. Those blacksmiths can only do so much. If we fucking had any." Sky says showing he still hadn't let that go in the two months he was chief.

"We barely knew that we needed them that bad." Snow said as White nuzzles Sky's chest and Burning nuzzles her neck.

"And it doesn't help that not many will consider coming to work here. I am considering going to that town and seeing if they can't use their connections to find a few willing to move here for pay." Sky says.

Snow sighs. "I am sorry."

"For?" Sky asks.

Snow looks to him. "For everything. I'm sorry for being so mad at you for just running in and taking over. I never realized you were like this."

"What? Ruggedly good looking?" Sky jokes.

Snow hits his side as Burning and White kept nuzzling them. "They really do follow you. Strange they haven't really called for you to do anything…and you haven't don't anything to them on a whim."

"Besides, make them dress properly in public." Sky says.

Snow shrugs. "Well, they do want to show that they are yours."

"And this shows we are not poor." Sky says making her raise an eyebrow before her eyes widen, getting what he was doing.

"You sneaky little…" Snow starts.

"Be nice." Sky said teasingly.

"Bastard." She finishes.

Sky gives a hurt look and White and Burning moves to him and nuzzles his head. "Aw. Why do you have to be like that?"

"Because you are different." Snow says.

"So my lovely wife, what kind of animals are around here?" Sky asks.

"Well…we have salamanders living nearby in caves. Most don't go near them because of being akin to dragons. Temper and all." Snow explains.

"I see. Anything else?" Sky asks.

Snow sighs. "No one has tried to have them as mounts. No one in history."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sky asks.

"Because you married me." Snow said dryly.

"That was decided by your father, not us." Sky defends.

Snow rolls her eyes as Burning moves back to her and nuzzles her happily. "At least you are tolerable."

"So what other animals are around here?" Sky asks.

Snow shrugs. "Mostly regular beasts. One like cattle, but burlier."

"Any canine?" Sky asks getting confused looks.

"Wolves in the forest rocky areas." Snow said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't know what canine means?" Sky asks.

Both Burning and White shake their heads.

"Canine is a generalization of creatures with dog-like characteristics." Snow says.

"Oh, you are smart my wife." Sky says.

Snow shrugs. "My father did send me to a school."

"Oh?" Sky asks.

Snow nods before Sky start to run a hoof across her side. "Would you stop that?"

"Did you ever interact with somepony there more than what we have?" Sky asks smirking as he kept running a hoof.

"Stop that." Snow says poking his nose.

Sky leans closer to her. "No. As your husband, I have to make sure you are satisfied."

"You are making me mad." Snow says.

"Tell you what, you can be on top of me if you want." Sky offers.

Snow looks to him as he grins while Burning and White looks between the two. "Okay." Snow said frowning a bit.

"Give her a little space you two." Sky says.

* * *

Sky sighs as he rubs his head and looks to the map. "Wonder what the others are doing?"

"What are you doing?" Snow asks.

Sky looks to her. "Thinking about some old friends. No matter. How are we doing on the weapons and mounts?"

"Well, we are where we were on weapons and still no mounts." Snow says sarcasm in her tone.

Sky sighs. "This is going to be a long fight."

"Oh, you planning on trying to argue with me again?" Snow asks.

"Hold that thought. Is there anyone who is good with animals in the tribe?" Sky asks.

"There is one in town." Snow said raising an eyebrow at the change in subjects.

"In our territory?" Sky asks.

Snow sighs. "Our lead shaman says no. Not our territory. We need to go into town for the animal handler."

Sky sighs. "Alright. I'll go with White. It's been a while since she has been getting out especially with her potion making."

"A lot of work with all the healing." Snow says.

Sky shrugs. "We all need to get out sometime. We can't stay in every single hour of the day."

"And you can try and grab my flank every hour." Snow says.

"And I can try to grab your flank every second." Sky said smirking to her.

"Why did my husband have to be a perv?" Snow asks.

Sky smiles and nuzzles her. "Because I want to keep the sex life interesting. It would be boring doing the same way every time." He said calmly.

"I still don't think you will tame the Salamanders." Snow says.

Sky grins as he wraps a hoof around Burning. "I tamed this one."

"No, the potion did." Snow reminds.

"Remind me, is there anyone who can make leather works?" Sky asks.

"One." Snow said rolling her eyes.

"Well tell them to get ready to do a lot of work. Also, start training others to make them." Sky instructs getting up.

Snow nods as Burning and White move to her and nuzzles her. "I'll see what I can do."

"Also, you got to reward to me for this." Sky says.

* * *

Sky yawns as he walks into the town near the forest and hums at the sight of the stands and small snow covered buildings full of wares of different types of weapons, armor, to even spells and trinkets to use it on. He even saw some clothing with what looks like spell circles stitched on them to allow less work. "Wish I can have it all. Especially with all of the tribe I have." He said to himself as he looks at the deer like creatures rubbing the stands and buildings with more border shoulders and antlers on them as they wore winter clothing with some of the wearing some pieces of armor on them for the high-end wares. "Now where are you?"

"Master, what are we looking for again?" White asks.

"We are looking for the animal handler and to talk to someone about finding us a few smiths willing to move to our tribe for pay and work." Sky says.

White looks around a bit. "How about them master?" She asks pointing to a weapons stand with a blacksmith working behind them.

"They work for the owner or a business, but maybe…" Sky says thinking before walking to the workshop.

The creatures look up as they see two ponies approach them. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, can I speak to your boss for some private dealings?" Sky asks.

"Candor!" The one at the stand calls and the larger creature gets up from the anvil and walks over while wiping a hoof on his blacksmith apron.

"Yes?" He asks with a deeper voice.

"May we talk in private?" Sky asks.

Candor nods and leads them into the blacksmith's room near the fire and closes the door behind them. "So what do you need?"

"Well, basically we are looking to hire few smith to come to our villages and take up residence and work there." Sky says making Candor raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well,…that's an offer. However, can you back it up with pay and what they will be doing is within their range of expertise?"

"I rule two tribes. I think we can get the funds." Sky says putting a medium sized sack of gold on the table.

Candor stares at the bag of gold. "I see…then I guess I will have to get some of the blacksmiths together. Just tell me where you want them to go."

"The villages of the Stronghoof and Hagglethorn tribes." Sky says.

"I'll get this done." Candor said.

"Thank you. Any chance you would know where a beast handler is in the town?" Sky asks.

Candor raises an eyebrow. "On the edge on the far side. We mostly have farms and it will be the last house."

"Thank you." Sky says before moving White along.

Candor stares after them as they leave before looking to the bag of gold. "Strange pony."

Sky smiles as he looks around and sees more of the same species working in the fields. "At least this is a prosperous town. Maybe if I take over I can help it."

"That would be a bad idea master. This town is neutral and owned by traders." White says.

Sky shrugs. "Once I surround it with captured lands, they have to talk to me and make either an alliance or become part of the fief."

"Master is smart, but to the east of here is the strongest tribe. The Lycan Moon." White said.

Sky raises an eyebrow. "Really? What are they good at?"

"Everything." White said simply.

Sky chuckles. "Then I guess we need everybody."

White smiles as she looks to him as they kept walking along before they come upon a cottage where another of the creatures were talking with a yellow pegasus mare with a pink mane. "Do I make myself clear? I need these beasts cleaned and ready. We cannot stop on the trail when we go through the mountains for the trade to the fort." The large creature said to the smaller mare.

The mare nods. "Yes, Mr. Dainn."

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting?" Sky asks.

Dainn and the mare look over. "No. We are just finished up. Make sure the beasts are ready for the travel." He said before walking off as the mare waves meekly.

"So what was that about?" Sky asks.

"He needs the beasts cleaned up and ready to move the wagons for a trade." She said hiding slightly behind her mane.

"I see. When you are done, can you come to the Hagglethorn tribe's village?" Sky asks.

The mare nods. "I'll try. Sorry."

"It's fine." Sky says turning to leave.

"Excuse me? What's your name so I can find you easier next time?" She calls out.

"Sky Sprint. You?" Sky asks looking back to her.

"I'm…F…Fluttershy." She whispers quietly as she stays behind her mane.

Sky chuckles as he perks his ears up. "Pretty name for a pretty mare." He said makes her bleat like a goat and try to curl up and hide.

* * *

"I can't believe you are going through with this." Snow says.

Sky grins. "Which part?"

"The going off to look for salamanders." Snow growls.

"Oh, you care." Sky says hugging her.

Snow pushes him off and frowns. "Idiot! You think you can tame them that easily? They haven't been mounted in a long time for a good reason."

"Well, I am going to try. And when I succeed, you have to start calling me your husband." Sky says cheerfully.

Snow scoffs. "I think I would be saying your last rites by the end of it."

Sky chuckles. "And if I win, you will have to start calling me husband. I'm partial to master, but husband works very well." Snow groans. "Deal?" He asks smirking as he holds her.

"No, but I will start the last rites." Snow says.

Sky nuzzles her nose. "Go right ahead and I'll be back riding a salamander."

"Master, do you really want us to stay behind?" Burning asks.

Sky smiles as he turns to them. "Yes. I can't put you in danger because of this. So treat Snow here nicely."

"Very well master." White says as Sky walks out.

Snow groans as she facehooves. "Dang me and my father."

* * *

"You need a break?" Sky asks.

Fluttershy pants in exhaustion and drenched in sweat as she tries to keep up behind. "No. I'm fine." She said trying to force a smile.

"We will take a break." Sky says laying down on the ground.

Fluttershy finally collapses on the ground panting heavily.

"Not used to hiking are you?" Sky asks.

"I have stayed in my home for a long time." She breathes out laying her head down.

"Take as long as you need." Sky says offering a canteen.

Fluttershy snatches it and starts to drink away happily.

"I must admit; I am kind of surprised. You didn't refuse the job when I told you we were going after Salamanders." Sky says.

"I always wanted to see them. They seemed interesting." Fluttershy said panting as she takes a breath from drinking.

"Well, I plan on taming them." Sky says.

Fluttershy looks surprised at him. "You want to tame them? But…?"

"It is the only hope my tribes have to survive. We are sandwiched between the mountains, the merchant's territory and the tribe to the north the Serpent spear tribe. We have to advance north and without the salamanders, we won't be able to overcome the Serpent Spear tribe's fortifications." Sky says.

Fluttershy looks worried. "But…you will hurt them!"

"And if I don't, then those under my command will die." Sky says.

Fluttershy stayed looking worried. "But…"

"This is the world we live in. A state of war that has lasted so long. We have to take such actions just to survive. I myself was living free going wherever I wanted until I helped save one of the tribes I rule. Now I am married and rule two clans." Sky says sound like he was wishing for the past.

Fluttershy looks a bit worried at him. "Do you want to go back?"

"I am not stupid. What I want doesn't matter. What matters the needs of my charges." Sky says.

"Sky…do you really want to be free again?" Fluttershy asks worriedly.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want me to snuggle with you?" Sky teases.

Fluttershy blushes hard and squeaks.

"So you rested up?" Sky asks.

Fluttershy nervously nods.

"Good, because something is looking at you." Sky says.

Fluttershy eeps and freezes before slowly turning around and then looks up onto the tree trunk to see a large black lizard with a yellow underbelly and border by a red outline as its six legs clung onto the trunk with its sharp claws and stares at them with sharp red-yellow eyes as slithering its tongue at her before sucking it back in as it still stares.

"All you Fluttershy." Sky says.

Fluttershy stares back at the red salamander as it slowly raises a hand and starts to slowly crawl down the tree towards them. "Hel…hello big guy. Are you lost?" Fluttershy tries to ask calmly as she flies up to it.

"It's bigger than wolves. I will give it that." Sky mutters.

Fluttershy nods as it seems to be proud and croaks. "Oh. You are just curious, aren't you?" She asks fluttering close to it and starts to rub its head.

It croaks and nuzzles her hoof back. "Aw. You really want to see what we are like, don't you?" She asks giggling as she kept petting him.

Sky slowly flies up to her as it croaks again. "He's a friend. He won't you. In fact, he could help…if that's okay." She said meekly at the end.

The salamander looks to him and croaks. Sky chuckles and starts to pet him as well. "It's fine. I would never hurt you guys. Besides, stick with me and you have more land to explore." The salamander stares at him before they heard more croaks, not from the one in front of them as more starts to crawl out of the trees. "Fluttershy…I will kiss you if you can help get these guys back to my tribe's encampment."

Fluttershy only faints blushing at that.


	9. Chapter 7: Hostile Takeover

"Say it." Sky says smugly as the salamanders were in a corral.

"No." Snow grumbled.

"Say it." Sky says leaning on her.

"No!" Snow yells.

"Say it." Sky whispers into her ear.

Snow growls as Sky wraps a hoof around her. "You were right."

"Now call me what I want you to." Sky whispers to her.

"Husband." Snow whispers frowning.

"My wife." Sky says before kissing her as all the tribes, even the shaman, stare in ah at the salamanders collected.

Snow sighs as she looks to him. "So…what are you going to do now?"

"We are going to train them and our warriors to work together." Sky says.

Snow shakes her head and looks away to the crowd as she smiles a bit. "You are a piece of work."

"So who are they?" Sky asks looking at the unfamiliar ponies and griffons.

Snow sighs. "Blacksmiths and the tailors. Plus, some for beasts' care and handling."

"You did have faith in me." Sky says hugging her tightly.

Snow sighs as she rolls her eyes. "Just be happy I did."

"I am and now, what would you like?" Sky asks.

Snow raises an eyebrow to him.

"Your request will be the first filled by the smiths." Sky says.

Snow smiles at that.

"So what do you want my wife?" Sky says as Fluttershy walked past with meat.

"A big axe." Snow said dryly.

"Give them the specifics after they build the forge." Sky says before Snow watches as the salamander start cooking the meat with their fire breath before tearing it apart.

Snow hums as she watches. "Good."

"So you saw the fortifications with me. Do you think they will make the difference?" Sky asks.

"You're lucky. That's all I will say." Snow said leaning back into him.

"So we hiring her to help train the salamanders and soon wolves as well." Sky says.

Snow nods and looks to him to see him staring at Fluttershy. "You want her." She states.

"I'm watching to see if she faints again. She is very shy. She takes it to a whole new level." Sky says making her interested.

Snow hums. "Then I guess we are going to keep her for a long time."

"Yes, she was invaluable getting them." Sky says.

Snow shrugs. "But she does have to go back home sometime."

"I hired her long term." Sky informs.

"Good." Snow said.

"Now then, you happy?" Sky asks.

Snow nods. "Fine."

"Now can we…" Sky was cut off by Snow.

"No." Snow says flatly.

* * *

Sky hums as he looks toward the village surrounded by tall wooden walls. "Oh, this will be fun." He said as he hangs onto a saddle wrapped around the salamander that was crawled around the top of a tree overlooking the village.

Snow waited patiently at the foot of the tree, tapping her hoof impatiently.

Sky sighs and looks down to her as the salamander lets him hang upside down from the saddle. "I know. We will get them soon."

"I am confused what you have them building." Snow says.

Sky smirks. "Simple, something fun. Something big. And something that can throw other big things."

"Have you been drinking?" Snow asks.

"You don't have strong enough wine like the taverns." Sky said as the salamander crawls down the tree.

"I have to watch you more carefully." Snow says.

"Be my guest." Sky said passing her and gives a small kiss on her cheek.

Snow growls as she followed him to where the rest of their attack force is. "Alright, guys. How's it going?" Sky asks as they walk over to them.

"We made them like you specified. Now, what?" One asks confused by what they had built.

Sky smiles and points to the group of loose rocks nearby. "Reel it back, load one of each into the net and then release the lever."

* * *

"They made a move yet?" A pony asks walking up beside another manning the barricade.

"No. Nothing. They are just there." He said frowning to the area.

"Must be scared to attack us. Though I can't believe both clans teamed up to attack us." The first one says.

"Don't they hate each other and would rather fight at first sight?" The other asks frowning.

"Must be desperate. I bet they are arguing with each other who will lead the attack." The first commented.

"Or maybe…what is that?" The second asks peering upward as he stares at something coming towards them.

"Is that a ro…" The pony abruptly stops as he dives to the side.

"What are you…" The first didn't hear more and looks up to second gone and then follows a possible way the rock could have gone and sees a body under a rock in the small crater in the ground.

"What the heck?! Are they using magic?" The remaining warrior asks as he sees more coming and then the tribes charged and he noticed the breaches in the wall and he became horrified.

"Make sure to capture as many as you can!" Sky calls as he trails behind with Snow. "So my wife, you still don't think I know what I am doing?" Sky asks leaning on her lightly.

Snow pushes him off and puts him back onto the salamander. "Yes."

"Riders!" Sky calls.

All the salamander riders behind look to him at that. "May I?" Snow asks putting up a hoof.

"Be my guest." Sky says.

Snow smiles a bit and waves her hoof down and the riders behind them rushed ahead of them into the town as small fires were spread. "Better not burn the place down."

"They can't hold out. This village is ours." Sky says before pulling her into the saddle and the salamander charges.

Snow yelps as she hangs onto him as the salamander charges through the broken wall and come up the bright orange lighted fight going on in front of them as the tribesponies were holding a line as they either knocked out or took another down and tied with ropes as the riders were burning down anything important. "At least these can be over soon."

"Hold. No more fire. This is not a raid!" Sky orders.

All the riders stop what they were burning and leapt down. "What did you expect? Give a fire stick and they will burn everything." Snow said looking over his shoulder.

"Let me put it this way. How can we stay in a village we burn down?" Sky says.

"Don't ever do it in the first space." Snow warms.

"You heard her. No burning it down." Sky orders.

They all start to put out the fires as they collect every one of the villages in the middle of it. "And here they are." Snow said looking to the captured villagers. "And what are you going to do now with them?"

"They are prisoners of war. Imprison them for now. We have more villages to conquer." Sky says spurring his salamander to continue on.

The other riders stare at each other before riding after him as the rest of the tribe starts to love the prisoners into the prisons already made as they move to repair the wall and get better weapons from the armory.

"Next one, same plan?" Snow asks.

"What do you think my bride?" Sky asks smirking.

"Same I guess." She said trying to relax against him.

"I see you are happy to be riding with me now." Sky says.

"At least I don't have to walk much through here." Snow said looking around the terrain.

"Admit it, you are falling in love with me." Sky says.

"Shut up." Snow grumbled.

"Nope." Sky says rubbing her shoulder.

Snow growls as she shrugs him off. "Stop it."

"Not anymore. You are my wife. I fully accept it now." Sky says.

Snow looks to him at that.

"If I can, can you accept it?" Sky asks.

Snow stares at him before sighing and lays her head back on his back. "Keep proving it."

"We have only two to go. I want to capture them and gain rulership before the upcoming…what did you call it again?" Sky asks.

"Ruler Wars." Snow said.

"Yeah, that. I want to be ruling it all before we start celebrating." Sky says.

Snow watches him as they ride along with the other riders. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Want to spend it with you." Sky says.

Snow sighs and lays her head down and doesn't say anything.

* * *

"Have we received word yet on the assault on our village?" A warlord asks.

"Nothing. We have no messengers coming in and the ones we have sent haven't returned to us." The advisor said.

"What about those we sent to help?" The warlord says.

"No word from them either. We have no idea what's going on. We're reinforcing all of the walls around the city with more guards and soldiers." The advisor explains.

"Could they be raiding everything in between the fortified village?" The warlord mutters to himself.

"We are working I having traps placed just in case they think of scaling the walls by hooves." The advisor said.

"What about the village to the west of us? Have they sent the warriors like I ordered?" The warlord asks.

"Now that you mention it, no." The advisor said worriedly.

The warlord taps his hoof as he closes his eyes and thinks.

"What other orders do you wish?" The advisor asks.

"Send out scouts in the surrounding area. I want to know what is happening." The warlord says. The advisor nods and runs off as the warlord sighs and rubs his head. "What is happening?"

* * *

"That last one put up a bit of a fight." Sky says.

Snow nods as she looks to the damaged town. "Onto the capital?"

"We got to leave a garrison here to watch the town and the prisoners. So how many warriors are we left with after that and the last town?" Sky asks.

"Around fifty." Snow said looking around at them all.

"You think we have enough?" Sky asks.

Snow shrugs. "Maybe. Depends on how we are going to take this place."

Sky says nothing as he strokes her mane.

Snow sighs and nuzzles him slightly. "So what now?"

Sky sighs. "We watch for a bit, see the activities and strike when ready." He said cracking his neck before nuzzling her back, not holding back.

Snow moans and nuzzles him back. "At least you are bearable."

"For now, let us snuggle to keep warm." Sky offers.

Snow sighs. "Okay."

"Missing Burning and White?" Sky asks.

Snow looks up to him worried. "Can you please request them here?"

"One more city my wife and we can and maybe we will have a new one." Sky says.

Snow slowly smiles at that.

"Oh, you like mares huh?" Sky asks starting to tickle her.

Snow tries to glare and push him off. "Stop." She tries to say laughing.

"Only if you snuggle with me." Sky says.

"Stop!" Snow laughs trying to push his tickling hooves away.

"Come on." Sky says taking her to the town hall.

Snow pushes his hooves off and tries to compose herself. "Don't do it again."

"No promises. Now let's find us a bed." Sky says.

Snow slowly nods as they look around the town that seemed to be on high alert before they see an inn and goes inside to see that the tavern has been included in the main room. "Hum. A good place to pick up some good soldiers." Sky said as they get a room and head up. "So…on top again?" He asks grinning to her.

"Oh yes, I am." Snow says pushing him down.

* * *

Sky yawns as he stares out the window and looks to the hills beyond with trees all over and spies their tribe ready to charge in. "Almost time. You ready?" He asks looking back at Snow dressing up.

"All I need is this." Snow says picking up her battleaxe.

Sky chuckles as he picks up his own axe. "So do I. I love this thing. Should I call her…Axy?"

"Don't make me use Icing Death on you." Snow says.

"Ah. My wife's signature spell." Sky teases grinning.

"The axe." Snow says.

Sky walks up to her and kisses her and pushes her onto the bed. "Want to go again, fully clothed?"

"No." Snow says glaring a hole into him.

Sky shrugs. "Fine be me." He said walking off. "Time for the signal."

"You think they would have spotted us by now." Snow says.

"Well, we look like normal travelers and traders. Nothing out of the ordinary there." Sky said grinning.

"How did the salamanders all remain still for so long?" Snow asks.

"Our head beast handler fed them some meals and put them to sleep." Sky explains.

"They awake?" Snow asks.

"Should be. I did tell them we are moving at first light." Sky said looking to the orange sky.

"So what are you planning? Are you going to slay their leader or just try to take him alive to make him our slave?" Snow asks.

Sky chuckles. "What do you think? Besides, we need proof."

"You can do that either way." Snow says.

Sky nods. "I got something special planned. Come on." He said wrapping a hoof around her and pulls her along.

* * *

The warlord kept staring at the map as the message has stopped a long time ago and there were no more reports in the surrounding areas. Nothing from the advanced team and the surrounding towns. "What's going on?" He asks himself as he drew another big red X on the map for the location of a lost camp. "Beasts? Disease? What?"

"Try conqueror." Sky whispers behind him and the warlord quickly reels around with a dagger in hoof before he was grabbed by his bladed hoof and makes him lose his grip before Soy pushes him onto the stone table and holds him down. "I like those that struggle." He said chuckling.

"What the fuck?! Who are you?!" He warlord shouted, hoping that the guards would come barging in.

"Three, two, one." Sky says.

"Run!" The warlord hears from outside and then a loud crashing with rumbling as he hears something akin to pebbles fallen. "What did you?!" The warlord demands.

"My tribes are laying siege like we have to your other two fortified towns." Snow says taking a seat on the Warlord's throne.

The warlord was in shock that his walls have been defeated as Soy was fishing around his packs. "You will not win! I will make sure youohm!" His yells were muffled as Sky forced a bottle of potion into his mouth and made him drink it before getting off of him and walks over to Snow.

"Comfy seat?" He asks as screams and yelling were heard outside.

"What did you make me drink?!" The warlord demands.

Sky looks back at him. "Basically, it turns you into a mare and makes you my personal slave."

"No." He says horrified before a salamander rider bursts through the doors, sending ponies flying all over the place.

"Hey, watch the guards. We need them to protect this place once taken over." Sky calls to the rider as he tries to get into the seat with Snow. "Come on. Move over."

"Don't you have to go out and stake your claim?" Snow asks.

"How would I do that in a town like this?" Sky asks clueless.

"Go out there, cut down their flag, raise ours, proclaim who you are, and this tribe has been completely defeated." Snow says.

Sky blinks. "Oh. Okay then." He said before calmly walking past the groaning warlord as he withers on the ground. "Enjoy your new life." He said grinning.

"What to name you?" Snow asks smiling, watching the soon to be slave.

The warlord tries to growl before groaning in slight pain again.

* * *

"You may now approach the throne." A shaman says as Sky sits on the newly conquered throne.

Sky yawns as he reclines on his seat and looks to the four ponies and griffon approaching him. "What is it you four need?"

"We have come to swear our loyalty to you." One of the ponies said.

"This is the usual thing?" Sky asks Snow.

"Mostly. It is usually the best ones in their fields that the warlord appoints so they can take some jobs off the warlord's shoulders." Snow said looking to him. "Be happy you don't have to do everything."

Sky hums and looks over the four. "So what do you guys do and make it short? Ten words or less works."

"We were put in charge of overseeing the training of the warriors, provinces, harvest, weaponry, and constructing." The griffon says.

"You look like you want to ask me something." Sky says.

"Look. We have come to ask you to not sell the war…former…warlord and his…her family into slavery." One of the other ponies begs. "In return, we will swear our fealty to you."

"Huh…one moment. Snow, please come with me." Sky says.

Snow raises an eyebrow as she follows him through a backdrop. "What is it?"

"What do I do?" Sky asks.

Snow keeps an eyebrow raised. "First off, the family. What do you intend to do to the wife and foal?"

"Nothing. my fight was with the father. I have nothing against them." Sky says.

Snow nods. "Then take their loyalty but you will need to place the goal and wife somewhere as their former father is long gone."

Sky sighs. "I might have some idea, though the mother…should I take her?" He asks offhoofedly as Snow rolls her eyes.

"No." Snow says.

"Very well then. I will make the foal…what can I call someone who manages a tribe that is beneath me." Sky says.

"Governor." Snow said simply.

"He shall be the governor of…whatever land his father owned and maybe more soon enough." Sky said smiling before walking back to the throne room and smiles at the waiting group. "I accept. In fact, the son shall be governor so…watch yourselves and aid him. He is young and needs to be taught the ways of the world." Sky instructs.

"We will see what we can do." The last one said.

"For now, see to the wounded, bury the dead with honor, and then repair all defenses and improve them. Then prepare for war." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir!" They said at the same time before rushing off.

"You are all dismissed and they are gone." Sky says getting back up and walks off.

Snow rolls her eyes. "So…rest and rearm?"

"We have to and now let's go see her." Sky whispers into her ear.

Snow shakes her head. "Fine. She's in her old room." She said leading him to the old warlord's room which is now his.

Sky hums happily as he pushes open the door to see the warlord, now a mare with a green coat and blue mane and tail groaning on the bed, wearing a see-through nightgown that covers her up completely. "Bastard." She groans out.

"Oh Snow, have you chosen a name for her yet?" Sky asks.

"Mint. Mint Skylark." Snow said proudly.

"I think she needs some help getting used to her new body." Sky says smirking.

Snow sighs. "I'll see what I can do." She said walking up to her.

Sky smirk as he closes the door.


	10. Chapter 8: Age Discrimination

"Got to give it to them. They make comfy chairs." Sky said relaxing on the throne. "You think I can order this for the other areas?" He asks chuckling.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Snow says.

Sky shrugs. "A stallion can dream."

"Now we control three clans. What next?" Snow asks as Mint walked in with a tray of food.

Sky hums as he grabs an apple off the tray. "We are going to need food soon."

"Then we should target the Hard Grubber tribe to the west of us then. They are the best at farming and have many techniques to make more crops." Snow says.

Sky raises an eyebrow at her. "Hard Grubber?"

"You have a problem with the name?" She asks making him sweat as she watches Mint serve them carefully.

"Uh…" Sky mutters before reaching out to Mint. "Mint. Get over here." He said quickly and grabs her by the flank and puts her on his lap. "Okay, I feel better." He said holding her close.

"She seems to have accepted her place now. Although she was first resistant." Snow says.

Sky nods as he rubs Mint's flank. "Yeah. And she's very muscled. I wonder if she is very controlling of her own flank." He said making her shivering.

"Back on topic. We can't just walk in and conquer them. They have a…no. They pay tribute to the most powerful clan, the Lycan moon tribe. So if we attack them, we will bring the clan entirely down on us and we don't have nearly enough warriors to combat them." Snow says.

Sky hums as he looks up and runs a hoof around Mint and makes her moan. "So what would you suggest? Make a wall along their border as we go along?"

"No. We have to bring them over to our side willingly." Snow says.

Sky hums and puts his hoof in between Mint's legs and makes her squeak and blush hard. "Marriage maybe?"

"It wouldn't be unheard of." Snow says as Sky continues to mess with Mint's clothing.

Sky hums as he pulls Mint's skirt down and keeps messing with her. "Then we should have a meeting. When is the earliest possible time to have one?"

"I will go meet with them. Don't do anything stupid and stop messing with her." Snow says getting up.

Sky smirks. "Look at her. She loves it." He said chuckling as Mint moans and leans against him.

"I mean it. You aren't to mess with her till I return or any other mare." Snow says.

Sky stops frozen as Snow walks out and Sky leans close to Mint's ear. "Do you want me my little mare?" He whispers.

"Mistress' orders are absolute." Mint says scared.

Sky chuckles in her ear and gives a teasing kiss on her neck. "But your master's orders are absolute. So…do you want me?"

"Mistress overrules master." Mint says causing Sky to facefault with her in his hooves.

"Damn you, Snow." Sky groans before looking to Mint. "You're coming with me to my bedroom. After all, you are enjoying this." He said massaging her breasts and makes her moan. "See?"

"I said no!" Snow yells and a battleaxe lodged itself close to him.

Sky groans and pounds his hoof onto the ground. "Dang it."

* * *

"Are you missing mistress master?" Burning asks.

Sky sighs. "Would any husband?"

"Can I do anything to make you happy?" White asks.

Sky raises an eyebrow. "Sit on my lap."

"But master Mistress will use her battleaxe on you if you defy her." Mint says.

"Sit. And besides, it's been too lon…" Sky stops hearing an axe being sharpened behind him.

"So…you were planning to actually have sex with them while I was gone?" He hears and another sharpening sound out.

"Oh course not my wife. Why would I think about defying you?" Sky asks quickly sweating.

Snow scoffs. "Anyways, they have agreed. Marriage is going to come into play. So…you are going to have another wife and you'll be connected to the tribe by diplomatically."

"So what can you tell me about her?" Sky asks as Snow comes into view.

"Well…she's nice…as nice can be. Very…what's the word for big pieces of the body?" Snow asks looking to him and swipes the stone on her axe.

"Voluptuous?" Sky asks gulping.

Snow nods. "Yes, that. And she's…very good with gold. So we might have a good financier if you choose her. Besides, in this case, you would at least want to avoid this bloodshed."

"What is her name?" Sky asks.

"Flitter Line." Snow said before throwing her sharpening tool away and aims her axe toward him. "Now, you want to be in bed with a mare?"

"Do you count?" Sky asks.

"So this is to be my husband?" A mare's voice asks.

"Yes. This horny stallion is your new husband. At least you don't need to worry about a lack of sex life." Snow said hefting her axe across her shoulder.

"Wait, Flitter is here?" Sky asks.

"You're thinking of Fluttershy." Snow said.

"Flutter who?" Flitter asks still behind the chair.

"She is the mare in charge of managing the salamanders." Snow explains.

"Oh." Flitter said before looking over Sky. "You said he's a horny stallion like any other?"

"Can I ask you come into my line of sight so I can see you?" Sky asks.

Flitter raises an eyebrow as she steps into view. "Okay then. You see me."

"I do." Sky says analyzing her carefully.

Flitter hums as she leans close to him and keeps looking him over as Sky looks to her red coat with a purple mane and tail, all placed under a thick gown of something Sky could only define as royal. "So this is my future husband?" She asks pulling his clothes.

"He is your husband now. It was already made official by your father's consequent. In fact, he is already sending tribesponies and griffons to start helping us increase our fields and improve our methods." Snow says.

"Snow, dear, have you told her about them?" Sky asks referring to the slaves.

Snow raises an eyebrow. "Ah yes. We have a group of slaves from conquered areas of tribes we have taken over. Come over here right now!" She calls.

The three quickly heed the call and lined up for her, all dressed in clothing that made them indistinguishable from any other tribespony.

"Huh. That's strange." Flitter said looking them over.

"What?" Sky asks.

Flitter looks to him. "No regular tribal clothing."

"Huh?" Sky asks confused.

"Tribal clothing." Flitter repeats.

"Snow, please explain." Sky says confusing Flitter.

"She expected to be wearing our old tribal clothing." Snow said sitting next to him.

"Why would he not know that?" Flitter asks.

Snow sighs. "He is not part of my tribe or any other. He just came into our areas."

"Oh that is right, I nearly told you." Sky says in realization.

"Where are you from?" Snow asks.

"Oh, east across the sea." Sky says.

They all stare at him at that point.

"How old are you?" Snow asks.

"I'm seventeen." Sky says.

They became wide-eyed at that point. "What?!" Snow yells.

"Something wrong my beloved wife?" Sky asks.

"You are younger than me?!" Snow yells enraged.

"Younger? I thought you were fifteen." Sky says.

Snow yells enraged as she stomped off and Flitter just raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Sky asks.

"You are younger? That explains the horniness." She said calmly.

"Is it a big deal?" Sky asks.

"Somewhat. Younger males are considered to be…more viral if the female is older. So…you are considered to just be looking for sex." Flitter said.

"Great." Sky groans facehoofing.

"So, what are you going to do now? You need to prove you are not just looking for sex." Flitter said.

"You mind waiting till dinner to get to know me better? I need to speak with Snow." Sky says.

Flitter nods and walks off.

Sky sighs as he gets up. "You three watch after your new mistress. Why do I feel like I shouldn't open my mouth sometimes?" Sky says to himself walking after Snow.

"Don't you do that often master?" White asks.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Sky asks watching as she cuts down another training dummy.

"No." Snow grumbles as she stabs her axe into another.

"I'm sure it will all be okay." Sky tries to calmly say before the axe strikes down in front of him, missing by inches.

"You've doomed us all!" Snow yells turning to him and stomping the ground as she moves toward him. "If the world finds out about your age and that you are younger than your wives and slaves, we will be discredited, a laughing stock. And all we have conquered will be all for naught. You should never have been chief in the first place!" She yells in his face as she punches a hoof onto his chest.

Sky grunts as he curls up a little. "I never asked for this!" He yells back. "I just helped out a tribe and took down a warlord. I was expecting payment for my services and what do I get, the position of chief and the old chief's daughter hoof in marriage with two slaves to go along with it. I never knew about the whole age problem in the first place! I never knew about all this anyway! Also, does it even matter after what we have done?" Sky asks.

"Yes! They would look to see that you are brash and nothing more than a horny stallion looking out for himself. You will never be a true chief." Snow spits in his face.

"Ok enough. You respect strength like all the tribes right?" Sky asks.

Snow glares at him as she picks up the axe. "What do you think you horny stallion?"

Sky says nothing and does something she never expected and smacked her hard across the face.

Snow blinks as she stood still with her head turned before slowly turning to him. "You are asking for an axe to the neck." She whispered.

Sky smacked her again on the other cheek and then she saw it in his eyes, anger followed by the feeling he was stronger than she thought.

"You…you dare strike me?!" Snow yells as she raises the axe and was then caught and covered by the shadows as they held onto her as Sky glares at her. "What are you…?"

"Yes, I dare." Sky says with authority.

"Then die like a real stallion unless you want to die with a dead heart from all the times in the bed!" Snow yells as she struggles to get out.

"Very well. We will settle it here." Sky says getting up to her shock.

Snow then felt herself fly off away from him as the shadow let her go and she felt her breath knocked out of her as she hits the wall and makes a large crater in it before she looks up in time to see Sky flying at her and punches her straight into the stomach and makes her cough hard.

"Just because you're a female and I'm a male, doesn't mean I won't hold back." Sky said before grabbing her and throws her off into the nearby training pool with a splash. "And any who question me and my right to rule will not be tolerated." Sky says.

A splash came out of the pool and Sky dodges his head as the axe flew past him before Snow came at him and hits him across the face. "Stupid colt!"

"Is that it?" Sky asks glaring at her unfazed as he grabs and then slams her into the ground, shocking her again.

Snow breaths hard as she shivers from the cold feeling on her. "You will never be chief. Never a true chief." She whispers glaring at him.

Sky stares at her before the shadows cover them up and bathe them in darkness before Sky's eyes glow red and she felt pins and needles on her. "I can kill you right here. Like I said, no one questions my rule. Not even you." She heard him say calmly as she felt his hoof on her neck. "No one."

Snow chokes as she tries to push him off before slowly dropping her hooves. "Fine…you win. I won't question you." She said before she felt the weight disappear and the shadows roll back to show the sunlight as Sky gets up and walks away.

"I'm on top tonight." Sky said frowning as he walks off.

"What is your true aim?" Snow suddenly asks making him stop.

"Hum…right now? I aim to rule all ten tribes now." Sky says with ambition.

Snow stares after him as he continues walking off.

* * *

Snow moans as she lays her head on the bed. "Wha…?"

"Still worrying over nothing like my age?" Sky asks.

Snow groans as she rolls her head over to face him. "I…" She stops as she turns her head away looking worried.

"Do you need more convincing?" Sky asks.

Snow blinks as he sits up and places her on his lap. "You're acting the part."

"I am trying to put your mind at ease. Besides, if you say nothing along with my new wife, we will be fine. We control three and one has aligned with us." Sky says holding her.

Snow looks back at him. "You're still acting the part. You will never prove them wrong."

"Then I will kill them. One by one till they learn." Sky says sending a shiver down her spine.

Snow gulps as Sky fall onto the bed with her on top. "So…?"

"Yes?" Sky asks.

"Can you stay on top?" Snow asks looking to him.

"You finally have accepted me as your husband and chief?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Snow said looking forward again.

"Then, you are now chieftess to all three clans." Sky instructs.

Snow let's lose a small smile at that and hopes he doesn't see it.

"You should smile more. It makes you look beautiful like when you focus on something." Sky whispers into her ear.

* * *

"So Flitter, how are you liking marriage life?" Sky asks.

Flitter looks to the weirdly made meal in front of her. "It's…strange…married to an islander."

"Oh, you know about the federation?" Sky asks.

"Every trader knows." She said looking up to him.

"Yes. We trade here a lot. Even come to work here as mercenaries at times. Tell me, can you guess how I came to be chief of a clan?" Sky asks.

"Work?" She guesses.

"Actually, I came across a raid and decided to help out the ones being raided thinking they would reward me. Then one thing led to another and here I am." Sky says.

"Work." She said simply.

"And so I have heard you want a distinct number of the harvest and everything." Sky says eating the last of his meal.

"We have to pay our dues to the tribe to the west. They rely on us for their food." She said pushing the plate away.

"They are getting too comfortable with themselves and the deal is only your tribe has to pay, not us. Speaking of which, have they taken notice of our growth?" Sky asks.

"They have. They are getting ready for a possible war." Flitter said getting up.

"Such a war is best avoided as if they attack us, the other tribe will most likely join us in defending against them and that would be a dragged out war that will weaken us, leaving us vulnerable to those of the south." Sky says.

"They would never attack. They don't want to mingle with barbarians." Flitter said walking to him.

"Not even for the resources?" Sky asks making her consider it.

"Maybe. But I doubt they would want to deal with the trouble." She said stopping front of him.

"Would it be as much trouble if we weaken ourselves to the point we can barely hold our land from the wildlife?" Sky asks.

"They are possibly waiting for a war. You want to end this, you need to make it big and take out the capital." She advises lifting her skirt up before sitting on his lap.

"I am thinking of a plan for that. So tell me, what are they calling me after learning about taming the salamanders?" Sky asks.

"Nothing much. Nuisance is a big one. Though the young ones are calling you beast master." She said leaning on him.

"Well then, send this message along to their chief for me. Tell them I have heard that the changelings are preparing for something so watch the west. The last thing the tribes need is them to start taking our territory, ok?" Sky asks.

Flitter nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"So tell me, did you believe we had salamander mounts when you heard it?" Sky asks.

"Is more fire the answer?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you have intelligence and wit. I like that. So tell me, you know who I aim for next?" Sky asks.

"No. Care to enlighten?" She asks crossing her forelegs.

"Griffons." Sky whispers.

Flitter raises an eyebrow. "The hunters?"

"Bingo. They are my next targets. I will conquer them before the upcoming meeting of the clans." Sky says.

"You are ambitious." She said letting a smirk through.

"Maybe, but that is only because, throughout my travels of this land, something became very clear. This land needs to have all fighting stopped. I need a ruling power. Not hundreds of feuding fiefdoms across the continent." Sky says.

"Like I said, ambitious." She said sighing.

"This is all too apparent with the tribes themselves. If they keep this up, then they will eventually be destroyed. Being at each other's throats constantly is not the way. If we are to have any future, we must be united." Sky says.

"Then you need plan everything now." She said sighing as she closes her eyes.

"I have a plan in mind, but the question I am wrestling with is if I should have my tribes try and build boats or go and deal with the only clan that specializes in such things." Sky says.

"Don't, they have years of experience. You would only have a few months." She advises sighing.

"With sailing?" Sky asks.

"Everything on the sea." Flitter said.

"You forget my homeland." Sky says.

"You forget the experience of those that serve you." Flitter said.

"I know. That is why I have been giving it a lot of consideration and how to approach it." Sky says.

"Well then work on it some more." Flitter said before getting off of him.

"So how did you like last night?" Sky asks noticing she had on a different pair of undergarments.

"Quite well." She said happily.

"So you a little sore from what I did?" Sky asks.

"Yes. And that's a good sign." She said chuckling.

"How have you been doing with our three slaves?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. Quite docile. Though the one named White, she does possess a strange way to make slaves." She said turning to him.

"She was a shaman. She took the potion to enforce that her tribe surrendered to our tribe." Sky says.

"Amazing." She said before walking off.

"Hum. I wonder if I should have them prepare clothes for the next slave of mine…nah. You never know what kind of body they will have so they would just have to make another pair." Sky says.

"Master?" Burning asks behind him.

"Yes?" Sky asks turning to her.

"Your bath." Burning said holding up a towel.

"Ah. Ok. I leave the rest to you, oh and tell me, how many new salamanders have we rounded up from the last time?" Sky asks.

"Fifty." Burning said as he takes the towel and walks off.

"That should help us greatly. More warriors can now be trained to be riders. Still, the last one brought us back seventy. Is the population of them running thin?" Sky asks.

"Can I suggest we start a breeding program master?" Burning suggested.

"Yes I agree, but we need more now not a decade from now." Sky says thinking hard on it.

"I will get started." Burning said walking off.

"Even with the new ones, we have to hold some back for breeding so in total, around two hundred possible riders to our current five hundred plus warriors." Sky says.

He doesn't hear anything and looks to see Burning gone. "Ah well. We can redefine it when we need it." Sky said walking off and heads into the hall humming happily and enters the bathroom and falls into the tub of water. "Ah. So good." He said happily as he comes back up before feeling a weight on his lap and looks to see a White there smiling naked.

"Help me wash." Sky instructs.


	11. Chap 9:What Did the Table to Deserve It?

"To think nearly seven months ago, I was living free. Now I am at the head of five thousand warriors." Sky mused to himself on his salamander as he looked around longingly, knowing that Snow wasn't with him and he had to lead this final battle against the Shining Claw tribe alone. "Yarborg, are the catapults ready to fire?" Sky asks.

"Yes, sir. We are ready." The stallion next to him with heavy armor says.

"After the fifth volley from the catapults, sound the horn for the salamander riders to charge followed by our warriors and supported by our archers." Sky orders as he looks out on the enemy force. Unlike all other tribes he was fighting, this one is on the field and not in their settlements.

"Yes, sir." He said looking to the tribe in the distance.

"The wind is to our backs. Keep that in mind and fire!" Sky orders.

Loud winching was heard as the catapults were launched and sent rocks flying off into the group of the tribe and screams were heard as they were wined up again for another volley as Sky makes his salamander walk off along the back ranks of his warriors. "Listen to me my warriors, we may outnumber the Shining Claws by nearly half of their numbers, but do not underestimate them. There is a reason why they haven't been conquered by any of the other two tribes bordering them. Stay strong, fight bravely, and look after your brothers in arms. For today, we shall be victorious!" Sky yells raising a sword pointing at the enemy force.

"Yeah!" The warriors all cheered as their raise their own weapons and prepared to charge as Sky continues walking past them.

"Fourth volley and the enemy's formation is starting to become dispersed." Sky observed as the fifth volley was loaded onto the catapults.

"Ready!" Yarborg calls as he takes out the horn and gets ready to blow before the catapult fires and he blows into the horn and the riders ride off into the tribe as the archers let loose their arrows as the other warriors run off behind the riders.

"Now will the training hold up and will they follow it?" Sky asks and smiles as the salamander riders charged in column through the disoriented enemy trampling and burning anything unfortunate enough to get in their way or near them.

He watches as the salamander rides right through the crowd of tribe members and runs past them before turning around as the warriors collide with them and distract them and holds their line before the salamanders ride back into them and strike them from behind.

"The anvil and the hammer." Sky says sounding very pleased.

"Pardon, sir?" Yarborg asks.

"It's like breaking some hard substance. The warriors are our anvil and the salamander riders are our hammer." Sky explains.

"I see sir." Yarborg said looking back to the battle.

"The battle is won. They are starting to flee. It seems our salamanders are too powerful for them to counteract." Sky says.

"So conquer?" Yarborg asks.

"We have to break off five hundred warriors and go seize the capital village of the tribe." Sky instructs.

Yarborg blinks before nodding. "Yes, sir."

"With this, the Shining Claw is now mine." Sky says moving his salamander to the catapults that had stopped firing to avoid hitting the warriors or riders.

"What is your next target?" Yarborg asks.

"We shall see. For now, go secure the capital personally." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Yarborg said nodding and walks off.

"With this, five tribes will be mine to command." Sky says as he watched as the battle continued for fifteen more minutes before the entire force broke and started running. "Give the signal to a pursuit and take captives for a bit, but not too far or in the woods." Sky orders and soon a green flag was raised and horns were sounded.

The army charges after the fleeing group as Sky sighs. "What's the word on my wives?"

"No messenger has arrived with the word yet chief." A warrior says.

"Very well. Continue on." Sky instructs.

* * *

The battle had lasted only forty minutes, but was in the end, a decisive victory for Sky's forces. Soon after, the chief of the Shining Claws was captured when he returned to his capital by Yarborg on top of him and his chosen five hundred warriors capturing the capital giving him a lot of honor and respect from all the warriors.

Sky smiles as he looks to the griffon tied in front of him as Yarborg and some of the Warriors stood behind him. "Take him to the shamen. Tonight, we feast. Send word to all tribes who are with us that we have conquered the Shining Claw." Sky said getting up and walking over.

"Yes, sir." Yarborg said dragging the griffon away as Sky yawns and walks off to his room. "This is going to be a long campaign."

As he walks into his room, he was soon grabbed and held by a familiar pair of hooves. "Snow." Sky says smiling.

Snow smiles and looks up to him. "Hey."

"Where have you and Flitter been?" Sky asks.

Snow chuckles. "You don't have to worry anymore. We have gotten you another tribe."

Sky blinks once and motions to the bed. "Sit and explain to me." Sky instructs.

Snow sighs as she follows him to the bed and takes a seat. "Me and Flitter went to the Strike Terror tribe and we were able to strike a deal. They have agreed to align with our tribe. As along its under one condition."

"And that is?" Sky asks.

Snow nods her head towards the door and Flitter steps in before stepping aside and lets a small mare walk past her. "Marry her." Snow said as Sky could only guess the mare around a year or two younger than him, maybe three.

"Her name?" Sky asks looking at the young unicorn with a white coat and black mane and tail as she looks around the room.

"The chief's only daughter, Tear Drop. She's a great student." Snow said smirking as Tear walks up to Sky and looks him up and down.

"This is him?" Tear asks pointing to Sky.

"I am Sky Sprint. The leader of these tribes, yes." Sky says.

Tear blinks. "Are you big?"

"Come again?" Sky asks raising an eyebrow.

Tear tilts her head. "Are you big?"

Snow clears her throat and pats his lap. "That part." She said smirking.

"Oh. You will find out soon. Snow, you mind giving us some time alone. As you heard, I just returned from doing battle with the Shining Claw tribe and the warriors are taking him to the shamen now." Sky says.

Snow smiles. "Great job." She said before getting up and taking Flitter and leads her away as the doors shut behind them as Tear and Sky were left staring at each other.

Sky walks close and sniffs her mane. "Yeah. You have defiantly spent your life at sea. I like that." Sky says as Tear catches a faint scent of the sea on him as well.

"Of course, I would be. I have been born at sea. What do you intend to do to me now?" Tear asks following him with her head.

"Can you guess where I am from and then I will tell you." Sky says.

"The federation?" She asks tilting her head.

"Got it in one. Now it involves us on the bed." Sky says.

Tear kept her head tilted before looking under him. "Are you big?"

"You are about to find out." Sky says.

* * *

Sky smiles as he rested on the bed and rubs the sleeping small mare's back. "Master, we have…oh." White said stopping at the sight of them unclothed and no covers on. "I see you have mated with her."

"This is White, Tear. She is one of our slaves." Sky says getting up.

Tear moans and looks up and turns her head to the mare. "Slave? What does she do? Oh. My legs…stomach…" She moans holding her hooves to her stomach.

"Everything from cleaning to preparing meals. She was once a shaman and you can probably figure out what that means." Sky says.

"Wow." Tear said before moaning in pain again. "Okay. This hurts a lot."

"White, see to your new mistress." Sky says walking out, knowing that Snow had sent for him.

White smiles as she looks to Tear rubbing her legs. "Yes. He is able to do that to us. You're going to feel this a lot. I'm surprised your body was able to take him." She said smirking.

* * *

"You called for me Snow?" Sky asks seeing signs of tailor work.

Snow hums. "We are working on outfits for you. What do you think?"

"I am thinking that someone is behind that changing blind." Sky says.

Snow chuckles. "Well, we need to dress up as well. Flitter." She calls.

"She is ready." Flitter says.

Sky raises an eyebrow as out steps a female griffon wearing a dress that seems to emphasize her flank more than necessary. "Huh. So this is my griffon turned huh? It would interesting to have fun with."

"Yes, she is all yours. Just don't mess up her clothes. She will need it for the meeting coming up soon." Snow says.

Sky chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll undress her quite well." He said taking her claw and leads her away.

"Not so fast. We need to get you some proper clothing for the meeting." Snow says holding him in place by his tail.

Sky sighs. "Of course." He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on now." Flitter says leading him behind the blind.

"So have you chosen her name yet?" Sky asks.

Snow smiles. "We were thinking Star Line."

"Alright. All of you will be coming with us right?" Sky asks.

"Some. We can't put all of us in one basket." Flitter said.

"I meant all my wives and slaves. I suspect you and Tear will like seeing your families." Sky says.

"Ah yes. The self-part. Joy." Snow said.

"Ok. So what can I expect?" Sky asks.

"Big tough calling. With four more tribes remaining, it's going to be a yelling competition." Snow said sighing.

"I will bring something to read." Sky says sounding uninterested.

"I'll get you something good." Flitter said.

"Thank yoYOW." Sky calls sounding like he got stuck.

"Something the matter?" Snow asks smirking.

"Watch that needle." Sky says.

Snow hums as she holds up a needle. "I have no idea what you are going on about."

"This is payback, isn't it?" Sky asks.

"You did beat me." Snow said.

"You're the one who wanted to fight me in training." Sky defends.

* * *

Sky sighs as he rode his salamander up the rugged path. "This is so boring. No wonder rulers don't have time for citizens. They have to travel this much just for a meeting."

"Oh quit your whining." Snow says as she rode up on another salamander.

"Do I need to worry about a fight breaking out?" Sky asks rolling his eyes.

"Not here." Flitter says as she and Tear rode in a carriage pulled by salamanders.

"Good. You doing okay there Tear?" He asks looking back to her.

"I am fine." Tear says laying down.

Sky sighed looking back ahead. "Alright everyone, pick up the pace." Sky calls to the five hundred salamander riders coming with them.

Snow hums as she looks to the landscape. "You need to learn."

"You can lecture me later." Sky says spurring his salamander to speed up.

Snow spurs her own to catch up. "You need advice for what we do."

"There they go again." Flitter says.

"Again?" Tear asks looking to her.

"Sky is a bit of a free spirit and Snow wants to tie him and ground him more in the tribe's traditions." Flitter says

"Why do I have a feeling it won't work?" Tear asks.

"He is going to need somepony to keep telling him what they are." Flitter says.

"At least he would know for the moment." Tear observed.

"So I have heard of the sons of the Strike Terror chief. What are they like?" Flitter asks trying to pass the time.

"My brothers are like warriors. They mostly handle the finance and armies and trade routes." Tear explains.

"Oh, will I get to meet them at the meeting?" Flitter asks.

"If possible. If they are not busy." Tear said looking away.

"So what do you think our husband's next move is?" Flitter asks.

"Possibly the tribes to the north. They are good at what you are spending the most on." Tear said.

"I have heard him mutter about needing my salamanders." Flitter says.

"Well, he does look like he needs rides." Tear said shrugging.

"The problem is he knows that the population of salamanders in his lands is starting to dwindle." Flitter says.

"Should we have a breeding program in place?" Tear asks.

"He already has set aside hundreds of them for that. The problem is he want more to train riders now. Not years down the line." Flitter says.

"Then he should have started early." Tear said laying her head down against her.

"Well, we hadn't started taming them even a year ago." Flitter says.

"Should started training in some way. It doesn't have to be salamanders." Tear mumbles.

"Yes, I have asked Fluttershy to do something for me and a few warriors have been training in secret. I want to surprise Sky." Flitter says.

Tear smiles at that. "I want to be a good wife."

"Well, you could talk your brothers and father into helping us with their fleet. I think it is the time we claim the two islands to our east for ourselves." Flitter says.

"I can see what I can do." Tear said smiling to where Sky is arguing with Snow.

"A few surprises for our husband." Flitter says smirking.

After a few more hours, they finally arrived at the meeting spot. "This…is the spot?" Sky asks looking to the worn down castle sitting on a cliff side.

"Yes, this is it." Snow says.

"Wasn't expecting a castle." Sky says.

"It's the old buildings that the fiefs used back in the day before abandoning the whole land." Snow explains.

"And this is the Highland Citizens main base?" Sky asks as they rode up to the warrior guarding the entrance, obviously disturbed by them riding salamanders.

"Somewhat. When it's time for a tribal meeting, they relinquish control so the land can become neutral and allow these meetings as such." Snow said as Sky looks around at everything.

"I see." Sky says adjusting his helmet a bit before the doors were opened, letting them in.

"You looks good." Snow suddenly said.

"You're happy I kept the helmet." Sky says getting off of his salamander as they stopped inside.

"We have to deceive your age." Snow warns getting off hers.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Sky says.

Snow shakes her head as Tear and Flitter get out of the wagon and follows them into the broken down castle. "Don't they repair this place?" Sky asks.

"Not that I know of." Flitter says.

"Then when I take over, this place is getting a renovation." Sky whispers to her.

"Later." Flitter says getting him to continue walking.

"Tear. I see you have arrived." They hear and turn to a stallion wearing a warrior's armor.

"Brother." Tear says happily.

Sky raises an eyebrow as Tear runs over and hugs the stallion. "You are the brother?"

"Oh how rude of me. Brother, this is my husband, Sky Sprint." Tear says letting go.

The brother let's go of her and looks him over. "Seems like a fine stallion."

"Are my other brothers here?" Tear asks.

"Yes, but they will be in the back." He said chuckling.

"And father and mother?" Tear asks.

"Up front. They will be talking to all leaders." He said smiling at her.

"Are we last to arrive?" Sky asks.

"Yes. The rest has all gathered in the meeting room." He said looking to him.

"Then let us go." Sky says walking on.

He nods and gives one last hug to Tear. "It's good to see you again sister."

"It is good to see you as well. May we have dinner together?" Tear asks.

"Soon. After the meeting." He said letting her go and walks off. "We must hurry or we will miss the meetings."

Tear runs after Sky and the others.

* * *

Snow frowns slightly as Sky was leaning his hindlegs on the table as everyone argues in front of them. "Does this happen often?" Sky's bored voice asks as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes." Snow whispers to him as he reads.

Sky sighs and puts the papers down. "This is getting tedious."

"Just sit through it." Snow whispers.

"Yeah…great. I would rather slam an ax on the table." Sky mutters.

"You can get their attention." Snow says and no sooner has she said that did he slam his ax into the table.

Everyone stops and slowly looks to him at that.

"Can we switch the conversation to something more productive like the what are the changelings up to as they have been active lately." Sky says.

"He's right. They are on our borders and they are getting antsy." The Lycan Moon warlord said.

"And the last thing any of us needs is the bugs infiltrating the tribes. They are up to something. The question is they aiming for us or those southeast of them?" Sky asks.

"Or even those that have the happiest areas. They feed off love." Tear's father suggested.

"Either way, we can't ignore them." The Lycan Moon warlord says.

"Then what do we do?" Flitter's father suggested.

"The Lunar Moon is the ones on the east coast so it is their responsibility." Sky says.

"Excuse me?" The warlord asks raising an eyebrow.

"You control the entire eastern half of the land the tribes inhabit so it is your responsibility." Sky says.

"And the changelings would be our problem." He points out.

"Yes, but we can't do anything about them in the west." Tear's father says.

"Then we just have to cover the entranceway borders. We can cancel immigration and until we deal with the problem." The Lycan Moon suggests.

"That is a problem as the traders control that." Sky says.

"Then watch the borders." He clarifies.

Sky, hearing this, rolls his eyes under his helmet before going back to reading. The rest went back to arguing with each other about something or another.

"And this is every year." Snow said.

'If I have my way, this may be the last.' Sky thinks.

* * *

"That…was horrible." Sky said setting up the salamander's saddle.

"But you sat through it." Snow says.

"And it was horrible all the same." Sky said rolling his eyes.

"You won't have to sit through that for a long time." Snow says getting onto her own.

"And probably won't ever again after I'm done. I intend to finish this place and make sure we are prepared for anything." Sky said getting on his.

"Sky, before we go. I had a talk with father." Tear says.

Sky looks over to her. "And what does he want?"

"He has agreed to lend us ships." Tear says.

Sky smiles. "Tell him thank you for that. I'll make sure they rise to the top as the most powerful ships in my fleet."

"The only ships in your fleet." Snow reminds.

"I think you misunderstand. Father is lending you these ships so you can take the two eastern islands." Tear says

Sky slouches and groans. "Great. Just…send a message to the armies over at the eastern seaboard. We are going sailing soon."

"Very well." Snow says as Tear watches Sky start to smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Tear asks raising an eyebrow.

"I have heard rumors." Sky says before grabbing her and kissing her.

Tear squeaks before kissing back.

"It seems sister has gotten quite use to her new husband." They hear behind them.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Tear asks pushing Sky off.

Sky rubs his chest as he looks to see three stallions with Tear's father nearby. "Going home. We are just packing up our wagon for it." Tear's first brother said.

"Oh right." Tear says embarrassed as Sky got on his salamander.

Sky sighs as he stretches. "Come on Tear. We better beat the light."

"Coming. It was good seeing you all again. Say bye to mother for me." Tear says before getting into the carriage.

They all wave at her as Sky and the others ride off. "Are you happy Tear?" Sky asks after a while.

"Yes." Tear says sticking her head out of the window.

Sky smiles. "Good. Better stay that way and if you want to head back home, tell me."

"Yes, husband." Tear says.


	12. Chapter 10: More Mounts

"So…to the islands huh?" Flitter asks as Sky dresses up in armor.

"Yes…where is Fluttershy? I called for her as well." Sky says.

"I'm coming!" Fluttershy calls running over.

"You're out of breath?" Sky asks.

Fluttershy pants and then falls and slides down in front of him. "I'm sorry. The salamanders are…quite…I need breaks!" She yells at the end as she covers her face with her hooves.

"Water?" Sky asks giving her his drink.

Fluttershy quickly takes it and starts to drink heavily as Flitter sighs. "Such a young traveler."

"And yet that is one of the main reasons we now have salamanders." Sky says.

Fluttershy pants heavily and tries to get back up as Flitter notices him staring at Fluttershy. "Another?" She asks suddenly.

"Huh?" Sky asks confused and before she could answer, they heard a horn.

"Time to go." Flitter said looking up to it.

"The ships came huh?" Sky asks looking at the hastily constructed wharf.

Flitter nods. "Make sure you don't do anything bad, got it?"

"I so wish we had those in my tribes that knew how to build a good…Tear, please send a letter to your father asking to send his tribesponies to help construct a proper port." Sky says.

Tear nods. "I'll send it right away."

"Thank you. Burning, are you and the others going to be ok looking after the house?" Sky asks.

Burning nods. "We'll be fine."

"Good girl." Sky says petting her.

Burning purrs happily.

"After I get back, I will give you all a reward depending how good you do." Sky says.

Burning purrs louder and leans into his petting.

"Come on Sky, the ships are here. Time to board." Tear says dragging him away.

Sky chuckles as Burning whines in the loss of her petting. "I'll be back." He said following along.

* * *

"Well, the Wee Bala wasn't hard to stake a claim on." Sky says getting on the ship out of the water.

Tear hums as he comes onto the deck. "Are you okay still?"

"I'm fine. The captain of that ship said they will stay and set up a rest point." Sky says.

Tear hums and looks around. "Do you want to rest up?"

"Nah, let's make for Big Bala." Sky says.

Tear nods. "Let's wait until the captain is ready to sail again."

"This is the one you want to go to most, right?" Flitter asks.

Sky nods. "Could provide something big."

"Like salamanders?" She asks smirking.

Sky chuckles. "Yeah."

"I thought as much." Flitter says as Fluttershy wasn't doing so well on the ship.

"Ohhhhh…" Fluttershy moans as she leans off the side of the ship.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. We will be on land soon." Sky says.

Fluttershy just moans more.

"So you really think there are salamanders there?" Snow asks.

"They have been reported." Fluttershy says before trying to contain her barf.

"Let it out Fluttershy." Sky says rubbing her back.

Fluttershy barfs heavily as Sky kept rubbing her back and Tear shakes her head. "Land dwellers are not used to the sea."

* * *

"Here we are." Sky says seeing land coming into view.

Fluttershy sighs in relief as she rests against Sky. "Good."

"The trip back won't be as bad." Sky says.

Fluttershy almost barfs at the thought of that.

"Get ready to get more salamanders Fluttershy." Sky says happily.

Fluttershy nods as she controls herself and wipes her mouth. "Okay."

"It begins." Sky says smirking.

* * *

"How are we doing so far?" Sky asks.

"We have rounded up eighty already." Flitter says as they started making camp on the beach.

"Tell the captain of the fleet to send a message to the rest of his tribe that we will need more ships." Sky says very happily.

Tear smiles as she sits in his lap. "We'll have it done."

"Thank you, Tear." Sky says holding her.

Tear giggles and leans against him. "How long would we stay here?"

"We will get as many salamanders as we can and start the training here. We can't send entire ships full of them back so we will ship the salamanders trained with their riders back little by little and also mine out this island for the resources." Sky says.

"Want to take a look around then?" Tear asks looking up to him.

"No. The sun is setting and...hello. What do we have here?" Sky says seeing a fire launching over the fence they had constructed.

"Well, that is something." Tear said seeing it land.

"It is a salamander, but bigger and meaner." Sky says smirking as if he had hit a jackpot.

Tear raises an eyebrow before getting off of him. "Go ahead." She said walking away.

"Back off. This one is mine." Sky says getting off.

Everyone backed off as the fence was pushed down and a large salamander-like creature hisses as its several sharp horns on its head and frills flare slightly with skin plating with spikes around it and on its legs as its tail had a burning flame on the tip and spikes around it around three times the size of the regular salamanders.

"Oh you are a big boy, are you. Well, I think I will take you as my mount." Sky says before dashing forward before Snow could grab him and slams into the salamander.

They all went wide-eyed at the sight of the large alpha pushed back and staggers to regain footing as it hisses at him.

"Oh, you think you're a boss huh? Well, I have experience crushing such individuals." Sky says starting to launch shards of shadows at the salamander.

The salamander hisses loudly and breathes out a gout of fire and melts away the shadows as it lights up the area.

"Bad move." Sky says as this intensified the salamander's own shadow under it.

The salamander kept breathing fire before a wall of shadow flew up below it and makes it stop breathing fire and allowed the shadow to keep flying high before it collapses on it and makes it hiss loudly as the shadows wrap around it like straps around its limbs and tail before wrapping around its mouth and holds its neck.

"Now you are mine." Sky says as he motions for Fluttershy.

* * *

"You have to be kidding!" Flitter yells hard for the first time Sky has been married to her.

"Is it so ridiculous to want more of them if we can get them?" Sky asks wondering what made the salamander become what it is.

Flitter sighs and face hooves.

"You saw what it did. It is far stronger than a normal salamander and even smarter." Sky says thinking.

Flitter keeps shaking her head.

"Now tell me, what is the current number of salamanders we have after three days?" Sky asks.

"Three hundred." Fluttershy said.

"At this rate, we will easily double our riders." Sky says as a warrior came into his tent.

"Sir, we have an unknown ship approaching the island." The warrior reports.

"Bearing any kind of emblem and have they spotted our camp?" Sky asks not looking to him as he finishes the last of his meal.

"I do not think they have spotted us. They are bearing the emblem of the Gual providence." The warrior informs.

"Hum. Go and double check if they are coming to us and have spotted us." Sky instructs.

The warrior nods and hurries off.

"What do you think Flitter?" Sky asks putting down his bowl.

"We have company. That much is true." Flitter said leaning on his back.

"And this is the first time we will meet with one of the Gual fiefdoms." Sky says getting up.

"How are you going to meet them?" Tear asks.

"Let's see if they come to us. Tell me, what would you think would bring them to this island?" Sky asks.

"Resources most likely." Flitter said shrugging.

"My thoughts exactly." Sky says.

"So what's the first meeting going to be like?" Snow asks throwing her bowl behind her.

"We will be cordial as the tribes can be. I wonder how they will try and negotiate with us." Sky says.

"Maybe crazy yelling." Tear thought out loud.

"Keep the salamanders out of sight." Sky instructs getting up.

* * *

"So they refuse to get off their ships?" Sky asks the warrior.

The warrior nods as they watch from the high tree line. "Yes. Not a dinghy or even a plank. No one even swam."

"Troublesome. Alright. Have it their way." Sky says annoyed getting up.

"Sir?" The warrior asks.

"I am taking the nearest ship. We will head for that one." Sky says unfurling his wing.

"Yes, sir." The warrior said getting ready to move.

Sky took off and flew to the nearest tribe ship. "Captain." Sky calls.

The whole ship soon bustled awake as hoof steps sounded all over and deck hooves and sailors came out onto the deck and looks up to him as they raise their crossbows.

"Take us beside the lead Gual ship." Sky orders.

The captain looks at him and nods as the warriors took their places and helped sailed the ship as Sky lands into the crow's nest as it started to sail toward the Gual ships.

Sky waits and watches the Gual ships carefully as they seem to be scrambling as well. "Ready arms!" The captain below him calls.

"Belay that order!" Sky orders.

The warriors below him stop gathering weapons as the ships come up beside the Gual as the sailors on them were aiming crossbows and spears at them.

Sky seeing this jumps down landing on the deck."Now that is rude. You force us to meet you out here and then point weapons at us. I guess I shouldn't expect nothing from Gual butchers." Sky says.

The sailors on the ship seem to glare at Sky as he flies up and hovers between them. "Enough. What is the meaning of this? This land is now the property of Gual." A white mare asks walking up glaring in what Sky could only describe as a too high-class dress.

"Oh. I am sorry, but this isn't your lands. This is an island." Sky says landing a little to the side as some warriors bring a plank for the two ship before sending it over and for their training as sailors on both sides started to secure it without much thought.

"Well, we calm it in the name of Gual." The white mare proclaims.

"Then why are you not on it. Oh wait, I get it. You can't because of the salamanders." Sky says smirking under his horned helmet.

"Those ruffian beasts will be evacuated from the island soon enough. Just give us a day." She said glaring at him.

"Is that why several of your ships have fire damage?" Sky asks.

"You do not know of which you speak. I suggest you take your leave before something…uncouth happens to you." She warns.

Hearing that ,many on Sky's ship start chuckling. "Not used to violence?" Sky asks controlling his need to laugh.

"What is so humorous? You are just barbarians and nothing more." She said glaring again.

Sky smirks as he keeps moving a hoof around and swirls the shadows under them without them noticing. "Really? Barbarians? That's all? If anything you are far more barbaric. Tell me, have you slaughtered any villagers lately?" Sky asks sarcastically.

"Well, that's rich, coming from you." She said huffing and turning her head away.

"Captain, back to the shore." Sky says.

"Yes, sir." The captain said trying to turn the ships around.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Sky says before seeing a knight go up to the white mare and talks to her.

Sky whistles loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Holy in the name of Celestia. That is a hot and tough looking flank." He calls smirking.

"Who said that!?" An anger mare yells.

Sky grins. "Right here and IYIPE!" Sky yells as he ducks his head and a spear embeds itself into the mast of the ship as he looks the orange mare knight who seemed pretty steamed. "Oh. You're the hot flank mare. Do you train constantly because you seem to have gotten such a good flank shape on you?" He asks chuckling as he prepares to move. "Captain, are you waiting for something?" Sky asks.

"Sir, some of them seem to be debating and are constantly looking at us." The captain calls to him.

"They gave their answer already. Now sail." Sky instructs.

The captain nods and orders the warriors to get the ship moving. "Stop!" The white mare calls.

"Yes?" Sky asks leaning on the railing.

The white mare frowns. "We need your help."

"Come again?" Sky asks smirking.

The white mare groans. "We need your help." She said emphasising each word.

"Oh, that was good. One more time." Sky says.

"I will not give you the satisfying pleasure of it." The mare spits out as if poison.

"Captain, we are still leaving." Sky says.

The captain nods as they unfold the sails again before the mare calls out, "We need your help!" The mare yells angrily.

"Hold captain." Sky says. The captain waves a hoof and all the sails fall at that point. "So what are you doing here? I can't exactly help you if I don't know." Sky asks grinning.

"We were going to gather resources." She growls.

Sky hums. "Seems the help is going to slip away. I need more information than that." Sky says loving playing to them.

The mare growls as the knight from earlier tries to calm her.

"I'm waiting." Sky asks.

"We…need…resources…from…the…caves…" The white mare groans out in anger.

Sky grins. "Alright then. Captain, dock the ship on the beach nearby. Make sure you follow them." He orders.

"Aye aye sir." The captain said saluting as they sail slowly and the white mare huffs and walks away as their ship starts moving quicker as Sky sighs in relief a bit as he stares at the orange mare knight.

"Good shape." Sky mutters to himself as the ships slowly come to a stop and they both drop anchor. "Alright, everyone off, but watch them." He orders and flies off down to the land and stretches.

* * *

Sky sat in his tent with Snow, sitting across from the other two mares. "So if we help you, what can we expect in return?" Sky asks.

"A cut of the resources." The white mare grumbles.

"Half." Snow says immediately.

The white mare growls. "Half…" She draws out.

"Hum…I am not sure." Sky says tapping his chin.

"What do you want?" The orange mare knight asks covering the white mare's mouth with a hoof to quiet her from saying something worse.

Sky smirks and leans on the little table between them. "Your…" He says smirking as he points a hoof to the orange mare knight. "Fief in an alliance with us." Sky says faking them out.

The white mare slumps her head on a table. "Conditions?!" She yells muffled by the table.

"Are you at liberty to negotiate such things?" Sky asks a little disappointing that neither gave him an opportunity to make a joke there.

"Not really." The orange mare said blandly as she rolls her eyes.

"Then we can't discuss anything." Sky says leaning back.

"But we can provide temporary agreements." The orange mare said calmly as she crosses her hooves.

"Unless you have someone who has the power to make such deals in your fief, then your fief will not honor the deal." Sky says bluntly surprising them that he knew that.

"I do." The orange mare said frowning. "Captain of the guards. I can make temporary deals that will hold somewhat of an alliance until the real one can come along."

"How long?" Sky asks.

"A few months." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not good at lying are you?" Sky asks.

The orange mare sighs. "Then I guess you won't get anything."

"From you, no. The thing is we don't need you. You need us." Sky says.

"And we can still return with an army." She said tapping the table.

"And by then you will have to assault fortified positions and how will the other tribes react to you picking a fight with us? How long till we make enough boats and invade your territory from the sea?" Sky asks completely serious.

"How long till we get the other fiefs on our side?" She asks huffing.

"You won't. They don't want to fight the 'barbarians' with each other, knowing that they will just stab each other in the back. That is why many knight orders refuse to aid your providence's fiefs." Sky says making them sweat.

Snow clears her throat and makes Sky and the orange mare realize they were standing and leaning on the desk almost close together. "You need us, we don't need you. It's a win-win for us and a lose-win for you. Send for a diplomat from your fief and we'll talk."

"We won't budge on this." Sky says.

"Go." The orange mare said.

"But…?" The white mare starts.

"You know I'm not that good. Besides, you can convince them faster. Now get on a ship and sail. I will stay and make sure they won't cheat out of a deal." The orange mare said watching the two.

"We are done here." Sky calls and a few warriors come in.

The orange mare stares at the white mare before she sighs and gets up and leaves as the orange mare returns to watching the two.

"What do you think?" Sky asks looking to his wife.

Snow watches the orange mare. "They are…weak. Both in position and fief power placement." She said and inwardly smirks at the sight of the mare frowning.

"I figured this is probably all the could muster for a fleet. There are no reinforcements." Sky says.

"Or maybe redemption." Snow suggests thinking on how she talked.

"Either way, tell the warriors to take the salamanders into the wood tonight and gather all of them there." Sky whispers to her.

Snow nods and gets up and walks off as the orange mare kept staring at him calculatingly.

"So…hopes to be a knight huh?" Sky asks.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be an awkward wait." Sky says.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sky's and the Strike Terror warriors proceed to harvest wood and start constructing a port on the beach while several other secretly kept gathering salamanders, but with the attempt to maintain the secrecy, the gathering was slowed greatly and only two hundred more were gathered.

Sky sighs before yawning as he lays down on the tall cliff. "So tired…so needy." He yawns out.

"Oh?" Tear asks walking up.

Sky lifts his head to look at her. "Where's that crazy knight?"

"Still at the port. Making sure we aren't mining." Tear says laying beside him.

Sky hums. "You think she has a great flank?"

"I don't like females like Snow does. Also, a new ship is approaching." Tear says.

Sky sighs and lifts his head up to look. "Ah. Good. She must have returned with a diplomat. Better go to our meeting place." He said getting up and leaving.

"My husband, can we lay here a little longer?" Tear asks.

Sky looks back at her with an eyebrow raised. "You sure about that?"

"They won't be able to dock for a while." Tear says moving his head into her lap.

Sky smiles and looks up to her. "You are such a cutie."

"No, I am your wife." She says.

Sky chuckles. "You know…we haven't had fun in a while."

"Not that much time." Tear says.

Sky shrugs. "Oh well, guess we can't enjoy each other."

"I am enjoying spending time with you." Tear says.

Sky sighs. "So you won't mind me taking more slaves or wives?"

"I expect you to if we continue on conquering." Tear says before leaning down and kisses him.

Sky chuckles into the kiss before pushing her head away. "You need to work a bit more on techniques."

"I could say the same." Tear says.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Sky asks.

Tear grins. "Yes."

"Oh ho. We will have to practice more." Sky says.

Tear smiles and nuzzles his nose and kisses his cheek.

"And now I better head off." Sky says.

Tear nods and lets him up as she stays still as she kept sitting.

"Come on. Let's head back." Sky says rubbing her back.

Tear smiles and gets up and starts to follow him.

* * *

"So we are in agreement? We both get to have the resources and have an alliance?" Sky asks.

"Yes." The diplomat said glaring slightly to the white mare.

"Then our business is concluded…oh, one last thing I want to add. We have all rights to the salamanders on the island." Sky says.

"Salamanders?" The diplomat asks raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Without that, no deal." Sky says.

The diplomat sighs. "Fine. It's agreed as well."

"Now our business is concluded." Sky says.

The diplomat nods as he gets up and leaves with his guards as the white mare and the orange knight mare stays and stares at him as most of the guards leave.

"Right, back to work." Sky says. Sky and Snow get up to leave as the mares stares at them. "I think we can start mining now." Sky said smiling as he adjusts his armor.

"Oh yes. We finished the loading pier already." Snow says.

"Good. Maybe we should send some stuff back to the northern tribe. I think they would love the resources." Sky said chuckling.

"And the first batch of ships are ready." Snow said smirking.

"The salamanders." Sky says.

"Waiting for the next batch." Snow informs.

"Have they been trained enough?" Sky asks.

"For more training if needed." Snow said walking away with him.

"Must you always try and be elusive and just tell me if they are ready to be sent back to our territory on the boats or will they burn them?" Sky asks.

"We are putting them in an area on the ship where they can't catch fire." Snow said smirking to him.

"Where is that?" Sky asks.

"On the deck with their riders." Snow says.

"Seriously?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Snow said proudly.

"I'll trust your judgement." Sky said walking away and leans over to the orange mare. "Watch for the crazy things my family does." He whispered before quickly rushing off.

"Huh?" She says confused.

* * *

Sky hums as he watches from a hill and grins. "Hey! Muscled flank!" He calls.

"What are you do…" The knight stops seeing ponies riding on the backs of salamanders.

"Muscled flank, you can learn this soon enough…but not right now." Sky said walking past her.

"Applejack." The knight growls.

Sky grins. "Whatever you say muscled flank. Still a sexy flank I like to put on the table."

"I dislike you so much." Applejack says.

"So what brings you here?" Sky asks.

"Protection." Applejack said huffing.

"Oh whoa. You are very forward." Sky says.

Applejack glares at him. "Shut up."

Sky leans over. "I would still like to own that flank."

"Why are you going after me? Why not a noble mare?" Applejack asks annoyed.

Sky grins. "Better shapely flank. Besides, the white mare is too stuck up."

Applejack snorts before chuckling. "Yeah, she is a bit." Applejack says.

Sky chuckles. "Know that would get a laugh out of you. Say…want to go for a walk with me? I know some good trails we can…scout."

"No, I am not doing that. Now back on topic, we have a site what looks to be ruins." Applejack says.

Sky leans over. "Where?"

"Over there." Applejack says pointing in a direction before Sky whistles.

Applejack quickly steps backwards as a large salamander crawls up and Sky gets on it. "You…ah! Forget it!" Applejack calls waving a hoof.

"Get some warriors and your soldiers together. We are going to investigate." Sky says.

Applejack rolls her eyes as she walks off.

"Let's go." Sky says before the salamander takes off. As he rode, Sky noticed this one wasn't as fast as normal salamanders he had encountered. "All this extra mass and power must have taken away your speed a bit." Sky says.

The salamander hisses at him before he receives a shadow smack across the face.

"Don't forget who is the master, but with all this power. I think it was a good trade, don't you?" Sky asks as the salamander bashed through trees, barely slowing down.

The salamander growls under its breath.

"Chief." Fluttershy calls causing the salamander to skid to a halt.

Sky groans as he hangs onto the saddle as Fluttershy flutters up close by. "Ow." Sky groans rubbing his head. "What did you do?"

"Where are going chief? That area hasn't been cleared." Fluttershy says breathing heavily.

Sky sighs. "Ruins. Kinda wanted to look around and see anything interesting."

"Oh, isn't that where you ate that thing that turned you into your current form?" Fluttershy asks the salamander.

Sky raises an eyebrow as the salamander hisses at her.

"Really, you ate something?" Fluttershy asks.

"Fluttershy, translation please." Sky says.

"Oh yes. She says she became like this after eating some sort of fruit she found near ruins like what you are talking about." Fluttershy says.

"This thing is a she?" Sky asks surprised.

"Yes." Fluttershy says as Sky's curiosity of these ruins grew.

"And the ruins?" Sky asks leaning forward toward them.

"She doesn't know much. What she is describing is along the coast a bit away from where we landed." Fluttershy says.

"Alright. Fluttershy, I want you to go back and get some warrior to follow and check for this location. Tell them this is my order." Sky instructs.

Fluttershy nods and flies off back camp.

"Alright, back on track." Sky says returning to his seat.

The salamander growls before another shadow slap made it move again.


	13. Chapter 11: Reluctant Dancer

"Wait out here for the others." Sky instructs entering a doorway too small for the salamander.

The salamander hisses as it waits for him.

"I am going to explore a bit." Sky says before holding out a torch. The salamander spits out a glob at him and Sky catches it with his torch and it caught on fire. "Thanks." He calls going deeper into the temple.

Sky hums as he looks around the blocky temple with just simple stone walls all around. "You would think they would at least put some artwork into this." He muses to himself before seeing another corroded off the hallway. "Finally. Something different." He said to himself as he walks down it. On his way down, he saw through a barred window, a colossal tree. From its size, he could only guess how old. "Huh. Well, that's something." He said to himself as he walks around the caged area and goes down the corridor to the other side before stopping at the sight. "What…the fuck…?" He asks looking at the many corridor archways in the large round room.

Sky hums as he peeks down a corridor and raises an eyebrow at how dark it is. "Strange. This has to be the strangest temple I have seen." He said to himself as he continues looking around. "No markings. No paintings. Anything to tell what these are?" He calls out and hears some clicking and looks down a corridor to see one with stairs as a bead falls and hits every step before it stops before his hooves. "I asked what you guys are, not jewelry."

"Fuck me. I'm not getting my deposit back." He hears and immediately snuffs out his torch with his shadows as he goes to a corner.

'What do we have here?' Sky thinks before hearing something like a gate slam shut.

"Ah fuck! You have to be fucking kidding me!" He hears a mare scream before hearing the hoof steps a light coming from the stairs and then a light gold hoof step onto the floor and then goes wide-eyed as he sees a light gold coated mare with a black mane with some streaks of lighter black and a grey strain as she holds an older torch and wearing a pink see through veil and a dancer outfit that he swears is more showing than any other whore house he has been to as it has a small pink panty underneath her veil dress with a pink thick choker. "Fuck me! Follow the guy. Find out what's going on. Get a find that will last ages. Fuck it all. Now I have to get out of here." She mumbles to herself.

Sky raises an eyebrow and smirks a little. 'Little play piece.' He thinks to himself as he covers himself in shadow and moves up to her slowly before sending a rush of shadow and snuffs out the torch she is holding. "Fuck me. Not now." She said to herself as she checks the torch and tap and blows on it.

"Need a light?" Sky asks lighting his torch and offers it to light her's.

The mare yells out and jumps away as she readies to swing her unlit torch. "Wha…you're not the bastard who I follow. Who are you? Just so you know, this is my find." She said glaring at him.

"What are you talking about? My tribes just claimed this isl…" Sky stopped as the room started to shift and the stairs disappear and the wall turns. Only the entrance where Sky came from was left unaltered.

"You have to be kidding." The mare said slouching.

"Should I continue what I was saying miss dancer?" Sky asks.

The mare blinks as she felt her body moving on its own and starts to move her hooves and shake her flank as she slowly stood up and starts to dance around like a snake around him as she glides across his body. "The fuck is going on…? Oh no. I was warned about this." The mare says in horror out loud as she couldn't stop.

Sky smirks as he looks to her. "Ah. Such a needy mare." He said chuckling as he whips her side slightly with his tail.

"Stop that. It is this dang choker. It has an enchantment on it that makes my body do this if the keyword is said. The problem is I don't know the key word." The mare says interesting Sky greatly.

"Should I continue what I was saying, miss…" Sky stops as he waits and she stops dancing. "Dancer." He finishes and the mare starts dancing again.

"Oh you sonuvabitch." She growls.

Sky smirks and moves to her before slowly guiding her to the wall and places his hooves around her on the wall and she dances inside the area he has made. "So you came to find somepony? Did you? Most don't wear that unless they want something."

"I came looking for something and it is a disguise jackass to slip past some idiots you…viking?" She asks confused noticing the armor's design.

Sky smirks. "Pirate and tribespony. I lead my tribe to victory and maybe I'll take over your land soon. Now on a serious note, why are you on the island me and my tribes just claimed for our own?"

She glares at him. "I'm searching for a big treasure that this temple has and your island? This island is owned by the griffon federation." She said frowning.

"Griffon federation. Never heard of i…what's this? You got a hidden pack. That's clever." Sky says seeing the bag under her veils.

The mare huffs and moves back. "Back off." She said as she stops dancing.

"What's your name?" Sky asks.

The mare frowns. "Daring. Daring Do." She said as he hides the bag behind her.

"Sky Sprint. Well, Daring Do. I think I found me a treasure here." Sky says moving her along.

Daring tries to pull away from him. "Hey. Back off! Get off me!"

"You're lucky I found you. If one of the Gual soldiers or one of my tribesponies did, you would be a lot worse off. I would wager they would not have stopped till you were completely broken." Sky says.

Daring stops before moving away slightly so he can't reach her. "How are you going to make this look?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe play it by ear…you have any other clothing?" Sky asks before taking her choker and Daring felt like she could breathe and move a lot more freely.

Daring blinks and feels around her neck. "I have these." She said opening her bag and shows him some strange clothes.

"You an explorer?" Sky asks.

"What was your first clue?" Daring sarcastically asks.

"I really like you. Tell me you are single." Sky says seriously.

Daring glares at him and brings a hoof up ready to slap him before some shadow tendrils grab her hoof and stops her as she becomes wide-eyed at the sight.

"I am waiting." Sky says making her sputter a bit.

Daring struggles against the shadow before it wraps more around her hoof and forcibly brings her hoof down to the ground and wraps around her other legs and holds her there. "How can you…?"

Sky hums as he runs a hoof along her cheek. "I can do great magic. Unicorn or not."

Daring gulps as she realizes the damage he can do with this dark magic. "Yes."

"So are you married?" Sky asks again.

"No." She said frowning to him.

"Then will you be mine?" Sky asks completely taking her off guard.

Daring frowns and huffs. "No."

"Why not?" Sky asks.

"I just met you asshole." Daring shot back. "And I…I…" Daring stops smelling something.

"Yes?" Sky asks.

Daring keeps sniffing the air. "And…and…"

Sky smirks as he leans closer and makes his shadows move her closer. "And?"

Daring blinks away something as she tries to look at him. "And…and…I…"

"Will you be my wife?" Sky asks.

Daring keeps trying to blink away something. "I…I…wi…"

"Good enough. Daring Do you are now my wife." Sky says picking her up as she seems to regain some of her senses.

Daring shakes her head lightly and tries to look at him. "You…you tricked me…"

"Nope. I think you got lost in my stunning good looks." Sky says.

Daring huffs. "There isn't much to look at."

"Oh sorry." Sky says removing his horned helmet.

Daring stares at him. "Yep. Nothing much to look at, at all."

"Ouch. The wife has stinging comments." Sky says carrying her out, letting her carry his torch.

"I'm not your wife." Daring grumbles.

"You accepted." Sky says before nuzzling her.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Daring asks horrified.

"A salamander." Sky says looking to his mount.

"That thing is a salamander?!" Daring argues as she posts to it and glares at him.

"Well it is bigger tha…what is it trying to get?" Sky asks before they noticed a branch bearing fruit coming out of the top of the ruins wall. "Ah. That is what I came here looking for." Sky says.

"Piece of fruit?" Daring asks with a bored expression.

"According to our beast handler who she claims to be about to understand them at least. That girl used to be a normal salamander till she ate a fruit like that as the salamander told it." Sky says.

Daring raises an eyebrow at him at that point.

"Hey. I am just investigating the claim. " Sky says setting her down and flies up to start collecting the fruit as Daring notices how much colder it was.

"This is a strange place." She mutters to herself as she holds her hooves around her a bit.

"That should be enough. Alright, let's head back." Sky says putting one last one in his pack before flying down onto the salamander's back.

Daring stares at where he is right now.

"You going to stand there all day my wife?" Sky asks motioning her to join him.

Daring scoffs and grindingly flies up to him and sits behind him. "We are not husband and wife."

"Back to camp." Sky instructs before making the salamander go.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sky asks as Snow looks Daring over in their tent.

"She seems okay. Any reason she is wearing these…clothes?" Snow asks not sure how to describe them.

"She is an explorer." Sky says as he sets his pack on the table.

Snow hums and grabs Daring's head and looks at her closely. "She has more fat, but less meat."

Daring, hearing that, slugs Snow hard. "Don't call me fat."

Snow chuckles as she wipes her muzzle. "A fighter. You are going to need some very long alone time with her."

"Alright and Snow, get one of the salamanders that we tamed separated from the others. I have an experiment I want to do." Sky says looking at one of the fruit more closely.

Snow nods and walks out. "I will see what I can do."

"Alright. Now that just leaves you and me, my lovely golden wife." Sky says walking over to her.

Daring backs off slowly. "What are you doing?" She asks frowning.

"Tell me, do you dance?" Sky asks moving closer and grabs her hoof and bows as if inviting her to an old-time dance.

Daring blinks in surprise. "Um…?"

"If not, I could teach you if you want." Sky offers.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "No bullshit?"

Sky chuckles. "None of it. I would rather have you happy…and maybe drooling on the sheets and half-passed out." He said grinning at the end. Daring gives him a blank stare at him. "Plus you're my wife. I have to treat you until you are passed out in pleasure." He said slyly as he wraps a hoof around her waist.

"I am not your wife." Daring says starting to follow his lead as they danced.

Sky chuckles. "But you agreed. You have to honor it or you will just be put out in that dancer outfit you had and…well…"

"Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That." Daring says angrily overpowering him and pins him on the floor.

Sky raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You think you can win like this my golden mare?"

"Don't push your luck." Daring growls before feeling petted.

Sky chuckles as she purrs quietly. "I'm good. But you better not slam me down again or I will do something…messy." He said smirking.

"Oh?" Daring asks.

* * *

"So?" Sky asks looking to Daring as they lay in the bed.

Daring blinks slowly as she tries to move her legs. "G…ge…"

"So you enjoy your first time?" Sky asks.

Daring moans as she tries to crawl out of bed before Sky flicks his hoof and sends a bed of shadow under her and lifts her up before making her turn to him. "Yo…you…"

Sky smiles hugging her.

Daring shakes her head slightly as she felt his hoof travel down her back. "Sto…stop it…" Daring groans out as she pushes him away.

"Did you like your first time?" Sky asks petting her mane.

Daring frowns at him before purring happily and starting to lean towards him again.

"My golden mare." Sky says happily.

"So…good…" Daring moans out as she leans into the petting.

"Let us rest, ok?" Sky asks.

Daring purrs happily as she keeps enjoying the petting.

Sky chuckles and moves a hoof down her back as he kept petting her. "Such a good mare and all mine."

Daring slowly shakes her flank under his hoof as he kept her tail raised and Sky starts to cover them in shadows and massage her all over.

"Sky." Snow says walking it.

Sky groans as he lets the shadows fall and gets up and let's go of Daring before she fell and yelps. "What is it?" He grumbles not happy.

"You told me to come back later. It is dinner time and I separated a salamander from the others." Snow says looking to Daring.

Sky rolls his eyes. "Okay. I'll take some dinner and then I'll see about this salamander afterward, but first." He said looking to Daring rubbing her head before picking her up and puts her on his back. "Food, for the both of us…oh, that is right. Feed this to the separated salamander." Sky says handing her a fruit.

Snow blinks as she looks to the fruit and he walks past her with Daring confused on his back.

* * *

"I do not believe it." Snow says as she, Sky, Daring, and Fluttershy were looking at the now huge salamander the same as Sky's new mount.

Sky hums as he walks up and lightly taps on the under armour scales. "Almost the same. The skin is new so it's a bit soft. But I'm sure it grow hard in time."

"So third duty, collect the fruit?" Fluttershy asks.

Sky nods. "These guys will be our heavy mounts." He said patting the salamander and makes it hiss.

"Have we met before?" Daring asks looking at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shakes her head confused.

"So we will head back today on the first four ships heading back to our territories today." Sky says.

Daring goes wide-eyed at the sound of that. "Good. We need to look at what is missing from the territories." Snow said sighing.

"Alright. Come on you. Let's go." Sky says as Fluttershy gets the salamander to start to move to the boats.

"Snow dear, you mind showing Daring to our cabin?" Sky asks. Snow nods and leads Daring away as she looks to them all while Sky keeps looking over the salamanders. "Tear?" He asks smirking a bit.

"Yes, my husband?" Tear asks tilting her head.

Sky smirks to her. "Join me in my cabin but ask Daring to come to my cabin when she's settled in."

"Of course." Tear says before hugging him.

Sky smiles and hugs her back. "And…wear something very innocent."

"Am I not already?" Tear asks.

Sky nuzzles her nose. "More innocent. Like something a filly would wear."

"I am." Tear says smirking.

* * *

Daring looks around the ship and can't believe that it was made only a month ago. "Time travel? Maybe…or universal travel?" She thinks to herself before stopping at Sky's cabin. "Maybe he can provide answers." She said to herself and pushes the door open and steps inside. "Listen, I need…" Daring stops at the sight of Sky sitting on the bed with a moaning little mare in his lap as she bounces on him. "Wh…huh…?"

Sky smirks as he holds Tear and keeps bouncing her. "Hello, Daring. I see you haven't met…"

"A filly?!" Daring suddenly yells and makes him stop.

"Excuse me?" Tear asks panting.

"You…a fully grown stallion is mating with a filly?" Daring asks frowning.

"I am a grown mare, thank you." Tear says.

Sky shrugs. "True. She is still a bit young, but fully grown and quite supple. So what were you saying?" He asks grinning as he massages her flanks and makes Tear moan.

Daring stares at them and was about to open her mouth to speak before thinking on it. 'Olden days had the age of marriage at thirteen. She is legally fully grown. No wonder. Geez, we have changed.' She thinks before huffing and sitting down and looks away. "Nothing. Do what you want with her." She said before getting up and leaving.

"She is my wife from the Strike Terror tribe. She was part of the deal for an alliance." Sky says.

Daring raises an eyebrow at that as she kept her back to them. 'So this tribe is a deal maker. Better than bloodthirsty.'

"She has a hot flank, doesn't she?" Sky asks chuckling as he places a hoof between Tear's legs.

"I like you, not other mares, unlike Snow." Tear reminds as Sky lifts her up and puts her on the bed.

Daring blinks. 'At least same sex liking is confirmed.'

"So let's go over the plan one last time before you head to visit your family." Sky says getting up and goes over to a desk and gets out a map of the northern tribe territories.

Tear hums happily and wiggles her legs as she gets up and goes to him. "Okay, you start."

Daring peeks over her shoulder at that.

"Ok, the plan is we will invade the Metal Guard tribe in the next six months." Sky says pointing to a big territory on the map.

Daring moves back into the room and leans over their shoulder as she looks at the map.

"While we prepare, I would like the Strike Terror tribe to pressure the Dragon Mole tribe here. Make them either swear loyalty to your father's tribe or mine if you can before we conquer the Metal Guard tribe. If you can't, we'll just invade them as well." Sky says pointing at one that had a lot less territory that was bordering what he had pointed to before.

Daring raises an eyebrow at that. 'It can't be.'

"Got it." Tear says as Sky made notes on the map that Daring recognized as early equine.

Sky sighs. "Okay. Oh and make sure they send something to either of us as proof of their loyalty. Gold, wives, whatever."

"I got it." Tear says.

"How old are you?" Daring asks.

Sky hums and looks to her. "What?"

"How old are you?" Daring asks.

Sky raises an eyebrow at her. "Seventeen. Why?" Sky asks rolling up to map and gives it to Tear.

Daring goes wide-eyed at that. "Seventeen?"

"Yes, but keep your voice down or I will have to execute warriors who question my authority." Sky says.

Daring blinks at that. "You? You are the ruler?"

"Yes, of all these tribes." Sky says unfurling the map again and points to all four tribes he rules.

Daring became surprised at that. "All that?"

"Yes." Sky says.

Daring hums as she looks over the map.

Sky smirks. "Impressed my golden mare?"

"So small." Daring suddenly said.

 _ **CRACK**_

"Come on Sky. It is alright." Tear says petting him.

Sky slouches heavily as he stays in a corner as a dark cloud hung over him. "It's not small…" He mumbles.

Tear tries to come into his view. "I can let you have me and prove to yourself that you are not."

"Your territory." Daring says.

"Oh good." Sky suddenly said beside her in a happy mood. "I was thinking you wanted me to sleep with you again at the end. Also, how are you?"

Daring glares at him after she got her composure back. "Fine." She grumbles as she goes back to the map. 'Too different.'

"So how old are you?" Sky asks petting her.

Daring stops before purring. "Twenty-three." She purrs out.

"Oh?" Sky says before starting to massage her.

Daring moans in relief as she relaxes against the table. "So good."

"You like that my golden wife?" Sky asks making Tear snicker at how silly that sounded.

Daring sighs in relief and slowly flares her wings out. "Oh yeah."

"Who is my good golden wife?" Sky asks continuing, starting to make Tear giggle.

"Me." Daring draws out happily as she stretches her wings.

Sky smiles and just kisses her.

Tear laughs as Daring turns and kisses him back and allows him to push her down onto the desk.

"You now admit it?" Sky asks.

Daring looks at him with glazed over eyes. "Your…mare…"

"Ok let's rest. It has been a long day." Sky says.

Daring hums happily as Sky lifts her onto his back and leads them to the bed before putting Daring on it and starts to undress her from her explorer clothes. "She is going to need new ones." Sky said before looking to Tear. "Looks like you are getting more clothes for another wife."

* * *

"And this is our home." Sky says.

Daring blinks as she looks around. "This place?"

"Yes." Sky says.

Daring hums as she kept looking around. "Seems quaint."

"Girls!" Snow calls.

Daring kept staring at the architecture before hearing some mares all call out, "Yes master?" And makes her look to see three mares and a griffon in tribal clothes.

"Snow, I will leave you to explain the rules of the house and introduce everyone. I need to meet with my warriors real quick." Sky says.

Snow nods and walks up to Daring. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Who are they?" Daring asks.

"My husband's slaves." Snow said simply.

"Slaves?" Daring asks.

Snow nods. "As by the laws that we have, victories over other tribes state that the winning tribe must gain a slave from the losing tribe as a tribute and show of proof of win."

"I see." Daring says.

"And they all were males once." Snow adds.

Daring, hearing this, looks back at her. "Explain."

Snow shrugs. "Remember the rule I stated?"

"Yes?" Daring asks.

Snow nods. "Those were the losers."

"How?" She asks.

"Potions." Snow said simply.

"So this is a law or traditions?" Daring asks.

"Little bit of both. He is thinking of extending the tradition to everything we take over now." Snow explains.

"So what do we do?" Daring says.

"Take care of the place, make sure it's running, oh, and please our husband and master. Right girls?" She calls smiling to the four.

"Yes, mistress." They say.

Snow smirks to Daring. "And this is our life here. What can you do to provide for your husband?"

"My expertise." Daring says.

Snow nods. "What can you do?"

"I have quite a bit of knowledge." Daring asks giving her a squee smirk.

Snow frowns and raises an eyebrow. "And they are?"

"A secret for now." Daring says sweating on the back of her head.

Snow frowns more angrily now. "You better tell me or you are useless."

"Don't make me beat you black and blue." Daring growls.

Snow glares at her now. "Why did he choose you? You are useless if you can't do anything."

"Same to you." Daring growls as they ram their heads against each other.

"Should we stop them?" Burning asks as they both try to push each other away.

"No, they are fighting for dominance." White says.

"Wonder who will win?" Mint asks.

* * *

"Finally back. Now just have to wait for the morning to show them what their mounts have become." Sky says walking in.

Sky walks for a bit before hearing something and looks to see Daring and Snow on the ground with their clothes undone and sweating widely as he walks over and looms over them. "And how are you two my sweet mares?" He asks grinning as he lightly runs a hoof across Daring's exposed stomach.

"Oh um…" Snow says.

"Found one that will make out with you?" Sky jokes.

Snow groans as she sits up. "She will not tell a thing."

Sky chuckles. "I can make her sing like a bard. So if you want her to talk, have me involved." He said grinning.

"She wants me to submit to her and I say no." Daring says.

"Oh, is that so my naughty Snow?" Sky asks grabbing her.

Snow tries to push him off. "She will not listen to me."

"Oh, I will if you sleep with me tonight." Sky whispers into her ear.

Snow glares at him. "Get her to listen to me."

"Not everyone will Snow." Sky says before kissing her neck.

Snow moans and show more of her neck as she tries to glare at Daring. "You better."

"Now bed you two. It has been a long day." Sky says.

They both groan as they get up slowly and walk off as they raise their hindlegs more than usual.

"Not tonight. I need sleep." Sky says.

'How did this happen to me?' Daring thought as they followed.


	14. Chapter 12: Fall of Tribes

Sky taps his hoof on his chin as he looks to the map. "We have to gain a swift victory with them. Now…"

"Sky." Tear calls walking into the war room.

"Tear, you are back." Sky says getting up and goes to hug her.

Tear smiles and hugs him back. "I need you to own me tonight."

"Later. What news do you bring? It has been four months." Sky says.

Tear smiles. "I have been getting deals made. And…they agreed."

"Who do they serve?" Sky asks as he hears a catapult firing outside.

"Us." Tear said smiling greatly.

"As in the Terror or us?" Sky says cheekily.

Tear taps his nose. "Us."

"So what did they send?" Sky asks.

"Ores. Lots of ores. So we can make great things soon." Tear said happily.

"Ore…oh. For the smiths." Sky says after a few moments.

Tear smiles and nuzzles him. "Silly husband."

"Well, we still haven't conquered them even after a month and a half of besieging them as their leader keeps slipping through our hooves." Sky says.

Tear smirks. "Can I suggest something?"

"Go ahead." Sky says.

Tear giggles. "How about a little infiltration? Pose yourself as an emergency trader and sneak in."

"Go on." Sky says.

Tear leans in. "And you sneak some groups in on the cargo. Straight into the storage rooms and they will strike and opens the gates for you in the confusion as they light the place up."

"I will do it. Thanks, hun." Sky says kissing her cheek.

Tear smiles. "Do I get a reward?"

"Later, yes." Sky says.

Tear chuckles as she lets go of the hug and walks away. "I love you."

* * *

Sky chuckles as he walks past the groups fighting all over as they capture or subdue everyone in sight and flicks away anyone trying to get close to him with his shadows. "Knock knock!" He calls and his shadows knocks the doors off its hinges. "Hello, future slave!" He calls grinning at the shocked group of guards and warlord sitting at the throne. "Here's how this goes. You drink this, surrender, call off your army, and swear your allegiance to me or you will all die." Sky said grinning as he holds a potion bottle. "Twenty seconds by the way."

"Attack him you idiots." The chief calls.

Sky sighs. "Hard it is then." He says to himself before grinning as he sends his shadows outward towards the group coming at him with spears and swords and wraps around their necks and lifts them off the ground. "Okay. I'll deal with you later." He said to them all as he walks past them still held as they struggled and goes to the warlord on his throne as he takes out his sword. "Don't bother. If I can do that to them, guess what I can do to you."

The warlord growls and gets up and runs over with his sword raised before feeling his hoof stick and tries to pull before stopping and looking up to see his sword hoof trapped in shadows as he follows where the thick shadows are coming from and sees it all leads to the attacker.

Sky sighs and shakes his head before reaching and grabs his armored collar before making sure his limbs didn't move and starts to drag him away. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said chuckling as he holds the position as the warlord struggles to get out. "Don't bother. In fact, you'll come to enjoy being tied against your will." He said laughing as he comes to a room and kicks it open before throwing the warlord inside and onto the floor bed. "Good enough." He said calmly walking over and grabs a hold of his snout and forces his mouth open. "Drink my new slave." He says pouring the potion down the warlord's throat before throwing him away onto the far side of the bed as he sits and waits. "What to do?"

He hears the groaning from the withering warlord and looks around. "Could do with a makeover. Maybe I'll keep your colors. Could do with new colors." He said happily as he looks over to the warlord who was now laying on the ground and breathing hard. "Come here." He said grabbing her leg and pulls her over as he looks over the blue mare with a darker blue mane and tail. "Cutie." He says grinning as he pulls her onto his lap. "Now then, who do you serve?" He asks as he forcibly pulls the guards into the doorway to watch them.

The mare blinks slowly as she tries to get her bearings. "M…mas…master…Sky…" She mumbles.

Sky smirks as he looks over to the guards watching in shock. "And who will you give your body too?"

"Master Sky." The mare moans trying to slowly reach for him.

"Good girl." Sky says getting up and starts walking out, knowing that if he didn't stop his tribes soon, they would breach the gate and the heavy salamanders would burn the town to ash.

* * *

"Well…you certainly made promises." Daring said looking at the heavily tied blue mare in leather ropes.

"Snow requested." Sky says.

Daring raises an eyebrow as the mare screams through her gag as she shivers before trying to struggle again. "She seems to like it."

"I am wondering about what they put in those potions." Sky says.

"Simple ingredients." White says nearby.

"For this result?" Sky asks.

"Yes." White said smiling.

"Explain why she is getting a kick out of this to me?" Sky requests as he sat in his tent.

"She loves you." Snow said walking past.

"Real reason." Sky instructs.

"Preparing for mass change." Snow explains patting his head.

"White, explain why the potion has different effects on personality." Sky instructs.

"Simply, sometimes what the pony taking the potion likes to do to others ends up being something they like to do." White says.

"So…if they like being tying others up, it makes them like it to the extreme?" Sky asks leaning close to the mare.

"Yes." White says.

"Chief." A warrior calls outside the tent.

"Yes?" Sky calls.

"The shamen of the Metal Guard have made it official and the tribe will be ready to swear loyalty to you soon." The warrior calls.

"Very well. Snow, all those that remain not with us amongst the tribes is the Lycan Moon." Sky says.

"And they will be the toughest to beat." Snow said frowning.

"Yes and a drawn out war won't be a good thing." Sky says thinking.

The mare moans and turns to his voice and tries to moan more and call out to him.

"Take care of her. Also, tell the Metal Guards on top of warriors, they are to start forging armor, swords, shields, spears, axes, and maces immediately. Also, tell them to start experimenting making armor for our salamanders." Sky instructs.

"As you wish." Snow says before grinning as she advanced on the new slave.

"By the way, you thought of a name for her yet?" Sky asks.

Snow grins and reaches over and slaps the mare's flank and makes her moan heavily. "Yeah. How about Sapphire?"

"Good enough for me. Have her ready for my return. I will do her, you, and Skyline." Sky whispers into Snow's ear.

Snow smiles as she tightly hugs Sapphire. "Oh don't worry about that."

* * *

"So Daring, what are you up to my golden mare?" Sky asks.

Daring hums as she looks over her shoulder at him before going back to drawing on her parchment. "Drawing."

"Oh. Drawing what?" Sky asks rubbing her back.

"Aqueduct." Daring said concentrating on drawing.

"Does that have to do with water or something?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Helps with all water transport." Daring said drawing out an archway style of a bride.

"Huh?" Sky asks confused.

Daring sighs. "They are used to move water and help with farming from far away rivers and for supplying settlements with it as well."

"Really?" Sky asks surprised.

Daring nods. "Really useful. Though I recommend stones and pitch. The same kind you use for ships so it doesn't leak and cause problems later on. Water is patient. Water finds a way, especially through cracks."

"Well then…I give you permission to make these in an experiment." Sky says before stealing a kiss.

Daring eeps and pushes him away. "Stop that. I can't get these wrong."

"I love you, my golden wife." Sky says hugging her.

"Says the stallion who just got me for a dress." Daring said rolling her eyes.

"No. I got you for your attitude and wit." Sky says rubbing her flank.

Daring goes wide-eyed.

 _ **SMACK**_

"You like me spanking you?" Sky asks.

Daring blushes hard as she tries to keep quiet and bites a hoof.

"I will let you get back to work. I will also keep Snow off your back." Sky says before walking away.

Daring groans as she rubs her at her flank. "Damn him…why am I thinking about a possible foal?"

* * *

Sky sits in the hall of a long table in the castle of the Shining Claw tribe, waiting. "Give me the report. How goes the rearmament of our warriors and training of new warriors and salamander riders?" Sky asks.

"Quite well. The weapons and armor are being passed out to the ones on the front lines and then moves back. And recruits are being trained well." A warrior says.

"And the bows that the Shining Claws tribe are making?" Sky asks.

"They are making as many as they can along with the arrows to go with them." Another says.

"How goes the creation of good armor for the salamanders?" Sky asks.

"Tough as they are different sizes all over and they need to be fitted correctly or they can't move or breath even." Another said.

"Tell them to take their time. I want them properly outfitted and I want all of your opinions on this, I am considering commissioning a new armor for the salamander riders." Sky says.

"Do you have an initial idea?" One asks.

"I am thinking something that matches their mounts. Yellow, black, and a touch of red." Sky says.

"I think we can work something out." Another said.

"Then make it so. I wish our salamander riders to be one of the most feared mounted warriors in all of the continent." Sky orders.

"Yes, chief." They said.

"Now tell me, does anyone know the current results of my wife Daring's experiment?" Sky asks.

"They are starting to build a small one. Right now it's just a close river and small farmland that is in need of water." One said.

"Watch it carefully and see if it works. If it does, then it could improve a number of crops we can produce. Now, what about our talks with the Highland Citizens? Are they sticking to neutrality, but will swear loyalty to us if we do conquer the Lycan Moon tribe?" Sky asks.

"Yes, they will. Guess it is a matter of proving yourself to them." Another said.

"No. They just don't want to fight the Lycan Moon tribe like we are preparing to." Sky says.

"Or us in the end." Another said.

"Now that should be all today. We will meet again later to continue." Sky informs.

"Yes, chief." They said.

After that, Sky gets up and walks out and sighs after closing the door behind him after entering his room. "Sapphire?" Sky asks.

Sapphire looks up at him slowly as leather binds on her clothing slowed her movement. "Yes…master…?"

"I thought I told you no bindings when you are working." Sky says.

"Mistress…Snow…doesn't…want…that…" Sapphire breathes out.

"Well I am your master and for disobeying, I think you need to be punished." Sky says.

Sapphire whines as the binds pull her back to a curl. "Please…master…"

"On the bed you." Sky says removing the binds.

Sapphire breathes carefully before slowly moving onto the bed and sits down on it.

Sky soon joins her as he slowly undresses her.

Sapphire moans and tries to look at him pleadingly.

"Present yourself to me." Sky says undressing.

Sapphire whines to herself as she lifts her flank and lays her head down.

Sky smiles as he rubs her flank slowly before entering it.

Sapphire whines loudly before Sky gives a slap on her flank and shuts her up as she tries to quiet herself by biting her hoof.

"Now who has been a bad mare?" Sky asks thrusting in and out of her.

"Me!" Sapphire yells as she tries to move her flank with him.

"Who will listen to her master from now on?" Sky asks.

"Me!" Sapphire sobs as Sky spanks her flank again.

"Who loves being my slave?" Sky asks as she starts to get close to an orgasm.

"Me." Sapphire whines as she arches her back before going wide-eyed and freezing up.

"Oh, did somepony cum?" Sky whispers into her ear.

Sapphire pants quietly before slowly turning her glazed over eyes to him. "Ma…master…I'm…I'm sorry…" She whispers.

"Good girl. Here is your reward." Sky says pulling out before entering her second pair of lips.

Sapphire whines into the bed as she presses her flank back into him all the way. "Master!" She whines into the bed.

Sky keeps pounding her over and over until he finally cums inside her.

Sapphire whines more as she slowly moves her flank now. "Master…please…stop…"

"I know you are already full." Sky says pulling out of her.

Sapphire whines at the loss of everything as she felt a warm wetness running down her legs. "Mas…ter…" She breathes out looking to him with a tired gaze.

"Sleep." Sky instructs holding her as he pushes her flank down onto the bed.

Sapphire closes her eyes slowly before snoring quietly.

* * *

It has been six months as Sky waited before he was given the word that five thousand heavy salamander's armored and twenty thousand normal salamanders were equipped with light armor made with mostly tough leather.

"So what do you want to do now?" Snow asks watching the slaves clean his room.

"The final battle for the northern tribes is close. Soon we will face the Lycan Moon tribe. I have also given it a lot of thought and decided we have to end this in one battle. Send word to all the tribes we command to send their warriors to me, ready for battle and to our allies the Strike Terror to invade their northern border coast and occupy it, while Hard Grubber is to send me what warriors and supplies they can spare and prepare to have a large army to march through their territories." Sky says aiming the last part to Flitter and Tear.

"You got it." They said before running off as Snow gets up and leaves.

"Snow, you will accompany to this battle. Forget about going to the Highland tribe. They will not budge." Sky says.

"Will you be needing a relief?" Snow suddenly asks.

"We will make due without them and please stop bothering Daring on her project." Sky says putting his hoof around her.

Snow looks away at that. "She just draws."

"She has a working model going. We will see if it improves the growth of the small farmland she built it for." Sky says before kissing her.

Snow moans into the kiss as the slaves stop working before Snow separates the kiss and glared at them. "Back to work!" She yells and they return to cleaning.

"Not that girls. Start packing for us. You are coming with us." Sky instructs.

Snow looks to him shocked. "You want to bring them?"

"Yes, will you defy your chief?" Sky asks leaning against her.

Snow stares at him before sighing and looking away. "No."

"Now go get dressed for war. We march soon." Sky instructs before stealing a kiss.

Snow pushes him off. "Fine." She said getting up and leaving.

Sky, seeing the opportunity, smacks her flank and laughs.

Snow yelps and glares at him.

Sky chuckles. "Don't show that lovable flank at me if you don't want to."

* * *

Sky marched his force of fifty thousand warriors, twenty thousand archers, twenty thousand salamander riders, and five thousand heavy salamander riders through the Hard Grubber tribe's lands receiving supplies and five thousand reinforcing warriors and three thousand archers from the chief of the tribe who decided to march with him. On the seventh of the fourth month of the year, they met the forces of the Lycan Moon tribe, composed of over one hundred and fifty thousand. "So it seems that he didn't divert warriors from the western shore and the north must be getting hit by the fleet of the Strike Terror tribe." Sky says looking over the battlefield.

"They have to be doing a good job." Yarborg said smiling a bit. "This would mean we would have an easier time."

"Yes…tell me, what is the name of their chief's?" Sky asks.

"It's Chief Lunar." Yarborg said.

"Very well. Yarborg, send a messenger under a flag of truce. Tell Lunar I wish to speak with him before the battle." Sky says.

Yarborg was surprised before nodding and walking away on his salamander.

"And tell him to bring all of his high-ranking subjects too. I want witnesses." Sky informs.

* * *

"Chief Lunar." Sky greets getting off his salamander as the high ranking members from his side waiting for the talk to see how this turns out.

Lunar watches him as he waits with his sword in front of him. "I came as asked. Will you surrender?"

"No. You and I both know that this battle will happen. This is to decide who shall rule the northern tribe territories. There are two ways we can do this, though." Sky says interesting both sides high ranking members present.

"How so?" Lunar asks raising an eyebrow.

"First, we can have our armies fight, but no matter who wins, it will lead to a long and bloody war with many casualties which there is no doubt somewhere south of us will try to take advantage of it. Or we can settle it here and now by a duel and see who the gods will choose to rule these lands." Sky says.

Lunar stares at him before sighing and hefting his sword over his shoulder. "Then let's duel."

"Since this is unorthodox, the loser shouldn't be forced to take the potion. The entire region is prize enough, do you agree?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Good to have a change." He said stretching his neck.

"Very well. Send word to all the warriors of what is about to transpire and should anyone interfere, the one who they belong to forfeits the duel." Sky instructs.

Lunar nods and waves off a nearby warrior of his and he runs off as quick as he can.

"So did you not believe the rumors?" Sky asks referring to his armored salamander.

"I had my suspicions." Lunar said walking up to him.

"Make room." Sky instructs those crowding around as he went to his salamander and pulled out an axe before taking off his cape and throws it onto the saddle.

Lunar stares at him as he goes to the area they spread out for them.

"Shall we begin?" Sky asks pointing his axe at Lunar.

Lunar slams his sword on the ground. "We shall."

The two chiefs waited, staring each other down until warriors from both sides returned, letting them know all warriors were informed, then they charged each other.

Snow watches in worry a bit as Sky starts to block every strike from the chief as he tries to hold one place in the middle of the clearing.

"So this was our chief's plan." Yarborg says as the two traded blows as Lunar was physically stronger, but Sky was quicker and agiler in his movements.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks looking to him.

"Our chief made it clear he wanted to end this in one battle. I had thought he meant crushing the Lunar Moon's army completely, but now I see he wanted little to no bloodshed." Yarborg says.

Snow nods slowly. "He said he wanted all the fighting and quarrels to stop."

"What is the chief's aim?" Yarborg asks.

"You want to know?" Snow asks smirking.

"Yes." Yarborg said nodding.

"The truth is the chief eyes are already beyond this battle. He looks south to the rest of the continent." Snow says.

Yarborg lost his breath at that moment as he stares shocked at her. "What?"

"That is right. The chief sees beyond this. Thinking about when he made an alliance with a fief in Gual. I now realize that he was looking for a legal reason to move our forces south. With an ally down there and going to aid them, the knight orders will see it as just and won't ally against us to try and stop our march southwards." Snow says.

"Then he has been planning this from the start." Yarborg said. "You can't start off without an ending mission in mind."

"What his ultimate ambition is, I can not say, but I could never imagine this is where we would be in a little over a year and a half of being married." Snow says before a cry of pain was heard. Looking back to the duel to see Lunar holding his sword hoof which had been hit by the blunt end of Sky's axe and had dropped his great sword and now Sky had his axe's blade at his throat. "Yield." Sky ordered.

Lunar stares at him, teeth clenched in anger before sighing. "I know when I am defeated."

"Chief Lunar has admitted defeat. I claim my rightful place as ruler of the Lycan Moon tribe!" Sky yells pulling his axe away from Lunar's neck and soon his side started cheering.

The Lycan warriors stared at each other in worry at this point.

"As such, the word chief will no longer suffice for a title of so many. So I hereby create a new title. Henceforth, I will be known as Overlord of the Northern tribes." Sky proclaimed.

Sky's warriors cheered at that as Snow walks up. "You need to change the name of the tribe then. There is no point in keeping the old names unless for records."

"We will keep the old names, but I will be appointing leaders to run each tribe on the ground." Sky informs.

The older tribe leaders in the back look to each other and smile a bit at that.

"From here on there will be changes, but for now, tell the warriors to celebrate and send a message to the Strike Terror and the Highland tribes. Let them know what happened here today." Sky instructs walking to his mount.

Lunar stares at him as Sky carries the greatsword he was using in the fight. "I expect you to carry on your duties as my new vessel with quality work." Sky says putting his sword in front of him.

Lunar grits his teeth at him before reaching and grabbing the handle of the sword. "Yes, Overlord."

"Good." Sky says turning and walking away.

* * *

It has been a little over a year since the battle of what citizens are now calling the Overlord Battle. Sky has been busy in this time after Daring's aqueduct proved a success. He praised it immensely and ordered many of them to be built and increase the harvests and the flow of fresh water to the settlements. With the success and a lot more respect for her, Daring eventually showed them how to make a crossbow which Sky, after seeing what a prototype could do, ordered that it be mass produced for his forces and for experiments on how to improve it be worked on.

Sky taps his hoof as he has finally made a large capital near the trader's borders and watches the mountain gap in the distance. "This will be tough to handle because of them." He looking to the village below.

"Overlord sir." A warrior comes up and bows as, from his yellow, black, and red armor, he was obviously a salamander rider.

"Speak." Sky commands.

"The town has agreed to your demands and recognizes your rule of the north, including them." The warrior report.

"Excellent." Sky says smiling.

"Do you need us to build another fortress nearby the pass or on it?" The warrior asks.

"No, just fortify the town a bit and don't inconvenience the merchants too much…oh and any response to my inquiry with the choker I sent them to appraise?" Sky says.

"Yes, my lord and they say they will have around a thousand more powerful versions of it for you." The warrior says.

"Very good and any word from the Lilac fief?" Sky asks.

"They tell us that they are currently at war with another fief in the Gual providence and it started when they were attacked." The warrior says.

"Summon all the chief of the tribes. The time has come." Sky orders.

The warrior nods and walks out as Sky leans on a hoof. "Should I give them permission to use it themselves…maybe…"

"Master." White says walking up in a more shaman like outfit than what she used to wear.

"White, it seems the gods are with me. They have given me justification for riding south." Sky says.

White smiles and jumps into his lap and looks up at him smiling. "In more ways than one. You have been dipping into my potions for more than a couple of things."

"Yes, and I made you teach me a spell version of the potion." Sky says rubbing her back.

White purrs and leans forward to show more of her back. "You wanted to learn and I can't disobey my master."

"I thank you and now as a reward, I want you to start making a potion that will increase your fertility for a bit." Sky says.

White looks to him. "You want to turn others into a foal maker, don't you?"

"No. I think as a reward, you should get to bear a foal of mine." Sky says.

White rubs her legs together. "I would love to bear your foals forever master."

"Then you best start making preparations to make it." Sky says.

"Will you be mating me while I am having your foals and even the others?" White asks smiling.

"We shall see." Sky says.

* * *

"Chiefs." Sky addressed on his throne.

"What is it you need Overlord?" Tear's father asks as he gives a quick hug to her.

"The time has come start to assemble our forces. We will soon march south through the north Fireheart mountains." Sky instructs.

Sky then looks to the doorway as he sees an armored stallion walk up. "Now?" Lunar asks staring at him.

"Yes. Now chief Lunar, do you object again?" Sky asks.

For the past year, Lunar has fought against every proposal from the aqueducts to certain reforms Sky has commanded amongst the tribes. Most who knew of this knew Lunar had never been satisfied with having lost the duel and being subordinate to Sky who they later found out wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Yes…" Lunar struggles to say.

"And what is the issue?" Sky asks sounding angry.

"You going to the fort right outside the pass." Lunar said frowning.

"Of course. It is the first objective." Sky says.

"Brother, please be silent. You shouldn't go against the Overlord's decrees like this." A stallion wearing royal purple robes and a silver mask over his eyes says.

"He will get us all killed." Lunar said frowning.

"Brother, you are his vassal. This isn't your place." Another stallion wearing black armor more akin to a knight from the south than one of the northern tribes.

"It is when it was my warriors." Lunar argued.

"Silence." Sky said frowning as the room seemed to get darker. "Lunar, this isn't the first time you have challenged my authority, but it will be the last. We will settle this here and now. If I capture the fortress that has been impregnable for the tribes for two hundred years now, you shall submit to my authority and willingly take the slave potion which you escaped by my grace and become my personal slave, but if I can not, you can take my place. How is that?" Sky asks.

"I acce…" Lunar starts.

"Brother, think of this." Moonlight warns, nearly taking off his silver mask.

"Silence Moonlight. I accept." Lunar proclaimed.

"Then before this war council, the rules have been set and will be enforced by the laws of the providence." Sky says.

Moonlight sighs as he shakes his head. "This can only get worse before it gets better."

"Moonlight, when your brother becomes my slave, you shall become the new chief of the Lycan Moon. Now every one of you, make ready the armies and prepare our provisions and supply lines. We go to war." Sky instructs.

* * *

Not a month later, Sky set off alone in disguise for the fortress of Iron Whispers in the fief of Violetbush without much knowing about his absence. Sky infiltrated the fortress with his shadow magic and started to manipulate their lord into making decrees like sending most of their men to the borders to protect against the other fiefs. The next was for all of those still in the fortress to wear a choker that would protect them from any magic attacks. It was early in the morning as Sky came out of his shadows and released the lord from his control. "You played your part well, but I no longer have need of you. Goodbye." Sky says starting to charge a spell as he takes the king's own sword and puts it in his hoof's before making him stab himself in the heart, killing himself.

Sky laughs as he walks off and releases the spell and steps outside the lord's bedroom as he walks past the guards on the ground groaning. "I am going to love this. A castle full of slaves. What could be better…well…my first slaves and wives would be nice. Should send for them." He said to himself as he goes into the throne room and takes a seat.

* * *

Sky stretched on his new throne, humming to himself happily, before stopping. "You know, I bet most of the defenders are still at their posts." Sky says before pulling out a glowing green stone from his pack. "All residents are ordered to go about the running of the castle like usual, but all members of the garrison and those who were defending the castle come to the throne room and line up as if you were being inspected for a drill…or something along those lines." Sky instructs waving a hoof in the end.

He hears nothing at first before hoofsteps and armor clattering was heard and the throne room doors opened up to a large amount of guards in heavy armor who then lines up leading to his throne. Sky waited as the last few closed the doors behind them before they started getting into one of the lines with the others.

Sky smirks as a nearby guard's metal head armor drops more onto the mare's head. He chuckles and leans over and lifts the helmet up a bit. "Having trouble my sweet thing?" He teases before dropping it again. "Now let us see." Sky says starting to examine the newly changed mare as best he could. "You? What was your name, rank, specialty, and weapon of choice?" Sky asks.

"Skylark Ra. Squire. Able to strengthen blades. Swordsstall…swordsmare." She corrects as she looks away glaring.

"That is right. You are a mare. All of you are now face me when I am talking to you and the rest of you act like this is an official inspection." Sky instructs.

Every guard in the room turns to face forward as they waited for more instructions as a smaller mare in the back watches it all.

"Now then, skill level?" Sky asks.

The guard mare from before gulping. "Better than the average fighter."

"Hum…I see." Sky says sounding a little disappointed. "Alright. Rest stance…to the right of my new throne." Sky says after a pause which irked the mare in the back following him with her head.

The guards, except for the first mare, immediately walk over and stand at attention on the right side of his throne as they try to follow his movements with only their eyes as they could not turn their heads.

Sky kept inspecting the armored mares and sent them to join the squire from earlier to the right till he came to another mare whose armor was a little too big.

Sky hums as tries to measure the gap in the armor as he felt around her. "I see." He said taking off her helmet a bit and looks her over.

"Your name, rank, specialty, and weapon of choice?" Sky asks the unicorn.

The mare shivers under his gaze. "Rockwell Line. Captain. Able to deal with a poison effect on a spot. Spear."

"And skill in combat?" Sky asks.

Rockwell shivers more and almost shrinks herself. "Higher than a three year mage."

"Stop shivering for the rest of this. Now magic spell and abilities?" Sky asks catching Rockwell's full attention as he was asking more questions than the others before her.

The mare in the back watches as Rockwell starts to list off her spells and abilities and frowns a little at Sky before reaching a hoof up to her black frilly choker on her neck but her body freezes and her hoof returned to the floor.

"I see. How long have you been a captain?" Sky asks evaluating in his head.

"Five years." Rockwell spoke without pause.

"And your assignments?" Sky asks.

Rockwell gulps. "Just patrolling."

"Where?" Sky asks.

"The paths around the castle." She says as Sky reaches up and starts to pet around her neck.

"Don't worry. No more patrols for you. Your new job will be a maid by my side to serve me." Sky whispers into her ear.

Rockwell gulps as Sky reaches up with another hoof and starts to pet her and makes her moan as she closes her eyes at the soft feeling as his hooves start to glow black and spreads toward her armor and covers it up as she shivers at the cold feeling as he kept petting her before her armor starts to feel lighter than normal and become almost lightweight and feather like before she opens her eyes slowly and sees Sky smirking and she looks down at herself to see that her armor has been changed into a frilly maid dress that seems more dark than the usual black and white stock dress with symbols on the grey parts that glows red before dissipating before moving her legs around and realizes she is now wearing some tight underwear that felt silk like as Sky runs his hooves over her sides and makes her shiver more.

"Your first job as a maid will be coming to my chambers tonight. Now don't say anything about that to any others and go stand to the left of the throne." Sky whispers into her ear as he places a hoof over her neck and changes the choker color into red.

Rockwell nods slowly before walking over and stands on the left side, forming a new line opposite of the ones still in armor.

"Next." Sky says cheerfully continuing.

The rest of the mare's in line suddenly become apprehensive at the thought of what he did happening to them before he approaches a guard in leather armor with a bow on her back. "Obviously." He said picking up the bow and looking it over.

"You know the first questions." Sky says examining the bow closely.

"Lineheart Rine. Hoofsoldier. Able to make the arrow fly straight farther than normal. Bow." She said eyeing the bow he is holding.

"Skill?" Sky asks.

Lineheart almost tries to frown but fails. "Top class."

"You can hit a moving target from how far away?" Sky asked done examining the bow.

"Five hundred hooves away." Lineheart said cringing as he pulls the string back heavily.

"And how old are you?" Sky asks.

Lineheart starts to sweat a little. "Fourteen." She said makes him raise an eyebrow to her and sweat more before he leans over and places his hooves on her neck.

"Alright." Sky whispers into her ear.

Lineheart goes wide-eyed as she realizes what he's going to do before a dark covering went over her body and starts to make the armor disappear before it covers her head and makes her go blind as all she can see is black smoke swirling around before feeling more weight added to her flank as she tries to flail around as he runs his hooves over her and hugs her close as something starts to form over her body and the dark smoke creeps back to his hooves and shows that she is now wearing no armor at all and only a loincloth as they saw her flank is actually bigger and pushing the back part of the loincloth into her flanks and showing her off before he puts her down and changes her choker to red.

"We will dress you like the captain later. Now meet me in my chambers." Sky whispers into her ear before sending her to join the row after he gives a slap to her flank and makes her shiver and jump which she couldn't figure out where it had come from.

Sky chuckles pervertly as he moves onto the next mare and stops as he sees the armor actually fitting. "Guessing time. You are an original or your armor shrank in the wash." He said before reaching out and grabs her by the neck and makes her turn herself to look her over. "First set of questions and then whisper your measurements into my ear." He whispers at the end into her ear and gives a pat on her flank.

"Liligate Fire. Knight. Able to make wings harden for heavy hits. Sword." Liligate said before she felt herself lean towards his ear.

The mare at the back almost growls to herself as she sees Liligate whispering everything about her and tries to reach a hoof up to her choker before it makes her stop and turn a gray color on the band and makes her place her hoof down before giving a spark and yelp.

"Oh, interesting. Skill level and past relationships?" Sky asks undoing the straps on her armor and makes it fall to the floor.

Liligate shivers. "Royal guard. The heir is my friend." She said as her fur stands on end as he runs a hoof along her sides.

"Define friend for you." Sky says running a hoof along her purple fur on her chest.

"Foalhood friends." She said finally moaning and leaning into his petting.

"Was the heir in the castle when the stallions were changed and what gender is the heir?" Sky asks.

Lineheart moans as she leans more into his petting. "He was. He was a stallion and now a mare."

The mare at the back tries to reach a hoof up to her choker before it makes her stop and gives a heavy shock and makes her hair stand on end. "AH!" She yells in pain before it stops and makes her fall flat on her face with her flank in the air.

"I have decided. You will service me personally as a maid and guard." Sky whispers into her ear.

Lineheart tries to catch herself a breather as gives a nip. "Yes. I will…" She stops as he reaches his hooves to her and places them on her sides and starts to run then under her. "Thank you." She whispers as the darkness covers her and the armor before it quickly went away quicker than normal and she opens her eyes and looks to see that she is wearing a similar maid outfit as the first but with metal plates on it as her wings now had a frilly design to them before she was shoved forward a bit and looks to see Sky holding a leash that leads to her neck and she reaches up and felt the hard metal collar with a red choker underneath.

Sky lets go of the leash as he went to the remaining guards. Most remained guards to his surprise, while only one or two more were made into maids until he came to the last pony. A blue pegasus mare looking right at him at attention, wearing what looked like noble armored dress uniform. "Well, well. And what is your name?" Sky asks.

"Stronghill Harver." She said and Sky smirks at how the name sounded.

"So that makes you the heir?" Sky smirks, already telling she would be like Spitfire.

Stronghill grunts to not say anything. "Yes." She blurts out and quickly reaches a hoof to her neck before it shocks her again and makes her bend down smoking a bit as she groans in slight pain.

"Hum. The usual starting questions you haven't answered yet." Sky instructs.

Stronghill quickly stood up at attention. "Heir. Able to see tells on others. A rapier." She grunts and tries again for the choker and was shocked as some of her armor was flung off as she was dropped on the ground again with her flank in the air.

"Stand up and hold still." Sky instructs. Stronghill quickly stands up and at attention as she is now unable to move as Sky starts to undo the straps on her armor. "Skill level?" He asks smirking as he makes sure to cops some feels before focusing on the choker and messes with it, turning the cloth part silver.

"Two year mage." She blurts out again as she tries to keep her mouth closed.

"Really? Martial skills?" Sky asks.

"All range hoof to hoof brawls." She immediately said.

"Ages of you and Lineheart." Sky says.

Stronghill groans to shut her mouth. "She is fifteen. I am thirteen."

"You can tell me your spells and magical abilities later. As I have decided personal maid." Sky whispers into her ear.

She goes wide-eyed as he suddenly grabs her by the wings and pulls her to him as the darkness covers her up before it reshapes part of the covers on her and makes it bulge out more before Sky slowly took his hooves away and made the smoke go back to him as it shows Stronghill in another maid outfit with a shorter skirt and showing her flank to the world with red tight panties that spreads her flanks apart and shows them off more with purple and red striped stockings as Sky pulls and makes her lunge forward and grab onto him as she realizes she now has a metal collar with a leash attached as her choker becomes embedded into her.

"All of those still guards, report to the armorers to be refitted. Those who are maids, find the head maid and have her teach you some of your new duties." Sky instructs.

All of the ponies in the room walk off as Sky let's go of Stronghill's leash and lets her join the other maids as he smirks. "Inform each other of my extra order for tonight." Sky instructs.

* * *

Sky hums happily on his new bed reading a letter from Gilda when suddenly a knock at his door was heard.

"Come in." He said tucking the letter away and sits up before the door opens and Stronghill's steps in as the door close behind her after Liligate enters with her. "Ah. Good. Where are the others?" He said smirking and floats both their leashes over and tugs at them both.

"Waiting for their turn." Liligate answer almost happily throwing herself into his lap as Stronghill tries to keep herself away and pulls back.

"That what the head maid teach you?" Sky asks before motioning Stronghill onto the bed.

Stronghill groans as she kept trying to move back and is forced to walk forward and gets onto the bed. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' She thinks as Liligate nuzzles Sky's lap happily with her nose.

"Well?" Sky asks waiting for his question to be answered.

'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' Stronghill thinks again before frowning. "No."

"I see. Liligate, you go second." Sky informs, making her get off the bed in silence and take a seat to watch.

Stronghill feels the bed weight shift behind her as Sky grabs onto her leash and gives a slight tug. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' She thinks closing her eyes and frowning.

"It will be ok." Sky says before kissing her.

Stronghill squeaks as she goes wide-eyed. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior!' She panicky thinks trying to resist herself but ends up kissing him back.

Sky, feeling this, starts to stroke her back and flank.

Stronghill moans at the impromptu feeling as she raises her flank toward him and shifts her tail over her back as he tugs more at her leash and makes her kiss harder.

Stronghill moans into the kiss as Liligate leans on the bed and looks in between them to see under Sky's tail and sees his two large orbs that seem to be parting a bit to allow him to grow his large black cock that she drools at the sight of as Stronghill remained unaware of.

'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' Stronghill thinks again as Sky runs a hoof along her side before he positions himself and makes her spread her legs before kissing her again as he turns her head away as he trails a hoof down and grabs a hold of her dark red panties and tugs them down before he has enough room to move around and positions himself right on her and makes her yelp into the kiss.

'I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior!' She thinks panicking more as she realizes what is coming before Sky lowers his flanks and plunges himself inside her and makes her scream into the kiss and freeze up before Sky slowly starts to move and makes Stronghill gives a small moan before grunting in pain as Sky kept moving slowly.

Liligate kept staring as she watches Sky pushes himself into her old and new foalfriend before leaning her head up and licks at him and makes Sky sigh in relief before grabbing Stronghill and turns her over and wraps his legs around her flank and kept thrusting inside her while giving some nips at her ear and neck.

'I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior!' Stronghill yells in her mind as she moans while she slowly puts her flank up more and he pulls at her flank to push deeper inside her before grabbing the leash with a free hoof and makes sure it's pulled taught before he puts the rope into his mouth. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strongAH!' Sky pulls hard and snaps her out of her thoughts as he wiggles himself inside her and makes her moan loudly.

'I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior! I'm a strong stallion warrior!' Stronghill thinks as she felt a wet touch lick over her lower lips and looks between her legs to see Liligate licking away at their connection as Sky kept thrusting deep into her and kept pulling at the leash every time he wanted to push himself deeper.

Stronghill finally moans loudly. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior!' She thinks feeling a fire building up in her flank. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior!' She thinks louder as Sky gives a hard pull and slowly comes to a stop. 'I'm a strong…' She thinks stopping as Sky sighs in relief in her ear and she felt a warm feeling flow into her. 'Mare warrior.' She thinks tiredly. "I'm a strong mare warrior."

"What are you?" Sky ask rubbing her flank.

"Mare…" Stronghill says quietly and tiredly as she lays on the bed.

"And who do you belong to?" Sky asks.

Stronghill moans as she tries to stay awake. "Over…lord…Sky." She weakly said before her choker's gem turned black.

"And what is your role?" Sky asks.

Stronghill moans as she moves her flank back and forth on him. "Your…personal…slave."

"Good mare." Sky says pulling out.

Stronghill moans weakly as the cum starts to spill out and into Liligate's mouth as she drank away happily under her raised flanks.

"Liligate, since you like that so much, you can eat out your friend while I do you." Sky says.

Liligate immediately turns over and puts her mouth over Stronghill's sex and lick and suck away and makes her moan sleepily as Sky raises her flank and pulls her skirt over her back before holding himself and starts to stroke himself as Liligate moans happily as she drinks away before Sky suddenly plunges himself inside of her and makes her stop for a moment as he grabs her leash.

Liligate pants heavily with her tongue sticking out as she felt a hoof on the back of her head and pushes her toward her friend's flank and she starts to drink away again as her flank kept bouncing forward with every hit and Sky pulls at the leash and sighs happily as she clenches around him.

"Tmmmmmmmmttmmmmmo…goooommmmmmhhhh." Liligate tries to say though muffled by the sex engulfing her face as cum covered her face in splotches and she tried licking them off of her as Sky grabs the leash and pulls hard and makes her back arch as she chokes from the collar pulling on her neck as she clenches widely on his cock still in her.

"That's enough." Sky breathes out as he lets her go and drops the leash as Liligate takes a sharp breath in before Sky slams his hips into her and sends her flying forward into Stronghill's cum filled sex to which she breathes in happily and licks away at it again as Sky kept thrusting into her and makes her move her hips back to him in time before he feels around her flank and grabs onto her tail.

Liligate moans happily as he starts to pull at her tail before thrusting into her widely and makes a slapping noise with every hit as she made more of a mess with the cum all over her face before Sky sighs in relief and pulls hard and makes Liligate scream into Stronghill's flank and makes it jiggle a bit before Sky drops her tail and grabs her leash again and pulls out of her and sits down right next to the sleeping Stronghill and pushes her flank and makes her sleep on her side as he tugs on the leash and pulls Liligate onto his lap to which she licks away happily at the cum stained cock.

"Such a good slave." Sky said smiling and sighing in relief as Liligate kept licking away the cum and makes his cock stay slightly hard. "Keep it up and I will do you both right in front of everypony in the throne room. We can show everypony who comes in what a bunch of obedient slaves you are. Lapping at my cock in full view and letting them have a turn if I allow it. But if they're mares or other females of other species and they join in the fun, I will make sure they stay forever with me." He said grinning slightly as he pets Liligate's mane and moans softly.

"Next one enter." Sky commands.

The door was pushed opened again as Lineheart and Rockwell entered and stops at the sight of Liligate lapping him happily as Lineheart drools a little.

Sky chuckles. "I guess you haven't had much fun." He teases as he pushes Liligate away and places her next to Stronghill before walking over. "Be thankful you don't have collars, I love a pull now and again." He said lightly running a hoof over them. "Now then Lineheart, you will be first come with me to the bed." Sky instructs.

Lineheart blinks slowly as she seems to stare at him as Rockwell takes a step away from her.

"Seems the choker is overwriting you a little too much like Liligate. We can't have that. I want to break you in as you were as a stallion." Sky whispered the last part into her ear before messing with the choker.

Lineheart blinks again before she stops drooling and shakes and rubs her head confused. "Wha…who…?"

"Shh. No more talking. A good maid like yourself doesn't speak unless spoken to." Sky whispers into her ear as he rubs her flank.

Lineheart moans as she leans into his hoof as Rockwell was trying to step away more from them.

"You may have a little control, but if I say stop, you freeze." Sky whispers into her ear.

Lineheart sticks her tongue out and pants happily. "Th…thank…you…"

"You are easier than I expected. I wonder is being a slave or maid your true calling?" Sky asks.

Lineheart couldn't take the praise anymore and ducks under him and licks away as Rockwell panicked and tries to find a way out.

"Oh, that is good. And Rockwell, face away and go temporarily deaf until I say you aren't." Sky instructs.

Rockwell found herself turning around and soon couldn't hear anything as she stares at the dark window in front of her.

Sky grins as he looks under him as Lineheart now has him in her mouth and was sucking away at him. "Little fast aren't you? Want it to be over?" He teases as he places a hoof on her back.

Lineheart goes wide-eyed as she kept sucking. 'What…what am I doing?' Sky's moan above her made him press down more onto her back and force her more onto him and deeper into her mouth. 'No. I have to stop. I can't…such a salty taste but so g…NO!' She yells in her mind as she struggles to get herself off of him.

Sky raises an eyebrow and only places a hoof on her head and pushes her down onto him and makes her cough and choke. "Where are you going?" He asks leaning down to her.

Lineheart coughs around him and tries to get herself off before Sky grabs her mane and forces her to move as she kept coughing before she starts to move herself. 'No. Not like that.' She thinks as she gains glazed over eyes and stares at the black cock in front of her moving in and out of her mouth before Sky places both of his hooves on the back of her head. 'Wait…S…' She tries to think in a desperate attempt for him to hear her before Sly pushes her down roughly and chokes her as her throat clenches around him.

"Wow. You sure can make a stallion feel happy. You haven't done this before have you?" Sky teases, straining to keep himself together.

Lineheart moans as she kept trying to pull herself back but Sky forces her down every time she thinks she was about to get him out of her mouth and only forces her down more. 'Please stop.' She desperately thinks and as if he heard her.

"Okay." Sky says pulling her off of him himself as Lineheart sighs in relief.

'It's over.' Lineheart thinks in relief before he puts her head down and raises her flank, removing her loincloth. 'Wait…what is…NO!' She yells in her mind as he thrusts himself suddenly into her plot and makes her freeze up. 'G…g…get…out…!' She yells trying to move away.

"You have been really good. Here is your reward." Sky says.

Lineheart screams in her mind as she felt a warm feeling in her cold flank as he drops her onto the ground and drags her over to the bed and throws her onto it right next to the sleeping Stronghill and Liligate. 'He…he…he's…'

"Your turn is over. Rest till morning." Sky instructs before smacking her flank once.

"Ah!" She yelps as she tries to stay awake.

"And no more talking." Sky instructs as she thought, 'Morning? No…I can't…' She then slowly turns her gaze to the Rockwell still in her same spot.

"Rockwell, you are no longer deaf." Sky says.

Rockwell groans as she holds her hooves to her ears as a ringing sound rung in her ears.

"Now walk over to me sashing your flank like you watch mares do." Sky instructs.

Rockwell found herself turning and moving towards him while shaking her flanks more with her tail swinging happily as she tried desperately to move another way. 'Stop…choker.' She thinks.

"Good and sexy. Now you will walk like that when the mood hits you. So Rockwell, are you married?" Sky asks.

Rockwell goes wide-eyed. 'No. I can't tell…' She tries to fight back. "Yes. A lovely wife." Her body tells.

"Oh, who is she?" Sky asks.

"The blacksmith in the armory." She said as she panics in her mind. 'No! Leave her alone bastard!'

"Tell me about her." Sky instructs.

"She's very beautiful." She starts to say. 'No! I have to stop him…but I can't…last chance!' She thinks as she tries to reach for her choker and it makes her freeze with her hoof halfway as the color band turns orange as her body locks up mid sentence.

"I mean her name and what is she, unicorn, earth, pegasus?" Sky asks.

"Her name is Lilly Halt. She is a simple unicorn." She said as her body remained locked.

"She must be very talented to be the smith in charge of the armory." Sky says.

"She is. She is a level three enchanter." She blurts out. 'No! Please stop talking!'

"Ok…any foals?" Sky asks.

"One little colt." She said as she starts to tear up inside as she wasn't allowed to cry yet.

"Was he in the castle?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Learning in the library." She calmly said as her mind repeats the same tearfully.

"What's his name and is he a unicorn like his parents?" Sky asks.

"Yes. He is named Fleet Heart." She said as her mind sobs uncontrollably.

"Lilly Halt and Fleet Heart. Stop what you are doing and get somepony qualified to continue it and come to my chambers." Sky says into a stone.

Rockwell's body stayed still as she sobs uncontrollably in her mind and tries to make her body hit him, but couldn't do anything.

"Now we wait Rockwell for your wife and daughter." Sky says stopping her internal sobbing and leaves her very confused.

'Daughter? But…he's my son…what is he…?' She thinks before the door opens and in steps a mare with a heavy apron and an older filly with a book and a simple pants and shirt. 'No. No! NO! Don't touch them!'

"This is cute. The parents and foal, but I think I prefer something a little different." Sky says starting to cast a spell.

'Cast it on me! Cast it on me! Don't touch them!' Rockwell yells in her mind.

Lilly slowly wraps a hoof around Fleet as Sky smirks as he looks to them as his hooves light up in a dark aura before a dark cloud spreads along the ground to them and starts to spread over the two as they looked panicked as the shadows covered them up and it slowly spreads to Rockwell.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you.' Rockwell thinks tearing up inside as the shadows cover her up.

Sky hums as he makes the changes required. "Such a dilemma. Three ponies. One family. Now all mine. With many ways to deal with it." He says as he moves his hooves slightly. "Here…we…go." He says before the shadows start to recede back into him and show almost nothing different on all of them. "So? Go ahead? Hug your sisters girls."

All three rush each other and hug each other as Sky chuckles. "So…really happy how things turned out for everypony here? I got all the foals of the family back together for you." He said walking around them and looks at their flanks.

'What is he talking about…?' Rockwell thinks confused as she hugs her wife and foal as new memories flood into her mind.

Sky smirks as he stops at Fleet. "Such a happy family you have. And such a boon for your parents to agree to let me take you and enjoy you. After all, we all need to do our part in making sure our royal line will hold up." He said lightly running a hoof on Fleet's flank and makes her shiver.

'Yo…' Rockwell stops when she hears a voice in her head. 'Overlord is very sly. I best watch it or he will prefer my sisters over me.' A calculated voice says.

Sky chuckles as he kept running a hoof over Fleet before wrapping a hoof around her and pulls her to him as he sits on his haunches and puts her on his lap. "Do you love your sisters and what life you will all get soon enough?" He asks taking off her clothes.

"Yes, overlord. I will be the best scholar I can be for you." Fleet says in a preppy tone.

Sky nods and slaps her flank and makes her moan. "Now, do you want a free passing mark?" He asks chuckling in her ear as he nuzzles her neck.

"Overlord, you are spoiling my littlest sister too much." Lilly says in a mature tone.

Sky grins. "I will spoil her anyway I want. After all, she's mine, isn't she? For me to do as I please?" He asks putting a hoof between Fleet's legs and makes her moan louder.

Lilly stares at him before sighing. "I am sorry Overlord. Do as you please to us." She relents.

Sky nods as he looks over to Rockwell and could only imagine what is going through her mind. "You're good fillies, right?" He asks as he rubs Fleet's flank and spreads her legs to show her off to them.

Rockwell watches them as her internal struggles were fighting everywhere. 'Get out of me! That's my son and wife!' She thinks as another one of her with more revealing armor walks up to her with a sultry gaze.

'But they are not anymore, right? More like siblings to just be used for dear Overlord there for his use. We are only part of his big family. We can enjoy what he gives to us. You saw it. All the fucking and I want it. Besides, more fucking we give, the more closer we are and favorite to be chosen for more fucking. It's a win-win cycle.' The other her said grinning before bringing out a whip.

Rockwell goes wide-eyed. 'Get that fucking thing away from ah!' She yells and realizes she sounds more masculine than normal and looks to herself to see that she is a stallion in her mind. 'Ah!' He yells as the whip comes down again on his flanks. 'Stop that!' He yells frowning.

The other her chuckles as she twists the whip. 'No. You need to learn. Like your past foal.' She said and Rockwell looks to see Fleet bouncing happily in Sky's lap as Lilly sits and watches while waiting. 'See.' She says before her whip hits Rockwell and he feels his flank sting before he felt his body starting to alter itself.

'Watch him take her. Take her life and give herself to him. She is happily accepting her position. Why can't you? You'll be under him and if you give more of yourself toward him, he will give more power to you.' She offers before striking his flank again and makes him yelp. 'See. You need to learn your place. Let him take you however he wants and you will be reward graciously. Good mates get good rewards. Bad mares get punishments. Like this.' She said before smacking his flanks with the whip as more of him is altered to match her body in the real world.

Fleet screams in joy as Rockwell looks to see Sky rubbing Fleet's stomach as cum starts to spill out between them before he lifts her up and places her on the ground as she pants happily. 'There. Your past daughter, now sister, enjoys her new life. A life of studying while being forced to be bent over and fucked. Isn't that a good sight?' Rockwell's ego mocks as Rockwell was hit again with the whip and yelps in pain as the change starts to move up his body up to his neck.

'Now…how about your past wife? Your older sister?' She asks chuckling as she lightly runs a hoof over his flanks as Sky moves over to Lilly as she frowns to him before he pushes her to the ground and gets on top of her. 'And she's loving her proper place.' She said laughing as she whips him again and makes the change ride up to his eyes. 'Watch that virial stallion take your sister and fill her to the brim? You are all so sexually starved. She wants this. Look, she's wrapping everything she has around him.' She points out and Rockwell sees Lilly wrapping her hooves and tail around Sky as he kisses her. 'Aw. So sweet.' She said before smacking his flank and makes the change go up in front of his ears as the front of his head remained.

'Let me go! I need to…' Rockwell starts.

'Let him fuck you till you can't walk straight and leaking his cum constantly to show yourself off?' She asks grinning as Sky picks Lilly up and stands on two legs as he held her and kept thrusting into her. 'Oh. This is going to be one big happy family again. One big happily fucking family that loves to fuck the Overlord when he wants you.' She mocks and slaps her one last time as the change pass over and changes her fully. 'Where is your place?'

Rockwell blinks slowly as she watches Sky stops bouncing Lilly. 'Under him. Letting him take me.' She said as cum leaks out of Lilly before Sky drops her onto the ground and grins as he looks to her. 'Be his faithful slave.'

"Hey sexy, care to undress and show yourself to me? I want something old fashioned." Sky asks grinning as Lilly and Fleet rested behind him.

Rockwell found her body moving and starts to undress and drop her maid outfit onto the ground and steps out of them before turning herself around and lowers her front end as she lowers her panties and doesn't look at him.

'See. He will love you with every proper move you make like a good slave should.' She hears and let's a smile through.

Sky chuckles as he leans on her flanks and strokes them as he lines himself up. "Your little sister was tight as fuck and willing. Your older sister, bitchy, but I can work with it. Now you…maybe you are the type to let your flank show and let others on top. Well, I'm going to own you. Remember that." He declares as he pushes himself inside her and makes her moan as she starts to move her flank against him.

"Already?" Sky asks raising an eyebrow as he moves some of the mane out of the way on her face and notices the pleasured look. "Note to self, make the change less forceful and break them when I finish with them. Not magic." He notes as Rockwell kept moving her flanks. "See. You're a slutty mare." He remarks and slaps her flank and makes her moan. "Slut." He mocks grabbing onto her flanks and starts to move himself.

Rockwell moans as she doesn't look at him and kept facing forward as she bounces her flank on him. 'You're a good obedient slave and that's all you'll be to him.' She hears and hums happily as he pulls at her flanks hard against him. 'And…oh…' She hears and Rockwell tries to turn her head to see Fleet crawl over before crawling under her and latches her mouth onto a nipple and suck away happily and makes her moan louder. 'Aw. You're a mother again. Only your being fucked at the same time. What a bitch.' She hears as Sky chuckles at Fleet's display.

"Fleet, make sure you get every single one." Sky orders as he kept thrusting into Rockwell as she moans loudly as Lilly wakes up and crawls herself over too and latch onto another free nipple as the breasts start to grow bigger with every feed.

Sky laughs as he looks down and sees Rockwell's breasts starts to grow bigger as Fleet and Lilly kept feeding. "Huh. Check spell side effects later." He notes to himself as the two switch and goes to the second set of breasts and latch onto those nipples and makes it grow with every suck.

'They are loving it. You are a milk factory for them and your future foals. Soon you will be a highly sought prize for him to hold. Keep you safe.' She laughs as Sky grunts and hits harder as he starts to feel a stirring in him.

Rockwell moans and tries to turn her head to look at him. "In…inside." She calls panting heavily.

Sky chuckles and slaps her flank and makes her moan. "As long as you keep feeding them." He said as Fleet and Lilly were still sucking away at her as Sky speeds up.

Rockwell moans louder and moves forward again as Sky grabs onto her tail and pulls hard enough that some hairs were pulled out as Rockwell screams in pleasure as Sky stops deep into her with one last grunt before Fleet and Lilly starts to lap between them and lick away the cum.

Sky sighs before pulling himself out and steps down as he gives a pat on her flank. "Good pet." He said watching the siblings enjoy themselves.

"Give her a break you two and let each other drink your milk." Sky instructs.

Both Fleet and Lilly move away from Rockwell as she drops her flank onto the ground as Fleet and Lilly kiss each other and starts to lick away the milk and cum on them before Fleet latched onto Lilly's nipple.

Sky laughs as he walks around them and looks to Rockwell almost drifting away to sleep. "As you can see, I do get the end goal." He said petting her head and lulls her to sleep before moving to Lilly and pets her head. "Enjoy yourself you two."

* * *

Sky signaled the waiting troops about a week later after having taken each one of his new slaves. The fortress would later be called by some as the Overlord's conquest. Soon, the news was relayed to the capital along with the orders to start the march as word reached the other fiefs what had transpired, but by that time it was all too late to repulse Sky's vanguard and the fiefs decided to prepare their defences to wait for the knights orders to come to their aid. While this happened, word spread that the lord was visited by the new ruler of the Northern tribes, the Overlord, and had decided to surrender without a fight to him after being told the number of troops that would be coming. He then, in an attempt to protect his fief from being sacked and looted, used some black art to turn all the ponies in the fortress into young adult mares and sold them into slavery to the Overlord. Later, when the Overlord came to inspect the new fortress, he informed the lord he never intended to loot or sack. The lord, upon hearing this, was so distraught, he took his own life later that night by falling on his own sword.

Lunar stares at the potion in front of him as Sky waits nearby smirking as he looks at a map. "Drink it, now."

"I refuse." Lunar says throwing it at Sky.

Sky doesn't react as his shadows grab it and engulf it before they came at Lunar and wraps around him and drags him toward Sky. "Then forcibly is something I also do." Sky says looking to as he gives a smile and the bottle comes out of the shadows before it wraps around his mouth and forces it open and makes Lunar start to drink before it throws the bottle away. "Be happy I am not using a choker. Otherwise, you would have been such a willing slave, I doubt you would even care if I threw you to the warriors. Now then, how's my best obedient mare?" He asks grinning as Lunar changes slowly into a mare, losing much of his mass in the process.

Lunar groans in slight pain as the shadows drag her back towards Sky and onto his lap. "Answer!" Sky calls slapping the mare's flank.

Lunar gasps in shock as she tries to get up to move, but another slap made her stop. "S…s…s…"

"You will bear foals and be my slave forever." Sky says rubbing where he spanked her.

Lunar licks her lips and pants as she wiggles her flanks under his hoof. "S…s…mas…mast…master."

"Who is a good maid?" Sky asks as shadows engulfed her loose clothes and soon dissipated to reveal a maid outfit that was a little skimpy.

"Me…" Lunar draws out.

"Good mare. You will join me tonight in my room." Sky instructs.

"Yes…master…" Lunar tries to speak as he puts her down.

"Now go find your mistress Snow. And your new name is Violet Dusk." Sky instructs.

"Yes, master." Violet said walking and giving more shakes to her flank as Sky watches her.

"You may now enter Flitter." Sky instructs.

Flitter walks in as Violet steps past her. "You have won." She said looking at her and then looks at her. "The underwear is quite small. You sure you want her to wear that with the warriors around?"

"I am not that good with clothes yet. So did you make good matches with all those mares and my warriors?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Though thank goodness they listen wholeheartedly to your orders much better than the warriors or rather at all. They treat the warriors like regular stallions." Flitter said smiling.

"Good. I want them all to have more of a life other than fighting battles and serving me." Sky says walking over and massages her back.

Flitter squeaks before moaning in relief. "That's nice."

"And now Fluttershy, what has she asked Snow for as a reward for all of her services to her overlord?" Sky asks.

"A husband…please tell me you are not taking her…unless you like her body." Flitter said looking to him.

"Well, do we know any good stallions that will treat her right?" Sky asks.

"...she wants you as her husband." Flitter says sweat dropping.

"Oh…whoa. Didn't expect that." Sky says.

Flitter nods. "She wants you."

Sky hums. "Do you have a collar and leash somewhere?"

"No." Flitter says.

"Ok…I gave her my word for any reward if it was within my power to grant for helping us with the salamander…I have no choice. My word is law, even to me." Sky says.

"Shall I get her?" Flitter asks.

"Bring her to my chambers with Snow. Also, send a message to Moonlight. Inform him he is now chief and he and Dark Tail are to join me in leading my armies in Gual so choose somepony to handle running his tribe till he returns." Sky instructs.

Flitter nods and walks off,

"It has begun. Now nobody opposes me in my court. All internal opposition is dealt with. Now to see to claiming Gual. Let's see if I cannot get the knight orders to join me." Sky says looking to the map on the table.


	15. Opening 3

Now we come to the land of Gual, the lands directly south of the southern tribes. A land of basic livelihood and resources. With such a direct contact to the Northern Tribes, as the pass is connected to their lands, their lands face more attacks from the tribes than from the other provinces around them, but also has been attacked by the three other bordering provinces of Libya, Celtica, and Belgica. Gual is known for many things. Their superb olive oil, their great tradition with using polearms, and for the great period of war amongst themselves where they constantly, instead of taking prisoners, butchered entire settlements for a century.

Gual was settled by Princess Platinum and her tribe originally, but unlike in the old days of the tribes when a foal was born a earth pony or pegasi, they weren't sent to be raised by the other tribes. They were instead kept to bolster their numbers and to not increase the strength of the other tribes. It was hard on the unicorns at first as they hadn't as much practice with farming and their warriors consisted of just shooting magical blasts at a threat that were not very accurate. But, in time, they started to be self sufficient and develop their own ways.

Gual was mostly consisted of hillily lands. As such, the ponies built their homes at the top of them. The closer to the center of the hill, the more status one would have. Although, in time, this practice was abandoned for the nobles or rulers building castles or hill forts for themselves.

Sights have sometimes been set on the lands just for their resources, but mostly for their olive oil. As the leading maker in olives and the oil that is squeezed from it, many have sought to either make deals or take it by force. But none prevailed as the rulers would not allow their gold making resource be laid to waste or taken away to be made somewhere else. Because of this, they developed a more defensive army using the hills to their advantage which is coupled with polearms for reach and archery fire to keep their enemies at bay either by land or by air.

 **(** **fimfiction,net / chapter/1021941)**

Gaul Providence - With Resource

Circle with a plus in it - Lilac fiefdom - Timber, Olive Oil

Arc - Violetbush fiefdom - Marble

Triangle - Rosemaple fiefdom - Olive Oil

Lightning - Lochbush fiefdom - Grain, Olive Oil

5 point star - Golddale fiefdom - Lead

6 point star - Elfedge fiefdom - Dyes, Olive Oil

4 point star - Elfacre fiefdom - Silk, Olive Oil

Cube - Brightmill fiefdom - Iron

Oval - Tiny Diamond fiefdom - Glassware, Diamonds

7 point star - Seventy Navigators fiefdom - Gold

8 point star - Fief of a Thousand Gates - Wine

Donut - Fief of the Nine Docks - Leather

Scroll - Reims fiefdom - Iron, Lead

Circle with a X in it - Troyes fief - Grain

Moon - Sens fiefdom - Olive Oil, Dyes

Frame - Auxerre fiefdom - Marble, Glassware, Olive Oil

Diamond - Dijon fiefdom - Silk, Gold

Crescent Moon - Nevers fiefdom - Iron, Lead

Cloud - Orleans fiefdom - Timber, Olive Oil

Heart - Bourges fiefdom - Wine, Olive Oil

Trapezoid - Tours fiefdom - Garin, Olive Oil

Hexagon - Charolais fiefdom - Gold, Iron, Lead

Octagon - Chalons fiefdom - Leather, Olive Oil

Knight Orders of Gual -

Knights of Perche

Numbers - 6000

Main headquarters - Elfedge

Flag - a white flag with three red arrows pointing up

Armor - Solid knight armor with bi-colored stripes of white and black over the back and sides

Order of the Star of Anjouan

Numbers - 3500

Main headquarters - Auxerre

Flag - Bronze with a white seven point star

Armor - Yellow and blue lines over the front parts of the armor

Order of Black Star

Numbers - 4400

Main headquarters - Seventy Navigators

Flag - light blue with a black six pointed star

Armor - Red spikes painted on the sides of the armor

Order of Porcupine

Numbers - 2500

Main headquarters - Reims

Flag - Teal with for white spears

Armor - Green and yellow spots wave looking paint over armor

Order of Hubert

Numbers - 1500

Main headquarters - Troyes

Flag - Yellow with a blue shield

Armor - Blue and yellow lines over the joint areas


	16. Chapter 13: Assuming Direct Control

"Lady Celestia, Lady Twilight, we have urgent news." A guard says running in.

"What is it?" Celestia asks as she reads a book.

"Fortress Iron Whisper has fallen and the northern barbarians are flooding out of the north lead by a self-proclaimed Overlord." The guard says frantically.

Celestia slowly looks up at him. "And what barbarians are those?"

"The northern barbarians from beyond the Fireheart mountains." The guard says near hysterically.

"Archmage, this is a problem." Twilight says.

Celestia nods. "Let's call a meeting then and invite him." Celestia said happily.

"Archmage, this is serious. We must unite the fiefs and push them back." Twilight says.

"We will not Twilight." Celestia instructs.

"What do you mean we will not? He's there and is about to move onto more lands." Twilight countered.

"We are neutral Twilight. We can never get involved in the combat for the fiefs." Celestia reminds.

Twilight groans out loud. "What if…no…"

"Exactly. We must never break our neutrality." Celestia says.

"What about the meetings? We can have him here and take him out." Twilight suggested.

"No!" Celestia says bringing her hoof down.

Twilight became afraid as she backs away slowly.

"We will do no harm to this Overlord or hinder him at all." Celestia says.

"But archmage…" Twilight starts.

"Enough! Another suggestion on how to take him out and I'll let the guards give the punishments." Celestia warns.

* * *

"We are here as instructed." Dark Tail says.

"Very good. You have both been informed what has happened to your former brother right?" Sky asks.

Dark Tail nods. "I will not disobey you, Overlord."

"You two have done nothing at all to incur any hostility from me Dark Tail. In fact, the reason I have summoned you and Moonlight is I want you two to each lead an army of my warriors." Sky says.

"Sir?" Dark asks confused.

"Come here to the map. I am giving you ten thousand of our salamander riders, three thousand heavy salamander riders, forty thousand warriors and twenty thousand archers you are to head east and attack the Lochbush fiefdom. Moonlight, you will receive the same amount of troops, but you will march south and attack the Golddale fiefdom. I, in the meanwhile, will head west with the same and attack the Rosemaple fiefdom." Sky instructs.

"Are you sure this will work?" Moonlight asks.

"Yes. I expect favorable reports from both of you and remember, no looting, razing, or pillaging as the fiefs we take will cost us when we conquer them." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"We will have Yarborg guard the Iron Whisper fortress, oversee supply lines, and send reinforcements when need be." Sky informs.

"Yes, sir." They said saluting.

"Good. Now you have two days to rest, then you move out with your armies." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They both said standing at attention.

"I leave you both to prepare." Sky says before walking to his throne. They nod and march off as Sky sighs and relaxes in his throne. "Such a mediocre life now. But the changelings…"

"Dear." Snow says walking in.

Sky smiles to her. "Yes, love?"

"What are you doing? You are late for dinner." Snow says.

Sky sighs. "Looking to the future. Need to prepare for war."

"Later, come on." Snow says walking up and grabs his ear and pulls him along.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Sky groans as he tries to follow.

* * *

"So you are finally serious about getting an heir?" Snow asks laying her head on Sky's chest.

Sky nods. "Can't be around forever. Have to do something and I don't think I can take over all of the fiefs in time."

"And her?" Snow asks pointing to Daring.

Sky smiles as he looks to Daring sleeping on the far side of the bed. "Wanted to hear what other ideas she had. She fell asleep mid-talk."

"Don't you mean mid-mating?" Snow asks.

Sky grins. "She loves talking, even if she is bouncing all over." He said lowering his hoof down to her flank.

"Come to think of it, she is the oldest one amongst your wives." Snow says.

Sky nods. "Yeah. I'm having sex with an older mare. Feels like a cradle rob here."

"Stop saying that." Daring growls, showing she wasn't asleep.

Sky chuckles. "Though it is a cradle rob. Now, what about the flank I was doing?" Sky says.

"Shut up and go to bed." Daring grumbles pulling the covers more around herself.

"Come on. By our decree, a new Age of Enlightenment is born. All lead by the herald of the coming age." Sky says calling him what some of the tribes had started calling her.

Daring waves him off. "Whatever."

"And soon to be a mother." Sky says smirking.

Daring throws a pillow at him and hits him in the face. "Shut up."

"What do you mean by that?" Snow asks.

"Well, White add a fertility potion to your food tonight. Not sure who all got it, but I know Daring was one of them." Sky says.

"Yeah yeah. Now shut up and let me sleep." Daring mumbles.

"Wait for it." Sky says leaning on Snow.

"…SHE WHAT!?" Daring yelled so loud, that those on the ground floor heard it.

Sky smirks. "You had a fertility potion. So you will soon be a mother."

Daring was shocked. "I'm not going to let that happen!" She declares angrily.

"It's already too late my golden wife." Sky says petting her.

Daring stops and purrs and wags her tail happily.

"So we will have to wait and see?" Snow asks.

Sky nods. "It does take a while like normal."

"So when are you leaving to go to fight in the war?" Snow asks.

"A week after the two other armies I am sending out march out." Sky says.

Snow hums as she lays her head on his chest. "Then good luck in it."

"You will stay here and help coordinate our forces and let Daring do what she has been without interfering." Sky says

Snow sighs. "Fine."

"After all, you might have also had the potion in your food." Sky says.

Snow rolls her eyes. "Save it."

"I am." Sky says smirking as he rubs her stomach.

Snow hits his chest and moves away. "Stop that."

"Come on, make out with Daring. It will make you feel better." Sky says.

Daring looks to Snow before she pounces on her and kisses her as Sky chuckles.

* * *

"So how are my maids today?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. Just need more training." Tear said trying to balance a map on her head.

"Especially that Stronghill? She is very resistant." Sky says rubbing Fluttershy's back.

Tear smiles as Fluttershy purrs and arches her back for him as he kept petting. "Yes. But need heavy training for her."

"Well, she was a former heir to this fortress." Sky says.

Tear nods as Fluttershy nuzzle his side. "She really loves you? What does she usually want from you?"

"Oh, take off her collar while training her, ok?" Sky asks.

Tear nods before giving him the map. "Here. I'll…keep Snow away. Have fun with her." She said walking away.

"Tear, come back here." Sky says smirking.

Tear looks confused as she walks back. "Yes?"

"If she is having it, you will as well." Sky says.

Tear smiles. "How so?"

"Oh, you know. You, me, that flank of yours." Sky says.

Tear looks back at her flank and looks back to him smirking. "And how do you intend to use it?"

"Come over here and see." Sky says.

Tear smiles and walks over and jumps into his lap. "So…?"

Sky smirks before kissing her and soon she felt some hooves massaging her flank.

Tear squeaks and looks behind her to see Fluttershy smiling as she massages her flanks. "She's…oh boy…attentive."

"Scoot over a bit." Sky instructs getting her to move over so Fluttershy can join them.

Tear smiles as Fluttershy sits on his other leg as she leans on Sky. "What now?"

"Let's get…have you been informed White did a random fertility potion added to some of your food?" Sky asks fumbling his words a bit, making it not making complete sense.

Tear raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Only one I know for sure is she gave it to was Daring and guess who was in bed with me last night." Sky says.

Tear shrugs.

"Oh come on. Play the game with me." Sky says.

Tear hums. "Flitter?"

"Busy." Flitter says looking up from her papers.

"Mint?" Tear suggests.

"She was, but who else?" Sky says.

Tear hums as she sticks her tongue out in thought.

Sky smiles as he tickles her.

Tear giggles as she tries to push hooves away. "Stop it."

"No." Sky says. Fluttershy giggles before eeping as she felt his tail tap her flank. "Mine." Sky said smirking.

"Daring." Tear says laughing.

"Good girl." Sky said smirking as he hugs her.

"What about me?" Fluttershy asks.

Sky smirks to her. "How about giving your wife a big hug and I'll let you feel good?"

Fluttershy smiles and hugs Tear.

* * *

"My lord. The army is ready." A warrior says.

Sky looks up from under the desk and places it back down on the floor. "Good." He said before stretching. "Has my letters been sent?"

"Yes, sir. The response is not here yet, though." The warrior said.

Sky waves him off. "It's fine. It's going to take a while anyway. Now then, let's start moving out as planned. If any move out of formation for this, I will eat you." He said smirking as the shadows on him seem to give a demonic glow.

"I must thank Lilly for making this." Sky says as the shadows pull away.

The warrior gulps as he slowly backs out. "I'll…have the army moving."

"Good." Sky says putting on his helmet.

Snow fiddles with her axe as Sky exit the meeting room. "What were you doing in there?"

Sky smirks as he looks back into the room. "A little surprise if they think to overtake me in there."

"Overlord." Snow says.

Sky smiles as he looks to her. "Yes…my wife?"

"What should I do about the pregnant ones when they show signs?"

Sky sighs. "Bring them to the infirmary and keep them there. They would need to be kept safe and put them under guard just in case our enemies use them against me."

"Yes, sir." Snow says before smacking his armored flank.

Sky turns his head and looks at her with a dry look.

"Come back soon." Snow says.

Sky sighs. "I'll try." He said before walking off.

Snow smiles as she walks off.

* * *

Sky sighs as he looks to the large building in the middle of the hills surrounding and shakes his head. "Flood zone."

"Overlord?" One asks.

Sky looks to him. "Go south and start damming the river." Sky says.

"Yes my lord." He said before leaving with a group of warriors.

"Report, what is the enemy doing?" Sky asks.

"Holding lines. They are in their fortress, waiting for anything." Another said.

"Then we will wait." Sky says.

"Sir?" He asks looking to Sky.

"You heard my orders." Sky says.

He sighs. "Yes, sir."

Sky smirks as he waits.

The warriors started to build their camp and just waited as their Overlord hadn't moved. They waited for a few days before one of them noticed something. "Is the water level rising?"

They look to the nearby river and sees that the water level has risen about a foot or two. "Yeah. What's going on?" Another asks.

Sky smirks as he hears this before taking a drink in his tent. Over the next week, the water kept rising till it started flooding around the fortress.

"Look at it. I doubt they can keep going." One remarks watching the fortress.

"You are correct. They can no longer be reinforced, resupplied, or escape." Sky says walking up in his armor.

"Shall we strike sir?" One asks.

"There is no need tell the warriors to celebrate. We have already won without fighting." Sky says.

"Sir?" Another asks confused.

"They can't even sally out to face us without our archers slaughtering them as they swim out of the water or fly towards it." Sky informs.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and tell the others while the archers remain on standby on the fortifications." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They said before running off.

Sky, seeing this, goes to his tent and grabs his seat before heading out in front of the camps fortifications and takes a seat showing that he was completely confident of his victory to the fortress's defenders.

"What is he doing?" One asks looking through a telescope at the fortress.

"The arrogant fool." Another said unaware of the true gravity of the situation they were in.

"No. He has won." A pony suddenly says walking away.

"Where are you going? Your post is here." An armored pony said glaring at him.

"There is no point. They won't attack and we can't attack without being completely helpless and slaughtered by their archers. We also cannot be resupplied because of the water that has flooded all around us. They will just wait us out till we run out of food." The pony says.

The armored pony stares at him as he kept walking away.

As the pony predicted, not two weeks later, their food stores were running bare and when they attempted to sally forth, they were met with a hail of arrows. Soon, the ruler of the fief had no choice and completely surrendered to Sky who hadn't lost a single warrior in the battle.

"Alright, we are moving out." Sky instructs.

"Where to sir?" One asks.

"We are heading south…send a messenger ahead to the ruler of the Elfedge fiefdom. Tell them that if they surrender to me without a fight, I will allow them to keep their land." Sky instructs.

The messenger nearby writes it out before running off south.

"Report!" A salamander rider bearing the Lycan Moon flag calls riding towards him.

Sky sighs. "We now have conquered this fief."

"Overlord. Chief Moonlight has conquered Golddale and is sending the treasury they have seized to the capital." The rider reports reach Sky.

"Very good. Take a break." Sky informed.

"Yes, Overlord." He said spurring his salamander away to the rider's area.

"And yet another fiefdom falls to me." Sky says looking south with a smirk.

* * *

"He's going too fast!" Twilight yells as she paces in the archmage's office.

"What is the problem now?" Celestia asks.

"This Overlord has already taken over two fiefs in less than a month. How much time until he comes here?" Twilight asks turning to her.

"Twilight, we are neutral in this war. We cannot take sides. You are letting old prejudices influence your judgement." Celestia says.

"Realistic prejudices. He will soon come here and he will probably don't care about our neutrality." Twilight argues.

"My dear sister is right." Luna said walking into the office.

"Luna, nice to see you." Celestia greets.

Luna nods. "I do fear this Overlord's rapid rise, but you need not worry."

"And what makes you say that?" Twilight asks.

"Because to advance southwards, he will need to go through the changelings or…" Luna motions for Celestia to send the guards away.

Celestia waves the guards off behind them and they walk out and shut the door behind them.

"And if he keeps advancing south, he will need to get the vampire approval or exterminate them." Luna says.

"Has he asked us for anything?" Celestia asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I heard of." Luna says as Twilight was confused by the talk of vampires.

"Vampires don't exist." Twilight said and makes Luna smirk.

"Why do you think I allow dark magic?" Luna asks chuckling.

"They do exist Twilight. They have agreed to keep sticking to mount Albrayon in exchange for not being bothered." Celestia says.

Twilight was shocked at that.

"If he goes east along the mountain, he is considered in their territory. The west is changeling. The two factions have an agreement to this." Luna says.

"We talked with changelings?" Twilight asks.

"They wanted brothels made in our fiefs." Celestia said smiling as she thinks on it. "Such good brothels too."

"Good thing I made one in my school." Luna said chuckling.

"Twilight may have had a changeling a few times when she went to see a mare in the brothel." Celestia jokes.

"Oh. Did she have to lay some eggs in private?" Luna jokes with her.

"No. Twilight likes mares, my dear sister." Celestia says making Luna get it.

"I do not!" Twilight yells.


	17. Chapter 14: Grand Plan

"Message!" A messenger calls riding up to Sky from the headquarters.

"Report." Sky says.

"Overlord, Sir Dark Tail is facing complications. It seems that the fiefs of Seventy Navigators and Tiny Diamond have come to Lochbush's aide. They are holding their own, but haven't conquered the fief yet." The messenger says.

Sky nods. "Anything else?"

"Overlord, the messenger you have sent have come back. They will sit down and talk once you are outside the borders." A warrior said running up.

"Excellent. You go and inform Yarborg he is to prioritize both Moonlight and Dark Tail's armies until further notice. The rest of you will come with me." Sky instructs.

"Sir." They said before going off where they need to go as the rest follow Sky as he walks away.

"Warriors, strike the camp. We are heading south!" Sky calls.

"Yes, sir!" They all call as they pack up.

"Celebrimbor!" Sky calls for his salamander.

The salamander hisses as it lifts its head up and gets up and walks to him.

Sky mounts Celebrimbor as the other riders do so as some warriors begrudgingly put back the supplies they had started to unload from their supply wagons.

"Yeah, life's a bitch." Sky said chuckling.

Soon the troops marched again, many unhappy they had to skip a meal as they made their way south, marching for another three days before finally reaching the border where they saw an army a fifth of their numbers, standing there waiting for them. "Men, set up camp. We will rest a day." Sky calls before turning to a messenger. "You go announce us." Sky orders.

The messengers nod and run off toward the waiting army.

Sky waited atop Celebrimbor for the messenger to return with their response and soon he did. "Overlord, Lady Lucy Dawn awaits to see you on a bridge." He informs.

"Very well." Sky says getting Celebrimbor to move forward.

"What about us sir?" A warrior asks.

"Rest. Tomorrow we will continue south." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." A warrior said before they started making camp.

Celebrimbor kept walking towards the army, obviously unnerving some of the hoof soldiers until he stopped in front of a mare, wearing higher quality clothing than the rest atop a wildebeest like creature that was lean and looked like it was made for running and charging. "Lady Lucy Dawn, I presume." Sky says.

"I rather avoid bloodshed. Do you?" Lucy asks staring at him.

"I would." Sky says.

"Then how about a deal? I give supplies and we get to keep our land." She suggested.

"I desire all of Gual. If you don't wish to fight me just swear yourself to me and I will not take your lands and give you a place in my court." Sky says.

Lucy frowned before sighing and looking down. "Fine."

"Send a banner to the fortress of Iron Whispers with a letter saying you have submitted to my rule so it may be added to my court as one of the ruling class. Also, expect ponies to arrive soon to do work in your lands. I have issued decrees about building projects that you will be informed about later." Sky says.

Lucy nods and waves a hoof and somepony run off.

"Lady Dawn, I still intend to enter your lands. Do not be alarmed there won't be any harm done. I wish to speak with the knight order that has based itself in your lands." Sky says.

Lucy looks to him shocked at that. "What for? They isolate themselves for a reason."

"I wish to convince them to join me." Sky informs.

"They remain isolated and unaffiliated for a reason." Lucy repeats.

"And that needs to change if the province is ever to know peace." Sky says surprising all who heard before Celebrimbor turned around and headed to the camp being constructed.

"My lady, are you sure you will go through with this?" A knight nearby her asks.

"We have already submitted. If we go back on it now, then our word will mean nothing and we would be seen as unjust and the knighthood of Perche would ride out against us." Lucy says.

"So we all drop to our knees in surrender?" He asks frowning.

"We have no choice. Even leaving, all we could muster our numbers still don't match his and look at the soldiers." Lucy says.

The knight looks over as Sky reaches back to the camp and Celebrimbor goes back to where the other salamanders were held then to the soldiers and many looked ready to run as it was.

"What has come from the north?" Another knight said out loud without expecting an answer.

"I say those have to be salamanders. A fire-breathing beast from north of the mountains." A knight who was a scholar in civilian life.

Lucy nods. "Everypony…go home. You have to be at work tomorrow. A lot of work."

* * *

Black Tail roared as he used the staff of his metal spear to knock five more mounted knights away as his salamander breathed fire at the hoof soldiers trying to attack it with spears, sending them scattering or being engulfed in flames.

"General!" A messenger calls running up.

Black looks to the messenger as he stabs a hoof soldier behind him. "What is it?"

"Reinforcements have arrived general. Twenty thousand new light salamander riders and they tell us ten thousand more heavy riders, fifty thousand infantry, and forty thousand more archers are right behind them." The messenger says as he defends himself with a long sword and shield, managing to cut down a spear wielding hoof soldier at the end of his sentence.

"Then get back to them and tell them to put their flanks to good use and try and force the enemy's right flank to collapse." Black orders.

"Yes, general!" The messenger calls, running off to relay the order and Black Tail smiles.

"Thank you Yarborg." Black Tail says before lifting his spear up, signaling the heavy salamander riders to him for a charge.

* * *

Sky and his army sat outside a castle overlooking a lake, waiting. "Will the Knight Commander meet with me?" Sky asks.

"They will…but only in the middle of the lake. One to one." A messenger said.

"Very well. All of you, stay here." Sky orders before starting to walk towards the dock.

They wait and sit as Sky gets on a dinghy and rows off as a knight on the other end does the same toward him.

"I must admit, I was unsure you would meet with me knight commander." Sky says.

The knight looks to him as they stop rowing and the knight locks the dinghies together with a paddle. "Only because you have met one of mine before. I am interested in what you have to say since you left her alive."

"You mean Applejack?" Sky asks.

"Who else?" He said as he looks Sky over. "Why did you let her live? In fact, why did you not take her as your own and mark her as such?"

"There was no need. So she is back with you as knights don't usually fight with the fiefs." Sky says.

He nods. "It would decimate us. Why do you want us to join you? You can take us out easily and without trouble. There is no need for this. In fact…you can do what that lord did to his castle."

"I have no interest in such things and I want you as you are knights that uphold justice and honor." Sky says.

The knight stares at him before sighing and shakes his head. "What else do you want from us?"

Sky smirks. "How about Applejack working personally with me? I do like her. Funnier and less stoic than most knights are."

"Thank you for that." He said dryly.

"So…do we have a deal?" Sky asks.

"Yes, as long as you will not hurt the citizens we personally protect." He said unlocking their boats.

"Very well. How many knights can you spare?" Sky says.

"Five thousand. That is most of our order." The commander says.

"I'll take four." Sky said smirking as he gets ready to paddle. "And I will want Applejack to lead them to me, ready for a war."

"Very well. I will send them with knight captain Dinbor and Desmar." The knight commander informs.

Sky rolls his eyes. "Fine with me." He said before rowing back to his side of the lake.

* * *

"Daring, I restricted you to the infirmary." Snow says opening her door.

"No, I am not." Daring said at her desk.

"Yes, you are. You carry Sky's foal." Snow says.

Daring rolls her eyes before Snow turns her around and grabs her head. "Look, I need to work on this."

"You are pregnant. You need rest." Snow says referring to her growing stomach.

Daring frowns. "Back off."

"No, I will not. You may not care for the foal, but I do." Snow says, her words stinging Daring.

Daring stares at her at that point.

"Now come on." Snow instructs.

Daring frowns as Snow pulls her away.

* * *

"Fluttershy, why do you have the biggest flank around?" Tear asks looking to her as they kept cooking.

Fluttershy eeped as she tried to cover it.

Flitter chuckles nearby. "Now that's being shy. But why hide? Why not glorify it for Sky? Maybe a little less clothing and more showing?"

"Please don't say that…shouldn't you be confined to bed?" Fluttershy whispers.

Flitter smiles and walks up behind her and hugs her. "Simple. I am not as stubborn as Daring." She said running a hoof along her flank. "Besides, I like to enjoy my wives."

"Where is Flitter?!" Snow's voice was heard.

"But I do like to run." Flitter said before running off after giving a spank to Fluttershy's flank and makes her jump and freeze.

* * *

"I really feel the need for a slave, maid, or a wife right now." Sky said sitting on his tent bed as he looked at the map.

"Overlord, what are your orders?" A warrior asks.

Sky remained silent for a while, making those in the tent wait in an uncomfortable silence.

Sky sighs. "We will leave eight thousand warriors and two thousand archer behind in Elfedge to guard it. We will head to Elfacre and join Moonlight in besieging the lands." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They said before most went away and started to pack up.

"Call knight Applejack." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Another left behind said as he runs off.

Sky smiled as he popped his back as he leaned back, waiting.

"What does he need again?" He hears Applejack ask.

"Yes, the overlord has summoned you." A warrior says.

"Fine, fine." She mumbles before stepping inside the tent and looks to him. "What is it?"

"Come sit Dame Applejack." Sky instructs.

Applejack rolls her eyes as she sits opposite of the little table spread out before them.

"So here we are. Not even two years later." Sky says.

Applejack crosses her forelegs. "What is it?"

"Tell me your opinion of me now that I rule all the northern tribes and four fiefs of Gual now." Sky says.

"Simple. You are tough." She said huffing and rolling her eyes.

"Is that all?" Sky ask tapping his helmet that was resting on the table.

Applejack stares at the helmet. "Yes."

"Oh, lying to your overlord now?" Sky asks.

"I am not lying." Applejack said staring at him.

"That is two. Lie to me a third time in a row and I will take you as my wife." Sky says.

Applejack glares to him. "You shall not."

"I can. It's within my power so." Sky says smirking.

"Well, not my life as it is not yours to barter with." Applejack warns.

"Your commander has decided to join me. Your order of knights is officially under my command." Sky says surprising her.

Applejack glares at him. "Well, my body is my life. You can't have it."

"Then don't lie to me." Sky says smirking at her.

Applejack frowns. "What do you want?"

"Tell me the truth." Sky says smiling at her.

"What truth?" Applejack asks huffing.

"What you really think of how far I have come since you first met me on that ship? One more chance. You lie, you will become my wife and you can't refuse to answer." Sky says.

Applejack growls before she suddenly feels warm inside. "Fine enough."

"Go on." Sky says leaning closer.

"No." Applejack argues.

"Is that number three offense?" Sky asks.

"No, it is not." Applejack said glaring at him.

"It is. Lie number three." Sky said as Applejack realizes that the tent entrance seems to be darker than normal and looks to see the entrance blocked by a dark wall.

"Ok fine. I didn't expect you to live long, let alone gain any real territory." Applejack says.

"Oh?" Sky asks letting his darkness fade.

Applejack nods angrily. "Yes."

"Well, you were wrong." Sky says knowing the tent had a silence seal on it to keep anyone from overhearing a strategy meeting.

Applejack shakes her head. "What do you want?"

"What do you want?" Sky asks as Applejack feels the warmth in her grow.

"Don't repeat me. What do you want?" Applejack asks tapping her hoof on the table as she tries to ignore the feeling.

"I think you want something else." Sky says getting up and walks past his armor on a stand.

"I don't want anything." Applejack said watching him.

"Your body language tells me different." Sky says.

* * *

"So that was your first time huh?" Sky asks the now armorless knight.

Applejack frowns as she stayed on the far side of the bed. "Quiet."

Sky smiled as he reaches over and massages her back.

Applejack kept frowning before sighing and relaxes. "Why me?"

"Maybe because we have a connection." Sky whispers into her ear before holding her close and kisses her.

Applejack hums as she kisses back and wraps her hooves around him before pulling her head back. "Why do this?"

"Because this feuding chaos must come to an end. I will smash all the fiefdoms if I have to and make them into one country." Sky says.

"You won't win." Applejack said.

"Are you so sure?" Sky asks getting her to face him.

"Yes." Applejack said frowning.

"You would be right if I was alone, but I am not. I have many of those of talent and those who share my dream." Sky says brushing her mane out of her face.

"And what dream is that?" Applejack asks raising an eyebrow.

"The end of this chaos and true peace. Even your knight commander has joined me now." Sky says before kissing her again.

Applejack rolls her eyes before she kisses him back and pushes him back onto the bed before letting go of the kiss and sitting up on him.

"So tell me all about your order and your mounts and what they can do." Sky instructs as he felt her impale herself on him again.

Applejack gulps and tries to glare at him. "Which parts of it?"

"As a mount to ride into battle. They will not be like our salamanders." Sky says.

Applejack grits her teeth and placed her hooves on his chest. "They are…useful for riding fast and pushing through lines."

"What about mobility? How quick can they turn, about face, and stop when need to?" Sky asks.

"Very well. They are…dang it…good for traveling, but not fighting." Applejack snips out as she bounces on him.

"So what about the turning, stopping, and about facing?" Sky repeats.

"Very quick." Applejack gasps as she stops for a moment and tries to stay still for a moment.

"Which ones?" Sky asks holding her down on him.

Applejack gasps as she tries to hold herself up. "Almost…all of them…expect the fat ones."

"The ones that are beasts of burden?" Sky asks.

Applejack nods slowly as he pulls at her mane bands and lets her mane loose with her tail.

"What is the impact and shock?" Sky asks.

"Heavy." Applejack pants hugging him tight as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Now tell me, I have noticed quite a few pike welders here in Gual. Is it a specialty?" Sky asks.

Applejack nods as she tries to keep bouncing her flank on his lap. "It's…how we hold the line."

"I see. Well, when I rule Gual, I shall keep that tradition alive…in fact, that gives me an idea." Sky says thinking with a serious thing.

Applejack slowly stops moving and pants heavily over his shoulder. "Don't you dare break it."

"No talking about it. Gave me a good idea." Sky says rubbing her cheek.

Applejack just stares at him before closing her eyes and rests herself against him.

"You don't want to keep going?" Sky asks.

Applejack looks at him before looking down again.

"If you aren't, I am going to get up and do some work." Sky says.

"Go." Applejack said sighing.

"Not unless you don't want to continue." Sky says before rubbing her flank with a hoof.

"I don't." Applejack said sounding tired.

"Alright. Lay down and rest." Sky says getting up after she gets off of him.

Applejack tries to follow him with her eyes as she stayed down before closing her eyes.

Sky sat down at the table before grabbing a bit of parchment and ink before starting to write.

* * *

"And that is all for my report." Sky says finishing writing down all the details on a parchment about his movements and what had happened. "Deliver this as well to Iron Whisper's commander. Tell him I want the scribes to make as many copies as possible and to be posted in all villages, towns, and cities in our realm." Sky says giving the messenger a second scroll.

"Yes, sir." The messenger said.

"That is all, dismissed." Sky says and the messenger immediately heads out. "Sorry for the wait." Says turning to the three knights.

"It's fine. What do you need?" Dinbor, the red-coated and slightly more bulky stallion that was bigger than his twin brother, Desmer, a purple stallion that seems to be leaner than most warriors, asks.

"I asked you here to discuss how best to deploy you in the coming battles. A few nights ago, I invite Dame Applejack to my tent to ask about your mounts in detail seeing as they are so different from our salamanders…what are their names? I forgot to ask that." Sky says.

"Wildebeest." Desmer said.

"Right. Now that I know more I am thinking we put you with the light salamander riders. As for speed, you can stay together better." Sky says pulling out some rough sketches for possible formations.

"And what kind of groups are we getting?" Dinbor asks.

"The knights will be in their own groups of two thousand. Each under their captain's command." Sky says.

"And us?" Desmer asks.

"You are knight captains, aren't you two?" Sky asks.

"We are." They both said.

"Then you're their captain and you report to me directly like the rest of the cavalry. Captains are charged with fighting on the front lines and to give on the ground orders. I want you to think out there." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Applejack will remain by my side for a few battles till I am comfortable giving orders to the knights." Sky informs.

"Just make sure she isn't hurt." Desmer said.

"Or you will regret it." Dinbor adds.

"Yes, yes that is all. We will be moving into the fief of Elfacre soon. Prepare your knights for battle." Sky instructs.

They salute before walking out leaving Sky alone with Applejack. "So want ta tell me why we headin to invade Elfacre?" Applejack asks.

"Simple, I sent an army to invade Lochbush and the fiefs of Seventy Navigators and Tiny Diamond came to the aide of Lochbush." Sky says.

"And instead of helping your other warriors?" She asks.

"Tell me, looking at this map, who is bordering Elfacre?" Sky asks.

"Elfedge, Golddale, Seventy Navigators, and Troyes." Applejack recited.

"Now you see why we are invading Elfacre now instead of heading back through our recently captured territories?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Applejack said looking away.

"Luckily it is the only choice for general Moonlight to take with his vanguard." Sky says.

"Vanguard?" Applejack asks curiously turning back to him.

"Yes. You see, instead of sending one huge army, I decided to split the vanguard into three armies to launch a three-pronged invasion." Sky says.

"To block." Applejack said.

"Yes, so no area is left undefended. I would have moved to take out the last fief of Gual to the west of us, but this is more important to aid my soldiers." Sky informs.

"You care, don't you?" Applejack asks.

"Yes, I do." Sky says.

Applejack looks at him before looking away again.

"Tell the warriors outside to get everyone away and strike the camp. I want us moving by the time the sun is visible to us." Sky instructs.

Applejack nods and walks away.

"Don't worry Moonlight. We will help your brother as soon as possible." Sky says starting to put every important document back into his chest.


	18. Chapter 15: Strong Teachings

"Chief, the outlining enemy have been scattered. What are your orders?" A messenger requested.

"Regroup the salamander riders, both light and heavy, for a charge. With their forces collapsing we should try hitting them with a pincer cavalry attack." Moonlight says before they hear a horn blow.

"Look! It's an order of knights!" An Elfacre levy calls.

"Finally! They will give those barbarians what's coming to them." Another said.

"We can win!" Another yells.

"Now charge the enemy!" Dinbor calls and the knights get their mounts to ride down the hill the were on.

"Now we will win!" Another calls happily.

As the Elfacre army was rallying, none of them noticed that the knights were charging at them and were not slowing down. When they finally noticed, the knights came crashing down on their loose formation, stabbing them with lances or spear, slicing them with a sword, hitting them with maces or flails, or just trampling them under the hooves of their mounts. This sudden attack sent a wave of shock and terror through their ranks as the knights kept up their attack.

Moonlight sighs in relief as he sees the army charging the Elfacre. "About time."

No sooner had Moonlight had said that, a second column of knights came from around the hill the first had charged down from and in formation, headed straight for a second point in the Elfacre forces and then Moonlight saw it. A salamander rider, then three, then twenty, then even more until it was an entire cavalry squadron who, after taking a quick look at the battlefield, charged another point in the enemy's line. Seeing this, Moonlight instantly knew what to do. "All our salamander riders, charge the enemy's right flank and our left flank is to follow them in a charge!"

Those who relayed orders instantly started sounding their instruments and giving the signals with their flags, alerting the army who immediately carried out the order and charged as more light salamander riders just kept coming over the hill. Seeing all of this, the enemy's morale was shattered and starting from the back, the levies start to run and desert.

"Come back here and fight!" A leader calls at them.

"My lord, you must flee! The enemy is overwhelming us." One of his personal knight pleads.

"Stay and fight or we lose either way!" He calls.

"My lord! You must retreat to fight another day and reclaim your fief." Another of his knights pleaded.

He growls before huffing. "Fine! Let's go!" He calls before turning around and riding south with his knights.

"Chief, it looks like their lord is retreating." A warrior says watching with a spy glass.

Sky smiles. "I know."

"Overlord!" Moonlight says alarmed and nearly jumps out of the saddle of his heavy salamander.

Sky smiles to him. "Hello, Moonlight. Enjoying the fight?"

"Overlord, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be conquering Elfedge?" Moonlight asks.

"Their lady decided to surrender instead of fighting us. As such, I let her keep her lands as a member of my court." Sky informs.

"Oh…okay then." Moonlight said in surprise.

"Moonlight, I will stay and secure our new fief. You are to head east immediately and start to take Seventy Navigators fiefdom before they can organize any proper defense after we finish the battle." Sky instructs.

"Understood Overlord." Moonlight says before riding forward.

Sky sighs and looks to the battle in front of him as the lord goes over the border. "Start preparing to set up a defensive line. Somepony send a messenger to Iron Whispers to send builders immediately to start building fortifications." Sky started barking orders to those nearby.

They all run off as they hurry to find builders.

'Whoa. He is completely different when commanding.' Applejack thinks.

* * *

Sky sat in his new castle as he relaxed. "So tell me, when the other four knight orders hear you have joined me, how will they react?" Sky ask.

"Body or by loyalty?" Applejack asks brushing her mane.

"I mean your order as a whole." Sky says.

"They'll be surprised." Applejack said looking to him.

"And you my wife?" Sky asks.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "What answer do you want?"

"The honest one." Sky says feeling up one of her nipples.

Applejack stifles a moan and glares at him. "Stop that." She said slapping his hoof away.

"By the way Applejack, how old are you?" Sky asks before starting to kiss her neck.

Applejack groans and tries to push him off. "Twe…twenty-one."

"Really. I am not even twenty yet." Sky says.

Applejack looked shocked at him. "But…"

"Age doesn't matter my wife or do you need to come back to bed with me?" Sky asks rubbing her flank.

Applejack slaps his hoof away. "Stop that."

"Well?" Sky asks.

Applejack rolls her eyes and returns to brushing her hair.

"I am not going to make you quit being a knight, my wife." Sky says before stealing a kiss.

Applejack stops and looks to him at that.

Sky smiles, not hearing a complaint and just holds her around the stomach.

Applejack sighs as she kept brushing.

"My wife." Sky says trying to sound like a foal with their toy.

Applejack rolls her eyes at that.

"So any chance I could convince the other knight orders of Gaul to join us at this point?" Sky asks.

"Needs more convincing." Applejack said.

"I see. As for you, who is my sexy knight?" Sky asks.

"Quiet." Applejack said bonking him on the head with the brush.

"Never." Sky says smiling as he nuzzles her.

Applejack sighs and looks in the mirror at that point.

"You're beautiful." Sky says.

Applejack kept staring at herself as Sky kept running his hooves over her.

"Hum…Applejack, you have any family?" Sky asks.

Applejack glares at him. "Don't you dare go after them."

"I am not. I want to send them a gift." Sky says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Three family members."

"Extended?" Sky asks.

"A whole bunch." Applejack says.

"Where do I send the gift?" Sky asks.

"They are in Elfedge." Applejack admits.

"Very well." Sky says before rubbing between her legs.

Applejack goes wide-eyed and pulls his hoof away. "Stop that!"

"Get used to it my wife. One day, you will bear my foal." Sky says.

Applejack huffs and crosses her forelegs.

"Oh, would you rather I bend you over and do your flank here?" Sky teases.

Applejack glares at him and slaps him across the face.

"Oh, feisty." Sky says playfully.

Applejack huffs. "Get away from me."

"Nope. You are my wife." Sky says before there was a knock at the door. Applejack sighs in relief as Sky groans and goes to the door and opens it. "Yes?" He asks tiredly.

"Master, it is me." A mare voice says.

Sky stops at the sight of all of the maids he had made. "Wow…all of you came over?"

"Mistress Snow thought you would be lonely." Lineheart says suggestively.

Sky smiles. "Well, I do need a release. Come on." He said pulling Lineheart to him and lets the others inside. "Are you girls ready to do what I did last time and more?" He asks putting his hoof under her skirt.

"Who are they?" Applejack asks.

Sky smirks to her. "My maids. Right girls?"

"Yes, master." They say.

"Now help your new mistress to bed." Sky instructs.

Violet, Stronghill, Liligate goes to Applejack and carry her to bed and starts to make her comfortable before starting to undress her.

"By the way, you are not leaving here tonight Applejack." Sky says holding Lineheart.

Lineheart moans as Sky had pulled her underwear down and starts to run a hoof over her flank and between her legs. "Master…" She calls bending down.

"Get prepared. It seems that Stronghill, Lineheart, and Applejack need it first." Sky whispers into her ear.

Lineheart moans as he presses her back down and walks off. "Keep showing yourself like that." He said as he walks toward Applejack as they pull off her underwear finally.

"Come on my wife. Let's have some fun." Sky says climbing into the bed.

Applejack frowns as Sky pushes her onto the bed and pulls her onto him. "Them here?" She asks nodding her head to the rest starting to undress.

"Part of the traditions of the northern tribes is what they fell under. Gaul, different rules." Sky says.

"What traditions?" Applejack asks before yelping as she drops onto Sky.

"Long explanation. I doubt you want to hear it now." Sky says knowing that would turn her on.

"Tell me." Applejack growled, dropping herself hard and makes his groan.

Sky says nothing, knowing she was just turning herself on more.

Applejack frowns as she glares at him while she kept bouncing on his lap. "Tell me...oh…it feels so good."

"I know." Sky says.

Liligate walks up to them before looking close at Applejack kept bouncing on Sky as she grits her teeth before yelping as Liligate starts to lick Sky where she can behind them. "Tell her to…stop."

"I can't. She likes doing that." Sky says.

"Ple…" Applejack stops as Violet comes up to them and starts to kiss Sky from the side and grab his attention. "Hey!" Applejack yells dropping hard and makes him groan in slight pain.

'Who will I do next?' Sky thinks as Applejack starts getting a lost look.

Violet starts to kiss and lick his neck as Sky looks to her. "Violet. Do something for me."

"Yes, master?" Violet asks.

Sky smirks and gives a few taps on her flank. "Get on top of me and kiss our new mistress."

"Yes, master." Violet says before getting up and sits on his chest.

Sky chuckles as he places his hooves on her flank as Violet leans close and kiss Applejack lightly before hugging her and kisses fully as Applejack start to kiss back with a lost expression. "Such naughty fillies." He said as he kept chuckling and slaps Violet's flank and makes her moan into the kiss. Soon Sky felt the pressure inside him build up and then released into Applejack.

Applejack screams into the kiss as she stops bouncing and starts to go limp before she falls back and into Liligate's hooves who drag her off and onto the far side of the bed.

"Such a good mare." Violet whispers into her ear as she leans over and Sky keeps a hold on her flank.

Sky hums and looks to the rest in the room. "Stronghill, get over here and take Violet's place." He said pushing Violet off of him.

"You are a good mare for master, aren't you?" Violet whispers into Applejack's ear.

Applejack moans and tries to move before moaning and shivers as she stops.

Stronghill looked reluctant at first, hearing that order still clothed.

Sky raises an eyebrow to her. "Stronghill…you don't listen again, I will do something quite…heavy."

Stronghill didn't have a chance to move before her old foalhood friend pushed her toward Sky and then onto the bed.

"You have been a very bad mare." Sky says grabbing hold of her as Liligate started to undress her.

Stronghill looks scared as she was pushed onto Sky's lap and looks up at him looking a bit scared as she looks to his cock. 'I am a strong stallion warrior.'

"And bad mares need to be punished." Sky says before spanking her once.

Stronghill yelps and covers her mouth with her hooves. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior.'

"Oh, has your flank gotten bigger?" Sky asks rubbing it.

Stronghill makes a muffled yelp as she kept her mouth covered as Sky kept rubbing her flank and slaps it and makes her moan behind her hooves.

"Well then let us see." Sky says pulling down her panties before touching the tip of his cock on the entrance of her flank.

Stronghill screams behind her hooves. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior!' She screams in her mind before screaming behind her hooves as Sky pushes himself into her.

"Oh, it is bigger and tighter too." Sky says as he kept going.

Stronghill sniffs and starts to cry. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' She sobs as he raises her flanks up..

"Shh, my cute little mare. Master is here to make you feel better." Sky whispers into her ear.

'Feel better…?' Stronghill asks sobbing. 'I'm…I'm a strong stallion warrior.'

Sky kept going as Liligate kissed her foalhood friend.

Stronghill sobs into the kiss and holds her close and tries to kiss back. 'Strong…strong stallion warrior.' She starts to think as she bounces her flank against Sky.

"Master is going to make you feel warm inside." Sky says as Stronghill's and Liligate's nipples kept rubbing together.

"Warm. Give us the warmth we earn." Liligate said before kissing Stronghill again and wraps her hooves around her.

"Stronghill first." Sky says.

"Master is going to reward you. He's going to reward you." Liligate said excitedly as she smiles broadly as Stronghill gains a lost expression and starts to go limp.

"Her it is." Sky says.

Stronghill moans weakly as she slowly bounces her flank on him before Sky grabs hold of her and holds her close before sighing in relief. 'I'm…I'm a…I have to be strong…a strong…mare warrior. No…stallion.'

"Good mare." Sky says.

'I'm a good mare. Does this mean I'm…no. Strong warrior stallion. Strong warrior stallion.' Stronghill tries to reappear as he empties himself into her and cum runs down her flank.

"Litigate, take your friend away." Sky instructs.

Liligate smiles and grabs Stronghill and drags her away as she pulls Stronghill away.

Sky sighs and sits down on the bed again. "Okay, next."

* * *

It has been nearly a month as Sky inspects a sample of silk that was meant to start flowing to the capital from Elfacre fief he was in. 'Nice. We will get an increase in our income with this. I need to find out what my other new fiefs produce a lot of.' Sky thinks

Applejack groans as she walks up to him as he reaches behind him and grabs at her collar and pulls her to him. "Why do I wear this?" She asks frowning.

Sky smiles and strokes her mane. "Simple. I just want to do that once." Sky says before taking it off Applejack and Liligate took it off his hoof and puts it back on.

"Now onto the matter at hoof. I give you the approval to trade your good in the capital." Sky inform, the merchants waiting for his judgment of the permit as Applejack was hiding behind the curtains around the throne.

Applejack crosses her hooves. "Give them."

Sky takes a bar of red wax on the table and holds it to a nearby lamp's flame, making sure the end was melted before smearing some on the paper before pressing his crest of approval into it and holds it on it before it hardens.

"Not bad." Applejack said as the merchants came in and take the permit and Sky gave them back the silk before they leave.

"Liligate, go fetch an official for me." Sky instructs.

Liligate nods and walks off.

"Now then Applejack, how are the knights doing?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. Just need to keep training." Applejack said shrugging.

"And you?" Sky asks.

"I am fine." Applejack said looking out towards the windows.

"You having fun with the maids?" Sky teases.

Applejack blushes and looks away.

"Now then, give me an update." Sky says.

"Moonlight has taken Seventy Navigators. Their fief is ours." Snow said walking past him reading something.

"And their army?" Sky asks.

"They lost around three thousand soldiers." Snow said looking to him.

"And what of the rest of the Seventy Navigators army?" Sky asks.

"They have around two thousand soldiers left." Snow said.

"And have they surrendered?" Sky asks.

"Yes, they have." Snow said nodding.

"Instruct Moonlight to leave a strong garrison and take nothing from those who had fought against us and what of Dark Tail? What is his progress now?" Sky asks.

"He has pushed the enemy to their last stronghold in Lochbush and sends along that the grain harvest is plentiful there." Snow says.

"And the casualties?"

"Around two thousand with much more injured. The enemy had excellent plans and kept denying our forces any favorable battles." Snow says.

"And the medical aid that was prioritized to him? How many lives did it save?" Sky asks.

"Almost all." Snow said smiling.

"I see and who was commanding?" Sky asks.

"A strategist by the name of Star Haze." Snow says.

"Have you found him yet?" Sky asks very interestedly.

"No, he escaped our attempts to capture him." Snow informs.

"We will need to be very clever to catch that one." Sky says.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Snow asks raising an eyebrow.

"Where is he now? Do we know?" Sky asks.

"Last known sighting…" Snow says looking through the parchment. "Somewhere north of the fief."

"So in the Tiny Diamond fief, huh? Alright, send an immediate envoy to Dijon and Tours fief. Inform them they are the next targets and this will be their only chance to surrender and be granted a place in my court. If not, we will send one of the armies to invade and conquer them. If they agree to this unconditional surrender, then they must blockade the Tiny Diamond fief. They will also be a reward for this action." Sky informs as Applejack approached Snow.

Snow nods and writes it down. "Anything else?"

"How are my pregnant mares? You have been keeping them from me ever since you all arrived two days ago." Sky says.

"They are confined to the infirmary like you said." Snow said.

"And how long till they give birth?" Sky asks.

"The closest one is around six months away." Snow said smiling.

"I see. Inform Dark Tail he and his army can rest for two months before proceeding onto Tiny Diamond." Sky says.

"Yes, sir." Snow said writing it down on another parchment.

"So how are you, my wife?" Sky asks.

"Fine." Snow said still writing.

"Then why haven't you come to see me in my room?" Sky asks.

"Because I am busy with running the empire." Snow said as she bruises her head in the parchment.

"Since when have we called it an empire?" Sky asks.

"Since we stopped calling it a territory." Snow explained.

"So how do you think we are doing so far?" Sky asks.

Snow looks to the group of maids lined up along the throne room carpet and his slaves. "Very good." She said listing off the slaves and maids that are connected to each fief in her head.

"So since you know everything, how is our fortresses along this fief's border is coming?" Sky asks.

"They are being reinforced." Snow said smiling.

"I am surprised anyone from Libya Providence hasn't invaded yet." Sky says.

"Your nickname among the rumors out there is called the Umbrian Overlord." Snow said shrugging.

"Umbrian?" Sky asks.

"Darkness." Snow translates. "The scholars have dug up old texts to find that name."

"This an insult or our own people calling me this?" Sky asks.

"It's actually the name out there for them to use for your dark looks and powers." Snow said sighing. "That armor of yours…is…demonic."

"That's what you get from reading old scrolls of ancient demons." Sky said shrugging. "Though…their armor, extraordinary. So blame the smiths."

Snow shakes her head. "You have to still train."

"I do." Sky defends.

"I have called a dark magic user." Snow said rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Sky asks.

"Somepony named Night Wing. He…I think…is a batpony that has taught at Archmage Luna's school." Snow said looking to him.

"Oh great." Sky says facehoofing.

"He is also a messenger for Archmage Luna. He reports that he has supplies for you from her." Snow said smirking a bit.

Sky goes wide-eyed at that point. 'Oh…crap.'

Snow chuckles as his dark cloud before they heard heavy knocks. "Ah. That must be him right now." She says going to the door and opens it to a cloaked pony pulling a cart. "Come right in." She says stepping aside and lets the pony walk in as the old cart creeks.

"What did you teach?" Sky suddenly asks as he tries to get a relaxing position on his throne.

"Shadow powers. Archmage Luna has noted of your success at her school. She wishes that you be made an example of as not many have made it as far as you. Most would shy away from such powers." A surprising feminine voice says.

Sky raises an eyebrow. "And the supplies?"

All the supplies and boxes in the cart were suddenly lifted in a dark green glow and placed before his throne. "Gifts, offerings from the students and the town below the school, and a few personals that Archmage Luna has made for you. All will be explained in this letter." She says floating over a scroll with Luna's seal.

Sky tilts his head as he takes the scroll and breaks the seal before opening it and reads it. "I knew I would find you somewhere. Your attitude would have made your presence known somewhere. And lo and behold, you are the ruler of the tribes and a few fiefs. I'm impressed. And you have been using my magic quite well…though…I have to wonder. Have you been using the sex book that you stole after our portrait? Because the lord changing all of his servants and preparing for your arrival…I do not think that is true. I would love to see you and explain all of this and what has happened since you left soon. The professor that is with you right now will teach you more advanced means of control and abilities and will be a focal point for my entrance when I am ready. I expect a…sultry entrance." He reads and blushes a bit. 'Great. She's love with me.'

"So you are going to train me to better my control over my magic?" Sky asks.

The pony under the cloak stares at him before a tendril of shadow shot out at him without the pony moving and Sky immediately moves a leg and tries to block it off with his tendril of shadow as it clashes like swords before the pony's shadow breaks his tendril and makes it wrap around him. "All this…without even breathing." She says before letting go and moves back to her.

"P.S. Use the professor as you wish after he has taught you many things. Or rather her. I expect lots of stains on the floor." Sky hears from the scroll cheerfully as the cloaked pony's hood fell and shows a red mare with a brown mane.

"Oh boy." Sky says.

"Where is your study room?" She asks.

"Umm…that is a good question. Where is the study room in this castle?" Sky asks.

"We are still searching." Snow said.

"I shall stay here once you have found it." She said sitting down.

"Overlord." A warrior says running up.

"Report." Sky orders.

"My lord, an army has been spotted approaching the border." The soldier says.

"How many?" Sky asks.

"Around eighty thousand. Over half composed of mounted knights in heavy steel armor." The warrior says.

"And the banner?" Sky asks.

"It's the house of Cornwall from Libra, according to a few locals we recruited." The warrior says.

"I see. So someone has made their move and we have mostly twelve thousand plus the knights still in the fief after spreading them out to garrison the other fiefs we have obtained. Assemble them all immediately. I already know their plan…tell me, has the commander been determined?" Sky asks.

"He is Lord Achilles. Son of the King of the Kingdom of Cornwall." The warrior informs.

"I see. So it is the brat huh?" Sky says drawing up battle plans in his head.

"So what will you do?" Snow asks looking the professor over as she still stared at Sky.

"Send word that two thousand will continue to defend the castle and forts and the ten thousand of the rest should report to me. Applejack, can I count on the knights to protect the civilians?" Sky asks.

"Our duty is to civilians first." Applejack said.

"Good." Sky says donning his helmet and walks out.

The professor kept staring at where Sky was. "That's a bad throne."

"Well, we haven't had time to renovate the castle…oh Sky, before you go, Daring wanted me to give you this." Snow says holding up a scroll.

"Thank you." Sky says before stealing a kiss from her as he takes the scroll out of her hooves.

* * *

"Report, what is the variety of our forces?" Sky asks.

"One thousand heavy salamander riders, two light salamander riders, four thousand warriors, and three thousand untested archers wielding the new weapon that lady Daring designed." An officer says.

"So in terms of cavalry, we have less, but we outnumber them in total numbers." Sky says thinking.

"That is correct. What are your plans?" He asks looking to Sky.

"Overlord, if I may interject, there is also a force of one thousand soldiers of the former ruler of this fief's army that has come to join defending the fief. They are armed mostly with spears, but we do not know the reliability of them and they may turn on us in battle." Another says.

"Noted." Sky says.

"Overlord, there is also a small group of twenty magicians from the local school willing to help if need be." The officer said.

"What magic do they know?" Sky asks.

"Light. Basic shields and healing." The officer said nodding.

"Can their shields hold long under arrow fire?" Sky asks.

"Not by much." He said shaking his head.

"Have them aid the medics. That will be where they will be most effective." Sky says before starting to draw a battle line.

"So what is your plan Overlord?" Another officer asks.

"The enemies formation is three stacks like I was last told, correct?" Sky asks.

"Yes. They are still in the same position." The original officer confirms.

"Then this is our formation. The first line will be those spear wielders along with any other warrior who wields one in a straight line like so." Sky says drawing the line.

"And the second?" The officer asks as they all lean over to look.

"All our archers. Tell the spear wielders that, unless told otherwise, bend down and just keep their spears extended outward to skewer anyone foolish enough to charge them full on and to hold anyone else in place. By doing this, our archers will have a perfect line of sight to shoot straight over their head at the enemy." Sky says making the second line.

"Any other lines?" The head officer asks.

"Two more. One, the flanks of the archers are on separate lines. The remaining warriors will be positioned. They will flank any who engage the spear wielders." Sky says drawing two smaller lines behind the archer line's flanks.

"And the riders?" The head officer asks noticing he hadn't mentioned them yet.

"They will be deployed behind the warriors themselves. Their job will be to charge around the enemy's flank or intercept a flanking attempt by any of their cavalry." Sky says drawing two smaller lines behind the warrior lines.

"I have a feeling that isn't all." The officer says.

"That is our formation." Sky says.

"Overlord, pardon my asking, but what is the point of this formation?" The head officer asks.

"Adaptability." Sky informs.

"Sir?" They ask confused.

"With this formation, we can counter most maneuvers as they are made. The enemy focuses on trying to break through the spear unit, they will be pinned down as the warriors and riders will flank them while the archers shoot them as they try. They attempt a flanking maneuver, our have riders will intercept and pin them down and our warriors and archers will flank and shoot them." Sky informs.

"I see." The lead officer says seeing the possible battles in his mind.

"Deliver the battle plans. The enemy will arrive in a few hours. Let's be prepared for when they arrive." Sky instructs getting up.

"Yes, sir." They said as they started to take copies and run off to the other areas.

"Now it will come down to the will of the armies and if my wife's invention works as well as the last." Sky says before walking out of the tent as the army was fed and given their instructions.


	19. Chapter 16: The Incompetent Leader

The army comprised half of heavy mounted knights armed with lances were having a tough time traversing the muddy in the rough terrain of Elfacre as they made their way towards the castle of the fief to besiege it.

"Have you heard the rumors of this Overlord?" One soldier asks.

"No. What rumors?" A spear wielding soldier asks.

"That he is able to wield the darkness as its ally? Most of the armies out there are scared to face him at night and look where we are." The spear wielder said waving a hoof to the dark landscape.

"That is ridicules…sun's coming up." The other says as a few soldiers and mounted knight looked to the east to see a tiny glimpse of a rising sun.

"Well, that's part of the fear forgotten." The soldier said.

"Wait? What is that?" An archer says focusing his eyes looking forward.

"What do you see?" A knight asks riding up beside the archer.

"There. The horizon." The archer says pointing toward a high hill to the north.

The knight squinted his eyes as he strained them to make out a banner. "Inform prince Achilles, the enemy has been spotted!"

A nearby messenger runs off toward the back of the line where the prince was riding a large warbeast quite comfortably. "My prince. The enemy is upon us. They are approaching now on the front lines."

"The fools. This is where we fight the best." Achilles says with an arrogant smirk.

"They are approaching a few thousand strong. Shall we charge and fight?" The messenger asks.

"Let us move a little closer and conserve our energy. It will be a long day of killing." Achilles says excitedly.

* * *

"Cornwall army sighted." A messenger says to Sky sitting on a chair in full armor, waiting.

"All units will assume their positions." Sky instructs, not moving.

"Yes, sir." The messenger said running off to relay the message.

"So you have finally come." Sky says as he sees the army starting to get up from eating their hearty meal and non-alcoholic beverages and starts grabbing their equipment.

"Sir, any new orders that need to be put out?" An officer nearby asks.

"Not until I see what the fool does." Sky says watching as the specs start to get closer and more numerous until an hour later, everyone could make out them clearly.

* * *

"Now the front lines, make them charge and have the heavies ready to move up behind them." Achilles said taking a sip of his wine.

* * *

"Ah, so charging your light infantry forward first, huh? Can I get a precise count of this wave?" Sky asks watching carefully.

"Three thousand strong on the front lines. The small force behind them is a thousand archers. We can't effectively make out the forces behind them." An officer says looking through a telescope.

"It's all heavy knights. Have half of our warriors prepare to charge when the spear unit has them pinned and seven hundred light salamanders to flank the archers once the light infantry is pinned as well." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Two officers say running off to prepare their forces.

"Now let us see. How do you respond?" Sky asks as he watches the second line load their weapons.

* * *

Achilles frowns as he watches the enemy's forces move about. "Well, this is stupid. He is moving the forces and separating them. What an idiot." He said refilling his wine cup before he heard a chorus of twangs of something and looks to the field again and sees some of his infantry move around and go down. "What?! There are no archers with him!"

"What was that?! It was like a wall of arrows. Do they have a magic unit?" A spear wielding soldier asks stunned as he was forced forward by the others still standing after that volley.

* * *

"I think that was a success, but they fly straight, not in an arch." Sky says observing as the light infantry kept charging as the second line looks to be winding up their weapons.

"Maybe that is their true purpose. The tension held on the string is steady." A nearby officer says waiting with the archers near them.

"And that means their piercing power is also increased…they might be able to even pierce plate armor." Sky says thinking aloud as soon the second line loaded their weapons again and unleashed another volley into the charging enemy. "Though they lack rate of fire." Sky observed.

"Do you want us to get closer?" The officer asks.

"No. The formation will remain as it is. In fact, tell the warriors and the salamanders that after they finish with their targets, retreat back to their positions." Sky instructs.

The light infantry of Cornwall suffers four volleys in total before engaging the spear unit, but doing so had lost a good third of their force by then.

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have archers with me. They are useless!" Achilles yells out as he paces.

"Sir, the enemy has deployed some sort of…knight and they are charging our archers." A knight says.

"Then leave them and send up the three thousand knights to take them out now!" The prince orders.

"Yes, my prince." The knight says before running to initiate the order as the Prince bites his hoof as the enemy archers kept firing over their spear unit's heads as they were kneeling as they fought, exposing his light infantry to their fire and then the light infantry heard it. The battle cry of the enemy warriors as they flanked them.

"We are surrounded!" A soldier calls.

Hearing this, order and discipline started to break down as ponies started to desperately try to fight their out as this happened, not one noticed their archers being routed.

"We have to move and find a better flanking position to fire from." One archer yells.

"We can't! They will just catch us and ahhh!" One scream as a salamander expelled at him engulfing him in flames.

"Just run!" He yells and runs off in a random direction.

* * *

"Signal the light salamanders to get back in position now." Sky orders.

"Sir." The officer says before running off to his group.

"With this, your archers were taken out without making any good contribution and soon your light infantry will be massacred or routed beyond your ability to rally." Sky says watching as there was movement in the other army.

Over the hill, Sky sees a large group of heavily armored soldiers running at them with lances raised as he sighs. "Three thousand." Sky said to himself before turning raising a hoof. "Oh well." He said launching a dark shadow ball that flew into the sky and exploded in strains of shadows against the morning sun.

"That is the signal. All salamander riders, attack! Crush their cavalry!" An officer call and soon the salamanders start a charge to meet their target.

"All units, finish the other targets and then give support to the salamander riders!" Sky orders getting up and heading for his salamander, Celebrimbor.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers and riders nearby call as they rode and ran off.

"Take command here." Sky says mounting Celebrimbor.

"Yes, sir." An officer left behind said as he watches the battlefield.

"Men, it is time let's go join the rest!" Sky calls to his personal guard as he raised his sword and was met by a cheer for his one thousand personal guards and charged to the right of the formation and swing out from it.

* * *

"What is…what are they doing?!" A heavy knight calls out as he looks to the side to see the formation engaged by ponies and griffons riding monsters breathing fire.

"Captain, the other side!" Another knight points out.

"What?!" The knight asks looking to the other side and sees another group of forces running at them with soldiers that looked like they didn't have anything on them as a weapon. "What are they thinking?! Hoof to hoof?"

"Sire, our left flank. Another group of those creatures." A knight says before being shot in the head by an arrow, completely piercing his steel plate helmet and killing him instantly.

The knight looks to the left and sees a large group of the fire-breathing creatures running at them. "What was the prince thinking?"

"Spear wielders, charge forward. Show these barbarians what happens when you come to pillage our homelands!" Sky calls before leading the charge on Celebrimbor. The front lines hearing this, stood up and charged, taking the fight to the pinned knights as the archers started to move back.

"We have to retreat!" The knight calls trying to run.

"We are too boxed in." The captain says knowing the greatest weakness of their heavy cavalry was the lack of maneuverability in tight quarters and speed.

"Finish them!" Sky calls smirking charging forward.

* * *

"What are they doing? Why aren't they scattering these stupid barbarians!" Achilles yells throwing his wine glass onto the ground shattering it.

"My prince, we are being slaughtered. We need to retreat." A nearby officer advises as he bows.

"Silence!" Achilles yells before stabbing him with a spear.

"My prince?!" Everyone else calls them as the soldier falls dead.

"Attack and kill the barbarians!" He calls as Sky breaks through the center of the three thousand knight formation and they start charging the prince's one thousand guards.

* * *

"Pitiful." Sky scoffs seeing the guards form a line. "Break!" He calls and the riders with him separate as the archers stand their ground and take aim before firing as Sky and the riders go in from the sides.

"Break off into three groups. Hit their back and sides simultaneously. Don't let their leader run!" Sky orders.

"Yes, sir!" They all called back as they charged forward and some broke off to cut off the escape path.

Sky and his soldiers kept hacking away from their positions as the archers kept firing their weapons and keeping them pin without engaging them in melee. "Don't kill the barbarian prince. I want him alive!" Sky calls as another knight of Cornwall fall to his sword.

"Sir!" They call as they chop or strike down their own.

"You bastard! How dare you disrespect me!" A voice call and all the salamander riders attention turned to the source.

Sky sighs as he sees the prince looking pissed off. "What a…hmm…proper word…brute." Sky finishes as he makes Celebrimbor walk over toward him.

"And who are you to speak to me as such?!" Achilles yells, pointing his spear towards the sky.

"I am the overlord of these land." Sky says before Celebrimbor lifted a claw and crushed a soldier underneath it.

"Then choke on your own blood!" The prince calls. "Attack him!"

"Capture him!" Sky orders and soon the salamanders started breathing fire and started roasting the knights in their armor.

The prince looked shocked before turning to run and stops as he sees the creatures behind him just waiting as they stare at him. "Crap."

The rider lets out a battle cry and swings his greatsword that Achilles barely blocks, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Don't kill." Sky says riding Celebrimbor as she walks up to them and slams her claw down onto Achilles, pinning him and unable to move. "I would like to make an example out of him. At least I don't have to waste magic on this fool or potions."

* * *

"This is adequate." The professor says as she looks around the room and then outside to where the former prince was held dangling by a rope as the citizens kept throwing rotten fruit at him. "You should have killed him."

"I needed the populace calm. Let them take out their anger at somepony else." Sky said stretching.

"I see. Are you ready to begin?" She asks moving to her small pile of books and tries to find a specific one.

"I am, but let's finish it by sunset. The populace from all over the fiefs of Gaul I rule will be coming to judge him right now. I am thinking they will move to burn him at the stake for his crimes." Sky says.

"Then we shall speed this along. I know of one way for males specifically." She said before taking off her cloak and places it on the table and moves to him as she holds up a book. "Do this simple one for me." She instructs opening the book to a simple shadow spell of a tendril. Sky raises an eyebrow and makes a tendril appear behind him. "Good." She says as she makes one of her own. "Now strike mine." She says and the tendrils start to attack each other before she turns around and looks over her shoulder at him. "Mount me."

"Sorry, but not going that far." Sky says.

"Then you won't learn fast enough. I am able to split my mind into many sides. You, however, lack the discipline and mindset for it. You want to learn this, then try to deal with one side of the mind with pleasure while at the same time, attacking the same thing giving pleasure." She explains staring at him.

"I think you underestimate my skills a bit." Sky says.

"I know you have aced high scores in the school, but that is not enough. Scores and style from the final will not explain it all for you nor will it give you the excuse that you can do everything." She said finally turning to him.

"No, I mean I can feel the shadow of the mare you have listening in on us from the other room." Sky says.

"Zora. Come in." The professor says watching Sky.

"Will you ever stop making other stallions mount you, mother?" Sky hears and looks behind him to stop and stare at the sight of the small light blue coated mare.

"No. And it is one of the ways I taught your father." She said shrugging.

"Though this is the first ever to sense me." Zora says.

Sky tilts his head at that. "Sense huh? What is blocking you?"

"Yes, you see. Mother keeps me hidden with her shadow magic." Zora says.

Sky raises an eyebrow to the mare. "I see."

"Mother, since he sensed me, should I be allowed to start teaching him the magic Archmage Luna instructed me to?" Zora asks.

"You're the teacher?" Sky asks looking to her.

"Luna sent both of us to teach you. I am to continue your tutelage on shadow magic and Zora is to teach you some ice magic." The professor says.

Sky blinks. "How long did she say I have to be taught?"

"She didn't say how long." Zora says.

"Guess then until she arrives." Sky guesses himself as he looks between the two.

"I think it will be more like till we find your abilities and training satisfactory and mother, no sleeping with him." Zora says sternly.

"I'm the one placing the curriculum. I dictate what goes on." She says watching Sky.

"You forget our ranks mother." Zora says smirking.

"And I'm your mother. My word trumps all." She said looking to her.

"And as a professor in the school, I trump you." Zora says.

"But I can still order you around if you keep acting like a spoiled brat." She retorts.

"And I can report you if I think you are misconducting yourself." Zora says as the two glared at each other.

Sky sighs as he rubs his head between the two. "Why do I feel like I got in the middle of something bad?"

* * *

"For crimes against the ponies, griffons, and dogs of Gaul, we hereby sentence you to death by burning at the stake." A mayor of a village says as many started lighting torches.

"I curse you all! You don't even deserve all this!" Achilles yells as he was tied to a stake with a large amount of wood piled around him.

Sky watches from the tower and watched as the citizens set Achilles ablaze.

"Are you okay Overlord?" Burning asks walking up to him.

"I am fine. I am letting the citizen pass judgment on him. This will be a sign of things to come." Sky says petting Burning.

Burning purrs under his touch. "What do you have of me, my lord?"

"Tell me, what is the news from the front?" Sky asks.

"Dijon and Tours have surrendered without a fight and are blockading their borders letting nothing cross the borders, leaving Tiny Diamond fiefdom. Dijon has also sent us a tribute of gold and Tours has pledged troops." Burning informs.

"I see. Send them a copy of our laws." Sky informs.

Burning nods. "Yes, sir."

"And now we wait." Sky says.

* * *

Word traveled quickly over the next few months as one of Cornwall's invincible elite armies had been crushed and their butcher prince was executed by the people of the fief by burning at the stake. The highest punishment the knights would allow. Sensing weakness, many houses started to invade their fiefs and soon Cornwall was no more. Sky's army started to become more renowned as tales of them never sacking or razing any lands they invade trickled down south as more of Gaul started to see that fighting them may not be the best course of action as the Strike Terrors launched a naval invasion of Fief of the Nine Docks and had conquered it, then aiding their ally of the Lilac fiefdom in their war against the fief of a thousand gates and the Reims fief helping them conquer them both.


	20. Chapter 17: Expert Promotion

Sky frowns as he looks at the map and many crossed out areas. "Sn…ah…right." He said looking to the empty seat right next to him and remembers that he sent her out to check out and make sure the other fiefs were running fine. "Let's see. The messenger did come back with the word of Moonlight finished off the Nevers and Bourges fiefs. That means we are almost done and…"

"Sir, Archmage Celestia has sent a reminder that a providence leader meeting will be held soon." A messenger said stepping inside a bit.

"I know. I am counting down. What about Troyes fief? Have they buckled under our stance of surrender now or you are next?" Sky asks.

"They are wavering by the look of the forces." The messenger said.

"Apply more pressure and start posting more soldiers at the borders of their fief." Sky instructs.

"Yes sir." The messenger said before walking out.

"Now what is the state of the construction of these roads as my wife Daring likes to call them?" Sky asks.

"Construction is going along well. The stones laid out for the towns and cities are making things easier for everyone. Traders are actually willing to finance this is you allow the workers to make new routes along their choosing." An advisor says.

"Just have everything planned out before starting. I don't want us having to spend a bunch of gold fixing them because a mistake was made in the middle of creating them." Sky says.

"Yes, sir." The advisor said writing it down.

"Also, give these to the smiths. It should help fix the reloading for the crossbows." Daring says walking in.

The advisor looks over and sees her holding a scroll. "Yes, my lady." He said taking it and walks off.

"My lord, Lord Black Tail has come and he says you were right. Something was wrong and it wasn't just one pony who made the strategy for the alliance." A messenger says after bowing.

"I take it Tiny Diamond has fallen then?" Sky asks.

"Yes, sir. They found scrolls upon scrolls of plans made. Too much and too diverse for one pony to make." He says.

"Then I was right. Star Haze was not using teleportation and was at two battles at once." Sky says.

"What are your orders my lord?" He asks looking up to him.

"Tell him to come here and bring the captives." Sky says knowingly looking to Zora.

"I will see what I can do." Zora said sighing as she walks off rolling her eyes.

"Stay, I want your thoughts on this." Sky says.

Zora sighs and looks at him with a bored expression.

"I will have some tea made for you." Sky says.

"Very well." Zora said sighing as she sometimes wished her mother was of higher rank so she would have to attend these things instead of her.

"You want a life, you have to honor it." Sky said as if reading her mind and starts to make some tea with his helmet on.

Soon, Dark Tail entered with two ponies in chains.

"Ah. Good." Sky said looking over the two almost identical pegasus stallions who seemed to have different shades of brown for their coats and gray colors for their manes.

"So this is Star Haze?" Sky asks looking at them both.

"Both of them." Dark Tail said looking to them. "It was twins all along."

"As I suspected. Did you know you were both were spotted by my riders in two separate battles going on at the same time?" Sky asks.

They both remained silent as they glared at him.

"That gave you away. And it let me know Star Haze was two ponies, not one." Sky says as many officials whispered amongst themselves.

They still remained silent on the matter.

"I will get to the point. I want you two to join me." Sky informs.

Now they looked confused at that point.

"You two held up against superior force eight times your number yet you held them at bay. It was only when we suddenly took out one of their fiefs, then everything collapsed." Sky says.

They both look to each other at that before looking back at him.

"So will you join me or refuse my invitation?" Sky asks.

They frown and huff and look away.

"Is that it?" Sky asks.

They kept looking away at that.

"Imprison them for now. Then I will decide what to do with them later." Sky informs.

Dark Tail nods and pulls the chains and pulls them away out of the room. "What are you planning?" Daring asks after they left.

"The rest of you, leave us. I must think about this issue. We will continue tomorrow." Sky informs.

They all nod and bow and leaves as Daring and Zora stayed behind before the doors closed. "What are you planning?" Zora asks sipping the tea.

Sky exhaled in frustration. "I need their wits if I am to succeed, but they won't agree. What can I do?" Sky asks sounding at a loss.

"Bring over one twin and the other will have to follow." Zora suddenly said.

"But they most likely won't budge. I could see it in their eyes." Sky says.

"Then make them. You already used your magic on the castle before." Zora reminds.

"Yes, but that took a lot of planning and changed many in the castle and I can't afford to lose their intelligence. That is the main reason I want them." Sky says.

"So force them to accept the change and make a vow." Zora said raising an eyebrow.

"Would they keep such a vow?" Sky asks.

"Because once made, it can never be broken." Zora said sipping her tea again.

Sky says nothing and looks at her in interest.

Zora shrugs. "The shadow is both full of dark and light spells."

"Explain it to me." Sky says.

* * *

"If I have a plan." Sky says looking at the moon with Zora and Daring.

"But you would have one." Daring points out.

"What do you want in exchange?" Sky says going over to Zora.

"Stop and just sleep." Zora said still staring.

"You must want some sort of reward." Sky says.

"Just to stop the fighting. I can't keep helping if you drag me into a war." Zora said refilling her tea.

"You are already involved. Luna wouldn't have sent you to me if you were not to help." Sky says leaning in.

"I was brought here to teach you. Nothing more." Zora said pushing him away.

"That is helping me immensely." Sky says as she looks away.

"I think she's shy." Daring quips.

"You can wait to tell me what you want." Sky informs.

"Good." Zora said still watching out the window.

"Now that this is out of the way. I have to see if this trick works." Sky said now walking away.

"Give em' Tartarus." Daring said trying the tea.

"Told you it would be good." Zora said looking to her as Daring drinks more.

"I do like the wine we are getting." Daring says.

"It is valuable." Zora said nodding as she returns to looking out the window.

* * *

"Ok, so I have everything ready. Now I will begin." Sky says waiting for the two prisoners.

"Sir, we have arrived." Dark Tail says opening the door and pulls the chains to show the two prisoners who just glare at Sky as guards flank them.

"Leave them Dark Tail. After that, you and the others can go." Sky says.

Dark Tail nods and tosses the chains to him as he and guards leave and closes the doors behind them.

"One last chance, either join me now or I will have to switch to other methods." Sky says.

They both scoffed and looked away.

"Alright then." Sky says before lighting some incense before starting to cast a spell.

They looked at him with slight fear as the shadow creep up on them before starting to cover them up and the smaller of the two by an inch or two started to yell out as he tried to push the shadow covering his body as his brother tried to stay calm and find a way out before the shadows cover them completely. Sky smiles as he pulls the shadows back on the smaller one and shows the pony be with a red mane with yellow on the base like a fire and a white coat as the shape of the head shows it to be a mare who yells out feminily. Sky starts to pull the shadows back on the older brother and shows that the mane and coat color is the same, but the mane seemed to have a wild look on them by being more on the back of the head rather than evenly on the top like her sibling.

Sky hums as he kept pulling the shadows back to show the two pegasuses now looking to each other shocked as Sky sees the younger one a bigger breast size and the older a bigger flank before pulling the shadows to him as the younger seems to shrink in fear as the older glares slightly at him. "That'll do. Interesting results. The spell makes you into what you would be by genetics." Sky says sitting down and neither siblings never noticed the chains and restraints were taken away.

"Let us go." The older says baring her teeth.

Sky didn't reply and just waited as the incense filled the air of the closed room.

"I said let us…" The older says.

"Brother…" The younger said on wobbling hooves and rubbing her head.

"Tell me, do you know what this is?" Sky asks pointing to the incense.

The older sibling looks to the incense as it kept filling the air. "That's…that's incense." She tries to say blinking away the scent.

"Yes, you know what this one does?" Sky asks waiting.

"Brother." The younger sibling says having shaking knees as she slowly sits and lays down.

"What are you doing?" The older asks gritting her teeth.

"Oh, you don't know? Well this one…well…let's just say it is usually to get a wife in the mood." Sky says.

The older goes wide-eyed before the younger moans and starts to trudge towards Sky slowly. "He…help…"

"Not so fast." Sky says casting a spell on the older one, making her blind, deaf, and unable to move.

The younger sibling moans as she reaches him and leans on him and tries to look at him. "H…help me…it burns…"

"Oh?" Sky asks starting to undress.

She gulps as she rubs her hind legs together and bends herself down. "Please…"

Sky smirks as he starts rubbing her back slowly.

She moans and arches her back against his petting as he moves around her. "Pl…please…" She stops as Sky mounts her and places his hooves on her flank and pulls her to him. "PleASE!" She yells as Sky thrusts into her and she moans loudly before relaxing against the ground. "I…I…"

Sky chuckles and leans against her back as he kept pushing himself into her. "Who's a good mare?"

"M…me." The mare moans trying to push her flank against him in time with his thrusts before looking to her sibling as she sees her shake in place. "B…bro…brother…" She tries to call as she reaches a hoof out.

"She will get her chance soon. For now, you're mine." Sky whispers in her ear as he rubs her blank flank.

"You…your…yours…" She moans out before gritting her teeth and shakes her body against him as she freezes in place and still feels him move. "H…he…help…me…"

"Shh…now, do you want me to continue?" Sky asks.

"Mo…more…" She moans out trying to turn her head at him.

"Then you have to agree to a few things." Sky says.

"Any…thing…" She moans shaking again.

"First, swear you will never betray me." Sky says as the floor starts to admit a silverish light.

"I swear…" She cries out as she shivers in place and moans loudly. "More…!"

"Second, you must serve me with the best of your abilities." Sky says as a tendril of silver attached itself were her cutie mark should be.

"I swear!" She yells as she pushes her flank against him as a second tendril attached to her. "Please!"

"You can never let anyone know who you were. Never give a hint and say it. You must live as a different pony all together." Sky says.

"I swear." She cries as she sobs and brushes her flank against him. "Please…"

"Now final one. You must become my wife, act like a mare as time goes on, and bear my children and raise them to the best of your abilities." Sky says as the third tendril attaches to her cutie mark area.

"I swear. Please. Cum in me!" She yells pushing against him hard as the fourth attached to her.

"Here is your reward." Sky says.

She stops and goes wide-eyed as her breaths quivers and felt him push into her deeply and feels the warm feeling she thought she would never get. "I…I…I…"

"Who are you?" Sky asks rubbing her breast.

"Your wife." She says as something appeared on her flank.

Sky hums and pulls out of her and she moans loudly and looks to her flank. "Oh. You got your cutie mark. Such a great day." He teases rubbing her cutie mark of a pink flower on a map. Sky then teleports her away and faces the elder of the two.

The older sibling shakes before Sky releases everything on her except for being able to move as she blinks and tries to look at him. "You…what did you…" She stops as she doesn't see her sibling. "What did you do to her?" She demands glaring at him.

"You will see soon enough. Now how are you feeling?" Sky asks.

"Fuck you." She spits out.

"Oh, so much tension." Sky says walking over to her as she could move again.

"I said fuck you so back off!" She yells backing away.

"Shh, it's ok." Sky says lifting her chin.

She kept glaring and knocks his hoof away. "Don't touch me."

Sky smiles as he advances on her as she kept backing up. "Now don't be like that. I think you are fine mare. Any mare with a big flank can do great things for a family that will be big enough soon." He said smirking before she hits the wall and stops as Sky leans in. "Come on, admit it. You want me."

"I do n…" She was cut off when Sky captured her lips. She yells out in the kiss and tries to push him away but Sky just presses himself onto her and kept up the kiss before she pushes his head away. "Stop thaaaahhhh…" She moans out as Sky starts to kiss her neck and pulls her to the circle and then pushes her to the ground as he kept kissing her neck. "St…stop…"

"Nope." Sky said chuckling as he pulls her to him and then kisses upward to her lips and kisses her there and silences her as he lays down between her legs. "Such a sweet mare."

"Get…get off…" She moans out as she tries to push her hooves against him as he moves himself against before yelping as he pushes himself into her. "N…no…get…get off…" She cries out as she weakly pushes against his chest.

Sky smiles and gives a small kiss to her and kisses the tears. "Relax. It will be fine soon enough and you'll love it. Your sister didn't mind."

She gulps as she sniffs the air and smells the strong incense and his musk and kept trying to push against him as he moves against her and makes her jump every now and again. "I…I don't…want this…"

"Relax." Sky whispers kissing her neck and makes her moan.

She moans as she slowly moves a hoof from his chest to the back of his neck and pushes his head harder onto her neck. "Stop…"

Sky smirks as he kept kissing up and down her neck and kept moving against her as he moves his hooves down to her flank and holds her there against the ground to make sure she doesn't get away. "Who's my mare?" He asks teasingly.

"Fu…fuck you." She moans out as she tries to guide him along her neck while still trying to push him away.

"No. Now how about our official vows? I'm sure you always wanted to be married in some way." Sky asks looking up to her as he kept trying to kiss her.

"Fuck off…" She said through gritted teeth before Sky suddenly sits up and started to thrust into her harder and makes her bite her lip to try not to cry out.

"What was that?" Sky asks smirking down to her.

"Fuck…" She stops as Sky stops deep inside her and she moans as she felt him empty into her flank. "Noooooo…"

"That's one down. Now let's go for two." Sky says pulling out of her flank.

"Two…?" She asks breathlessly as she realized what he just did.

"Brace yourself." Sky says before entering her again from another way.

She screams a silent scream as she arches herself and freezes as Sky forces himself as far as he can go before stopping. She tries to move her eyes toward him before he starts to move in and out of her and makes her move himself as he held onto her flank. "S…st…st…stop…" She moans out trying to reach toward him and grab him.

"Swear, you will never betray me." Sky says petting her flank now.

"Fu…fuck you…" She moans out as she tries to move away from him.

"Swear you will never betray me." Sky repeats as the floor started to glow silver again.

"F…fu…I…I…I swear…" She moans and actually pushes her flank against him as silver tendrils of magic attaches itself to where her cutie marks can be.

"Now swear to serve me with the best of your abilities." Sky says.

"I…I…" She moans as more tendrils appear and attaches itself to her flanks and joins the others. "I swear…"

"Next, swear to never give a hint and say who you once were. You must live as a different pony altogether." Sky says.

"Swear!" She calls sitting up and grabbing onto him and wraps her hooves around him as she bounces on his lap.

"And finally, you must swear to become my wife, act like a mare as time goes on, and bear my children and raise them to the best of your abilities." Sky adds.

"Swear." She moans out and drops herself on him and stops as her whole body shakes from the long winding feeling.

"Your reward." Sky says before filling her.

She gasps shakily as Sky kept her pushed down on him before letting go and let's her fall onto the ground as the tendrils let go of her and leaves behind a cutie mark of a red flower on top of a feather as she starts to close her eyes from exhaustion. "You…you…"

"What am I to you?" Sky asks.

"Hus…husband…" She moans out. "Fucker…"

"Good mare." Sky says before kissing her.

She moans into the kiss and lightly wraps her hooves him before letting them fall limp as she tries to kiss him as best she could before he pulls away. "Fuc…fucker…"

* * *

"So having a fun time there Snow?" Sky asks as Snow feels up the two new mares.

"What do we have in terms of underwear?" Snow asks as Sky smirks.

"Well…there is something called swimwear. Supposed to be more sexy than underwear." Sky said chuckling.

"Hum?" Snow asks feeling up the younger sister's breasts as she pushes her onto her back.

"Very good, right?" Sky asks chuckling as she watches the younger blush. "Still need names."

"Give me a moment." Snow says before starting to make out with the younger one and straddles her.

"Butea, after the flower, Butea monosperma. It is known as flame of the forest." Sky says before walking over to the older one and makes her lean onto him.

"Good enough." Snow says sitting up from the kiss before getting off of her and then smacks her flank and makes her yelp. "Good."

"You will be Butea Bloom and your little sister will be Butea Sprout." Sky says before Snow walks over and starts making out with Bloom. Sky hums and looks to Sprout still on the ground. "I think I will need these two sticking with each other and also, makes this one here gets her little sister into this life. Make her tease her younger innocent sister." Sky says chuckling.

"I will see to getting them clothes." Snow says.

"Thank you. So tell me, how are the knight orders? Any hint of them being swayed?" Sky asks walking over and hugging Snow.

"Close. We just need to keep proving it." Snow said rolling her eyes.

"Come on my loveable wife. I am just showing you I care." Sky says petting her.

Snow knocks his hoof away. "Stop it."

"How about we try to make you the next mare?" Sky asks.

"No. I have a job to do and I can't skip it." Snow said frowning to him.

"You can't keep putting it off my Snow. I am going to make you a mother." Sky says.

"Well not yet. Now is not the right time." Snow said walking out of his grip.

"If we wait for this 'right' time, you will never have one." Sky says walking after her.

"It might be soon in a few months. We are close to taking over Gaul." Snow informs.

"Yes, we are. Now show me some love." Sky says before kissing her.

Snow frowns and just kisses back. "Should I be worried?" Tear asks suddenly right next to them.

"No, Snow just gets too wound up at times." Sky says.

Tear nods. "What are the plans for now?"

"How is your tribe doing holding the Fief of Nine Docks?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. They are holding out quite well given we are still at war." Tear said shrugging.

"Already making themselves at home. I have decided to let them keep the fief." Sky says.

Tear smiles. "Thank you."

"Now how are you?" Sky asks.

Tear smiles greatly. "Great, but I don't know if you are getting an heir yet."

"So helping remodeling the castle?" Sky asks.

Tear nods. "It needs a lot of repairs."

"Don't you mean overhaul?" Sky asks before nuzzling her as he holds Snow.

Tear giggles and nuzzles back. "Whatever is needed."

"Well I want to make this castle a major trade hub as one of the entrances to Gaul." Sky says.

Tear nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"No need to hurry my lovely wife." Sky says bringing her into the hug as well.

* * *

"Maybe here and then…no. I need to move the army here." Sky said to himself as he draws on a map.

As he does this both Butea Bloom and Butea Sprout kept moving army pieces on the map.

"Girls, tell me, what do you propose is the best way to handle this?" Sky asks without looking up.

"Three armies will not be enough." Sprout says.

"Agreed. You will have to divide your forces even more into different armies." Bloom adds.

"That means I need more capable leaders for the army." Sky says as a knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

"Overlord, we have news from some of the fronts." A messenger says holding out a parchment. "It seems some of them have agreed to surrender."

"Wait? What?!" Sky asks surprised as both twin stop moving their pieces.

"They surrendered." The messenger said still holding the parchment. Before moving out of the way of a pony in ceremonial like robes holding something wrapped in cloth.

Sky raises an eyebrow and takes it to which the pony bows and leaves as Sky places the bundled cloth on the table and unwraps it and they all stopped and stared. "Whoa."

"Is that?" Sprout starts.

"The Blade Peruro. The fabled fire sword." Bloom said smiling widely as Sky picks up the sword by its blood-red leather hilt and pulls out the blade to see it is a tinged crimson as Sprout looks around and sees a parchment in the cloth.

"Here's a message." Sprout said picking it up and reads it. "This is from the Auxerre fief."

Sky takes the parchment and starts reading it carefully, not making a sound.

"Overlord?" Bloom asks worried.

"We accept the surrender." Sky says.

The messenger nods and talks with somepony outside the door.

"Did either of you suspect this?" Sky asks.

Both were quiet for a bit before Sprout admitted. "We considered the possibility."

Sky slowly nods and puts the sword down. "So…how does this figure into our plans?" He asks walking over to Sprout.

"A few different ways, but there is no way all will start surrendering to us." Sprout says taking hostile colored army pieces out of Auxerre and replaces with blue, symbolizing friendly army.

Sky nods before wrapping a hoof around her and pulls her close. "One can dream, especially with you thinking of a foal." He whispers to her.

"Stop it." Bloom says pushing him away as he laughs as he made her blush.

Sky grins. "You weren't saying that last time."

"I really wish I could hit you right now, but I have to work." Bloom growls.

"But your sister loves it." Sky whispers in her ear.

"My husband, is there a reason why you are trying to hinder us?" Bloom growls.

"You owe me." Sky simply said wrapping a hoof around Sprout who was trying to hide in his coat.

"Do you want strategies or not?!" Bloom yells at him.

Sky suddenly kisses her and holds her before smirking at her. "I always need those smart brains of yours." He whispers.

"Then why are you not letting us work?" She growls again.

"I am." Sky said pushing her back to the table.

"Not now." Bloom growls.


	21. Chapter 18: Tributes Given

And thus the surrender of the Auxerre fief started a chain of events over the next month leading to the surrender of all the remaining six fiefs. The Sens fief pledged two thousand soldiers skilled in using the glaive as a tribute for their surrender.

The Orleans fief sent a thousand excellent Wildebeests to serve as mounts for Sky's growing army. This tribute made Sky really consider the option of starting to train a new cavalry type besides his Salamander riders.

"Overlord, can you go easy?" Sprout asks trying to stay on his lap as they sat on the new throne black stone throne.

"And that makes thirty full chests of gold, silver, and treasure from Brightmill fiefdom, correct?" Sky asks as some officials counted it in front of him.

"Yes, Overlord." A nearby treasure keeper said writing on a parchment.

"Very well. Go back to your lord and tell them I accept their surrender and welcome them into my rule." Sky says as an official came up and started giving the one in charge of delivering the tribute books on the laws of Sky's kingdom.

"Is our business concluded?" The official asks as Sprout wiggles in Sky's lap blushing like crazy.

"We are. Go and help. See to your fief. Expect builders to soon arrive. Tell your lord they to be aided top priority in construction. If they require a gold supply, take it " Sky says.

"Yes, Overlord." The official says before walking away.

"Court is done for the day. You may all now leave." Sky says.

They all get up and start to leave Sprout tries to sit still on his lap before wiggling and shivers.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Sky asks.

"You wanted me to." Sprout said blushing hard.

"No, you may go for now." Sky says seeing that many officers had remained.

"Okay." Sprout said getting up and walking off.

"Now you know why I have asked you to stay?" Sky asks.

"No Overlord. You haven't explained much at all." One said.

"I have a task for all of you. It is very simple. I want you to go out and have our recruits trained in the use of polearm weapons and spear and use, I mean the Glaive, Pike, Bill, Poleaxe, Halberd, Partisan, and the Bardiche if you can find someone who can wield the last one well. And yes, someone, as in I don't care if they are a pony, griffon, dog, or any other species." Sky says.

"Yes, Overlord." Another said.

"Offer any who will do it a full employment to train those who will be our soldiers and encourage them to open a school if good enough." Sky says.

"Yes, sir." Another says writing it all down.

"That is all. Succeed and each of you will receive a prize…twenty acres of land in your fief of choice." Sky informs.

"Sir?" One asks as they all looked up at him.

"A little incentive." Sky informs.

"Yes, sir." The one writing it all down starts to write the last few parts. "Anything else?"

"No. Get it done." Sky informs.

They nod and walk off at that point.

"Someone is feeling generous." Flitter says walking up.

"I have to. And where have you been? The castle?" Sky asks looking behind the throne to her.

"I have gone to quite a few fiefs to survey them." Flitter says handing him some parchment.

"What are these?" Sky asks curious taking them.

"Letters were written by the peasants." Flitter says.

"Very well, let's see." Sky says exhaling as he starts reading.

Flitter leans over and starts to read with him. "What do you think?"

"I am getting they are confused by the building of the aqueducts and not understanding what they are for." Sky says.

"Well, it would take a while to get used to it." Flitter said looking to him.

"Does Snow know you're going off and doing that?" Sky asks looking to her stomach which was obviously bigger.

Flitter looks down to her stomach as well and smiles. "Yes, she does."

"And I didn't approve." Snow adds walking in.

Flitter rolls her eyes. "You would back me up?"

"Ok mares, no fighting now." Sky says.

"Fine." Snow said frowning. "But she goes back into bed."

"You heard her Flitter. Go get rest." Sky instructs.

Flitter nods and walks off slowly to not let her stomach swing.

"Remember to give her a goodnight kiss Snow." Sky calls.

"Shut up." Snow grumbles leading Flitter along.

"With this, there is only three fiefs in Gaul remaining. Will they also follow suite and surrender to me or will they stubbornly resist or go so far as to try and ally with a fief from Libya to the south or Belgica to the southeast?" Sky thinks out loud looking at his map.

* * *

Sky yawns as he walks down the hall of the archmage school towards the central meeting room. "Such a bore. Where's the white mare?" He asks walking past Twilight frowning at him.

"Hum…no. Purple not who I am looking for." Sky says.

"What is your name and what are you the leader of?" Twilight asks holding up a parchment and quill in her magic.

"She must be in here." Sky says walking through the open doors where a few other ponies, zebras, griffons, dogs, and dragons were already sitting down with two of, possibly, their own guards behind them. "Hello, boys…and sexy dragoness." Sky quips to the dragon who raises an eyebrow as he jumps into a seat and puts his hind legs on the table. "Where the host? Shouldn't she be sitting at the head of this table?"

"And who would you b…" One of them started.

"Ah. The ruler of Gaul has arrived." Celestia says walking in.

"Yes. Overlord really. I prefer the term Overlord for me. And not just Gaul, but the Northern Tribes too." Sky said smiling as he relaxes in his seat. "Needs better chairs."

"You try dealing with a budget of a ham sandwich." Celestia said smirking.

"Fair enough." Sky says catching the disgust on Twilight and most of the others faces before noticing a few he recognized but says nothing.

Celestia hums as she looks over some papers. "We are missing one more." She said and one of the many pony guards walks off to the last chair before sitting down in it. "And you are Queen…?" She asks smiling gently to the guard who glows in a magic aura before sending a magical circle up itself and shows a dark bug like a pony.

"Chrysalis." Sky finishes, not sounding amused.

"You have to ruin my entrance like you do my chances?" Chrysalis said frowning to him.

"You're lucky I let you keep breathing." Sky growls, not happy with her changeling incursions into his territory. Celestia slams her hoof on the table and a magical blast spreads out and knocks everyone back into their seats hard. "Ow!" Sky yells out rubbing his head with everyone.

"This is a place of peace, not fighting." Celestia said still smiling to them.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get on with this?" An impatient light blue coat mare asks.

"Yes, we will. First order of business, the war that has raged in Gaul." Celestia said turning her head toward Sky.

"What about the war that has ended?" Sky asks.

"So you say. We have other territories readying for war because of your long campaign." Celestia said nodding her head to the others.

"Oh, what else is new? You going to try and blame me, be all conflicted since the continent devolved into many feuding fiefdoms?" Sky asks.

"No. I am just wondering how did a mercenary like you became so powerful and was last time only pulled out some of my mane when you were here." Celestia said smirking and the others stared wide-eyed at him as Twilight's jaw drops at who this is.

"First, was never a mercenary. Second, I don't think that is your business, neutral archmage." Sky says reminding her of her position.

"It is when it comes to my mane. It is still powerful." Celestia said relaxing in her seat.

"I got nothing to say about any of that." Sky informs, not giving a crap.

"Then there's entering the school illegally. Considering you passed the barrier without trouble." Celestia said shrugging as she seems calm.

"I'm sorry. You want to keep throwing accusations around without proof and start a war?" Sky say neutrally making Celestia clam up.

"Well, you did go to my sister's school. We do have records. And learned a very powerful line of magic." Celestia said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, is this about me or a meeting between all the rulers who want to attend?" Sky asks annoyed now.

"You have been on a warpath for quite some time. We have two provinces that are now under your control. I think it concerns all." Celestia said as the other leaders were leaning a bit away.

"Two? Oh, now you consider the northern tribes a province?" Sky asks freezing Celestia as many started looking at her unhappily.

"I would think my dear sister is worried about another possible war and we are close by in the next providence areas." Luna says walking in and sitting opposite of Celestia.

"You all act like we unjustifiably invaded Gaul." Sky accuses.

"This is what the public sees. Records and privately is what you are thinking right now." Luna clarifies.

"No, this is about somepony being discriminated against another and playing favorites." Sky says.

The other leaders kept staring at Celestia without any hint of a smile. "If that's true, why are you not trying to get to her directly? It is your province. We have no real need of it." Luna said.

"No archmage. She is accusing me and discriminating against my people right now…and if that is the case, who would be next? Who would she try and turn the other leaders against next?" Sky asks as Chrysalis enjoyed this as it wasn't often Celestia lost control of these meetings.

"Then would you come after her own flesh and blood next after you are done with her? Would you declare war on those that just spout terrible words on you?" Luna asks raising an eyebrow.

"Do you also think that my people are and I quote, '…" Sky says bringing up a parchment that he took from a bulletin board near the city. "Cannibalistic, blood drinking demon spawn." Sky reads causing Luna to lean over.

"Well, this is quite…surprising." Luna says taking it and reads it over. "Actually…there is one thing we won't do and that says this, no matter who it is. Griffins, dogs, dragons, even the elusive zebras. We would never call another group this."

"Then why was it on the bulletin boards in her fief?" Sky asks pulling out several more, both sisters practically feeling his scowl under his helmet.

"Because somepony has taken notice of what are you doing and are taking long seasonal counters against it. First is always making the populace against you." Celestia said sighing. "Which means, you might have another war, yes. But not against us."

"So you admit you had these posted." Sky accuses slamming them on the table.

"I hardly left the castle in the last few months to see the boards." Celestia said slamming her own hoof and encases Sky's hoof with some kind of crystal. "This is expensive. Don't break it." She said as it lets him go.

"That isn't an alibi as you could easily order a guard to do it." Sky continues.

"Enough. The ruler of Gaul has a right to be upset with this slander sister." Luna reminds.

"Overlord." Sky reiterates leaning over before leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever." Luna says waving a hoof dismissively.

"Hum…this looks familiar for some reason." Spitfire says looking over one of the parchments.

"Something you want to add Lady Spitfire?" Luna asks as Celestia's head was down and shaking side to side under her hoof.

"…oh great. I thought I was done with him after he was banished." Spitfire says.

"You talking about the rat bastard whom I heard cut off the wings of a female griffon to try and take credit for your deed…actually? How is she by the way?" Sky asks leaning on a hoof.

"My advisor right now. Who is now flying again happily." Spitfire said looking to him. "Looks like banishment wasn't enough."

"Wait a moment." Sky says leaning down to examine the parchment closer.

"See something familiar like I have?" Spitfire asks looking to Sky closely.

"An insignia." Sky says as all of the rulers started taking a look and saw a river and a pony within a triangle. "That is the insignia of the former ruler of Elfacre. The coward who fled and abandoned his army in battle. I can't recall his name, though." Sky says.

"That is because, in the records, it is strangely hidden deep under a lot of other names that sound good enough." Luna says sliding over scrolls to them. "His name is actually Nussu."

"I think I get the picture now." Sky says looking to Celestia to see if she got it yet.

Celestia frowns as she almost rips the parchment and scroll. "Then this is a fool."

"Emotions dear sister. Don't forget our teachings." Luna said knowing they have learned each other's school spells.

"Somepony is not happy he lost his fief to me." Sky says unimpressed now.

"And somepony is not happy with just banishment." Spitfire said scoffing.

"Shall we move to a different subject before a war breaks out at this table?" Shadow Streak voiced, not liking the mood.

"Yes, we shall." Luna said as lightly taps the table and it takes the parchments and scrolls away somehow that not even Sky could comprehend. "Sister, what next?" Luna asks.

Celestia sighs and tries to calm down. "Next on the list is the problems with you Queen." She said looking to Chrysalis. "As shown, you have caused problems by just impersonating a royal guard. Who knows what other problems you have caused? Even the populace are growing weary of it."

"So it's finally somepony else's problem besides ours." Sky comments.

"It's always been a problem. She had this going on for around twenty years." Celestia said rubbing her head.

"In my defense, we needed to do this." Chrysalis said frowning at them.

"Moving on, because this is starting to get speciesist." Luna says.

"Only because they haven't talked much about their culture and livelihood." Sky says. "You want peace, exchange those."

* * *

"So how was it?" Snow asks.

"Horrifuckingbull." Sky says laying his head on a table in the Boasting Moon Inn in the city next to the school.

"Well, that's expected." Snow said dryly.

"Remind me why you forced me to come when over half the rulers didn't?" Sky asks.

"Because you tend to learn more in taverns than simply waiting and bedrooms for the diplomats." Snow said shrugging.

"I mean to the meeting in general." Sky says looking down to the ground floor.

"You have to see your opponents. Based on your attitude, you will soon meet them all on the field or in the room." Snow said rubbing his back.

"I think I see one of those we are waiting for." Sky says.

Snow looks over to see two ponies with two guards trailing behind them. "Ah. Isn't that the mare you talked about before?" She asks.

"Shh." Sky says before discreetly signally them where they were.

The group looks over and smiles a bit as they walk over and sit down at the table in the far corner of the tavern. "Been a while." Spitfire said smiling.

"You two are the first to arrive." Sky whispers.

"Heavy hoof traffic." Spitfire whispers back.

"Not by much." Sky whispers seeing two batpony enter and make their way up to the balcony level.

"But we did make it first. That counts." Spitfire's mother said smiling.

"Spitfire." Shadow somewhat hostilely greets.

"Shadow." Spitfire said frowning to her.

"Sexy." Sky quips smirking.

"Watch it." Both says looking at him.

"And only one left is the mare from the house of Hurricane." Sky says.

Spitfire's mother smiles at that. "She's still wild. Shall we go to a private area?" She asks smirking.

"The remaining mare or Spitfire here?" Sky asks.

Spitfire blushes hard and glares at him. "The remaining. Let's go. I don't want to pay for the door." Her mother says chuckling as she gets up and goes for the stairs.

"She is here." Sky says seeing the pegasus from the meeting walk in.

"Oh good. You haven't destroyed a door this time. I don't need to worry about pocket change." Spitfire's mother jokes.

"Rainbow Dash." Shadow greets.

* * *

"Finally home." Sky says laying on his bed.

"Is it as bad as you make it out to be?" Tear asks on the bed next to him as the maids clean him up as best they could.

"Yes." Sky says petting her mane.

"Should I be worried that you might abolish meetings soon?" Tear asks smirking.

"No." Sky says.

"So what happened while I was away?" Sky asks.

"Nothing much. Just simple and normal things. Nothing much happens right now since we took over." Tear said smiling as she lays her head on his chest.

"Really?" Sky asks petting her.

Tear hums happily as she leans into the petting. "Yes. Pretty much."

"Who is good sea mare?" Sky asks smirking.

"Me." Tear giggles.

"And who is my little…" Sky stops hearing a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Overlord, some officials from Troyes fief wish to meet with you." A guard says.

Sky sighs and sits up as he lays Tear back on the bed. "Sorry hun. We'll continue this tomorrow." He said getting off the bed.

"Alright." Tear says leaning over as Sky heads to the bathroom.

"Inform them I will meet them as soon as I can." Sky calls.

The guards nods and walks away to inform them as Tear stretches. "What are your big plans now?"

"Take a bath and get ready to meet them." Sky says.

Tear nods and hurries into the bathroom with him.

* * *

One of the officials gulps as they waited as salamander riders watched them as they waited.

"Where's the Overlord?" One of the riders asks the other.

"He is in the middle of important business." A rider says.

"Well, he better hurry. They surrender quicker, we can have a faster war." The first says.

"Running a realm this size takes a lot of time and effort." One says.

"Then he needs a lot more help than what is now there." Another suggests.

"He's coming. Stand at attention." One whispers quickly.

Sky sighs as he cracks his back as he walked past the riders. "What's this about?"

"They have come to surrender Overlord." A salamander rider says.

"I see." Sky says taking a seat on his throne, looking menacing in his armor as he looks at them.

One of the ponies in robes holding a cloth bundle steps forward as he clears his throat. "Overlord…we humbly surrender and offer this as tribute." He says putting the bundle on the ground. "I take it you might find it useful."

Sky was about to move to get it when a pony came up and retrieved it for him. 'Why do they think I can't do it on my own?' The pony walks to him before slowly undoing the cloth and shows a kite shield that has many gems covered in it as the center is a wicked spike. But the only appearance is what he can see and doesn't get what is so special about it. "This is the Coliseum, Warden of Shadows shield." Sky informs the pony before looking to the waiting ponies. "Very well. I accept this very generous offering and your surrender." Sky informs.

"Thank you, Overlord." The pony says as he and another behind him bows.

"Return to your lord and inform him you succeeded in your mission." Sky instructs.

"Yes, Overlord." The pony in robes says as they get back up and walks away.

After the doors closed, Sky spoke again. "We have been given two powerful magical artifacts now."

"Shall I take it to your armory?" The pony holding the shield asks.

"No. I am taking it with me to my room." Sky says as the pony hands him the shield.

"Of course sir." The pony said bowing as he holds up the shield.

"And you don't need to bow to me constantly." Sky says.

"Sorry, sir." The pony said standing up again.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sky says walking away.

The guards look at him from the sides as the pony was left confused.

* * *

Sky sighs as he sets the shield on the table with the sword that was there.

"Another one for your collection." Flitter said on the bed.

"Yes, but that isn't that has me exhausted." Sky says.

"What is bothering you?" Flitter asks raising an eyebrow.

"I think I am getting too big. My subjects are starting to forget I am still a pony." Sky says.

"Won't everypony? You serve them for so long and all they would see is what they have experienced. You want them to see a pony, be a pony, not a leader." Flitter said smiling.

Sky walks over and gets in the bed with his pregnant wife.

"No. Go out. Wear simple clothes. Be among the citizens and act like them. It shows that you notice them as citizens." Flitter said smiling gently.

Sky says nothing and just hugs her.

"You're a good pony Sky. And a father soon enough." Flitter says leading his hoof to her stomach.

"I will try my best to be." Sky says before raspberrying her stomach.

Flitter giggles and hugs him. "Stop it."

"Have you written to your father up north?" Sky asks resting against her.

Flitter smiles and nuzzles him. "Yes. He's very proud to be a grandfather soon."

"Now there is only two left, then all of Gaul is truly mine and with it, one step closer to unifying all of this continent." Sky says.

"And she was testing you." Flitter suddenly said.

"There is still nineteen more provinces to go and the rest are taking notice now that one has all but one has fully been conquered." Sky says looking to the window.

"She wanted you to finish early." Flitter said looking to him.

"The more I look to this, the more it seems like I won't be able to achieve my goal." Sky says.

Flitter suddenly moves to him and kisses him as she pushes him against the bed before breaking the kiss. "You have too much stress."

"We need to grow…I can't keep the army fully under my command. I will need generals and officers to lead the armies." Sky says holding her.

"Then we shall find some. The fiefs we have conquered should have something of value to our armies." Flitter said hugging him.

"We also need to consolidate the gains we have made. We cannot just march further south now. It would over exert us and those elements in our rule who still haven't adjusted to it will rebel and we would be destroyed from the inside out." Sky says.

"Then let us find some favorable generals and leaders." Flitter said giggling.

"Dark Tail, Moonlight Hunter, and Yarborg are all good officers. We also now have the strategic minds of my two newest wives. But that won't be enough. Even the two knight captains, Dinbor and Desmer are great aides, but at most can only lead in two armies at once." Sky says as his mind tries to find more he trusts and are capable.

"You'll do it. You are a great overlord and we will trust your judgment, no matter what." Flitter said kissing his cheek.

"Hum…what is the one thing we all have in common?" Sky asks.

"They worship gods." Flitter said offhoofedly.

"Right!" Sky says nearly jumping up out of the bed.

Flitter smiles and sits on the bed. "Thank Adoll. My stagnant husband has found your wisdom." She whispers to herself.

Sky didn't hear her as he sets aside the sword and shield and starts writing a draft of a proclamation.


	22. Chapter 19: I'm Not Weak

"Overlord, please wear your robes and armor. This is a dangerous gathering." Dark Tail advises as he and Sky walk among the large festive crowd gathered in Alastine, at the entrance of the Northern Tribes territories, past the Fireheart mountains. "Who knows who can strike at any moment." Dark Tail says looking around for anything.

"It's quite alright. I can handle myself. To be among citizens again, it makes such a strange feeling as I used to be a mercenary for hire. Now I'm a leader, but I want to experience that feeling of being free once again." Sky says as he wears his old mercenary clothing before he met the tribes and goes to a booth and looks over the food. "And the status on the arena is?" Sky asks buying some food as no one had recognized him yet.

"Still being worked on. It should be done by tonight, though." Dark Tail said looking to the large octagonal arena being built a bit away from the buildings.

"What is the first thing? A race, a play for the gods?" Sky asks walking along.

"Sir?" Dark asks confused.

"I am asking what will be the first thing the arena is used for?" Sky says before reaching down and catching a foal who had tripped and nearly fell on his face while playing before letting the foal go on his way.

"A simple race. After that, a play is scheduled to take place an hour after that." Dark says looking at the parchments laid around the festival.

"Ah good. So how are you?" Sky asks Dark who was wearing a festive outfit for this celebration.

"I am fine." He said simply.

"Having a good time eating all that food?" Sky asks.

"I am fine." He said again as he kept looking around.

"Then what of your sister Dusk?" Sky asks.

"She is quite. Holding up well…as you made her out to be." Dark said looking Sky poking a trinket in a booth.

"Do you resent me for it?" Sky asks before paying for the necklace.

Dark was quiet at that moment as he kept staring at Sky.

"You still feel your sibling dishonored your house don't you?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Dark said grimly.

"He has paid for his crimes and your house's honor is without question. You and Moonlight have only brought honor to it." Sky says.

Dark bows his head. "Thank you, sir."

"Now come on. If you insist on accompanying me, you best keep up." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Dark said hurrying up to him.

"Next, we need to find you a good mare." Sky says.

Dark just blushes and frowns at that point.

"Same for Moonlight. We need to find you both good mares." Sky adds.

"Sir." Dark said frowning heavily.

"That will give Tear and Dusk much to do." Sky says smiling.

"Oh sir, please don't." Dark pleads.

"Dark, isn't the first offering of the festival to the gods happening soon?" Sky asks.

"Yes, an animal must be sacrificed with some of the blood of the one doing the cutting." Dark informs.

"Have the priests informed everyone what it will be that is sacrificed?" Sky asks.

"Yes and watched by guards too." Dark said.

"What is it?" Sky asks looking up and noticing a lot of ravens about.

"A Kalia. A large snake-like creature. It is very dangerous and a team of mercenaries was able to take it down and have it delivered to us." Dark said.

"Ah. One of those things. I remember them from when we had to deal with a few when we launched our attack that conquered the Serpent Spear tribe." Sky says.

"I don't remember that battle as I wasn't there at the time." Dark said interested.

"This was the first war that we introduced the salamander riders and our catapults." Sky says.

"Ah. I see. Must have been glorious for you." Dark said trying to imagine Sky on a mount leading a charge.

"No, it was mostly bloody work. A half a dozen Kalia snuck into our camp on the night before we began besieging the first of their three fortified towns. They caused major havoc. They killed several of our warriors and destroyed two of the catapults that were being made." Sky says.

"How did you kill them?" Dark asks.

"It wasn't easy. We were taken by surprise and most had gone to sleep before this so we were also under-equipped and we were not organized. Then someone had the bright idea of letting the salamanders out." Sky says.

"And they ate them?" Dark asks raising an eyebrow.

"Tore them to shreds and you know what happened to the one who let them out?" Sky asks.

"Killed or promoted?" Dark asks.

"You see that store there?" Sky asks pointing to a general store that sign now said they were selling silk.

"Yes. What about it?" Dark asks confused.

"He used half his reward to open it when this city was being built. He now owns a manor overseeing his lands." Sky informs.

"Amazing." Dark said quietly.

"Don't look now general, but you are catching the eyes of many mares." Sky says smirking.

Dark stops and looks to the side and sees a group of mares watching him a bit away as they giggle. "Sir, this is not a good time."

"Go on general. I can handle myself. I am heading there now. Nothing will happen to me." Sky says walking off.

Dark frowns as the mares move closer carefully as he is now hitting his head on a stone wall. "I…hate…that…stallion…" Dark repeats each time he hit his head, not noticing the group of mares approaching him.

Later, Sky was at the back of a stage where no one could see him as a crowd gathered around the stage where a large furred, snake-like monster was secured and unable to move.

"We are gathered here today to pay homage to the gods." A priest says before the other priests pulled off the ceremonial sheets of the twelve polished stone statues. "Tandol, the goddess of the wind and moon. In'll, the goddess of the underworld, destruction, and autumn. Tran, the goddess of will and science. Erynd, the god of time. Paetan, the god of holidays. Sons, the goddess of fertility, sacrifice, and psychology. Inizarn, the Goddess of hunting and the sun. Isikli, the Goddess of knowledge. Ran, the God of dance and winter. Isoandi, the god of love, youth and opposites. Fumel, the goddess of sleep, war, darkness, and night. And Adoll, the goddess of inspiration, valor, and wrath." The priest introduces before going on a speech that was either from holy texts or prepared, Sky didn't know as he tuned it out as he watched carefully at all the ravens watching from everywhere.

"It's strange. They are usually like carrion." A female's voice said behind Sky's ear.

"You're with the ravens, I presume?" Sky asks.

"What gave it away?" The voice asks as Sky felt somepony leaning against him.

"Gods are not the most subtle are they?" Sky asks.

"Never." She said shrugging.

"Can I help you miss…?" Sky asks turning around.

"Raven." Raven says as he sees a white unicorn pony in a purple robe. "And it is not me that needs help."

"Judging from the symbol you wear, you are a follower of Fumel." Sky says.

"No surprise. And she gives you her help." Raven says watching him.

"Really, now?" Sky asks.

"No. More like a warning. You plan to invade the Libya province to the south. It won't work." Raven says shaking her head.

Sky holds up a hoof. "Not here. Let me finish this and we will speak in the castle." Sky whispers to her. Raven nods and Sky turns back to the ceremony. "And another thing…" Sky stops as he turns and sees her gone. "I hate that."

"Now today, our Overlord has volunteered to make the first sacrifice to all the gods." The priest finishes signaling Sky to walk out.

Sky emerged from backstage in his clothing and was lead by a priest to the kalia where there was an ornate weapon waiting for him.

"So…stag and gut out?" Sky jokes to one of them, smiling a little.

The crowd stared in shock as many recognized him from earlier as he takes the weapon and preceded to lop off the head of the kalia. The now headless body of the kalia bled as the priests collected it's blood in an ornate bowl before handing it to Sky once it was mostly full and leads him to a brazier with a roaring fire in it. "In honor of the gods." Sky says holding up the bowl of blood above his head and waits for the crowd to reply.

"In honor of the gods!" The crowd cheers out.

Hearing this, Sky dips the bowl before starting to pour it contents into the fire, making it burn light blue. "The gods are pleased with this offering!" The head priest proclaims after watching the fire for a bit for signs.

Sky hums. "So that's how." He said to himself as he excused himself to go get cleaned up from the blood splatter. As Sky walked, he noticed half the ravens had taken flight for some reason.

* * *

"I am fine. You can leave now." Sky insists after his maids had undressed him of his blood coated outfit. The maids all nod and leave as they close the door behind them as Sky stretches himself. "Come out."

"How did you know?" Raven asks appearing from the darkness.

"I could barely sense you. I may be a good user of shadow magic, but I can't compare to you." Sky admits.

"So now the goddess offers you a proposal." Raven says looking around.

"Let's hear it." Sky says.

"First, she can help you provide her followers to help with conquering the providence. I'm sure you would like magic users." Raven said lightly touching the shield on the wall.

"And what does the goddess wish in return?" Sky asks.

"A devout follower that is one of your heirs." Raven said starting to blush.

"Come again?" Sky asks.

"She wants a follower that is one of your heirs." Raven repeats making sure he doesn't see her face.

"So she just wants me to raise one of my children to worship her?" Sky asks.

"Pretty much." Raven said shrugging.

"What's the catch?" Sky asks.

"The heir has to come from me." Raven said bringing her head down.

"Say that again?" Sky asks.

"The heir has to come from me." Raven repeats frowning.

"Explain." Sky instructs.

"I am to be your wife." Raven said groaning in distress.

Sky facehooves and soon walks out the door. When he returned, it was with all his wives.

"That's her?" Snow asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sky says going and taking a seat on his bed.

"Do you believe her?" Snow asks.

"I do after seeing all of Fumel's ravens." Sky says.

"Then what is your choice?" Tear asks watching her.

"To accept and gain the aid of Fumel for the upcoming war or reject and try and go it alone, making her a potential enemy." Sky says.

"And neither of us intend to do that." Raven adds.

"But I also want to remain true to my wives so what do you all think?" Sky says.

"As long as you add her and don't really leave us for her." Snow said frowning to him.

"Any of you have anything else to say?" Sky asks.

"Nope." They said watching Raven stare at the sword on the wall.

"Then Raven, welcome to the family. Tell us about yourself." Sky says.

"Nothing much to tell." Raven said.

"Here we go again." Snow said remembering what Daring said when she was first here.

Sky smiles a bit at that. "Okay then. We'll give it time. For now…let me sleep." He said before immediately falling back onto his bed and snores loudly.

"Don't you have a race and play to go to?" Snow reminds.

"Crap." Sky groans.

"Come on." Snow says rubbing her hoof against his back.

"Fine…someone carry me…until we get to the outside doors." Sky adds to not seem weak.

"Come on, you got four legs." Snow says.

"Ahgggg." Sky groans as he crawls out of bed and starts to walk.

"Move on you." Snow says walking beside him and is soon followed by Raven.

* * *

Sky sits in his box watching the play unfold as he every so often looks around at the arena, analyzing it all from the marble walls to the obsidian floor. He had to admit, though, that it looked very impressive and made a statement to show their power of wealth.

"Like it?" Flitter asks as they all say in the box while the maids and slaves serve them and watch themselves as the play showed the gods creations.

"I hope it was worth all the money we poured into making it." Sky says.

"It will. Everyone is already loving it." Tear said looking to the crowd and sees them smiling.

"The arena is open to all. No price to enter and the income is in it's betting." Flitter adds.

"Well, betting is rampant at taverns." Snow said.

"We have an official betting here that will open when the battles and hunts start." Flitter says.

"What should we hunt?" Sky asks out loud.

"We will capture all sorts of beasts like what you sacrificed to the gods today." Flitter says.

"Not you, but the guards, yes." Sky warns as he looks to her growing stomach.

"Or mercenaries." Flitter says.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Are there any leaders or their diplomats here? I would imagine won't miss a party." Sky says and swears he hears an explosion in the distance followed by cheering and a high pitched voice.

"By the way, where is Applejack?" Tear asks.

"Talking with the other Knights." Snow said tapping her hoof on the chair.

"Soon, she will also be officially your wife." Snow says.

"I wonder how much gold would be paid for all the weddings we had if it was all officially done here." Sky wonders.

"Don't think of that." Snow says as Raven seemed uncomfortable.

"If you want to stay in the dark, be my guest. I can get more curtains for you." Sky suggested.

"I am not used to being served." Raven says.

"Then take it like usual. I usually try and beat others to the thing I need when I feel like it. Keeps them happy too." Sky says chuckling.

"My lord, representatives of the four neutral knight orders would like to make an announcement in the arena." A servant says after walking up.

Sky nods. "Then let them."

The servant looks to the stage and waves and stagehoof whistles and they all start to lead the actors away as some knights come onto the stage.

"Now what do you have to say?" Sky asks curiously.

"We the representatives of the order of the Star of Anjouan, the order of Black Star, the order of Porcupine, and the order of Hubert. We hereby proclaim that we shall ally and serve Overlord Sky, the king of the north! This we swear in the sight of our patron goddess, Adoll!" One of the knights proclaimed.

The crowd was stunned silent for a moment before cheering widely and stomps their hooves as applause.

"Well well." Sky says smiling.

* * *

"Hope you're happy." Applejack says taking off her helmet and pats down her mane.

"Gaul is now basically mine and all are starting to accept it. So did you hear about the four remaining knighthoods of Gaul?" Sky asks.

"How could I not? Everypony is talking about it." Applejack said trying to take off her armor.

"And your thoughts madam Applejack?" Sky asks.

"I'm fine with it." Applejack said checking her tunic as she places the armor on the table.

"Oh, that reminds me. I want to give you something." Sky says.

"What is it?" Applejack asks without looking at him.

Sky walks over to his desk and grabs the coliseum and walks back to Applejack, waiting for her to turn around.

Applejack ruffles her mane and sighs as she turns back to him and stops at the sight of what he is holding. "Sky…"

"This is yours now." Sky says.

"Sky…I…" Applejack tries to say a bit worried and looks back to him.

"I want my wife to have the best protection I can provide." Sky says.

Applejack still watches him and pushes his hoof to the side.

"That was me proposing." Sky says leaning his head onto her.

Applejack suddenly kisses him and hugs him.

Sky smiles as he rubs her flank.

Applejack keeps kissing him as she starts to take off her tunic and leads him to the bed. "Overlord sir?" A guard asks suddenly walking in before ducking his head as a sword flies by from an angry Applejack as she still held onto Sky. "I'll come back later." The guard says walking out.

Applejack sighs and lowers her hoof before looking back to Sky. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Now show me some love." Sky instructs.

* * *

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" An official calls running up to the king of the house of gems.

"Yes? What is it?" The king asks raising an eyebrow.

The messenger stays still before he was struck with an arrow from somewhere. "Message for you sir." He said dropping to the ground.

Everyone goes wide-eyed as they look for where the arrow came from as a guard goes up to the body and takes the rolled up message off the arrow. "It says, 'The rest of the knighthoods have sworn themselves to Overlord Sky and proclaimed him king of the north.'"

"Great. Now I also have a dead body." The king said grumbling.

"Actually, I'm fine." The messenger said suddenly getting back up and making almost everyone scream in fright.

"'P.S. The messenger will be fine.'" The guard reads as the messengers take out the arrow and look it over.

"I will have a few words for them, though." The King said frowning.

"'P.P.S. If you come to exchange harsh words, you shall receive mortal wounds.'" The guards read as he flips the scroll over.

"This is my spy ring." The king says bringing his head down.

"'P.P.P.S. Everyone in the spy ring will be fine. Just stay out otherwise there will be trouble and real arrows, however, it would be flesh wounds.'" The guard reads at the bottom of the scroll.

"Now they have defected to him…wait! All four?!" The king says in realization.

"Looks like." The guard says rereading the scroll for any hint of sarcasm.

"Rarity!" The king yells behind him.

"Yes…?" Rarity asks leaning around the door.

"Did you know about this?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about father?" Rarity asks.

"The four other knight orders that have never taken a side have proclaimed they are for Overlord Sky and proclaimed him even king of the north." The king says starting to pace.

Rarity was startled at that. "Oh, my. I had no idea."

"What can we do? His gaze will eventually turn to us." The king says.

"What can we do?" Rarity asks her father who slowly turns his head to her looking like he had an idea. "Why does it feel like it involves me?" She asks a bit afraid.

"Rarity, my daughter, you still do not have a husband, right?" The king asks.

Rarity goes wide-eyed before fainting as she pulls a nearby couch to her to faint on.

* * *

"Overlord, we have received a letter." A messenger says.

Sky raises an eyebrow as he puts down a book. "And what is it?"

"It is from the king of the house of gems. Our allies." The messenger says.

"Read it." Sky instructs.

"Oh honorable king of the north, for the last few years our alliance has only brought prosperity to both of our kingdoms." The messenger starts.

Sky raises an eyebrow at that. 'Seriously? Honorable king?' Sky thinks before saying, "Skip the flattery."

"Yes, overlord." The messenger says before skimming down the letter. "Therefore, I propose we strengthen our ties more and unite by blood." The messenger says.

Sky blinks and looks to him. "Oh dear."

"So basically he wants to marry his daughter to the Overlord so that they will never be attacked by us." Snow says.

"Great. Just great." Sky mumbles as he shakes his head.

"Accept it. It will basically bring all of those three fiefs under our control." Snow advises.

"Fine. Get it done." Sky says rubbing his head.

"Does that mean we should stop making plans on what to do if the house of gems betray us?" Sprout asks.

"Keep making them. The plans for all of the fiefs under our control. No telling when they might turn." Sky says shocking some of them.

"He is right. Many times in war the allegiances of allies switch." Moonlight says.

"And no telling if the enemy uses our allies and its own citizens against us." Dark said thinking who can turn first.

"For now, your highest priority is Charolais and Chalons fiefs." Sky informs his military ponies.

"Yes, sir." They said bowing their heads slightly.

"Tell me, how close are we on launching the invasion of those two fiefs that remain outside my control?" Sky asks.

"A week away Overlord." Bloom said looking over a map.

"I shall personally lead the troops." Sky informs.

"Sir!" Bloom calls frowning.

"I am Overlord and that is my decision." Sky says before a servant comes up.

"Overlord, lady Raven wishes to speak to you." The servant informs.

Sky sighs. "Fine then. Snow, finish up any other business. When gods and spirits are concerned, don't leave them waiting." Sky says getting off the throne and walks out, stopping only to say one last order, "Instruct the knight orders their first order of business till war comes about is to rout out all bandits." Sky informs.

Snow nods. "I'll get it done."

Sky walked through his castle, looking around seeing it being cleaned by servants, guards standing at attention, or ponies of wealth discussing something. After a while, he reaches the top of one of the castle's towers.

"Okay then." Sky says before pushing open the door. "Raven? I have come as you asked." He calls looking around the dark wallpapered room and looks to the tomes on bookcases near the walls and even some on the desk as he sees Raven over a circle of something as she floated slowly above it. Raven didn't answer him and Sky silently walks over to the desk and has a seat.

Raven kept floating as if she was in a meditative form before she opens her eyes at him. "Good. You have arrived." Raven said stretching a bit.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos?" Sky asks repeating the words she muttered.

"It helps me concentrate." Raven said shrugging.

"Sassy, aren't you?" Sky asks.

"No. Loving my life." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but I like sassy Raven." Sky teases.

"Shut up." Raven said sighing.

"You wanted to see me." Sky says turning serious.

"Yes. I hear you going to war soon." Raven says going to some books.

"It's not with Libya. It is just with those last few fiefs in Gaul that I do not rule." Sky says.

"Well, then you should be weary of vampires." Raven says casually.

"The creatures from fantasy books?" Sky asks.

"Then what is magic?" Raven asks him.

"...they're real…aren't they?" Sky asks fearfully, causing some of the books to fly about from shadow magic energy fluctuations.

Raven raises an eyebrow at him. "You are afraid."

"The undead are very…unnatural." Sky says trying to wrangle his emotions as Raven used her magic to send the books back in place.

"Well control yourself. They are not dead…mostly." Raven said shrugging.

"Mostly she says." Sky mumbles.

"Is this how husbands should act?" Raven asks confused.

"This is how mortals act." Sky says his head down in his hooves, trying to think before feeling somepony pat his head.

"It's…okay…?" Raven said unsure of what to say.

"Not good with emotions, are you?" Sky asks.

"Never." Raven said shaking her head.

"I guess that is why I am not your equal in the field of magic." Sky says.

"No…but maybe you will be." Raven said thinking about it.

"I highly doubt it. You have devoted your entire life to it." Sky says looking up to her.

"I needed to control my magic. Why can you do the same?" Raven asks tilting her head.

"I can't because I run a kingdom. I have to watch over it and can't devote myself to studying magic like you do." Sky says reaching up, going for a hug.

"Guess so." Raven said holding his hoof.

"Can I at least hug you?" Sky asks.

Raven sighs and brings him into a hug. "Does this make you feel better?"

"Yes…do you feel anything?" Sky asks.

"Not by much." Raven said shrugging.

"Is that why you don't want to share a bed with me like married ponies do?" Sky asks.

"Yes…" Raven said looking away.

"Give it time." Sky says holding her.

"I hope it does happen." Raven says nuzzling him lightly. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yes, but no need to force it. Just let me hold you, alright?" Sky asks.

"Okay." Raven said sighing.

"Now tell me about the vampires." Sky says.

"They live in the Albrayon mountains separating Libya and Celtica. However…some are good against the light while others need to stay in darkness." Raven said looking to him.

"And if I want to move into Libya, I will need to reach an accord with them?" Sky asks.

"Yes. They will help you immensely." Raven said nodding.

"And if I don't, they get territorial?" Sky asks.

"Yes. They will see you as a threat." Raven advises.

"So Raven…where do you even sleep?" Sky asks.

"A bed." Raven said slightly confused.

"Where is it?" Sky asks.

"I summon it in here when I need it." Raven says.

Sky shakes his head. "I'll get you a bed in here."

"There is no need." Raven says.

"Raven, it is a part of a husband's duty to take care of his wife." Sky says trying to move to start petting her.

Raven stops his hoof. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show affection?" Sky asks sheepishly.

Raven just gives him a blank stare.

"Come on. At least let me love you a bit." Sky requests.

Raven still stares at him.

Sky leans in and kisses her nose.

Raven blinks and rubs her nose.

"You can relax. There will not be an invasion of Libya for a few years. We need to consolidate our gains or we will risk overextending ourselves and being destroyed." Sky informs.

Raven sighs in relief and shakes her head.

"Do you even know how a mare comes to bare a foal?" Sky asks.

Raven blinks confused.

"You don't do you?" Sky asks sweat dropping.

Raven shakes her head.

"Oh boy…this is going to be awkward, but…" Sky says before starting to give her the talk.

* * *

Raven was left blushing bright red as Sky walks out of her room. "Sorry!" Sky calls.

Sky then smiles as he chuckles. "At least she now knows. But will she be ready?" He asks himself and then sees Fluttershy walking his way and smiles as he continues on before grabbing her and pushes her against the wall. "Hello, sexy flank."

"Oh, Sky…who was that?" Fluttershy asks.

Sky hums as he runs a hoof over her sides. "That would be Raven. My newest wife. Don't blame me. Blame the god."

"Huh?" Fluttershy asks.

"I had to give her the talk." Sky says and goes quiet to let that sink in.

"Oh." Fluttershy said in realization before shivering.

"Yeah. So now she was informed what she has to do now." Sky says before hugging her.

Fluttershy sighs in relief as she hugs him back. "I need you."

"Come to the room tonight. So how are the wildebeest mounts?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. And the riders are learning." She said before moaning as Sky runs a hoof along her flank.

"The riders don't need to learn how to ride them. I will have newly mounted troops trained that will learn how to ride the Wildebeests and use them." Sky says.

Fluttershy nods shyly and blushes as she hides behind her mane. "Okay."

"Don't worry. You have done this before." Sky reminds.


	23. Chapter 20: New Dynasty

Sky taps his throne as he waits for Rarity to arrive. "Better not be too prissy." He voices.

"Lady Rarity has arrived Overlord. She is making her way here now." An official informs.

Sky shakes his head before the door slowly opens to a red carpet rolled up before it unrolls and stops at his throne. "Presenting, Lady Rarity of the Gem Kingdom." A crier announces as Rarity walks done the carpet and Sky place his hoof on his face and shakes his head.

"Yes. Lady Rarity has arrived to see her new husband." Rarity said happily in her most biggest and beautiful dress.

"What a stuck up bitch." Sky said out loud.

Rarity twitches at that and made Sky smile.

"Speak your mind. I am not your first choice, right?" Sky asks.

"I was hoping for that one be my husband." Rarity said pointing at Dark who blinks and looks around himself and sees nopony else.

Sky laughed at the comment before smiling. "I like you more now." Sky says getting up.

"Big brute." Rarity mutters.

"Never expected this after meeting me at Big Bala island all those years ago, did you?" Sky asks.

"No." Rarity said frowning at him.

"To tell the truth, neither did I." Sky whispers to her, now next to her.

Rarity became shocked and backs off. "Don't touch me."

"You brought your own attendances, correct?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Rarity frowning.

"I have a room picked out for you. Decorate it as you wish. I will pay for it." Sky says.

Rarity blinked confused at that.

"Scribes, take note of what I am about to say!" Sky orders.

The scribes immediately take out parchments and quills.

"On this day. The twenty-second of the second month year five hundred and seven. I, Overlord Sky Sprint, have united the province of Gaul with the marriage of Lady Rarity of the kingdom of the house of gems to myself. This is a sign of things to come. We all must strive to end this five-hundred-year-old war." Sky proclaims.

"One can hope." Rarity mutters.

"This was done, but I did not do it alone. All of you have contributed to this. No, act no matter how small built towards this. From those who see to civil affairs to the ones out there fighting on the frontlines, to the farmers seeing to the harvest, to the merchants plying their trade. All helped make this possible. So I proclaim this not a victory for the overlord, but a victory for all!" Sky proclaimed.

The guards all cheer as Snow rolls her eyes at the display.

"Now we will halt all military plans for battle and seek to improve what we have." Sky orders to all of them.

The guards all nod and salute at that point.

* * *

"So can you three decypher it?" Sky asks Raven, Zora, and Daring as they looked over the scroll that Chalons fief sent as part of their surrender tribute.

"Partly. It's old." Daring said looking through books.

"It also has a few enchantments on it." Zora adds.

"What are they?" Sky asks looking to it as well.

"I can't tell yet. Need to examine it more." Zora says.

"Don't overwork yourself too much Daring. You are working with two right now." Snow reminds.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Working for two?" Raven asks.

"She is pregnant with a foal." Snow said.

"Oh!" Raven says blushing.

"Oh right. Sky informed us he had to give you the talk." Snow says recalling that.

Raven blushed more at that point.

"Ok, no teasing. She has work to do." Sky says before looking to Flitter. "So how many smiths did Charolais send to us as a tribute?" Sky asks.

"Around a hundred." Flitter said smiling.

"Put them to work immediately with work they can manage." Sky instructs.

Flitter nods and writes that down.

"It has also been four days. How is Rarity doing?" Sky asks.

"Well…" Snow starts and they all look to the window where a bunch of furniture boxes was waiting.

"Give it to me bluntly." Sky instructs.

"She is ordering so much furniture, jewelry, and dresses. It's amazing we still have gold." Snow said looking at the pile.

"I said for her room, not the whole castle and a legion of outfits and accessories." Sky says facehoofing.

"Give it credit. She does have some taste." Zora said.

"Speaking of tastes, have you decided to tell me what your reward should be for all your help?" Sky asks.

Zora looks to him. "What do you mean?"

"Fine. I will say it. I will take you as my wife if that is the prize you wish." Sky informs. 'I have to stop taking on wives.'

Zora blinks confused. "Ok…ay."

"I figured that is the reason you have been blocking your mother from bedding me every step of the way." Sky says smirking to Snow who was behind her.

'More like I told you.' Snow thinks.

Zora frowns. "Great."

"Overlord." An official calls running in, out of breath.

"Yes?" Sky asks looking to him.

"It's Lady White, she has gone into labor." The official says.

* * *

It has been a year since then. Sky smiles as he tickles his first born daughter who laughs and tries to grab his hoof. Looking at her brown coat and black mane and tail, she is almost the spitting image of her mother. "Your mother Flitter is such a good pony."

"Overlord, Lady Daring has returned from her quest to find the treasure the map directed her to." An official says.

"And what did she find?" Sky asks still tickling his daughter who laughs and wiggles in his hooves.

"Two pairs of deep red gloves, one very large bronze-tipped ironwood halberd, one grey-blue-fletched arrow, one very small statue, one steel claymore, one very small cold iron warhammer, twenty suits of leather armor, one very small jerkin, one small gold throwing axe, seven large maps and one jar of light grey ink." Daring says walking in.

Sky smiles and puts his daughter down and let's her crawl off to the other foals in a little corner that was heavily guarded. "Not bad. That is a treasure trove."

"Yes and I think these seven maps lead to hidden things as they are old." Daring says smirking.

"Have you seen your daughter yet? Hazy Chain has been fussy lately." Sky informs.

Daring smiles. "Oh, Hazy. I'm right here." She says walking over to the corner and Hazy babbles and starts to crawl towards her. "Come to mommy. She will feed you." Daring says.

Sky smiles as she picks up her orange coated daughter with a light pink mane and tail who laughs as Daring walks away with her. "I love my life." Sky said chuckling. "Ok Harmonic Luck, go to your sleeping mother." Sky instructs.

Luck giggles and starts to crawl away towards where Fitter is sleeping.

'Now gonna find me a little fun.' Sky thinks walking away.

* * *

Sky yawns a bit and looks into his room and grins as he sees Skyline sitting on the bed, thumbing her claws. "Hello, sexy lion ass." Sky said chuckling as he walks over.

Skyline gulps as Sly walk over to her and push her down on the bed as he crawls over her. "Master…?"

Sky nods slowly and he kisses the side of her beak. "You almost remind me of an old friend. Better make sure to check in with her one day." He said to himself as he undresses and Skyline starts to undo her own. "Now then, let's start off with a simple thing. Show me." He said smirking as he gets onto the bed with her.

Skyline gulps nervously and turns around and shows herself to him as she looks back at him nervously. Sky chuckles as he mounts her and makes her grunt from the heavy weight and licks her beak slightly before Sky suddenly pushes into her and makes her squawk and grit her beak.

"Don't act like it's the first time again. You know you love this." Sky says rubbing a hoof over her wings as it starts to extend. "Come on. Squawk for me." Sky orders giving her a spank on her flank and make her squawk.

Skyline breathes in heavily as he pushes himself down deep into her and makes their flanks touch and he sighs heavily. "Still great as ever." He said chuckling and nuzzles her neck and makes her shiver.

"Ma…master…" Skyline tries to say before Sky pushes her down by a hoof to the back of her neck and she moans as Sky starts to thrust into her happily as he nibbles her wing bone. "M…mas…master…!" She yells out as she stops and goes wide-eyed as she felt an orgasm ripple through her and makes her limp.

"Already? Such a bad griffon. Come on. Squawk!" Sky orders slapping her flank and make her do so.

"Master…!" Skyline yells as she clenches around him as he moans happily and pulls her to himself as he starts to grab her tail. "MasTER!" She yells out as he suddenly flips her onto her back and grabs onto her legs and uses them as leverage as her tongue rolls out of her mouth happily and makes her tail swing happily under them. "More…fuck me!"

Sky chuckles deeply and gives a hard thrust and slaps their flanks together as he noise echoes the room. "Such a dirty griffon. Now who's my good slave?" He asks as he spreads her legs to the widest they can go.

"Me! Fuck me! Use me!" Skyline pleads as she tries to move herself along him, but can't with her position. "Please! MastER!" She squawks as Sky slaps her flank again and pulls out of her and puts his cock on her stomach as it drips her cum onto her feathers.

"You listen good slave. You're going to moan the whole time and if you plead again, I'll make sure to leave you like this until I feel ready. I make take this away and use it on somepony else. And that won't be you." Sky says leaning down to her.

"I'm sorry master! Please!" Skyline pleads as she wiggles her flanks.

"What did I say?" Sky demands slapping her flank.

Skyline chirps. "I'm sorry!" She cries as she starts to moan loudly and Sky smirks before pulling back and hen entering her again all the way and makes her squawk and then starts to moan heavily. "M…" She quickly quiets herself as she fears he might leave.

'Like I would leave such a sexy ass.' Sky thinks as he reaches over and grabs her beak and makes her look to him before leaning in and kisses her as she kisses back while moaning loudly into the kiss as she wraps her legs around him and starts to reach up with her talons but Sky grabs them and pushes them down back onto the bed and holds her down. "Dirty griffon." Sky said licking his lips at the taste as she moans at the feeling as he starts to make her jump in place as brings her talons together and holds them with a hoof and grabs a wing with his other hoof and pulls and makes her moan in both pain and pleasure as he makes her back arch. "You deserve this. Being under such a good stallion. Not another griffon, right?!" He yells as he drops her and gives a hard thrust and makes her arch herself as she became wide-eyed and with an open beak as she felt him push slightly through her cervix.

"Yes!" Skyline yells as she regains her mind back. "Master is the only male for me!" She yells out.

Sky chuckles and grins. "Good slave. Now then, how about I make you have an egg?" He asks as she breathes heavily and seems to be lost now before feeling him throb and gasps as he sighs in relief and paints her inside white. Skyline twitches at the feeling and clenches her talons as her tail wraps around his waist as he chuckles at her.

"Dirty griffon." Sky says smirking before suddenly pulling out and starts to rub himself as he kept cumming on her and making a sticky mess of her feathers. "Come here. Curl." He orders and lets go of her as he stands over her and Skyline leans up and engulfs his cock in her mouth and starts to lick him clean as he places a hoof on her head. "Just for fun, what are you to me?" He asks chuckling.

Skyline moans around him and looks up at him. "Mhmmm mmmhm." She mumbles around him.

"What was that?" Sky asks pulling her head back as he lets his cock hang limply over her beak.

Skyline licks her beak and tries to lick at the cock hanging above her beak. "Your…breeder…" She says before brings her head up and engulfs him again as he laughs and gives her a pat on the head.

"Good griffon. Now then, open it wide and let me see." He orders and she opens her beak as wide as she could as she kept licking at him and Sky smiles and starts to stroke himself. "Good. Here." He says as he sighs and starts to cum into her mouth on the first two strains before the rest of them start to fly off and paint her face and beak white as he kept stroking himself before it became a dribble and just a drop hanging off. "Clean it off and let me see you swallow." He says smirking and Skyline lean in and licks him off carefully as she collects the renaming cum and starts to swallow before licking her mouth and drinks to the rest before reaching up and touches a strain before starting to rub them all over her beak and face. "So you like being covered huh?" Sky asks grinning and Skyline moans in agreement. "Turn around then. I'm going to give you a good bath."

Skyline crawls away a bit from under him before getting up and turns around and shows her flank as she leans her front end down and keeps her flank up.

Sky smiles and places his hooves on her flank as she braces herself for the intrusion before she felt him rub himself before her cheeks and even squeezing them before suddenly pulling back and entering her and makes her chirp in surprise and starts to thrust against her, making her move against the bed. He laughs and pulls her tail hard and makes her moans as she clean he's the bed with her talons and rips it slightly and she clenches against him as she has another orgasm as he moans in pleasure before suddenly pulling out and strokes himself as she drops limp, moaning in pleasure, and he kept her flank up as he sighs in relief and starts to cum all over her flank and tries to make sure he gets every part before the stream of cum stops after five strains of cum and wipes his cock over her flank and makes sure it's clean and frowns before grabbing a wing and wipes himself clean with her feather before dropping her completely as she moans at the warm feeling all over her.

"Now you're bred and soon you're going to be with an egg." Sky whispers to her as he leans close to her ear and she weakly looks to him. "Lick it." He orders seeing the cum still on her talons and she reaches up with a talon and starts to lick all over her talon and claws and swallows the mess of a cum. "Good girl. Now I really know what gets you going." Sky says watching her before giving one last slap to her flank and makes her chirp weakly. "Clean yourself up…after you get your strength back. You're going to need it soon." Sky says smirking as he walks off to the bathroom to clean himself up as Skyline kept licking herself clean. "Slutty griffon." He quips and she moans at the name as she starts to clean her cum stained feather and rubs the cum all over her flank.

* * *

Sky sighs as he walks along the hall and thinks back to what brought him here before stopping. "Scribe!" He calls and a pony with a parchment was there by him with a quill. "Place out a notice on all the guilds. Gilda the griffon is to be brought here. Pay her if you have to. I just want her here and don't use force." He declares and the scribe writes it down and runs off.

"Yes, Overlord." The scribe says writing it down as he runs.

Sky sighs. "I really need to see old friends. Make sure I'm not as stuck up as the other rulers."

"That you aren't." Rarity says walking up.

Sky smiles. "I see you have cooled down. Now then…how much gold have you spent on renovating this place?" Sky asks raising an eyebrow.

"Quite a bit." Rarity says.

"And you keep going to the arena for the big plays." Sky says.

"I love a performance." Rarity said raising a hoof.

"So you finally ready to accept me as your husband?" Sky asks.

Rarity sighs. "Yes."

'After a little over a year and she finally, accepts.' Sky thinks.

Rarity blows her mane out of her view. "Well…now that this part is over, I am going to get some wine." She said walking past him.

"Rarity, a moment." Sky says.

Rarity stops and looks back at him.

"What do you think about your foals in law?" Sky asks.

Rarity hums. "It's…fine…they are cute."

Sky walks over and pats her shoulder. "You are finally getting used to this life." Sky says.

Rarity rolls her eyes. "Only because I made changes to your looks. This place…such a drab environment. Now look at it." She said pointing out the hanging banners and tapestries.

"I see…what is that pattern of?" Sky asks.

"No idea…Daring brought it over one time and I got the inspiration from it." Rarity said tapping her chin.

"I do need an emblem to represent me." Sky says.

"I can come up with something." Rarity said thinking on it.

"Also, I have a request. You think you can help find Dark Tail a wife?" Sky asks.

Rarity blinks confused. "A wife? For your general?"

"Yes. Life can't be all about battle and martial pursuit." Sky says looking down to Dark Tail training with some recruits.

"Are you sure he will go for any?" Rarity asks looking as well.

"He is shy, but he isn't gay." Sky jokes trying to amuse her.

Rarity giggles at that. "Quite. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Sky says before pecking her cheek.

Rarity rolls her eyes. "You are not much here."

"At least I am no tyrant." Sky says.

"At least you are not a bigot." Rarity quips back.

"So how do you like your first year here in my capital, Alastine?" Sky asks.

"Fine enough. Small." Rarity adds and Sky swears he can hear glass breaking.

"Small?" Sky asks.

Rarity nods and hums as she looks around.

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asks.

"That this city is so small." Rarity said looking out the window.

"Well, it isn't even five years old. I will grow in time." Sky informs.

Rarity shrugs as she kept watching and thinking of a symbol. "Wolves…no."

"A cute unicorn with a purple mane." Sky teases.

Rarity bonks him on his head. "A spoiled stallion with a libido problem. No."

"I was kidding and I am not spoiled. I had to fight for all of this." Sky says.

"Oh yes. Daughters being given to you so freely." Rarity said miffed.

"Taming salamanders, fighting wars, bringing order where there was chaos." Sky adds.

Rarity looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You think all the clans just rolled over and let me rule. I had to fight and kill all those who opposed me. I wasn't born to the tribes. I wasn't even born on this continent. I am from the island nation federation." Sky informs.

"Really now?" Rarity asks watching him.

"Yeah, so don't say I am spoiled when I have fought for everything here. The reason your father even married me to you is because he was scared of me and the power I now wield and to advance himself. We both know it Rarity." Sky says starting to walk away, showing Rarity how little she actually knew of Sky.

* * *

Twilight sighs deeply as she holds her necklace in her hoof as she reads over the maps. "Stare too long in the dim light and you might lose your eyesight." Celestia says walking in as she puts a plate of cake beside her.

"He hasn't made a move in a year." Twilight says as Celestia notices the boundaries for all of the territories under the leaders.

"What did you expect? He would continue charging south?" Celestia asks.

"Yes." Twilight said dryly as she looks to the neighboring provinces.

"He isn't that stupid Twilight…we need to talk. You have been neglecting you teaching duties lately." Celestia says.

"I haven't. I have been teaching the students of my classes." Twilight says drawing on the map now.

"You have been missing half of them." Celestia informs.

Twilight stops for a moment before sighing. "I guess I have been pinned on him too much."

"Should I arrange your marriage to him?" Celestia teases.

Twilight blushes and frowns to her.


	24. Chapter 21: Split Mind

Sky sighs as he sits in front of Raven, waiting for her to come out of her meditations.

"Yes?" Raven asks distinctly.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Sky asks.

"Control those emotions." Raven advises.

"It is hard. So how are you?" Sky asks.

"Fine." Raven says still meditating.

"So we have been married for over a year now…would you like to go out and do something?" Sky asks awkwardly.

"Do what?" Raven asks opening an eye toward him.

"Anything really to just spend time together." Sky offers.

Raven sighs and comes out of her meditation and stands up. "Where?"

"Anywhere, as long as you get enjoyment out of it." Sky says.

Raven blinks. "I do not know where to go."

"Well, we don't really need to go anywhere. We can just remain here and talk and drink tea." Sky offers.

"That would be fine." Raven said looking around for something to help that along.

"I will be like back with the tea." Sky says getting up.

Raven nods and sits down as she waits as he walks out.

Sky returned several minutes later with a tray with a kettle, cups, and the stuff to make tea.

Raven watches as he sets the tray down and starts to make tea. "Do you do this with everypony?"

"No. Most around here either don't like or don't want to try it." Sky says.

"And you?" Raven asks as he waits for it to boil a bit.

"Well, I haven't drunk much of it before." Sky says.

"And now?" Raven asks as he pours her a cup and she takes it.

"How do you feel about our marriage?" Sky asks.

"Fine." Raven said sipping the tea.

"Anything you want to talk about? Any wants or needs?" Sky asks.

"No." Raven said as she blushes.

"I mean anything like a book, furniture, anything?" Sky asks.

Raven shakes her head.

"Any feelings you have developed for me?" Sky asks.

"Somewhat." Raven says looking him over.

"Tell me about them." Sky says.

"Well…you tend to make me feel warm when you're around." Raven says looking away.

Sky, hearing that, sets down his cup and gets up to walk beside of her.

Raven gulps and blushes as she kept looking away. "And you have this smile that…makes me feel at ease."

"It's call love." Sky says laying beside of her.

"Love?" Raven asks looking to him.

"It's an emotion." Sky says.

"It doesn't hurt?" Raven asks looking him over still.

"It can say if someone you love is killed." Sky informs.

"Will you?" Raven asks looking closely at him.

"All life eventually dies." Sky says leaning against her.

"And will you be hurt?" Raven asks trying to copy him.

"It may hurt a…" Sky stopped when a mirror Raven had glowed white and next thing Sky saw all white.

* * *

Sky groans and rubs his head. "What happened?" Sky asks getting up and sees he is on a floating platform in the middle of what looks like an expanse of nothingness. "Ok." Sky says confused looking around. "This is weird and…most likely has to do somehow with magic." Sky says as a path forms from rocks that appear from nowhere. "I can either stay here or continue onwards." Sky says before fiddling with his clothes before bringing out a gold piece and flips it.

Sky watches it as it flips before landing back on his hoof. "To the rocks." He declares walking on putting the coin back into his clothing. Sky walked for what felt like hours around the spiraling path. The path kept ever changing and with no other landmarks and the constant disappearing off the path behind him, he couldn't tell if he had made any real progress.

"Hello, there!" A peppy voice calls behind him and Sky jumps as he yelps.

Sky lands and looks behind him to see Raven in a pink version of her outfit. "Raven?"

Raven grins and waves. "Hi!" She yells happily.

"You seem more upbeat." Sky says taking note of the different color of her outfit.

"I'm always upbeat." Raven said giggling.

"Uh huh…why are you wearing pink?" Sky asks confused.

"Because I love pink." Raven said laughing and hugging him. "Hugs!"

"Note to self, find a pink gift for Raven." Sky says.

Raven still giggles. "You're soft."

"You have never been this clingy." Sky says confused.

"Because I love you." Raven said before giggling as she kept holding him.

"Raven, where are we?" Sky asks looking around.

"My head." Raven said grinning.

"…run that by me again." Sky requests as he felt her grip disappear. Looking around, he found himself alone. "What the heck?" Sky asks himself as he looks around before shrugging and continues walking as it was the only thing he could do.

Sky raises an eyebrow as he reaches another area and sees an archway. "Huh." He says to himself as it seems that it was the only way and kept walking. "Wonder what is this place?" He asks himself as he goes under the arch and stops as the scene changes to a messy bedroom. "Wha…?" He stops as he hears a yawn and looks to see an orange cloaked Raven lying in bed. "Um…"

"Raven?" Sky asks.

Raven yawns again. "Let me sleep."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" Sky asks.

Raven rolls over on her side. "Too tired."

"Let me then." Sky says reaching down and picks her up.

Raven groans and closes her eyes. "Sleepily time."

"Rest well my wife." Sky says laying her on the bed.

Raven moans and rolls over on the bed as she starts to snore.

Sky, seeing this, spies an arch like what he entered to get here and walks to it and the bedroom disappears back to where he was before.

"Strange." He says to himself as he continues walking. As he walked, he looked more desperately for anything that could be a landmark when suddenly a few walls rose out of the rocks around him and a statue holding multiple weapons appeared. "Crap." He says to himself as it came at him with raised weapons and he readies himself to fight.

The statue suddenly started moving faster than he had anticipated, hitting him with a hammer it was wielding, sending him slamming into the wall.

"Ow." Sky groans as he falls onto the ground.

"Yo, stone head! Back off!" Raven's voice calls.

Sky looks up and sees a green cloaked Raven kicking a statue in the face and smashes it and sends it to the ground. "What is going on?"

Raven didn't respond and with a great nimbleness he didn't know she had, dodged it attacks before jumping up and dropkicks it, making it start to crack up.

Sky blinks confused as the statue breaks apart and she starts jumping around. "That was awesome!" She yells happily.

"Um…Raven?" Sky asks deeply confused.

Raven looks over and smiles and wave. "Yo! What's up?!"

"A headache. That thing got me right in the head." Sky says rubbing his head.

"Aw. Well, get back up. You're fine." She said clapping her hooves.

"Raven, are you wearing green or did that thing hit me harder than I thought?" Sky asks rubbing his head.

Raven smiles as she leans down to him. "Cute."

"And the swirling spots?" Sky asks.

Raven hums. "That's a concussion talking."

"Great." Sky says letting gravity make him fall onto his back.

Raven shakes her head. "Still a great stallion."

"…you have never called me that before or is that the concussion again?" Sky asks as he feels hooves grab hold of him.

"Relax. Just rest up." He hears.

"Is he ok?" A more timid voice asks.

"Fine."

Sky open his eyes to see a second Raven, only wearing gray. "R…Raven, am I seeing double?"

"Nope." The green one said.

"Explain pl…" Sky stops seeing the pink one from earlier.

"Is he okay?" She asks.

"He is fine Happy." Green Raven says.

"Oh good, because Raven would be mad at us if she found her husband hurt." The pink one says.

"Happy…Timid…Bravery?" Sky asks.

"Got it in one." Happy said grinning.

"So I am…" Sky started but a new Raven cut him off.

"In my mind." A Raven in blue says landing.

"Ah…my Raven." Sky says happily.

"What happened?" Raven asked looking to Bravery.

"He got smashed into a wall." Bravery said chuckling.

"By?" Raven asked, her displeasure clearly evident on her face.

"A stone warrior." Bravery said chuckling.

"This one?" Raven asks her attention now on the head of the destroyed statue.

"Yep. Kicked it's ass, though." Bravery said grinning.

Raven nodded before using her magic to obliterate the head from her mind.

Sky blinks. "More of you…more fun." He said lost as he laughs.

"Why are none of you trying to heal him?" Raven inquired.

"On it." Happy said going to him and starts to check his head with magic.

"Raven, question." Sky voiced.

"Yes?" They all ask.

"What does red represent to you and why does she have four eyes and is smirking?" Sky asks.

"She likes to be angry." Raven says.

"Oh…is she getting bigger?" Sky asks.

They all look behind them to see red growing in size. "Crap." Happy said.

"That isn't good, is it?" Sky asks.

"No. It isn't lover boy." A new raven in purple says.

Sky blinks. "Oh great. Another…how many emotions are there?"

"We have every color of the rainbow" Happy says.

"Pink isn't in the rainbow." Sky says.

"It's in the middle." Happy said grinning.

"No. It's…" Sky stopped as red energy beams started flying everywhere.

"Oh. Red's making a magic show." Happy said jumping in place.

"She is destroying everything again." The purple raven says.

"Stop her. I'll stay with Sky here." Raven said frowning.

"No. Go on. I got our husband." The purple one says grabbing and holding Sky.

"Don't mess with him passion. He has a concussion." Happy said waving a hoof at her.

"Red is looking at us." Sky informs.

They then to see Red leaning close and glaring at them with all four eyes.

"She's getting ready to fire." Happy calls.

Passion grabs Sky and carries him off as the others gather in the same spot and gets ready for anything.

"So…you are love?" Sky asks.

"Yep." Passion says happily.

"And you have never been as strong and Raven never tried to keep you in check?" Sky asks.

"With you around, no." Passion said smiling.

"So why is rage so strong?" Sky asks.

"We have father issues, to say the least." Passion says as Happy flew past.

"How bad?" Sky asks.

"Um…bad enough to be able to split into two it seems." Passion says as a second red Raven appeared in front of them, making her skid to a halt.

Sky blinks at the new red. "Um…is she still Raven?"

"Give me him." Rage demands.

Sky sighs. "Mine!" Passion yells holding Sky protectively.

Sky blinks and looks to her. "Let me go."

"No, I want him." Rage says grabbing a part of him and gets ready to blast Passion.

"Ow!" Sky yells and makes them stop. "Okay. Both of you…drop…me…" He orders.

"Back off Passion." Rage says before blasting her away making her let go of Sky.

"Ow." Sky grunts as he falls and is dragged away. "Do you do angry sex?"

"Quiet you." Rage growls.

"But Raven, I am your husband. I am supposed to talk to you and make you happy…you mind going slower and being more careful. I do have a concussion remember." Sky reminds.

Rage just drags him slower.

"So Passion told me you have father issues. How much of a piece of shit was he?" Sky asks trying to get a laugh.

"Very." Rage growls.

"Tell me about it. I am willing to listen and be here for you." Sky offers.

"Doesn't matter." Rage growls.

"It does because it upsets and hurts you. I love you Raven. I want to be there for you." Sky says tenderly.

Rage huffs and looks to him as she kept dragging him.

Sky, seeing this, reaches up and strokes her cheek.

Rage stops in place as she looks to his hoof. "What…are you doing?"

"Showing I care for you." Sky informs.

Rage kept still as he kept stroking her cheek.

"Just lay here with me alright?" Sky requests.

Rage slowly let's go of him and lays down with him.

"I love you Raven. No matter what emotion you are." Sky says wrapping her in a hug as he noticed the sounds of the battle stop.

Rage blinks and slowly leans into the stroking and nuzzles his hoof.

Soon Raven arrived to find Sky asleep with Rage snuggling in his hooves.

"Okay, this is a new one." Happy said leaning over.

"Heal him." Raven growled to her.

Happy sighs and skips over to them and starts to heal Sky as they both slept quietly.

* * *

"Raven?" Sky asks getting up.

"Here. You accidentally got into my mind." Raven admits as he tries to get his bearings.

"So I did get smacked around by a statue and got your rage to calm down?" Sky asks.

"Yes…no one has done that." Raven says watching him.

"Well, you do love me. So she cut me some slack." Sky says

Raven stares at him all the while.

"Am I right?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Raven says raising an eyebrow.

"I feel better now." Sky says laying against her again.

"How did you control them?" Raven suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Sky asks.

"How do you control the tribes from not attacking?" Raven asks watching him.

"Oh, that. When I took over all the tribes, I made this argument. Sure we may get richer from raiding others, but this is only a temporary fix. It isn't a constant source of income and we lose warriors no matter the result. Warriors that can have better uses later. Trade, craft, and farming are our true source of income and with them, over time, we gain much more with lesser cost to our warriors." Sky says.

"You are wild." Raven said tilting her head.

"Well, it worked as now they all fully know my ambition and our income from the territory we have taken is constant because it was never pillaged or razed." Sky informs.

"Good." Raven simply said.

"I like to fight a war effectively. Razing and pillaging only hurt the ones who conquer the land in the future. So now Raven, do you feel more comfortable to discuss yourself?" Sky asks.

Raven stares at him before slowly nodding.


	25. Chapter 22: Rise of the Bugs

"Got to get away! Got to get away!" The pink mare yells as she ran down the dirt path and over the providence line.

"Why are we stopping?" A changeling asks.

"Because we can't enter it without getting into trouble." Another says frowning. "The queen would have our heads."

"Looks like those at the fort spotted the pegasus." A changeling says before a warning shot land not far from them, letting them know they see them as well.

"Better get going and report back." The other says starting to fly away.

"Captain, we captured the pink pegasus. What should we do with her?" A soldier asks.

"Being her to the Overlord. He'll know." Another said looking the pink pegasus over.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Sky asks looking at what he thought was an oversized crossbow equipped to a large beast of burden sub-breed of the Wildebeest.

Daring nods. "Mounted crossbow for movement and allowing you to move quickly. Just need to train these guys to travel far with them." Daring says making sure the straps was tight.

"Dear, what can these do that regular ones can't?" Sky asks.

"It shoots three at once." Daring simply said.

"So?" Sky asks before Daring fires it at a stone house left abandoned.

Daring smirks as the three arrows shot in succession and breaks the wall of the house and then the other wall inside and then through it and hits a group of rocks. "That's why."

"Whoa." Sky says as many of the officers and nobles went to look at the damage.

Daring chuckles. "Better huh? And check this out." She said grabbing a barrel of arrows and takes out the used one before slipping the new one on. "Reloadable easily."

"You keep outdoing yourself my golden wife." Sky whispers into her ear.

Daring just slaps his chest. "Shut up."

"I love you too." Sky says.

Daring smiles. "At least you have gotten better."

"Is there anything you can't think up?" Sky asks.

"Well, I can't think up a good sandwich." Daring said smirking.

"And there is the mare I have come to love as well." Sky says.

Daring sticks her tongue out at him.

"Now if only you would put that tongue to better use." Sky teases.

"Shut up." Daring said checking the ballista again.

"Want to rephrase that?" Sky asks picking up and holding Hazy.

Daring rolls her eyes and takes her and holds her. "How's my good girl?" She asks nuzzling her.

"Overlord." A messenger calls running up.

Sky hums as he looks over. "Yes?"

"There is a pink pegasus at the border. Guards caught her entering from Celtica." The messenger says.

"Any reason she is coming in like this?" Sky asks confused.

"They say she was being chased by changelings. Though they are unsure if she is one." The messenger says.

"Send her to the castle throne room. I'll see about finding out if she is one or not. Keep her tied up, though." Sky orders.

"This bad?" Daring asks.

"Hard to say. Got to get Raven and Zora. They are more knowledgeable on the occult and changeling related matters than I." Sky says.

"Should I wait in my room with Hazy?" Daring asks holding Hazy close.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Sky says thinking on it.

Daring nods and carries Hazy off. "Be careful."

"Before you go, how are the…what were they called again…road?" Sky asks.

"Coming along well. They are really being financed now with all the merchants." Daring said smirking.

"So how many are complete now?" Sky asks.

"We got the roads around a few cities, but the trails are taking longer." Daring said.

"How many fiefs are connected?" Sky asks.

"Just three, including this one. We are working on expanding outward." Daring informs.

"Well, at least we are making progress." Sky says.

"That will help many." Daring says still walking off.

"Remember to feed her and put Hazy down for a nap and don't get consumed by your work." Sky reminds.

"Yeah, yeah." Daring said sighing as she rocks Hazy.

* * *

"Bring in the prisoner." Sky commands sitting on his throne in full armor.

The guards come into the room and pull along a pink unicorn to him that seemed to be relieved as she looks to him.

"Raven, Zora, can you determine if she is really a pony?" Sky asks.

They raise an eyebrow as they walk up to her and look her over and even poke her in a few places. "She's fine." Raven said.

"Zora?" Sky asks looking for her approval as well as Zora was casting magic spells to determine this.

Zora hums as the pony glow before it ended. "No illusion or changeling magic. She's fine."

"Thank you. Now, who are you?" Sky asks.

"Cadance. My name is Cadance." She says very worriedly.

"Cadance. That sounds familiar." Sky says.

"Sir. She is the Lady Lord of the bordering fief and one other in Celtica." One of the advisors nearby says.

"Ah, Lady Cadance. Sorry for not recognizing you, but we have never met in person." Sky says.

Cadance sighs in relief as she has her ropes undone. "It's fine. But I need help."

"Yes, the changelings have become more aggressive with their attempts to spread…how many have we executed for trespassing again?" Sky asks.

"Around two hundred sir." The advisor said.

"Any still imprisoned?" Sky asks.

"Just ten." The advisor said.

"Keep it that way." Sky says turning back to Cadance.

"Can you help me get my fiefs back?" Cadance asks.

"…you know that I can't move my armies freely after taking Gual. So the question is, what can you offer to justify the price to me?" Sky asks.

"Fealty." Cadance said looking more worried.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Sky asks casting a glance to Snow and Flitter.

"Fealty." Cadance repeats. "Please help."

"I want it in writing." Flitter says.

Cadance nods. "Ink and paper please?"

Flitter has the servants bring out a table, parchment, and ink.

Cadance sighs as the table was set in front of her and she starts to write.

"Dark Tail." Sky says looking to him.

Dark nods and walks over and starts to read what she was writing. "It is…legit. She is serious." He said watching as she signs her name.

"Muster the troops. We are going to liberate our territory." Sky informs getting up.

Cadance sighs as she looks down and shakes her head to herself.

"Is there something else?" Sky asks.

"My…my husband…Shining Armor let himself be captured to allow me to escape." Cadance explains.

"He fought them?" Sky asks.

"With whatever guards he could have mustered. Can you please help them too?" Cadance asks looking pleadingly.

"We can try, but we don't know what the changelings do to those they capture." Sky says.

"Just try. I really want him back. Him and the rest." Cadance said worriedly.

"We will, but prepare for the worse just in case." Sky instructs.

Cadance slowly nods. "Thank you."

* * *

"Sir, we are having trouble gathering so many troops so soon." Dark Tail informs.

"Then hire mercenaries…I believe we have one in our borders. They were hired to settle a feud between the lords of Dijon and Tours fiefs." Sky informs.

"The Band of Hawks? How much should I give?" Dark asks.

"Call their leader and offer three chests full of treasure." Sky says.

Dark nods and walks away to prepare the chests.

"Our numbers will not be as great as when we took Gual. We are going to have to fight a more long-term battle." Sky thinks aloud looking through his maps and spy reports as they kept traveling south into Gual.

"It does make you wonder, how much times has changed because of this event. Changelings making a move." Snow said riding with him.

"They have been making strange moves for years now. Only now do we see that they aimed for territory west of the mountains. If we have the opportunity, I want one of our fleets to take the Isle of Mare, their main territory." Sky says.

"But then you would have to fight all of them and make sure they don't come back." Snow says watching him.

"We all know that that island is their main nest. We take that and it will really hurt them, maybe even make them not become that big of a threat for a few years while they try and find a new place for their nests." Sky says.

"And they would still cause problems. You would be driving them to extinction. They would attack a city just to have their food supply." Snow said shrugging.

"I know, but I like to eliminate problems and not leave it to the future generations." Sky says as Celebrimbor knocks a large rock off the mountain pass.

"And yet you want to do this to the extreme." Snow said carefully watching him.

"Would you rather the kids have to fight them in the future?" Sky asks.

Snow stops and looks away at that.

"That is why my wife." Sky says as the convoy of one thousand riders makes it through the pass.

Snow stayed silent all the while as they kept traveling along.

* * *

They keep traveling to the south-west. Along the way, a messenger rides up carrying a standard Sky knew wasn't of his forces.

"Message!" The rider calls.

Sky raises an eyebrow as he takes it and looks it over. "Oh, you have to be kidding."

An officer rode up to him and they talked for a bit before the messenger rode off. "Overlord, general Dark Tail has succeeded in employing The Band of the Hawks for you." The officer says.

"Good. Now everyone, ride on hard." Sky orders behind him.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"What is the first order of business?" Snow asks.

"I want to inspect the five thousand armies waiting for us when we reach Brightmill. From there, we will wait for the mercenaries and then after a few days rest for them, we move out." Sky informs.

"I see. Anything you are looking for particularly?" Snow asks.

"I want to see what we have that will determine my strategy." Sky informs.

"This is going to be a long and tough battle, isn't it?" Snow asks.

"It's the changelings. Of course, it will." Sky informs as they crossed into the Elfedge fief.

* * *

Chrysalis looks to the pod and lightly runs a hoof along it. "Aw. Going to be such a pretty little changeling soon."

"My queen." A changeling says.

"Yes? What is it?" Chrysalis asks turning to him.

"We have a report. The overlord of the north is moving through Elfedge to the border." The changeling report.

Chrysalis frowns. "Perfect. Just perfect." She grumbles. She sighs before closing her eyes. "There you are. Tell me what's going on."

"My queen. The overlord is moving to the border riding hard with a thousand of his elite salamander guards." The changeling reports.

"Anything special he is taking?" Chrysalis asks, wondering what drove him to this.

"I will…wait…no. Please! ARGGGGG!" The changeling screamed before the connection died.

Chrysalis groans as she holds her head. "Damn. They found him. Ready the army. We have a fight coming towards us." She calls out as she tries to use a spell to ease her headache.

* * *

"Six hundred well trained and equipped veteran mounted knights, one thousand trained veteran pike wielding soldiers, eight hundred halberd trained soldiers, one thousand and five hundred archers, one thousand swordsponies, and one hundred mages." Sky recounts from the inspection.

"So what's the plans?" Snow asks.

"The mercenaries haven't arrived yet and counting in my one thousand elite royal guards, we have six thousand." Sky says.

Snow sighs. "We are in for a tough fight with what the changelings can do."

"And they know we are coming too. I didn't kill that spy soon enough." Sky says.

"We can do it. We conquered a province, we can fight off this group." Snow reassures.

"This enemy is different they have the ability to shapeshift. We need a way to identify them." Sky says.

"Maybe mark with a special magical mark?" Snow suggests.

"We have to identify them first…apply it to our own men." Sky says.

"And that means fighting it out to get it on them if they resist." Snow said.

"They are not to do something to them. It is to distinguish them from changeling infiltrators." Sky says.

"But it needs to be something only our testing would know." Snow said tapping her chin.

"Agreed. So get all of them looked over by medical magic users and have it applied then." Sky says.

Snow nods and gets up and walks away.

"We will be stopping after we retake both of Santiago and Viscaya fiefs. This isn't going to be to conquer all of Celtica this time. We don't have the numbers." Sky says.

"Maybe we should concentrate on the changelings first and we can work from there." Dark suggested

"Unfortunately, Dark Tail, you won't be coming with us you have to maintain our defence at the borders to Libya." Sky informs.

"Sir…? What absurd thinking are you going on about?" Dark asks confused.

"Those are your orders general. I don't want anyone getting any ideas when they hear I am not in my territory." Sky instructs.

Dark sighs. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now your brother will be handing the Belgica border." Sky informs.

"I'll see to it that he knows the situation." Dark said looking to the map.

Sky waited in silence as he thought of what would be his next move.

"Are you okay?" Tear asks next to him.

"I am just thinking of what I should do since both Sprout and Bloom will be aiding Dark Tail and Moonlight with the defense." Sky says.

"You'll do amazing." Tear reassures.

"Tear, I want you to go and get one of our fleets to fully commit to conquering the Isle of Mare." Sky instructs.

Tear nods. "I'll see what I can do." She said getting up before moving to him and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sky says.

Tear smiles and walks away at that point.

* * *

"Sir, the mercenaries have arrived." An official informs coming into the office Sky was using.

"And have their numbers been counted yet?" Sky asks.

"Around two thousand sir." The official says.

"What do they mostly have?" Sky asks finishing pinning the letter.

"We have around five hundred of archers. One thousand are swords or axe soldiers. And the last five hundred are mounted mercenaries." The official reads out as he read from a parchment.

"Those rough estimates or did someone actually count them all?" Sky asks.

"Rough." The official says hanging his head.

"How well are they equipped?" Sky asks.

"Varying. They seem to armed as mercenaries should be. Varying different types." The official says looking over the parchment.

"Inspect the equipment. If the quality is not that well, they will only hinder it if they have inferior weapons." Sky informs.

The official nods. "Of course sir."

"That is all." Sky says using the flame from the lamb to start melting the wax to seal the letter.

The official nods and walks away.

"Two days, then we march." Sky says smearing the wax onto the letter, sealing it, and then uses his wax seal stamp.

* * *

"Listen up, we are moving out." An officer calls to those camping out.

Everyone starts to pack up as some grumbles to themselves. "Can you believe it? Changelings." One of the mercenaries said as another picks up his bow nearby.

"Why not? It's not like we don't have to fight other things." One mercenary says lifting a great sword.

"But we have been dealing with it on our own. Look at these guys. They don't seem very trained at much." Another says sweeping a hoof toward the soldiers nearby.

"Look, we were hired to out to the king of the north. This is our chance to work for a powerful ruler and get in his good books." Another says agitated.

"And whose to say that he wouldn't turn against us?" The archer asks.

"Can it. All of you. " The mercenary captain to them calls.

"Sir." They said not standing at attention but just hefted their weapons up a bit.

"We are moving out. So get going." The pony instructs.

They all grumble as they get up and grab their bags as they follow the group starting to head out. "You think the changelings would be wiped out?" The archer asks.

"I wouldn't bat a tear at the bugs being exterminated." One of them says.

"Would make you think. What's going to happen if they do get wiped out?" The archer asks looking around.

"One less threat to us." Another said.

The archer frowns a bit as he hooves his arrows and counts it off in his mind. 'Idiots. Crazy idiots. At least she's far away.'

* * *

"Is there anything special about these lands?" Sky asks looking over the land ahead.

"Mostly that rocks seem to jut up from the landscape now and then. You don't even notice it and it's like pikes lodged into the ground. Another is the face of the mountain range nearby gives the air here a salty taste." Snow says.

"Any sign of the changelings?" Sky asks.

"No…that's the weird part." Snow said frowning.

"Have we seen any other living thing?" Sky asks.

"Birds, some critters. Nothing much." Snow says as she keeps a watch.

"All halt!" Sky calls.

They all immediately stop at that point as some wonder what is going on.

"Officers, meet up. We need to discuss our plans. Snow, get some to take count and see if you can find any without their mark." Sky says whispering the latter half to Snow.

Snow nods and gets off her mount and walks off as the officers comes up to him.

Sky smiles under his helmet as he talks before there were screams heard.

"What was that?" An officer asks.

"Changelings were discovered amongst the ranks like I thought." Sky says.

"I assume you are killing them?" Another asks looking to him.

"Of course before we left, the medical mages put a magical mark on each of you. Without that, you are a spy and you get the axe." Sky informs.

They all start to look around their bodies for any sort of mark.

"You need to use magic to make it appear." Sky informs before all of them have a mark appear.

"This…is the mark? Are you sure it can't be remade by them?" Another asks suspiciously.

"There are more than one." Sky informs.

"Good. Because if you took us down, they might regret it." One said.

"Now back on subject. We are going to draw them out." Sky says confidently.


	26. Chapter 23: Hive Line

"This is stupid. They are sending us out first." A mercenary said as the archer follows behind as most of the army matches behind them a ways away. "And only sparse cover. They can never hit us like this."

"I think that is what the king wants. The changelings haven't faced us in battle yet. Even though we have marched halfway through the fief." The archer says.

"Then maybe they should just give up. Make things easy." The mercenary says. "You hear that?! Give up!" He calls to the sparsely forested areas.

The archer shakes his head as nothing happened. "Idiot." He voices as he passes by him and keeps looking around. "You think they would come out like that? Dumbass." He says before taking out his bow. "Now we entering the dangerous areas."

* * *

"Now?"

"No. Wait for her signal."

Both of the changelings wait as the group of ponies start to reach the treeline before they hear a sharp buzz in their minds as the group of ponies get close and they jump up and grab their legs as they lifted the fake ground cover before they pull them off their hooves and knock them out before trying to drag them away as the rest who didn't get grabbed started to fight off the rest of the changelings.

The archer goes wide-eyed as he tries to jump their grab, but they grab his back hoof and bring him down before some try to pull him into the pits before he swings his bow and hits the one grabbing him across the face before crawling away as the others kept fighting off their own. "Dumbasses." He curses as he gets up and takes out an arrow and notches it. "Hope the commander puts his plan into motion."

"Run!" A changeling calls as smoke started filling the area.

The archer blinks confused as he looks around while keeping the bowstring stretched. "The heck is…?"

"Ah!" One of the changelings cries as an axe slammed into it as a salamander rider comes into view, his mount breathing fire everywhere.

The archer frowns and looks around as the riders start to run in and start to attack the changelings left out into the area. "Of course. Bait as always." He says to himself as he put the arrow away and then his bow.

* * *

"The maneuver worked better than expected." Sky says watching as the changelings were shot down by the archers.

"I'm just glad they are mostly unharmed. You should have placed the riders closer, though." The mercenary commander says.

"I had to make it look convincing." Sky says as all but a hundred of his personal guard were routing out the changelings.

"Well, lives do matter." The commander mutters.

"You will get your fourth chest." Sky informs.

The commander just hums happily as he watches the cleanup.

"Capture a few. I want answers." Sky instructs.

The commander nods and hurries off to find any survivors.

"Who is our best interrogator with us?" Sky asks.

"That would be me, sir." An officer says walking up and holding a hoof up.

"Then you will spend time with changelings for a bit." Sky informs.

The officer sighs. "Of course sir." He said looking to him. "When all is captured?"

"Yes. Do them all together as they have a bit of a hive mind." Sky instructs.

The officer nods as he waits for all the soldiers to collect them all.

"Everyone make camp and see to the injured outside the forest!" Sky orders.

"Sir." The army says as they go to the field and starts to set up camp and fires a bit away from the dry forests.

* * *

"So they smoked out my ambush. Tell me, have they made camp in the woods?" Chrysalis asks having a new respect for the salamander riders and their mounts, thinking them the same as mounted knights.

"No, my queen. They have made it out in the open." A changeling says worried about her wrath.

"Really? Even though the wood have more water sources and shade to keep them cool?" Chrysalis asks intrigued.

"Yes, even making fires far away from it." Another changeling says.

"I see. Their leader is more clever than I thought. Who is it?" Chrysalis asks, a little miffed both her plans were foiled.

"One of the changelings, the last thing they saw was the leader himself." A changeling says.

"And…?" Chrysalis asks looking back on the memory and stops. "No."

"It is the king of the north himself. Overlord Sky my queen." The changeling says before she started cackling.

"King of the North versus Queen of the Changelings. I consider this a great war to start my rule." Chrysalis says grinning.

"My queen, what should we…" The changeling stops as they both started hearing screaming in their minds.

"What is going on?!" Chrysalis yells as she tries to find the source.

"That's one of the ambushers. They must have taken a few alive." The guard says.

Chrysalis kept hearing their screaming and frowns. "I have to cut their connection."

* * *

Sky waited patiently as the tent in the middle had screams coming from it for hours now.

"How much do you think they can take?" An officer asks.

"They will break soon enough and answer my questions I gave to the interrogator." Sky says.

"But won't the queen cut their connections to the hive?" Another officer asks.

"It doesn't matter if she does. They will still have the information I want." Sky says.

"But what if the information is with the hive mind and not with them? What then, kill them?" One of the officers asks looking to the tent.

"The information I want is common for them. What have they done to the populace they captured, where are the ones they haven't caught yet, and where are the nests they have in the fiefs." Sky says.

"That might be numerous. Multiple nests can be made in just a few days or even overnight." An officer walking up says looking to them all.

"The smaller ones we can handle as we go. I mean the big ones. The ones containing most of the eggs." Sky informs.

"It would be quite a challenge. Numerous eggs and they would try to hide them if needed." The officer advises looking to him.

"But could they and still remain undetected from us?" Sky asks.

"If they built tunnels, but this is the extent of their reach for now." The officer says looking back to the land where they confronted them.

"Exactly. They are new here and haven't had much time to change anything and round up everything they can use to feed." Sky says.

"Wonder how many they with them in the hives?" Another asks worriedly.

"That is what we are here to rescue." Sky says looking out to the army resting while sentries were on point, watching the terrain carefully.

"I haven't heard any screams." One points out as they look to the tent.

"That means he is either done, the last one has died, or he is taking a break." Sky says.

"Or maybe they all broke and can't say crap." An officer says chuckling.

"That too." Sky says.

"When will he come out?" Another asks getting impatient as he taps his hoof.

"Has to get washed up first or would your prefer he came out still covered in that stuff?" One of them asks.

"No. Heck no." He says shaking his head.

"Then shut up. Unless you want him to do the same to you." Another says exasperatedly.

"Enough. Go prepare your mounts. We should be expecting an attack soon." Sky informs.

They all nod and walk off to their mounts as Sai looks back to the tent to see the officer come out wiping his hooves.

"So what did they say?" Sky asks.

"A lot. What do you want to hear?" He asks looking to him.

"Where are those still not captured, their nearby nests and hideouts, and where their stockpile of weapons and supplies they have here are the main three right now." Sky informs.

"For those captured, they are kept in the main hive next to the cocoon room so they are ready to be changed immediately. As for their nest and hideouts, one is just up ahead and is more of a forward fort than a nest and more is kept along a straight path toward the island. Stockpiles are kept everywhere. Literally where anypony can be. Towns, old buildings, caves, anything." He says shaking his head at the end.

"Then we move on the nest now as most of them are spread out to hit us with guerrilla tactics. Their defences are light so we will advance in sections by our divisions. That way if one is hit, the others can respond quickly and crush the enemy." Sky instructs.

The officer nods. "Shall I spread the news?"

"Not yet and are you completely sure that all of those captured were sent straight to the main hive. I'm not convinced as if they were who would they feed on." Sai says.

"Well they did mention they feed on love, but any emotion can do. It's just love is like candy to them." The officer says.

"And you haven't told me about those who are not captured yet." Sai informs.

"They are being hunted down for those that they think are nearby. If they are too far away, they will let them go to not spend forces hunting down a single pony." The officer says shaking his head.

"Well, that move has cost them big time. We are concentrated, they are all spread out, and because of that." Sky says smirking.

* * *

"My queen, the capital of Santiago fief, where our main forward nest is, it's under siege!" A changeling yells through the hivemind, alerting all changelings.

"Those insolent fools!" Chrysalis yells in both her mind and mouth. "I want a wall of forces blocking them from moving any further! Leave the hive and nothing for them to use!"

"It's too late! They have already taken the walls and are charging in. We can't hold!" Another calls as Chrysalis felt dozens being slaughtered by the moment.

Chrysalis frowns as she felt their minds being cut out before lighting her horn and all the minds left were cut. "Give me a line of forces and block their paths. I do not want them to move any further."

"Can you hear me changeling queen?" A male voice says through the hivemind.

"Who is this?" Chrysalis asks, seething with anger.

"The Overlord of the North. I made a changeling we caught earlier a deal. I don't execute him and he sends a message to you through the hivemind." Sky says.

"What do you want from us?" Chrysalis hissed.

"I want your land. Cadance has sworn fealty to me in exchange for retaking her land and I think I will take everything I can from you while I am at it. Also, tell me why you move your main hive to the Viscaya fief?" Sai asks letting Chrysalis know her changelings that were captured and tortured talked.

"That is none of your business. I will kill you or better yet, you will become one of my changelings and you will bow to me." Chrysalis declared.

"I will admit that your guerilla tactics response was a good move, but your forces are too spread out and you haven't had time to reinforce your new hives. You can't meet me in an open fight and I know where all your hives are now. Tell me, can you mount an assault or defence and still move all of them?" Sai asks, Chrysalis practically feeling his smugness before another hive called they were under attack from Sky's army.

"Damn you." Chrysalis hisses as she can feel him grinning as he knew the hive was attacked.

"Now what is your next move?" Sky asks before she felt him leave.

"Damn." Chrysalis says rubbing her head. "Recall all changelings. I want every single changeling in the fief, now. Leave and burn the rest."

"But what about those we have cocooned in them?" One asks making Chrysalis inwardly curse, knowing she was banking on them reinforcing her hive in the future and this was already costing her a portion of her hive.

"Grab the closest ones and grab all you can and just go. Don't bother burning the place. That will slow you down and alert them to your presence." Chrysalis begrudgingly says, receding her early order.

"Yes, my queen." A changeling says.

Chrysalis glares, looking to the pod for her future queen's guard and frowns, knowing that Shining would not be complete before Sky advanced.

* * *

"Nothing?!" Cadance yells in Sky's tent as he looks over a map calmly. "You haven't found any of them?!"

"I said the guards or your husband. We have found some of your citizens." Sky says.

Cadance sighs in relief before rubbing her head. "You have to find them fast. Otherwise, takeover or not, my fief will be lost."

"We have an idea where they are here in Lancaster in the Viscaya fief. We will encircle them, making them unable to get away with the prisoners and then move in to secure them and defeat the enemy." Sky says looking out to the border of the Santiago and Viscaya fiefs where many changelings were guarding as his catapults fired at them, but only two out of five hit usually as the changeling magic either destroyed the stones or sent them harmlessly off course.

"Then…you will get them back?" Cadance asks worried.

"Yes. Right now we are weakening the enemy blockade right now." Sky says as one of the boulders crushed several more changelings that were shooting magic at the catapults' ammo.

"And how much longer until you break through?" She asks frantic.

"You have never waged war, have you?" Sky asks.

"…no." She admits looking down.

"Then you don't know we have to preserve our troops and can't charge in recklessly. If we do, even if we win, we will be severely weakened and your neighbors in Narva fief may decide to invade." Sky informed.

"I usually leave the army and movements to my general." Cadance says hanging her head. "I never have any input on the matter."

"That is why we cannot be careless here." Sky says as the rain started coming in hard.

"I want my fiancé back." She says to him before turning and walking out.

"Now Band of the Hawk, what do you have planned?" Sky asks watching carefully.

"We are going to wear wild animal hides and some scents and then slip around and rain arrows on them." A wounded mercenary says as he looks over a map from a bed.

Sky's eyes widen before a smirk started to form. "Get our mounted knights ready to charge and hit them from the front." Sky orders.

An officer nearby runs off as he hears the urgency in his voice.

"The infantry will also charge behind the knights to support. We are taking this pass tonight." Sai orders.

"Yes, sir!" The officers around them call out.

* * *

The storm raged as the knights and infantry waited to charge until their armor were soaked as the catapults kept firing to keep up appearances until it happened. Suddenly, arrows came, bombarding the changelings holding the pass from behind. Most of the changelings didn't even realize it over the roar of the storm and the noise of destroying boulders shot at them. Then the charge from the front of them came.

"Ah. Such a good sight." Sky says as he watches the changelings try to fight off both sides and watches as the knights and mounts attack the front line and plow right through it before the infantry slammed into them as well. But then something caught his eye. Several changelings were sent flying in pieces on the other side. Sky paid close attention as it kept happening.

He kept watching as more changelings were sent flying off as green blood were sent up and splashed on everything and then sees a tip of a sword for a second before it came down and seems to have sliced apart more of the changelings. "Oh, the queen is going to hate this." Sky says smirking as he watches the line be destroyed and decimated.

"Sir, their formation has collapsed and are starting to route." An officer informs.

"I see. Good. Get after them and…let a few escape and run back to the hive. It would be a good message." Sky orders smirking.

"Yes, overlord." The officer says before running off.

* * *

"Guerrilla tactics failed and now your blockade smashed. What is your next move?" Sky asks as the campaign starts to come to two weeks in length already.

"Quiet." Chrysalis hisses through the changeling tied in front of him. "You will lose. I will make sure you will be one of my children or food for us all."

"Sorry. Got a family already. Also, tell me, is your island secure at the moment?" Sky asks smirking.

"It is and you will never gain control of it." She hisses angrily.

"You might want to check again." Sky says as he reread a letter, informing him a fleet would be arriving at the Isle of Mare soon.

"Wha…what have you done?!" Chrysalis yells as the changeling thrash in the binds.

"I didn't think you had enough to properly defend the island and invade both these fiefs." Sky says smirking.

"That's it! I will end you heathen!" She yells.

"So my fleet has arrived now then." Sky says, watching her squirm.

"You will die by my hooves and you will never breath again!" She yells.

"How you have lost every engagement so far? Our supply lines are intact and there is nothing happening that will force us to withdraw." Sky says.

* * *

"You scum think you can come here and take our land?!" Dark Tail roars as he destroys some mounted knights of a force from Libya that had tried and cross the borders.

"Run! It's the Dark Knight!" One yell moving his mount the other way.

"Follow the general!" A mounted knight calls as Dark Tail leads them in the charge.

"You have made the biggest mistake ever by choosing to invade us!" Dark yells as he charges them all with his army.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the borders of Gual and Belgica, Moonlight was fighting a skirmish as well.

"Now light the fire and burn them alive." Moonlight orders as the enemy fell into his fire trap.

A line of soldiers all threw torches lit up and into the pit of oils littered around the land and they heard screams of pain as the troops inside the pits were lit on fire as the rest of the invading army tried to hold a line as Moonlight watches them all through the fires of the burning pits.

"The enemy is retreating chief." One of his tribesponies reports.

"Good. Make sure they never return." Moonlight orders frowning.

* * *

"How many civilians have we rescued?" Sky asks as they encircle Lancaster with their remaining six thousand who were fit to fight.

"Around three hundred sir." An officer says reading through a list.

"Is Cadance seeing to them?" Sky asks.

"Yes. She is trying to calm them down and make sure they are not going to revolt or anything." The officer says looking through some papers now.

"Begin the siege!" Sky orders.

The line of soldiers and troops yell out and starts to run at the walls of the fief as Sky watches the fief become active with changelings flying around and throwing spears and firing spells and arrows at everyone.

"Give them a shower of arrows!" Sky orders as he noticed the changelings having a hard time fighting face to face without surprise on their side.

All the archers aim up and fires, sending a shower of arrows flying into the air and then turn downward and comes down onto the changelings in the air and brings them down and even some on the high walls.

"Break open the gate!" Sky commands as they push a ram forward to the city's gate.

As the battle continued, the changelings seem to be having difficulty as the closer the soldiers got closer to them, but the ones making the most progress and the fewest losses were the mercenaries the Band of the Hawk who breached the gate and stormed through.

"How are we doing?" Sky asks as he rides through the streets as the battle still went on as he knocks a changeling away with his axe.

"The walls is almost completely taken and the changelings seem to be falling bac…" The pony was silenced when Sky split his head open with the axe blade.

"I see. Then I should send more to the walls. Besides, it's better to move outward in with this sort of circle layout." He says looking around the round city. "At least this is the main hive. Finally."

"What should we do overlord?" One of his royal guards asks before spitting on the corpse that morphed into a changeling.

"Have the army concentrate on fully securing the wall and then slowly move in to take the rest little by little." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir!" The rider calls before running off to relay the orders.

"This isn't a battle, it's a slaughter!" The mercenary leader calls a bit away.

"No. These weakest are out in front and they are trying to lure us into a trap. I'm not falling for it." Sky says as Celebrimbor growls.

"What about the hive sir?" A rider asks nearby smacking away a changeling with his sword.

"The hive is in the keep. That is the final target." Sky instructs as he rides forward.

"Yes, sir." The rider says hitting away another changeling.

* * *

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Chrysalis yells pacing angrily and quickly. "I want all royal guards here now! Protect! This! Room!" She yells before looking to the pod near her. 'I'm going to die. There is no way to finish this one off…no choice.' She thinks as she lights her horn and the pod starts to glow green. As she charged it, she heard an explosion and many screams of pain. "What now?!"

"They are in the keep my queen! We can holAH!" She hears and frowns as the royal guard enters and starts to try and seal off the tunnels.

"It is far too late for that." Sky says entering, pushing a changeling off who was impaled on a flaming sword he had.

Chrysalis hisses menacingly at him as the royal guard changelings surrounded her. "You heathen!" She hisses as she kept her horn charged.

"It's over. You have lost. We have taken back both fiefs. You lost your island and now this keep is falling. Your time has run out." Sky says before withdraw his sword from the queen's guard before cutting it down.

Chrysalis hisses again as she prepares to run at him. "I won't have you kill my children!"

"Then I will kill you." Sky say reading his blade as she realizes it was Peruro.

"Insects' Bane." Chrysalis says frowning before her horn stops charging for a moment and then lights up again as she fires off a spell at him.

Sky just swings his sword and strikes the spell off into the wall and makes the tunnel reappear and show more of his soldiers behind it. "Seen worse." He says before jumping forward and swings through the guards and then ducks under a swing from Chrysalis's leg that seem to have spikes on it before taking his sword and stabs her straight into the chest. "Like I said, you lost." He says before walking toward the pods on the walls as she fell to the ground.

"No…" Chrysalis pleads weakly, trying to reach for him with a hoof as green blood pools around her.

"But I will make you a deal in your final hour. You don't wish the changelings to be exterminated, do you?" Sky asks.

Chrysalis hisses weakly, still trying to reach for him.

"Answer now, for this will determine the fate of them all." Sky instructs.

"Yes…" She hisses out.

"Then how do I get all of your changelings to serve me and my house?" Sky asks.

"New queen…bastard…" Chrysalis moans as she drops her hoof.

"Is there one who can take that position?" Sky asks.

Chrysalis frowns as she slowly brings her head up. "The pod…bastard…she's in the pod."

"Who is or should I ask, who was she?" Sky asks.

"That stupid pink pegasus's future husband." Chrysalis sneers smirking slightly.

"And how do I make her loyal to me?" Sky asks.

"She would recognize a mark. And only I have it…if I can't pass it." Chrysalis says laying her head down.

"Then give it to me. If you do, I promise you, I will not only spare your species, I will see them flourish under my rule as I move to take all of this continent." Sky says, shocking her at his ambition.

Chrysalis watches him before slowly lighting her horn as he glows slightly before it dies down. "Don't waste it."

"Die in peace knowing not only did you save your children, but secured their future." Sky says withdrawing the sword.

"Let's see you like Gleaming Shield…bastard…" Chrysalis says as more blood pools around her and passes away.

"How long until she emerges?" Sky asks one of the changelings.

"H…hours…" One of them says.

"And the others you captured with this one, what happened to them?" Sky asks.

"Next…next room." Another says scared of what he might do.

"And what was done to them?" Sky asks sheathing Peruro.

"Changed." The first says shivering in fear.

"Into?" Sky presses.

"Into the Queen's guards." One says as they all look to the dead royal guards on the ground next to the cold corpse of Chrysalis.

"So they haven't emerged then." Sky says before walking out.

They all sigh in relief at that as they look to each other before hearing some armor clinking and looks behind to see an archer walk up. "About time I found you." The mercenary archer says grabbing one of them. "I was wondering where you went."

"Dear." The changeling says happily taking off her armor, showing she was feminine before hugging him.


	27. Chapter 24: Larger Life

Sky went to proclaim his victory and introduced his army to stop. The changelings were gathered up and put in one area where they were to be watched as they freed most of the citizens that were taken as they hadn't started to be changed and were fed upon.

"Question now is what to do with the citizens as they are liable to attack in revenge." Snow says walking by the new throne Sky was sitting in.

"They won't. I have ordered them not to under penalty of death as I gave the changelings my word for no more killing." Sky informs as he waited for Cadance as she was doing something with her 'husband'.

"Still…we do have some walking around now and it is making some of the servants unnerved." She says as they see a changeling out in the hall walking with a mercenary that had decided to stay with some of the others with Sky's army.

"Well, they will adapt to it eventually." Sky says sending a letter on a hawk, telling them what had happened and that he was going to let the changelings resettle the island.

"Let's hope so. Otherwise, this will be dangerous years ahead." Snow says before seeing Cadance enter. "I assume you are done?"

"Yes, and thank you. You kept your word…though I am unsure how to feel about this." Cadance says gesturing for somepony to come in.

Sky smiles as he leans back in his seat as they see a slightly larger pony walk in that looked like a regular changeling, except that it had a mane and tail that was more vibrant in color and had a larger carapace around it that seems like multiple shells layered over each other and…wearing an elegant gown that was see-through and forest green, making Sky whistle appreciatively.

"So what now…I mean your 'husband' can no longer give you an heir." Sky points out as he notices that Cadance most likely had done this to get her more appropriate to being a female lord.

"Actually…I will figure it out soon. Just give me time to do so." Cadance says looking down.

"Very well. Now then. The army will be staying and you are to resemble yours as most of your soldiers were not transformed so that is helpful." Sky says as Cadance suddenly glares at her 'husband' and walks over.

"Yes, Overlord." Cadance says bowing to him before continuing to her 'husband' and stands up and fixes her mane.

"Got a tiara for her?" Sky jokes.

Cadance sighs and keeps fixing up the new queen. "She is ready."

"Really, no tiara?" Sky jokes.

Cadance frowns as she kept her back turned to him and stays silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me now. I am heading back to Gual." Sky says getting up.

"Now? We might be attacked." Cadance argues, turning to him.

"The army is staying and most of your original army is intact so you can defend yourself." Sky says looking to Snow.

Cadance stares at him and frowns as he gets up and leaves with Snow following.

"He has a lot of territories to rule already. Besides, these are still your lands." Gleaming says.

Cadance looks back to her worried. "Are you sure about this?"

"You are the one that made the deal and it is too late to back out now. We now serve him." Gleaming says frowning.

"But you…you…I don't know anymore." Cadance says putting her head down onto her chest.

"Shh. It's ok." Gleaming says petting her, turning into a maid.

Cadance looks to herself and sighs. "At least he is not bothering us and we have time to ourselves, but now you…what are you going to do now?"

"I think the bedroom is clear, don't you?" Gleaming asks.

Cadance looks around a bit. "Yes. Let's go. I really need you again."

* * *

"Grandmaster." A guard calls looking to Celestia.

"Yes? What is it?" Celestia asks, still looking at her desk as she writes something.

"The king of the north has made a move." The guard informs.

Celestia stops writing and looks up at him. "Which fief?"

"Yes. What did he invade?" Twilight asks nearby reading some books.

"The Santiago and Viscaya fiefs of the Celtica providence. Lady Cadance has been attacked by a swarm of changelings and the king of the north came in, defeated them, and is now the ruler of the lands." The guard says.

"Lady Cadance? What about my brother?" Twilight asks getting up at that.

"Reports states that captain Shining Armor is gone. There is no sign of him." The guard says, shocking Twilight. "But…a new pony came up. One named Gleaming Shield."

"Oh, that reminds me, I got a letter for you Twilight." Celestia says.

"Letter?" Twilight asks.

"Here." Celestia says giving it to her.

Twilight snatches it and starts to read it over. "Twily, don't worry. I am fine. If you haven't heard by now, we were attacked by changelings. However, the ruler of the north came to our rescue and was able to stop it all. So now, Lady Cadance has sworn fealty to him and I must follow her example. However, the victory was not without costs. I fear I cannot be a pony again. I seem to be a changeling myself…but more along the lines of being a queen. And I fear that not only did I become a changeling, I am no longer your big brother. Though big sister works fine from now on. If you wish to visit us, please do so soon. Seems that many things will be happening soon and I do not think I will have enough time for you. Your former big brother, Gleaming Shield."

"A changeling now…how does that work?" Celestia asks.

Twilight slowly drops the letter and puts her head down. "Archmage Celestia…permission to see my family?"

"You may use the flying carpet." Celestia informs.

Twilight nods and runs out as the guards and Celestia watches her leave with worry. "Archmage…what are we to do now?" The guard asks.

"Are you absolutely sure that Cadence went to him for help?" Celestia asks.

"Yes. Other nearby fiefs report her running close to their territory towards the Gual province." The guard says shaking his head.

"Then there is nothing we can do." Celestia says.

* * *

"We are back home." Sky says stretching from the month-long trip back to Alastine.

"Overlord. Welcome back." Dark says smiling as he and the rest of the generals, maids, and slaves bowed to him.

"I see our borders were attacked like I expected." Sky says motioning them to rise.

They all stood up as Dark nods. "Yes. We had to fight off two attacks on two fronts. But they never got past the providence line. I can assure you of that."

"Good. The campaign was a victory as well and the force is now garrisoning our new territory." Sky informs.

Dark smiles. "I see. Any complications?"

"No. It went well. The changelings were not suited for the straight up fights we made them fight. That and without surprise, they couldn't hold." Sky informed, knowing word would spread and destroy the changeling's image of undefeatable demons.

"As always, amazing." Dark says smiling.

"Ok. Enough brown-nosing. Continue on as necessary. Only thing is to prioritize making roads into the Santiago and Viscaya fiefs from Gual." Sky order.

"Yes, sir." Dark says nodding as the others start to leave.

"Now Snow, will you finally let me do that to you?" Sky asks leaning towards her.

Snow pushes him away as she remained with a stoic face.

"Come on. You are my queen and we have to have a foal eventually." Sky says hugging her now.

Snow sighs and rolls her eyes. "Back off. I don't want a foal yet."

"When do you?" Sky asks.

Snow frowns as she looks away. "You should have done it when we had all of Gual."

"I try to get you to, but you delayed." Sky accuses.

Snow groans. "Fine!"

"Finally." Sky says before starting to kiss her.

Snow growls and pushes him off. "Easy!"

"Nope. To the bedroom my Snow." Sky says.

"Hey!" Snow yells as he picks her up and runs off to his bedroom.

* * *

"Now it has been nearly three years. Give me a status report on the training of the professional army." Sky orders.

"The training is going well. We have around a few thousand who have finished their teachings and nearly ten more on the way now." An officer says reading a report.

"How many can we field right now for an invasion?" Sky asks.

"Twenty thousand." The officer says.

"And more graduates will come out of the school soon enough." Dark says nearby.

"Then we prepare. Dark Tail, head out to help Cadance to the west. They have been dealing with raids. Go put the fear of gods into those doing it. Moonlight will still take care of the eastern border. I will be heading south soon." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Both Moonlight and Dark Tail says bowing

"We have been waiting for this for three years now." Sky says smirking.

"Then we shall surprise them all." Snow says walking up with a little foal on her back.

"Hey there. Is the little one awake?" Sky asks getting up and walking over.

Snow smiles as she looks back to the foal. "She just woke up. Precious."

'And still, only my slaves have bore colts.' Sky thinks as Precious was groggy on her mother's back.

Snow smiles and nuzzles Precious. "Wake up honey. Daddy is here." She says soothingly.

Sky smirk as he leans down and kisses the white foal on her green mane.

Precious baubles and leans her head up. "Da…da…"

"Hey there. You doing well?" Sky asks before raspberrying her.

Precious giggles and hugs his snout. "Da da."

"And you were hesitant." Sky says smirking.

Snow rolls her eyes and nuzzles Precious. "At least she is happy."

"This time you have to stay behind while I go on my campaign to Libya. Our secret allies have done well. They now have three fiefs. Each making their own kingdoms." Sky says whispering the latter half into her ear.

"Still bugging me." Snow says frowning.

"Don't worry. I will be fine, besides I want her to be with her mother." Sky says before kissing her again.

Precious laughs and claps her hooves as they both look to her after ending the kiss. "I think it's time for lunch." Snow says nuzzling Precious.

"I'll go so you can nurse then." Sky says moving away.

Snow nods and walks off as Precious laughs and waves her hooves at him.

Sky waves back before smirking as looks to the maids. "You five are coming with me." Sky informs.

They all look to each other as they start to follow him. "And…what is it you need?"

"Right now, I am thinking of pleasuring you five." Sky says smirking.

"Yes, master." They all said.

* * *

"Ready, my maids?" Sky asks.

"Yes, master." They all say before Sky grabs Stronghill and pulls her to him as he sits on the bed.

Stronghill tries to frown as Sky lays her on the bed and he crawls over her. 'I'm a strong stallion…warrior.' She thinks as he takes off her maid outfit and he starts to undress. 'Strong…stallion warrior.' She thinks almost tiredly.

"My Stronghill, you have really grown these last three years." Sky says smirking.

Stronghill grits her teeth before saying, "Thank you, master." She says and yells in her head as she berates herself.

"Look at your nice breasts. They have grown over the last three years." Sky says stroking the nipples with a hoof.

Stronghill groans and tries to squirm away. 'I'm a strong stallion warrior.' She pleads with herself. 'Strong stallion warrior.'

"Now you get to choose tonight. How shall I take you?" Sky asks.

Stronghill tries to glare, but it comes out as a longingly gaze at him. "I…I…in…me…" She struggles out as she tries to fight it.

"Flank or in your vagina?" Sky asks.

Stronghill whimpers. 'I'm a strong stallion…' She stops as another part of her speaks for her. "My…flank…"

Sky chuckles as he turns her over and mounts her before looking back and sees the other maids watching. "Well…make her comfortable. Come on." He says waving them over as Stronghill grits her teeth and then yelps as Sky thrusts forward into her.

Stronghill whimpers as the maids all climbed around them and starts to massage them and even kisses them as Sky had started kissing another maid and Stronghill stares at her only old friend as she smiles and kisses her as Sky started to pick up the pace into her.

"Please take him. He can give you a little colt." Her old friend says happily after she ended the kiss. "Accept him. Master will be pleased."

"So what is your choice?" Sky asks as Rockwell was really loving on him.

Stronghill moans and thrusts back against him. 'I'm a strong stallion…' She stops as she felt a kiss on her cheek and looks to see her old friend smiling happily at her. 'Maid. I'm just a simple maid now to bear his foals. Nothing more. I'm not a strong stallion warrior.' She thinks before turning her head around and looks at Sky pleadingly. "Please. Inside."

Sky smiles and grabs her flank and starts to thrust hard into her before giving a few hard thrusts and then stops as he sighs in relief and Stronghill felt a warm feeling pour into her. "Better…my little maid?" He asks smirking.

"Yes." Stronghill says laying her head down. 'I'm a maid and slave to master. Nothing else.' She thinks starting to close her eyes.

Sky sighs as he pulls out of her and watches as she falls to the bed and seems to sleep. "I think I broke her." He says chuckling as Rockwell kept kissing his cheek. "Now then, I'm going to close my eyes and pounce on one of you and I will take you in however we land." He says closing them before feeling somepony and pounces on her as the others kept massaging and kissing them.

* * *

"Raven?" Sky asks entering her room.

"Yes?" He hears and looks up to see her on the ceiling and upside down.

"What are you doing?" Sky asks.

"Meditating." Raven says as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"It is finally time. We will soon head south to Libya." Sky informs.

Raven looks to him. "I will call upon your new allies once you pass the nation border."

"I will go to meet with the vampires personally." Sky informs.

"Then you need to travel without armor." Raven says starting to float down.

"Tell me, who commands the vampires." Sky instructs, waiting for her to come down.

"A half-elf, a pony named Vinyl." Raven says floating over some maps.

"What is she like?" Sky asks.

"Quiet. But that's all I know. It's hard to tell when she is so hidden away." Raven says marking the maps.

"You are coming with me right?" Sky asks.

"I have to guide you." Raven says showing him the map.

"What is their patron god?" Sky asks walking over to her and hugs her.

"Fumel. The goddess of sleep, war, darkness, and night." Raven says folding the map.

"Like you?" Sky asks.

"Something like that." Raven says shrugging.

"So what, no hug or anything?" Sky asks still waiting for her to return the hug.

Raven sighs and hugs him.

"I love you Raven." Sky whispers to her.

Raven looks at him before sighing and looks away as she keeps hugging him.

"You will be riding with me to war, right?" Sai asks.

"I have to help lead your new allies." Raven says shaking her head.

"I look forward to you being by my side." Sky says honestly to her.

"Good." Raven says.

"So still not comfortable with the thought of sleeping with me?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Raven says looking down.

"Shh. It's alright. Take your time." Sky says stroking her mane.

Raven stays silent as she lays her head on his shoulder.

Sky stands there, holding her for a while before speaking up again. "We will be leaving within the month." Sky informs.

Raven nods as she keeps hugging him. "Can we…sleep?"

"Alright." Sky says gently to her.

* * *

"You will start gathering the army here." Sky says pointing to Elfacre fief's capital.

"Anything else? You usually have another plan to cover the first." An officer asks, watching his planning.

"We are just mustering the army here. There is no need for a plan yet. When I return, I expect the army to be ready to move out already inspected." Sai informs.

"Yes, sir." Another says nodding.

"Good. Dismissed and to make sure no funny business happens, my five maids here will stay and watch everything and if I get a bad report or found you did anything to them, then you will beg me to kill you before I am finished." Sky threatens the officers.

"Yes…yes sir." They all say fearfully as the maids all watch them.

"Good. I am now off." Sky says walking away and is soon joined by Raven.

"She wants to meet now." Raven says following him.

"You have been in contact with her?" Sky asks.

"Yes. She is very pleased to want to speak with you." Raven says looking to him.

"I thought she was hard to find even if you know where to look?" Sky asks mounting his salamander, Celebrimbor.

"She finds you too." Raven points out.

"So how did she leave a message?" Sky asks gesturing for her to get on.

Raven jumps into the seat behind him. "She makes others spell it out."

"I see. Where will she meet us?" Sky asks.

"Mount Albrayon from Aavoz'bvlg fief. But on this, how will you get past those guards and those who rule it?" Raven asks.

"I have arranged a carriage elsewhere. Celebrimbor will be waiting for us to return." Sky informs.

Celebrimbor growls and turns her head to them as she continues walking.

"We will act like a pair of rich merchants for this wearing expensive headgear." Sky informs.

"But I do not have headgear." Raven points out.

"Well then, I will." Sky says happy she was close.


	28. Opening 4

Now we inform you about the next area. Libya. This is where Hurricane and her tribe settled. Flat plains, full of superb wildebeests and other creatures that can be used as mounts. An area of land that is filled mostly with minerals for metals, making this land the go-to area for army supplies. But with the multiple warring factions of Hurricane's descents, you can be sure that there will ample competition for prices on both army supplies and mounts even. You just have to get through the fighting between all the of the pegasus clans fighting in the providence. Though recently, there has been an upheaval in the last few years. With the destruction of the Cornwall invasion force and the death of the kingdom's heir many either rebelled or was invaded by its neighbors in Libya. Cornwall kingdom originally spanned the eight most northern fiefs, but now it is no more and the land has been divided up into many new kingdoms of different warlords. Now the position of the most dominant warlord is up for grabs, leading many to be fighting to expand their territory or reach for it.

The started after Hurricane had settled with her followers, following such a failed alliance with the other tribes headed further south. Using their natural ability to fly, they surveyed the land and settled the first suitable place they found which is now known as the fief of Girgenti. As time went on, more of the fiefs were settled by them, allowing them to become the first military superpower faction. With their mining of metals and knowledge on how to use them to forge proper weapons, they ruled the lands. But, with more and more weapons and armor being made, letting more armies rise up inside the lands, this allowed those armies to start resenting one another. Out of those armies, three large figures of Hurricane's tribe descendants rose to power.

Rainbow Dash is the most recent in the line of direct descendants of Hurricane, became the ruler of Girgenti, the original capital of the land. However, her age and bashfulness make her seem irresponsible, incapable of leading her citizens and fighting the other two recognizable rulers. But her idea of never backing down and making sure to win the fight has lead to her fame as one of the toughest ponies to lead an army. Her most recognizable feat is that she leads with her army is the nearly perfect coordination of but her cavalry, infantry, and fliers in battle. This leaves someone who isn't prepared or inexperienced to find themselves heavily on the defense, even if they are the one attacking.

Spitfire is the next descendant, ruling from the Torpas fief. She is from a branch family of the line. Although she is currently the heir of her kingdom, she has distinguished herself very well since being recognized as the heir. She personally leads a force that captured the south part of the forest for them and the fief with it with a controlled fire tactic with minimum losses and minor damage to the fief. However, she has since meeting Sky back when she was challenged, she has changed her ways, only slightly, though. She became more protective of her army, making less risky plans and slowly leaning into plans of long range strikes instead of up close and personal. More subterfuge. Though this has made her seen as lazy and scared, she is still a force to be reckoned with when met sword to sword.

Shadow is the last in the long line of descents. The more levelheaded of the three, she fights by quick guerrilla attacks and raids. As seen the biggest coward of the three, it is strange to them as to why she is still the next leader. But none can argue her results. She has a gift for psychological warfare able to manipulate an enemy into thinking they are severely outnumbered or get them to fall into her traps.

However, even though they are the toughest armies to keep others out, there is a more dangerous race which haunts the nights and the mountain. Vampires, made largely of ponies and batponies, have been feared throughout the land and nearby provinces around the mountain. However, they do not attack head on. They strike from out of sight, using the rumors around them to their advantage, lowering morale and attacking then, allowing for some easy killing. All under the guiding eyes and leadership of the vampiric elf pony hybrid, Vinyl. Living around a few thousand years, she watched the lands burn and rebuild themselves, but kept to the shadows. Herself and her followers of vampiric warriors watch over their land that they themselves call home. But their goddess has other plans now. Especially since she has sent a courier to somepony who the vampires are taking an interest in.

Their military started off mostly with just infantry wielding the traditional shields, spears, and short swords. But as time went on, Hurricane saw a few more of the other tribes, most she figured had to have migrated to her lands without her notice. With these new additions and new generations, she noticed that those, not pegasi had a harder time keeping pace with those who were in the army. This was a problem for it as they were not as fast and usually, their earthbound status made them have to stand and fight all they faced and unable to fly out of reach if they got into trouble. Hurricane made a declaration to everyone of the lands, you must be trained in the army and helped out by the Pegasus should the need arise. So every able-bodied of the age of the time was made to work and train under her training regimen. This helped, but still didn't have the results she wanted. Until she had an idea while watching the miners one day, hauling ore to the smiths. The creatures that pulled the wagons. What if they could be more than just a beast of burden? With this thought fueling her, Hurricane started having ponies train the Wildebeests to help fight, which eventually, after trial and error, lead them to ride on their backs. The results were more than satisfaction to her and devastating on the battlefield. Thus Libya became the first place ponies started riding Wildebeests on the continent and eventually the birthplace of the knight orders generations later.

 **(** **s28,postimg,org]hynazup3x]Chapter_25_Opening_4,jpg)( , = . )( ] = / )**

Libya Providence - With Resource

Circle with a plus in it- Salerno - Rainbow's territory - gold mine

Circle with a X in it- Catanzaro - Rainbow's territory - gold mine

4 point star - Aavoz'bvlg - silver mine

5 point star - Geneak - copper, iron

6 point star - Tain Nabilcrab Land - livestock

7 point star - Galatia - marble

8 point star-Sharp Seven - lead

10 point star- Funnotice - salt, grain

Heart - Den To - Shadow's territory - leather, livestock

Sun - Torpas - Spitfire's territory - olive oil, linen

Diamond - Reggio - Rainbow's territory - timber

Frame - Messina - Spitfire's territory - timber

Triangle - Palermo - Spitfire's territory - timber

Trapezoid - Trapani - marble

Lightning Bolt - Girgenti - Rainbow's territory - silk

Moon - Siracusa - Shadow's territory - wine

Cloud - Taranto - Shadow's territory - glassware

Donut - Apulia - Spitfire's territory - war mounts

Hexagon - Venezia - leather, linen

Heptagon - Veglia - silver mine, war mounts

Cube - Zagreb - dyes, grain

Scroll - Zadar - dyes, war mounts

Octagon - Ohrid - Shadow's territory - iron

Knight Orders of Libya-

Dark Moon Knights

Numbers- 9800 ponies and 200 vampires

Main headquarters- Mount Albrayon

Flag- Black with a red moon in the middle

Armor- Black with red dragon decorations on them.

The Iron Preservers

Numbers- 1700

Main headquarters - Ohrid in Libya

Flag - Grey with a silver warhammer in the middle

Armor - Blue waves etched onto armor

The Shields of the Water

Numbers- 1300

Main headquarters- Zadar in Libya

Flag - Light blue with a white castle in the middle

Armor - White with castle tops on the legs

The Knights of the Crest

Numbers- 2400

Main headquarters- Girgenti in Libya

Flag - Green with White wheel in the middle

Armor - One pillar in front, two on the sides

The Squires of the Raven

Numbers- 2800

Main headquarters- Palermo in Libya

Flag - Light blue with a black Raven in the middle

Armor - Black armor with blue cloth and feathers decorating the armor.


	29. Chapter 25: Fang Mark

For two weeks the pair traveled in mostly silence with Raven instructing him in the arts of dark magic until they final reach Mount Albrayon.

"Where to?" Sky asks looking as they kept riding.

"There." Raven says pointing towards a path.

"How can you tell?" Sky questioned.

"I just do." Raven says hiding the map more under her cloak.

"Very well. I trust you. After all, you are my beloved wife." Sky says opening the door of the carriage.

Raven nods and follows him out as they go up the path, leaving the attendants and guards behind.

As they made their way up the mountain, Sky could start to feel the dark magic around.

"It's heavy, is it not?" Raven suddenly asks feeling the same thing.

"Yes, but you seem unaffected." Sky notices.

"I am a master." Raven points out.

"I still have so much to learn." Sky says a little discouraged as they continued onwards. Days of hiking later, they saw a castle that gave off an aura of dark and foreboding.

"There it is. You need to go first…and give me your armor." Raven requests.

"Should we announce ourselves?" Sky asks as he dispelled the illusion magic and starts by handing her his helmet.

"Yes…you go first." Raven says taking the helmet.

"You mind helping me with the chest plate it is a pain to do by myself." Sky requests.

Raven nods and starts to help him undo the chest armor before finishing getting him undressed and seemed to store the armor in some sort of portal before Sky went forward to announce himself. Sky waited a moment after yelling who he was before the gate started to open with a creek so bad he was sure they made the gate to do it when opened.

"Well…?" Raven asks sitting down behind him.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone, but I am assuming there is because of who we are here to meet." Sky says looking to her.

"Go." Raven says waving a hoof at him.

"Aren't you coming?" Sky asks.

Raven shakes her head. "This is a meeting between you and the vampire."

"Half vampire." Sky corrects before walking in.

"Try staring at the stars." He hears as the doors suddenly close behind him and bathe the room in complete darkness before the ceiling lights up in lit up dust that resembles the sky. "I hear they're grand."

Sky looks around, focusing on trying to find anyone as he slowly makes his way forward.

"Do you have anypony?" He hears and was sure the question was directed at him as he hears the female voice.

"Define anypony." Sky says.

"Wives, sexy wives, slaves, sexy slaves, and good old fashioned servants." He hears the voice chuckling.

"Of course…you are Vinyl, correct?" Sky asks.

"Oh. Birde talked. Good. Did she explain anything?" He hears Vinyl ask.

"I suspect you mean Chrysalis before I slew her." Sky answers.

"Oh. That bug knew we were somewhere. Just couldn't find jack squat." Vinyl says laughing.

"Raven has told me you species had a pact. Changelings get the providence west of the mountain as their hunting ground and you the east side and mountain itself." Sky says.

"Oh yeah. Blood is always tasty no matter what." Vinyl says and he swears he can feel a smirk.

"And now I control them instead of exterminating them. I have no interest in fighting your species, but I find I have to either get you on my side or do that. So what should we do?" Sky asks matching her smirk.

"Fuck a bug yet?" She suddenly asks.

"Not yet, but soon the new queen and the wife she had before she was changed will soon be mine." Sky says.

"Oh. A conqueror. I love that. You going to fuck me?" Vinyl asks laughing.

"And what if I say yes?" Sky says almost challengingly making the laughter stopped abruptly.

"Are you serious?" Vinyl asks.

"Deadly. If I wasn't, then how will I conquer all the continent and unite it." Sky informs.

"Nice. Okay. You wanted a view." Vinyl says as Sky looks around before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turns to see a unicorn hanging from the wooden ceiling bars. "Hi." She says waving.

"I must admit. I expected beauty, but you exceed expectations." Sky flatters.

"Cute." Vinyl says poking his nose.

"I try. So what is your answer? I have an invading army on hold as we speak." Sky informs.

"If you invade, you lose your hot little mare." Vinyl warns pointing a hoof toward the door.

"I am willing to die and she has already known this. If I should die, her first priority is herself and she is to take back the news and tell them my final order is to remain united. That I may have failed, but you must carry on my dream of uniting the land." Sky says fully seriously, making her hesitate for a moment.

"I see. Then I guess we would have to join to make sure you don't wipe us off the map. Maybe I should be worried or maybe not. You are good looking and have a crazy dream." Vinyl points out.

"So I take that as…something is wrong. The aura of this place is dispelling." Sky says on guard.

"Ah great." Vinyl says getting off the ceiling and getting in front of him as she faces toward the front door.

"Someone is crashing our party huh?" Sky asks not sounding happy.

"Very." Vinyl says glaring at the door as it opens and Raven runs in and shuts the door behind her as she slowly backs off to them.

"How many?" Sky asks.

"One." Raven says frowning.

"Just one?" Sky asks surprised.

"Yes. He's one of the worst." Raven says getting in front of Vinyl.

"Explanation, please." Sky requests.

Vinyl hisses under her breath. "It's that young upstart vampire hunter. He has been dogging us for the past few years now. He has some artifact that can neutralize our magic to an extent."

"Oh, interesting." Sky says tapping his sword's handle in anticipation.

"Are you serious?" Vinyl balked at him.

"My first way to help you is getting rid of this annoyance. Sound good to you?" Sky asks.

Vinyl blinks. "Um…sure."

"So how many ways into here from the gate?" Sky asks.

"Two. In the back." Vinyl says curious what he's going to do.

"Raven, can you set up a spell that will alert us if he comes through one of those two?" Sky asks.

Raven nods and runs off with her horn lighting up.

"So what is he like, arrogant and brash or cautious and careful?" Sky asks.

"The first part with a dose of idiocy that is deadly." Vinyl says watching the door.

"Then through the front door there." Sky says moving off to the side, out of sight from the front door.

"At least you are not the same." Vinyl says look into the side at him before returning to watching the door.

Sky says nothing as Vinyl goes to the chair at the other end of the room.

They wait as they both watch the door before it was kicked open and slams against the walls. "All right. All vampires, line up!" They hear a young voice calls out.

"Rude, aren't you?" Vinyl asks before taking a drink.

"I just want your head so I can throw it into a river with a piece of garlic in your mouth." He calls out pointing a hoof at her.

"Could you come back another time? I was discussing politics with somepony." Vinyl informs bored.

"How about you just walk into my blade?" He asks holding up a sword.

"I leave for a few minutes to see the bathroom and this is what I return to." Sky says acting as if he walked in through a door.

"Who the fuck…are you a vampire?" He asks looking at her.

"Is this idiot for real?" Sky asks looking to Vinyl.

"Yes…unfortunately." Vinyl says facehoofing.

"I am going to say this nicely. Please go away and leave us." Sky says trying to seem like an official with no combat experience.

"Step away noble. This is a vampire and my intent to end its life." He says waving a hoof at him.

"Well I have business with her and we are about to make a deal so one last chance, leave or I will force you to." Sky warns.

"I said step aside noble." He warns before looking to Vinyl. "Now then, shall we fight or shall I cut off your head for you."

"Very well." Sky says before drawing his sword and the young stallion barely blocks it in front of his face in time and sees it is Peruro.

"You have it?!" He calls out shocked.

"Yes I do and I know how to use it." Sky says before kicking him hard in the ribs, sending him away.

The young stallion grunts as he holds his ribs. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That is the king of the north. He is here to make sure I and my kind don't hamper his march south to take Libya." Vinyl says smirking.

"Then dieeeeeeeeeee!" He yells out as was sent flying and smashes into a wall as he was held there by dark tendrils that came from Sky who held out a hoof to him. "Dark magic."

"Yes, and you not as strong as I would have thought you to be. What is he here for? Revenge or is it for fame and glory?" Sky asks.

"He just has a big mouth. I think it's for glory and fame." Vinyl says before taking a drink.

"Then let's see how he stacks up." Sky says pointing Peruro at the stallion.

"Aw. Do we have to kill him? He would make a good thrall for me." Vinyl says grinning.

"I think that bracelet of his will prevent that." Sky says.

"Well then, I guess I will just rip his throat out." Vinyl says before hissing and showing her fangs.

Sky paid it no mind as he moved to engage the stallion again.

"Come on! Leave some for me!" Vinyl calls getting off the chair.

"No. Allow me to handle this. After all, he isn't that good." Sky says before disarming him and holding Peruro to under his chin.

"If you are controlled, I can free you." He says trying to move away from the sword.

"Controlled. That is funny." Sky says chuckling before kneeing the stallion hard in the gut knocking him out.

"Aw. I wanted some fun." Vinyl says walking up.

"So how many vampires has he actually killed and what do we do with him now?" Sky asks before taking his artifact away and sheathes Peruro.

"He has tried to kill a few, but his first one was actually an accident and he's been trying to keep that title ever since." Vinyl says shaking her head.

"So what do we do with him?" Sky asks before whistling, letting Raven know to return.

"I don't know. I never thought we would have a chance to get rid of him." Vinyl says shrugging.

"I have an idea." Sky says starting to get an evil smirk.

Vinyl leans over. "What is it?"

"First, tell me, do you have any attendants?" Sky asks.

"Not really." Vinyl says shaking her head.

"Do you also like mares?" Sky asks.

Vinyl giggles as she leans in more. "I'm liking this direction."

"I know of a dark spell that can change a stallion into a mare, but I bet Raven could change him into what you want and then we can rewrite her personality to be what you want for an attendant." Sky explains.

Vinyl giggles more. "Let's do it. I want one."

"Raven, you catch all of that?" Sky asks.

"Yes, I did. What do you want Vinyl?" Raven asks looking over the stallion.

Vinyl walked over and whispered into her ear and Raven nods before chanting a spell.

Sky smiles as the stallions body lights up and then his body starts to morph and he sees the coat change into a red dark with a blue mane and golden eyes. The body shape turning into an hourglass figure with the flank becoming bigger as the chest area becomes smaller. Then leans over and sees that his flank becomes very condensed with the breasts so big, barely they are touching the thighs. "Very sexy. I wouldn't mind a piece of that flank." He says reaching out to touch the flank.

"That is mine." Vinyl says smacking his hoof away as the spell continues and the sexual organs change.

Sky pouts. "Aw. Why not? I bet you would like a show. Me and her and taking her all the way to the highest peak there is." He teases leaning to Vinyl.

"Yes, but only after she has been trained and I have her." Vinyl informs.

"I can train her." Sky offers.

"Nah. I want to do this personally." Vinyl informs.

"Make her call out for her mistress, okay?" Sky asks chuckling.

"Oh, she will when I am doNE!" Vinyl started, her voice raising after Sky slapped her flank.

"You have a nice flank as well." Sky says smirking.

"Why you!" Vinyl yells pouncing on him and try to fight him as Raven watches them a bit confused.

"Power bomb!" Sky calls jumping up and landing on Vinyl.

"Roundhouse!" Vinyl yells jumping and kicking him.

Raven raises an eyebrow as they kept fighting each other.

 **(Line)**

"That seemed to have gone well." Raven says looking to Sky dressing up back in his armor.

"Yes." Sky says leaning on her.

Raven still stares at him. "You now have support. The question is what to start with."

"Yes. What is the first target?" Vinyl asks as they ride in the carriage with the bound and gagged mare.

"Why are you coming with us?" Sky asks.

"Cause I want to." Vinyl says smirking.

"And because she wants to see this fearsome leader." Raven points out.

"So what troops do you command?" Sky asks.

"You heard about the Dark Moon Knights?" Vinyl asks.

"Yes." Sky says.

"There are ten thousand of them and they serve us." Vinyl says.

"Good. Maybe I can use them to my advantage." Sky says chuckling.

"So where first?" Vinyl repeats.

"Aavoz'bvlg is our first target. The Ereagilum Kingdom." Sky informs.

"Oh boy. A big one." Vinyl says grinning.

"They control all but one fief of the border." Sky says smirking.

"Then this will be fun." Vinyl says chuckling.

"It also helps we have secret allies." Sky says smirking.

"Thank you." Vinyl says leaning on him.

"Oh, I didn't mean you." Sky says smirking more.

"Fuck you." Vinyl says pushing him away.

"Think about that for a moment Vampire Queen." Sky instructs.

"Who are you suggesting?" Vinyl asks raising an eyebrow.

"Who is my allies in Libya besides you now?" Sky asks.

"Changelings?" Vinyl suggests rolling her eyes.

"Nope." Sky says.

"Then what is it?" Vinyl asks miffed.

"The questions is how many kingdoms." Sky says.

"You are confusing both of us." Vinyl says glaring at him as Raven just seemed lost.

"I have kingdoms already aligned to me." Sky says, his smirk dropping.

"The stupid flyers." Vinyl asks crossing her hooves.

"Yes and no one knows this so they won't fight me." Sky says smirking.

"At least you aren't a total idiot like her." Vinyl says waving a hoof to the mare still tied up behind them.

"She still out?" Sky asks.

"Nope. She's awake and wants to be free to do as she wishes now." Vinyl says before grinning. "Let her try."

"How about you start to hypnotise her as the start of it?" Sky suggests.

Vinyl waves him off. "Nah. I want her to earn it."

"To start training her." Sky informs.

"Exactly. Once she is finished, she is going to wish to be hypnotised." Vinyl says laughing.

"Where are you going to do this? You can't in my camp. We will be fighting a war." Sky informs.

"My own time. Besides, it won't take long with me." Vinyl says grinning.

"And where will you be?" Sky asks.

"Watching you fight. I can't get killed after all." Vinyl says leaning on him.

"Very well. Step on it." Sky calls, ordering the carriage driver to speed up.


	30. Chapter 26: Vampire Strikes

One month later, in the capital of Ereagilum kingdom.

"All outer outposts have fallen. Our garrisons have been shattered and are fleeing our way. Both Aavoz'bvlg and Geneak have fallen to the invading armies from the north." A general reports frantically to the king before an officer runs in frantically.

"Your majesty, reinforcements from the Crosuba Dynasty were intercepted and turn away with heavy losses. We are on our own." The officer frantically reports.

The king pounds his throne with a hoof. "Damn. What do we have left?"

Before any could answer, a new officer rushes in and bows, looking horrified and not speaking.

"Well?" The king asks impatiently.

"Sir, he's outside the city, ready to besiege." The officer says as the horrified look from him spread to all as they hadn't finished making ready for a siege.

"How how did he and his army get there?! Did they use magic to spirit themselves there!?" The king roars in anger at the officer.

"No, the guards on the walls were under an illusion spell. They didn't even realize it." The officer reports.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" The king yells in frustration.

"Your majesty! They have surrounded the city. What are your orders?" The officer asks.

"Get to the walls hold them!" The majesty yells, throwing anything he could get his hoofs on.

"Yes, sir!" They all yelled back as they cover themselves with their hooves and try to run out.

"Completely overrun years of planning and preparation for nothing!" He calls, throwing something else.

"What a bratty stallion." He suddenly hears and turns and stops as he stares at the deep eyes that entrance him.

"Who the devil are you!?" The king demands.

"Your new mistress." Vinyl says grinning as she opens her eyes wider.

"You don't get to decide th…" The king was suddenly stopped and pulled into the air.

"You were saying?" Vinyl asks smirking

"Let's us go before one of them comes to see him." Raven says holding him in the air with her magic.

Vinyl nods. "I'm so excited." She says as they run off and teleport away.

* * *

"Sir, they are not firing arrows. Why is that?" An officer asks before Sky pulls off his helmet as his smirk was huge, looking up as his army either scaled the walls or battered the gate.

"Someone has sabotaged their bows!" Sky declared.

"Continue as planned sir?" The officer asks looking to the wall.

"Redouble the effort. Take those walls then have the archers set up after you clear a path." Sky orders.

"Sir!" The officer yells running off with his group.

'Who did this, Raven or Vinyl?' Sky thinks.

"Well, now it looks like I lose the bet." Zora says.

"You may have…what bet?" Sky asks looking back at her

"That it would be this easy to start." Zora reminds.

"Well, I'm always full of surprises." Sky says proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get a big head, my husband." Zora instructs.

"I try and excel at that." Sky says chuckling.

"Don't make me bonk you." Zora instructs.

Sky chuckles. "All right. I'll end it."

"So the reason you aren't making them all ram the gates is because taking those will bottleneck our troops and make it an all out melee." Zora says watching the battle as the defenders were still dropping rocks and everything else they could, trying to hold Sky's army back.

"Exactly and no matter how strong they are, they can't hold off an assault without shooting arrows while we do. Order the catapults nearest us to prioritize the section of the wall to the right of our army climbing up." Sky orders.

"Yes, Overlord." Zora says calling out and relaying the orders.

"With this, we have conquered the first kingdom and with this, the signal is sent. Now you three, your turn." Sky says looking to the sky as the first of his army made it onto the walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Trimore.

"Your majesty, the king of the north has invaded. Ereagilum all but flies his colors." A messenger yells running in.

Spitfire sighs as she looks up. "So he finally made his move. Great."

"This is it. Order our army to march on Apulia now we are finishing our rivals." The 'king' orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Etrelux Kingdom.

"Your majesty. Erahilum has fallen to the king of the north." A messenger reports coming in.

"Are you sure?" The king asks.

"They are flying his colors." The messenger says shaking his head.

"Then move on to Den To now!" The king orders.

"This might be trouble." Shadow says nearby.

"He has invaded like he said he would. It has taken years of waiting but finally he has come through and while all the others look to him, we will hit others." The king says.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hurricane Dynasty.

"Lady Rainbow. The king of the north has invaded. Etrelux has fallen." A messenger reports.

"Great." Rainbow says happily.

"Lady, should we now launch our plans on invading Catanzaro?" A messenger asks.

"Yes. Do it. We might as well seeing as the attention is on him." Rainbow says frowning.

"You heard the lady!" A warrior yells.

'About damn time. I don't like being made to wait.' Rainbow thinks frowning.

* * *

"Now where to go now? Zagreb or Galatia?" Sky say thinking.

"Whichever gives the best foothold." Zora says looking at a map.

"Well, that depends. We want to get further into the providence or do we want to secure the entire border?" Sky asks.

"We need to start from the border and work our way down." Zora says putting the map on the table.

"Well put. But they will expect that and while we do that, those in Galatia to the south of us will move up and hit us in a pincer, but what they won't expect is us dividing our forces and hitting them from both at once. Someone get me a Dark Moon Knight!" Sky calls.

A head peeks around the tent flap to the entrance. "Yes, Overlord?"

"I want you to take all of those of your order still fit for war and head to Galatia." Sky orders.

"Yes, sir." She says saluting before heading off.

"Now while they conquer Galatia, we head south to Zagreb where we will face them in a large open field battle. They all don't know it yet, but our borders we conquered are already secured. Our allies are already moving out and taking fiefs." Sky informs.

"And making strides. We are moving faster than usual." Zora says looking to him.

"Normally I wouldn't. I would be a lot more cautious, but I have many advantages and tricks up my sleeve. All of you can go and retire for the night." Sky says.

Zora nods and walks out with the rest of the officers as they seem to be sleepy.

"You can come out now." Sky instructs.

"How did you know?" Vinyl asks coming from the ceiling

"I didn't, but I had a feeling you would be here. You sabotage all the bows in the capital and the king was never found." Sky says.

"Oh…that. Yeah." Vinyl says smiling.

"What did you do with the king? Kill him and drain his blood?" Sky asks.

"Nope. I got more staff." Vinyl says grinning.

"What did you do to him?" Sky asks.

"My servant." Vinyl says crossing her hooves.

"You did what? I had Raven do to that hunter." Sky questioned.

Vinyl nods. "I figure I am liable to have more slaves."

"Don't you mean attendants?" Sky asks.

"Eh. At least I won't be lonely." Vinyl says shrugging.

"Have you already done that?" Sky asks.

"Nope. Nothing yet." Vinyl says before looking back to the mare. "You doing okay?"

Raven nods as Sky walks up to both of them. "So what are you up to next?" Sky asks.

"Nothing much other than going to train…both her and ourselves." Raven says shrugging.

"Raven, I thought you were going to help me in the war. Those mages that are with us, they keep rebuking my orders without you here." Sky says.

Raven hums. "I will only help bit by bit with her. For now, I'm with you."

"And what about you V? Will you stick around?" Sky asks leaning on Vinyl.

"Have to lead my kind." Vinyl says waving a hoof.

"Oh come on, you don't want to spend any time with me?" Sky asks smirking.

"Do I have to in this time of war?" Vinyl asks tapping her chin.

"We aren't moving out till tomorrow. So spending the night with me and Raven won't hurt." Sai says as Vinyl laid on his back now.

"If you can fuck harder than you talk and swing." Vinyl challenges.

"Oh, that reminds me." Sky says moving to the tent entrance and whistles.

They look over and sees ponies walk in dressed like maids. "Maid fetish?" Vinyl asks looking down to Sky.

"No, these five are my maids. Girls, this one is a very important ally." Sky informs.

They all bow at that. "Mistress."

"And what do you think of that?" Sky asks looking to her.

"Cool." Vinyl says grinning. "I'm going to have so much fun."

"Now girls, go fetch dinner." Sky orders.

"Yes, master." They all say as they back away and walk off.

"Now tell me, any chance of me getting lucky tonight with you in this current noise proof tent?" Sky asks.

"Only if you can make a few-thousand-year-old vampire scream for pleasure." Vinyl says grinning.

"I think I can handle it with a flank like that." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl chuckles. "You're on you virile young sexy handsome stallion. Yes, I know you're young."

"Never kept that a secret." Sky says smirking.

"Then you think you can call upon that young stamina again? I assume you would since you fucked all these mares." Vinyl says chuckling.

"All but one. She isn't ready for that step." Sky informs.

"Then let's get going. I haven't had a good fuck in a long while." Vinyl says laying back down on his back.

"The bed is right there." Sky informs.

* * *

"So how did you enjoy last night?" Sky asks getting dressed in his armor.

Vinyl hums in happiness as she climbs on top of the sleeping body. "So good."

"You regret siding with me now?" Sky asks.

"No objection." Vinyl says with her tongue sticking out.

"So tell me, in the month it took me to conquer three fiefs, how has the training of your first attendant progressed?" Sky asks.

Vinyl slowly points a hoof to the side of the tent and he looks to see the mare sleeping on the wall of the tent as it seems Vinyl tied up her limbs to spread them out and show her off. "Sexy, ain't she?"

"Will the former hunter obey you yet?" Sky asks.

"About too. And it looks like she enjoyed the show." Vinyl says chuckling as she spies the wet ground under the hunter.

"Just remember, when you finish training her that we have a threeway." Sky informs.

"Oh, we will and since I can't give her a foal, it will be your job to make sure she has a little bundle in her." Vinyl says grinning.

"You best head out we are going to be packing the camp up soon." Sky informs.

Vinyl nods. "Good. Finally, we make more moves."

"So tell me, what do the other vampires think of this alliance of ours?" Sky asks.

"They think it's beneficial. As long as you supply us with blood, we will be fine." Vinyl says sighing.

"Remind them if there is a rebellion against me, I am not above killing any of them." Sky says nearly turning Vinyl on again.

"Relax. You already fucked me. I want more and I cannot get that if they all turned on you." Vinyl says chuckling.

"If they do rebel, it will also be against you." Sky says as she notices the hunter's artifact on his hoof's armor.

"At least you took it off for the night." Vinyl says laying her head down.

"Before I made you scream from doing your flank." Sky teases.

Vinyl giggles. "Will you do it again?"

"Will you give me a foal if I do?" Sky teases.

Vinyl hums. "I don't know. I'm an old tired mare. I don't know if it still works." She mocks in an old voice.

"Then maybe I won't take you again." Sky says matching her tone.

Vinyl groans dramatically. "Then where's the fun? I would rather leave and find something else to fuck…griffons seem like a good candidate." She says in a normal voice at the end.

"Got one of those." Sky informs.

Vinyl looks to him. "Sexy or handsome griffon?"

"Slave griffoness, like her." Sky inform gesturing to the sleeping future attendant.

Vinyl grins. "Do you have a diamond dog? Dragon?"

"Not yet. The diamond dogs usually keep to the Carthaginensis providence…now that I think about it, with your knight order, could you have them continue east after conquering Galatia and either get the diamond dog tribe Ruby picks to join or subjugate them?" Sky asks.

"I think they can handle that." Vinyl says grinning at his thoughts.

"I would prefer for them to join us as if we have to subjugate. Then that will mean diverting fresh troops from the front to guard the border." Sky says think aloud.

"So don't do it yet until we are close to it." Vinyl advises.

"I'm leaving it to you. Just have your knights show this to my forces when requesting reinforcement for either to reinforce or occupy both areas." Sky says before giving her a silver emblem.

"Oh. Shiny." Vinyl says taking it.

"That is the wartime authority badge. It means you are following my orders. For each war, a new emblem will be made and only I will know the design for it is forged the night before we set out. So copies are hard to do at the start of the war, but as time goes on, more is needed to prove you are acting on my orders." Sky says.

Vinyl gives a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

"After the war, these symbols become a symbol of honor and of those who performed their duty."

Vinyl grins. "So can I have a big house in the end or a castle?"

"They are rewarded after the war and besides, I am your prize that includes all my personal fiefs and castles." Sky informs.

"So when this is over, will you fuck me in each and every one?" Vinyl asks giggling.

"Maybe I will." Sky says.

Vinyl giggles pervertly at that.

"Now tell me, have you changed the former king?" Sky asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "Raven's department."

"And she is here asleep so you tell me." Sky instructs.

"I don't know Raven's progress. She makes the spells. I make the body count." Vinyl says proudly.

"And I conquered you already." Sky jokes.

"Oh yeah, but this flank still needs to be taken over." Vinyl jokes along.

"Did that." Sky jokes.

"But don't you want to try a different way to take over? There are many plans." Vinyl says grinning.

"Oh, we will get there. After all, it is mine now." Sky whispers into her ear.

Vinyl giggles. "Why don't we spice it up next and use that sex book you have and try every single thing?"

"Maybe next time. Now go on before you get too excited." Sky instructs.

Vinyl giggles as she gets up and stretches. "Alright. Let's fuck them up."

"See you soon." Sky says before she walks over and grabs the tied up mare.

"Help…" She moans out as she was dragged.

"Raven." Sky says walking over and nudges her gently.

"Yes?" Raven moans bringing her head up.

"It's morning love. We will be moving out soon." Sky whispers into her ear gently.

Raven moans as she lays her head down again. "Want to sleep more."

"We have to move Raven. The camp is already waking up to strike it and move south." Sky whispers gently into her ear again.

"Okay." Raven says quietly as she tries to rest.

"You also have to see to your thousand mages love." Sky says.

Raven just moans as she reaches out and grabs him and climbs onto his back.

"Alright, you may ride for a bit." Sky says putting on his helmet.

Raven hums as she smiles and wraps her hooves around his neck.

* * *

"So are they falling in line?" Sky asks as the army finishes loading everything.

"Yes. They are ready to make a move on your orders." Zora says standing nearby.

"And your thousand mages Raven?" Sky asks.

"They are also ready." Raven says reading a scroll.

"Will they give us any more trouble?" Sky asks.

"No. They are listening to us at least. You…they are hesitant, but they will listen."

"Better than not at all I guess. Alright, everyone, we are marching south now!" Sky orders.

The whole army started to move in formation and even get into the formation as Sky and the others watches. "This is going to be Tartous in real life." Zora says.

"It has been for centuries now. We aim to end it. Don't forget that." Sky reminds.

"Let's hope the citizens don't make it so behind us." Raven reminds.

"They won't. Libya is so used to wars that most just see it as sending taxes to local lords as another chore. They mostly don't really care if you treat them well enough." Sky informs.

"So if we march into town, they don't care jack?" Zora asks.

"No. That is the last thing we do. We remain outside and we will not trample their field. That is just counter productive. Also, anything we take, we pay for." Sky informs.

"Strange way have a war." Raven voiced.

"And why do you think I have so few rebellions?" Sky points out.

"Still you are strange." Raven says smiling a bit.

"Now we should be able to make it to Zagreb before nightfall." Sky says.

"And what then?" Zora asks.

"They know we are coming either after them or to the east. So they will be moving to engage us as soon as they are sure which one we are committed to. So as soon as we enter Zagreb we will build a defensive camp." Sky informs.

"And if they are wrong?" Raven asks.

"They are not fools and they know we are coming after them. They have shown they are against us when they sent reinforcements to Ereagilum, but they were routed by our ambush we set for anyone coming to reinforce the capital from the southeast." Sky informs.

"Then we still need to be careful. Otherwise a few might slip through." Zora warns.

"I know, but they also won't leave Zagreb unguarded. This is the breadbox of Crosuba Dynasty. We take this, we take most of their grain fields and as such, this is where the largest garrison of defender of Crosuba Dynasty fief and that is before they starting levying troops." Sky informs.

"How long before they might react?" Raven warns.

"Like I said, they are most likely waiting to see what we do and then act on it." Sky informs.

"Then maybe we should give a misleading action." Zora suggested.

"I already put a plan in motion. Tell me, who is missing from our formation?" Sky asks.

"The dark moon knights." Zora immediately says.

"Correct. I have split our forces. They will take the less defend Galatia and take the entire border fiefs for us while we move deeper in and gain a foothold further in the providence." Sky informs.

"So walling off?" Raven asks.

"Yes. I will be putting you in charge of that Zora as you have shown to be better at designing fortifications and defensive warfare than I am so far." Sky informs.

Zora smiles a bit proudly. "Good. I'll see what I can draw up."

* * *

"Alright. We keep going for a few more hours. Tonight is a full moon and there are no signs of clouds so we will be able to start preparing a camp." Sky says as they continue marching after stopping and asking what fief they were in from a homestead.

"It's strange, though. You are making this big ambition and others usually try to just take over one fief and be over with it." Raven says looking to him.

"You want to know why I do this?" Sky asks knowing some of his soldiers were listening in now.

"Yes, I do. It would help seeing as I am the communicator between the magicians and you." Raven says shrugging.

"I traveled around this continent for three years as a mercenary and you know what I found?" Sky asks.

"No. What?" Raven asks as some of the soldiers turn to them.

"Ponies, griffons, diamond dogs, dragons, and others starving from their fields trampled and destroyed by war. Corruption, greed, and devastation. It has to come to an end if this continent's population is to have a future." Sky informs.

"And you think you can do this?" Raven asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, but I have to try and I know I can't do it alone." Sky says.

"Then let's find out." Raven says smiling.


	31. Chapter 27: Plains On Fire

"General." A Crosuba messenger calls.

"What is it?" The general asks looking to him.

"It's the king of the north. He is here." The messenger informs.

"Great. He has done just as we had thought. Have all the soldiers ready to move at a moment's notice. No telling what he will do." The general orders.

"Yes, general." The messenger says before running off.

* * *

For days the army toils, making an entrenched camp as Zora instructed. Even Sky shed his armor, got down in the ditches, and helped with the work.

"This is weird. Have you ever seen a leader do this?" One asks whispering.

"No. They usually stay on their throne." Another says as Sky kept shoveling dirt.

"Wonder what else he might do?" The first asks.

"Stop your gawking. We have a camp to build!" An officer yells at them.

"Yes, sir!" They yell as Zora watches Sky work.

"Nice muscles." Zora says looking down into the ditch.

"Focus on the fortification, not me." Sky instructs.

"How could I not with the strongest thing right in front of me?" Zora asks teasingly.

"Zora, I put you in charge, thinking you would focus. Do I have to take that away?" Sky asks.

"All right. I'll stop." Zora says getting up and walking away.

'Trench after trench in between walls with very sharp turns. The cavalry will be useless in here.' Sky thinks smirking as that is exactly what he wanted, being the greatest strength of the enemy's army.

"You think we can do what the Overlord has proclaimed?" He hears nearby.

"Even he said he wasn't sure, but he also said he couldn't do it alone. He is counting on us." One says, making many feel good about themselves.

"Then again, there are many magic users and high strength generals." Another points out.

"That isn't what I meant. Even the lowest soldier or animal could make all the difference in the world. It is you who are fighting, making sacrifices, and dying for the good of all. You there, do you have a family?" Sky asks a random spear stallion from the Violetbush fief.

"Yes…sir." He says confused.

"Tell me how many." Sky instructs prodding him to continue.

"Only my wife." He says sadly.

"And what would you do to protect her?" Sky asks.

"Laying my life down." He says glaring slightly.

"Exactly. How many attempts have those from Libya tried to invade now?" Sky asks.

"Two times." He says frowning.

"And will they have stopped if we had let them be?" Sky asks.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"This is how it has been for centuries now. Most are ruled by greed fighting over scraps. We need to end this age of war. If we don't, how long to it claims your families as well?" Sky asks.

They all stayed silent as Sky returns to digging the trench before others started to follow.

* * *

Two weeks and the camp was complete with many archer towers lining the walls and crossbow users on the walls themselves.

"Not bad." Sky says looking over the positions of the camp.

"Why? Might as well build a castle here while we are at it." A soldier says as a large creature lumbers past the camp.

"It's back." One of them called amused.

Sky chuckles. "It's curious. Treat it nicely and if you attack, I'll have the shadows eat you up." He says grinning innocently.

"Come here." One of the crossbow user calls, trying to get it to come over to him.

The creature groans a reply and keeps walking its own way.

"I got something for you." He calls holding up a shrub-like he saw the creature eat last time it was here.

The creature turns its head and looks at the shrub before lumbering over and takes its long nose looking body part and wraps it around the shrub before putting it until it's mouth and eating it.

"There you go." The crossbow user says smiling.

Sky hums as he looks the creature over. "Maybe…no."

"It's an elephant." Zora says looking at it.

Sky looks to her. "How tough are they?"

"Their hide is very tough. Most arrows won't even slow them down. Though most of them stick to the southern half of the continent." Zora informs.

Sky nods. "Then we might have some that are using these guys for war. Oh boy."

"I have heard of such things." Zora says as many others were feeding the elephant now.

Sky looks to her. "Are there any others?"

"We would have to survey quite a bit, but since we are in the middle of taking over." Zora says.

"Right, leave it for later." Sky says understanding.

Zora hums. "At least we are somewhat safe now."

"But soon the enemy will charge at us with their army." Sky reminds.

"Then we would need to prepare." Zora says.

"I thought that is what we were doing here." Sky says sarcastically.

* * *

"Only ten thousand soldiers. Let's hope it is all we need." The General says atop a mount.

"General, we spotted the king of the north's camp." A scout informs.

"What does it look like?" He asks looking to the scout.

"Looks like they fortified their position and doesn't look like they will be coming out to meet us in open battle." The scout informed.

"Well then, we will be storming then." He says frowning. "Find a way behind them. Take three thousand soldiers. We will storm from the front."

"As you wish general." An officer says before riding off as they started hearing a few bells ringing.

The general draws his sword and points it at the fortified camp. "Storm the enemy's camp. We will show those cowardly northern barbarians a thing or two!"

* * *

"Barbarians my flank. We don't wear just scarves on our hooves only and just fuck everything. What is with that distinction?" Sky asks sitting in his tent.

"One tribe went south." Zora says passing by. "Or tried."

"Tell everybody to hold their positions. We will send reinforcements if need be. I want no side undefended. Tell the archers and crossbow users to fire when they are in range." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Zora says walking out.

"My forty thousand professional soldiers to your army. Who will be smashed?" Sky asks.

* * *

As instructed, all those with ranged weapons held their fire as the enemy charged with five thousand mounted knights, followed at a slower pace by around two thousand poorly equipped levies armed mainly with sharp farming equipment.

"Are they…serious?" One asks seeing the poorly equipped army.

"They are levies. Must have just grabbed what they could to arm themselves." Sky says landing on the wall.

"Any orders?" Another asks looking to him.

"Nothing new. Just prepare to fire. We break that five thousand cavalry, then the levies will lose their nerve and they will retreat." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They all said looking back to the army.

The cavalry kept charging closer and closer the flat ground of the providence and superior wildebeests showing as they close the distance. Five hundred yards. In that range, soldiers didn't flinch for they had already experienced fighting in a battle before. Four hundred yards. As they charge, some of the knights noticed that there were two ways in but they would have to turn sharply to enter. Three hundred yards.

"Good thing we made a maze with the front entrance." Sky says smirking. "Bows up and pull and hold!" He calls.

The mounted knights kept charging but started to slow. Then it came, the crossbows fired, first piecing the full armor where they hit. Then the long bows were fired right after, sending a shower of arrows down on the knights.

"Now!" Sky yells and many soldiers holding rope on the other side of the wall pulled with all their might and up came wooden fence post like objects. The front knight had no time to stop and swerve out of the way or even have their mounts jump before the arrows hit them, hurting the mounts and sending the knights of the front flying off them from the momentum.

"Good." Sky says smiling as he watches the front line fall.

The rest of the knights, seeing this, moved to avoid the trap, but this slowed them down and made it easier for the ranged soldiers on the walls and in the towers to fire down on them.

"Very good. Now I just need the rest to fall into place." Sky says walking off to the side.

"Dismount and charge in!" The general orders after seeing only one mounted knight at a time could enter from the entrances were so small. The knight complied quickly, most with shields trying to defend against the arrows and bolts.

"Get the spearponies." Sky says passing an officer.

"Already in place Overlord." The officer calls as the knights that entered found a wall of spears though the first few who rounded the corners found out too late and were pierced by the polearms.

"Good. Keep it up. I'll be back." He says before taking off to the back end of the camp.

"Any sign of the enemy?" Sky asks landing on the wall, looking out on the open plain.

"No. That's what worries me." Raven says frowning.

"Mages, throw a few illusionary fire spells in the woods over there." Sky instructs pointing a hoof.

A few mages fire off the fake fire spells and it hits the woods as they all watch for anything before a few ponies throw themselves out of the woods to get away from the fake fire.

"There they are. Don't take your eyes off the forest. They will charge from there." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They all said preparing their spells.

"Don't set the forest on fire. Where will our big friend eat then when he comes around?" Sky remarks smirking.

They all change their spells in their hooves as they kept watching.

Sky smiled as he headed back to the main assault where the narrow trenches favored those using polearms as the knights were not fighting how they usually fought and their great swords and heavy lance were not as useful without the momentum they were used to with their mounts and the lack of freedom to wield their greatsword. They were also forced to face them head on a few at a time because of the narrow trenches as well.

"Ah. Good. Now we can just worry about the numerous amount of soldiers coming in." Sky says smiling.

"Not to mention that our crossbows are shooting them from above." Zora adds.

"That too…should we try and capture their mounts after the battle or wor…yes. Worry about that later." Sky says immediately seeing her glare before they start hearing explosions coming from the northern side of the camp.

"That's something." Zora says frowning.

"The enemy broke off a portion to attack us from the rear, but four hundred mages are manning the northern wall with the others." Sky informs before unsheathing Peruro and starts walking into the frontline to help the spearwielders as knights with shields and long swords were moving in and the spear users were having a hard time keeping them back ask they kept blocking and would eventually get past the spear point and charge them with their longswords and they knew it. As Sky moved, many swordponies and his personal guard, seeing what he was doing, rushed to join him.

Zora frowns as she watches before walking off to another part of the fight.

A spear wielder was knocked onto his back by a shield bash to the face and the knight was about to run him through when a flaming sword blocks the knight's.

"Nu-huh. I won't allow it." Sky says shoving him away and frowns.

"Overlord?" The soldier asks before being pulled away by a few other soldiers before the personal guard of Sky joined him as the swordponies head to the other entrance.

"Don't ever attack my soldiers." Sky declares taking a stance.

"Follow the overlord!" A personal guard declares and moves forward as they start fighting, pushing the knight back and slaying a dozen before they were back at the entrance.

The battle started to grind to a halt as the northern attack was stopped before it even began with them being scared with the magic while the southern attack was losing many knights from the arrows and bolts of the original knights barely a thousand remained and then it happens. Sky parries a sword slash and headbutts him, stunning the general before running him through with the sword. "I have slain the general! Finish them!" Sky declares.

All the soldiers cheer as they charge the enemies.

Hearing this, the levies start to flee and the remaining knights soon followed, most leaving their mounts though those who mounted were prioritized by the ranged weapon soldiers.

"We won!" One yell cheering as they kept a lookout.

"Don't let your guard down. We could still be attacked by reinforcements." Sky calls.

"Yes, sir!" They call out.

"Though some of you go round up those mounts. Superior mounts are something we need." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." They all said as some of them went down to get the mounts.

"Libya's cavalry excels in open field battles, but fight a defensive battle with them with fortifications and their ability to wage war is effectively limited. It's just as you thought." Zora says.

"And their stupid shortsightedness is going to kill them all one day." Sky says shaking his head.

"Yet, by incorporating them, our cavalry will evolve." Zora points out.

"Correct. Send word to send a garrison to man this defensive camp and build it up into a fortress and one of our garrisons in Libya." Sky instructs a nearby messenger.

"Yes, sir." He says before running off.

"With this, their breadbasket will follow to us if we can take their main stronghold of the fief." Sky says before spying somepony on the edge of the forest to the southwest.

"If only we can make it so." Zora says not noticing.

"Seems we had those watching us. Who are they?" Sky asks looking that way, straining his eyes to try and make them out.

"Why not go to them and ask them?" Zora asks.

"They might run off if we approach." Sky points out.

"And they might not." Zora points out.

"After what just happened?" Sky asks looking to her to see she was sticking her tongue out at him. "Cute. I might kiss it to say how cute it is." He says teasingly.

"Should we send a messenger to see who they are?" Zora asks.

"Yeah, sure. A messenger on a wildebeest should be fine. If they run, it will still be able to catch them." Sky says walking away.

Zora groans as she facehooves. "Why do I even try?"

"Because it is your job as my wife." Sky calls.

Zora just sticks her tongue out at him again.

* * *

"No way the cavalry was destroyed." A peasant says in disbelief seeing the Crosuba army collapse.

"But we just saw it before us. All of them defeated and even ran." Another points out.

"W…we…we have to warn the villages!" One yell horrified after stuttering a few times.

"And do what then? What can we or they do?" The first asks.

"We have to run. These are the northern barbarians." The one says frantically.

"Then run." The second says frowning.

"One of them is coming our way on a wildebeest." One of them in the tree calls, causing the frantic one to run.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Sky says shaking his head as his mount walks up with many boxes tied behind him.

Many of those remaining started sweating in fear as Sky approaches them in full armor. Sky eventually come to a stop in front of one of the frozen stallions and then asks, "Which way to the the nearest village?"

They all slowly pick up their hooves and points behind them.

"Ah good. I won't have to travel far then." Sky says getting back onto the wildebeest and gets it to start running in that direction.

"Did we just live through that?" One asks.

"Yes…oh gods! He is going to the village!" One of them says alarmed.

"Run!" Another yell as they all run after him.

* * *

"You are the elder, correct?" Sky asks sitting in the elder house in the village he was pointed to.

"Yes…what do you need?" The elder asks.

"How much excess food can you spare without your village starving?" Sky asks bluntly.

The elder stops. "That would be around two fields of grain."

"That will have to do for now. Hey, one of you listening in out there, bring one of the boxes tied to the Wildebeest in here." Sky calls to the villagers who had gathered around to listen in.

They all yell before one slowly stare at the large beast before slowly grabbing a box and takes it off the beast and carry it in.

"Will this be enough to compensate?" Sky asks taking the box and sets it in front of the elder.

"What is it?" The elder asks raising an eyebrow.

"Open and see." Sky instructs.

The elder slowly reaches out a hoof and lifts the lid and stops at the sight. "This is…gold and silver!?" He asks shocked as some of the villagers fainted and the rest yells in surprise.

"Will that be enough or what else you need for?" Sky asks.

"No…this will be enough. Get two fields worth of grain." He calls out.

"Just have them transport it to the site of the battle that happened not far from here. I have to go to other villages and see if they can sell any food to me as well." Sky says getting up.

"Are you sure you have to go? Something like this deserves a celebration." The elder declares.

"Yeah, I have to. I am getting enough to feed more than thirty thousand soldiers of the overlord's invasion force." Sky says walking to his wildebeest before riding off before the elder recovered from his shock.

About half an hour later, a voice came yelling. "Elder! Elder!"

"Yes?" The elder asks concerned as he peeks his head out.

"It's the northern barbarians. They destroyed the Crosuba army. The rest ran." One of them says out of breath and sweating badly, showing he ran all the way from the battlefield.

The elder frowns a bit. "I see. Go take a rest."

"I can't. A rider is on his way right now. He will kill all he can. We have to flee now." The stallion says.

"Rider?!" The elder asks shocked.

"Yes, he is on his way and we have to run." The stallion says.

"No need. He already came and went." The elder informed finally getting what he was talking about.

"What?" The stallion asks very confusedly.

"He came and went already and has paid us to deliver food to where the battle was." The elder says.

"What?!" The stallion asks shocked.

"If what you say is true, we have no choice, but to deliver the food now. Not only have they paid for it, but they have also defeated the army and with more than thirty thousand soldiers, it is doubtful that Crosuba will rebound from this." The elder informs.

The stallion couldn't say anything at that point.

"Elder, with the gold and silver, can we buy a few slaves or entice a few young stallions to come work for us so we can expand our fields?" A mare asks.

"Maybe later. Let's get this payment done with. We don't want this on our minds every day." The elder says tapping his chin.


	32. Chapter 28: Something Hidden in the Mts

"With these five villages' food, we should be good for a few more days in supplies. Now if only the garrison would arrive." Sky says waiting.

"That might be soon enough." Zora says passing by.

"They better get here soon. It has been a few weeks already." Sky reminds.

"You have to remember, this is all new territory to us. It won't be as fast as Gaul." Zora reminds.

"Who says? We don't even have to conquer half this time." Sky reminds.

"But it's new territory." Zora says again.

"I won't argue that, but at the same time, the messenger should have reached them by now. Either the messenger was intercepted, our troops tied down dealing with another assault from Belgica, or someone is slow to respond." Sky says.

"Then we might have to send another and plan for without the reinforcements." Zora suggested.

"I don't want to leave the camp for the remnants of the army we just defeated if they snuck around us or for later bandits. If we don't get the garrison soon, I will be left with two options. Either we pull back to the territories we have already conquered or we demolish the fort and move to their main stronghold." Sky states.

"And we lose the ground we gained or another moves in and takes what we have." Zora says shaking her head.

"Exactly…the only other option I can think of is to ask the Hurricane dynasty to send reinforcements to help garrison this, but with their war, they may not have the soldiers to do so." Sky says.

"Or even care." Zora adds.

"Oh, they care. After all, the question is should we reveal our alliance now, revealing it to the entire world or not? I would rather we don't reveal it until after we control all of Libya." Sky says.

"And even then, there might be a backlash. As you gain more chairs, others will lash out." Zora warns.

"I know by controlling Libya, I will become a huge threat to the rest of the provinces." Sky says before a messenger rides up to the fort, flying Sky's colors.

"About time." Zora says as they watch the messenger run up to them.

"Overlord, the garrison is less than half a day out. The lord apologizes. It took longer than expected to gather supplies for them." The messenger informs.

Sky hums. "Good. We finally have some news about their fates. Take a break. Eat and sleep. I might need you at a moment's notice."

"Yes, overlord." The messenger says before walking off.

"This means we can prepare to march." Zora adds, looking at him.

"Yes, soon we will move south and finish this." Sky says as he writes a letter on the wall.

"What is that?" Zora asks looking over his shoulder.

"Sending a message to find out how the Dark Moon Knights are doing." Sky informs, before putting it in the metal cylinder on the hawks leg.

The hawk screeches softly before flapping its wings and flies off.

"Depending on what it is, I will alter my plans." Sky informs as he looks to Zora, then to his five maids.

* * *

"I have come for thee…!" Luna stops short as she realized she just teleported into a room where only Flitter was reading a book and looking at her and nopony else. "Where is he?" She asks turning to her.

"My husband?" Flitter asks.

"Yes. Where is he as I would like to speak to him about something important." Luna requested proudly.

"In Libya. We have already taken the northern border fiefs and are moving south creating a foothold." Flitter informs as a tiny head pops out of nearby covers.

Luna hums. "So he's moving again and who's in the bed?" She asks looking to it.

"Oh. That is Harmonic Luck. Mine and Sky's first born daughter." Flitter informs.

Luna smiles gently as she walks over and bends her head down to Harmonic who coos at her and Luna smiles and nuzzles her, making her laugh. "Such a good filly." She says before looking to Flitter. "How is his teaching going?"

"It is going well. Your teacher Zora decided to marry him." Flitter says flipping the page.

"Ah. Good. At least I finally beat my sister in another department." Luna says chuckling before stopping. "I might have to change the connecting seal to somepony else to see him, though."

"So why are you here for? Is this a social visit?" Flitter asks.

"Somewhat. It is also business and teaching." Luna says looking back to the foal.

"Explain please?" Flitter requests.

"I wish to advance his studies with a spell only I know." Luna says smiling.

'Tell me, Luna, what would it take for you to come over to Sky's side?" Flitter asks.

Luna hums. "Hostile takeover." She says smirking. "Then I would have no choice but to respond."

"So if we were to say conquer all of Celtica, would you surrender?" Flitter asks.

"Please. I would give my body to him if he just took over my fief." Luna says chuckling.

"But then all of the continents would attack us unless that is your plan to destroy us." Flitter says glaring.

Luna hums. "True. But my sister doth know of thine plan. She has another waiting in the wing."

"So just declare that you came to an accords with him and joined him." Flitter suggests.

Luna sighs. "What fun is gone."

"This isn't about fun. It's about survival unless you do want to destroy him." Flitter says reaching for a weapon.

"Please. My best student?" Luna asks smirking.

"Still doesn't mean you wouldn't like your sister." Flitter says.

"So? It's more fun. Those who look forward to retirement are those that didn't have a happy life." Luna recites.

"If you ever dare try to destroy us, we will kill you as you will be an obstacle to unifying the continent." Flitter informs now holding a sword.

"Yes. Now calm down. I would never think of hurting you or the others." Luna says waving a hoof and makes the sword fly off into the wall.

"Why am I suspicious then?"

Luna chuckled. "Maybe because I have become smitten with him."

* * *

"Sir, we have taken the keep. The remaining knights and levies are surrendering." A captain says.

"Very good." Sky says.

"Now…what are your next orders?" Zora asks looking to him.

"We hold here. This fortress shall see if any of them makes a move." Sky instructs.

"If they do." Zora says looking out to the field.

"We have the remainder of the Crosuba Dynasty and two other enemy fiefs to our southeast and southwest of us. They may move because this has been sought after by them for years as it is a breadbasket." Sky informs.

"Well let's keep it safe and away from their hooves." Zora says smiling.

"Exactly." Sky says as a hawk's screech was heard.

"Oh good. The message is back." Zora says eagerly.

"Let's see." Sky says taking the message and reads it.

"And?" Zora asks leaning in.

"The Dark Moon Knights took Galatia and convinced the Ruby Fang tribe to join us." Sky informs.

"Ah. Good. Now this makes things easy." Zora says going to a map.

"Should I send them to take the Crosuba Dynasty final fief and leave most of the army to guard this fief while we head east to hit them from two sides?" Sky asks thinking about it.

"We should. They are exemplary in what they do." Zora advises.

"Now I understand why they are called powerful even amongst the the other knight orders." Sky says.

"And why we should as well." Zora warns.

"They have to have taken casualties, though." Sky says.

"Then we help them with that." Zora says smiling as she leans against him.

"What about the other knight order of Libya? They haven't attacked us yet. What is there? What is the word? Which way are their wind blowing?" Sky asks.

"Strangely, haven't been seen or heard for a while." Zora says concerned.

"Find them." Sky instructs uneasy.

"Yes, it is a huge concern." Zora says.

Sky starts writing a new letter as the hawk rests.

"It might be tough to do so or might be easy. There are many places in this area." Zora says looking to the landscape.

"Send messages to our three allies to see if they know and you take this back." Sky instructs putting a message into the container.

The hawk wakes up and flaps its wings and takes off again.

"Prepare ten thousand of our troops to move out. The rest stays here, repairing and reinforcing the castle." Sky instructs, petting her flank.

Zora moans and bends down a little. "Okay."

* * *

About three weeks later, Sky and his now eight thousand ready for duty soldiers caught up with the Dark Moon Knight as they raised the flag over the capital of the Crosuba Dynasty.

"We are late." Sky points out annoyed.

"Are you going to have revenge hate sex with her?" Zora asks smirking.

"No. Raven, is she in there already?" Sky asks.

"Yes. And she is holding the leader." Raven says shaking her head.

"Go deal with it. I will take over the occupation of the city." Sky instructs.

Raven nods and teleports away.

"Move in and get this city under control." Sky instructs before moving up.

Zora sighs. "These mares will be the death of us."

"Not yet." Sky says.

* * *

Sky held his troops and the Dark Moon Knights in reserve in the capital of the fief for months to rest, recover and resupply.

"Alright, prepare to march out!" Sky declares in front of the army.

"Overlord." A messenger calls running up.

"Yes?" Sky asks before leaning in to let the messenger whisper into his ear and at the end, Sky nearly falls off Celebrimbor.

"Something wrong?" Raven asks a bit concerned.

"They have surrendered to us already." Sky says.

"You have to be kidding!" Raven yells, catching everyone's attention.

"No. Apparently they drained their manpower from years of feuding with each other and no longer have the capacity to wage the kind of war that would be needed to even stave us off." Sky says rereading the letter.

"That means…we are winning left and right here." Zora says in disbelief.

"Yes. We own most of Libya. Send a message to our three allies. Tell them to meet us in Zagreb at the castle." Sky instructs.

"Yes, Overlord." The messenger says before running off.

"What should we expect?" Raven asks.

"Lots of arguing. Those three kingdoms have always been rivals." Vinyl says.

"What the…?!" They all yell as they look in between them and sees Vinyl leaning on Celebrimbor.

"Vinyl." Sky says frowning. "Give us a heads up next time."

"Nah, so come on. Let's go." Vinyl instructs.

"Hey. I give the orders." Sky says pointing to himself and Vinyl looks to him. "All right. Let's go." He calls out and Zora shakes her head as everyone starts to move out.

* * *

"You sure you want to go into that battlefield?" Vinyl asks as they hear things being thrown all around in the dining room.

Sky sighs. "I might have to. I can't let this fight go on."

"I don't envy you." Vinyl informs.

"Geez, thanks." Sky says sarcastically before entering.

"Touch me and I'll smear the walls with you!" Vinyl hears as she shakes her head and walks off.

"One hour and all three of you of your house are already fighting." Sky say resisting the instinct to facehoof.

"Then make them back off!" Spitfire yells to him.

"Enough!" Sky yells with authority, making the room quiet.

"Sky." Shadow says nodding as she still glares to the two.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, what is this all about and don't try to twist it. Let me know the facts." Sky orders, leaving no room for argument.

"We are all arguing over Venezia." Spitfire says.

"Map." Sky calls to the servants.

The servants rush off and then grab a rolled up map to which they place it on the table between them and rolls it out for them.

"Let's see…here. It is right in the middle of all three of you." Sky says.

"Yes. And they both are trying to stake a claim on it." Rainbow accuses pointing a hoof at them.

"The fact of the matter is, none of you will be happy if one of the others gets it, correct?" Sky asks.

"Yes." They all grumbled.

"Then the solution is simple. None of you get it." Sky says.

"What?!" They all yell.

"One of you getting it will eventually cause a fight between all of you soon. Instead, your three houses will work together to choose someone new and they will become the lord of this fief." Sky instructs.

They all look to each other and then glare.

"Is that understood?" Sky asks, not leaving room for argument.

"Yes." They all said frowning.

"Good and now I believe you all remember another part of the agreement the four of us had?" Sky asks smirking.

They all blush as Shadow smiles a bit. "Yes." The two says dreadfully as Shadow happily said it.

"Well, then the first order of business for you three as my wives is to choose the location for where a new capital for Libya is to be built." Sky informs.

"Mine." They all declared before frowning at each other.

"Guess I need to have a night of hateful sex." Sky says chuckling.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Shadow says.

"And it will belong to the royal family. I.E., all of you are included." Sky informs.

"Yay." Rainbow and Spitfire says sarcastically waving a hoof in the air.

"Oh, volunteers to who goes first tonight." Sky jokes.

They just bonk him on the head on that.

Sky smirks and wraps his hooves around the two mares as they were now close.

"Aw. They want to do it at the same time." Shadow says teasingly.

"Now no more fighting you three. We have bigger concerns now that Libya is also within my rule. Those south will do a lot to try and take us down." Sky informs.

"We can help." Shadow says smirking.

"I know. You need to devote most of your armies to the border." Sky says.

Shadow gives a salute. "Yes, sir." She says smiling.

"Now for you two, will you agree to this?" Sky asks.

"Yes." They grumbled frowning before going wide-eyed as Sky strokes their flank.

"Hey, buddy. Hooves up." Rainbow warns.

"Why? We are basically married." Sky reminds.

"He's got a point and I don't mind." Shadow says beside them and strokes Rainbow's flank. "Good one."

"Watch it." Rainbow growls.

* * *

Celestia sighs as she rubs her head. "One problem after another." She says looking at the piles of paperwork all over her desk and the latest letter of the Overlord of the north taking over Libya.

"Archmage. I have a report on those we have been tracking and they have gotten an army formed from recruiting in our city and the surrounding provinces." Twilight informs.

Celestia shakes her head. "This idiot is on a revenge spree and he probably bought them out. If he goes on, I doubt the Overlord will take kindly to it." She says before looking up. "I know you're there."

"No fun." Luna says walking out from the shadows.

"Did you get him to agree to stop like I asked you to?" Celestia asks.

Luna scoffs. "Hardly. I didn't see him at all. My connection point was stuck at one of his old castles."

"We have to get him to stop." Celestia says trying to think.

"They will attack anyway. It doesn't matter as all the lands know how strong he is and what he is capable of." Luna says shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if we stop him or not, they will still cause an all out war."

"But what if he cedes land to them? Then maybe it will be avoided." Celestia says trying to think.

"He will never do that." Luna says.

"Are you that sure archmage Luna?" Twilight asks.

"He went this far. I doubt he will stop until he gets us all." Luna says turning to look out the window.

"Is he that power hungry?" Twilight asks unsure after he helped her 'brother' and sister-in-law.

"He just wants all the fighting to stop." Luna says looking back at them. "At least that's what his new wife says."

"Then he should stop." Celestia says.

"I doubt he will. Considering his conviction. Remember, he started out in the northern tribes and worked his way down. Lady Cadance and Professor Twilight's former brother will probably be an example of what he must stop. After all, the Queen was unusually calm when we called the yearly meeting." Luna says sitting down on Celestia's fireplace chair.

"We all knew they were planning something for years now." Twilight points out.

"But never any real evidence. And now the queen is dead and a new one has risen from its place. And they are now loyal to the Overlord's rule. He might be causing trouble, but trouble and wars would have inevitably come forth after all these years." Luna points out.

"It doesn't mean th…" Celestia was cut off by her sister.

"Sister, the land has been at war for centuries. This is common place or has life in peace here for so long made you forget that?" Luna asks.

Celestia stops and looks down as Luna shakes her head Twilight looks between them. "So…is there anything we can do?" Twilight asks.

"If he comes and finishes taking Celtica, I have decided to throw my lot in with him." Luna informs.

"Sister. You know we have to remain independent for a reason." Celestia scolds.

"He will find the land anyway. He will be curious as to why there is a supply convoy once a month to the mountains and he will find out what we have hidden from the lands." Luna explains frowning.

"But if you do that, then everything will be in jeopardy." Celestia says.

"Sister, the times are changing." Luna simply says.

Celestia stares at her before sighing and leaning back in her seat as Twilight looked confused. "What convoy and what mountains?"

"I'm not telling that. Also, this may be the last time I share information. The vampires have sided with him now." Luna informs.

"Then I guess my school needs to prepare. There is no avoiding what is to come." Celestia says shaking her head before looking to Luna. "I guess we will see each other once we have agreed to the terms once he has marched in."

"That may be a long time. You are a long ways south from Libya." Luna says.

"But that doesn't mean you are." Celestia points out.

"Also true." Luna says sighing. "Still…at least I read that there is a lot of peace in his lands. I seem to have taught him too much." Luna says smirking.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks.

"I did say it is the last time I share information." Luna says getting up.

"Sister, wait." Celestia says.

"Ta ta." Luna says before teleporting away.

"You were saying Twi?" Celestia asks.

"They have gathered an army of around fifty thousand and none of the local provinces are happy about it and there are rumors of them doing banditry." Twilight informs.

Celestia shakes her head. "I can't see any other option. Our best bet is to let the Overlord deal with them."

"They most likely aren't returning alive that way." Twilight informs.

"That is what I am hoping for. He can make a quick and decisive victory." Celestia says.

"This also shows that the racial divides amongst us archmage." Twilight says.

"And it was bound to happen. You can never stop racial problems." Celestia admits.

"I heard that the knight orders have been put to work. Routing out bandits and keeping order in the overlord's territory. A change from when they were just sitting in their castles." Twilight says remember when she was stopped a few times in his territory when she went to see her former brother.

"It shows how convicted he is." Celestia says narrowing her eyes.

"I would think he would put them on the front lines, not securing his territories." Twilight says.

"He knows how many he has and he wants them all under control. It's how he is still able to get soldiers to the front to fight." Celestia explains.

"Also, what do you make of this?" Twilight asks giving her a copy Sky's decree for a professional army she got in Cadance domain.

Celestia hums as she takes it and reads it. "Let's see. Well…this is surprising."

"He isn't satisfied with just levys it seems." Twilight says.

"Yes. He wants his army to become stronger. Not surprising given the latest news of what happened back there." Celestia says putting down the decree.

"This decree is years old, so…" Twilight trails off, letting the archmage say it.

"Is that the army that was fielded this time?" Celestia asks.

"I guess so." Twilight says.


	33. Chapter 29: New Provinces

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I and my coauthor had to work on a lot of different things. So many new stories. So many new chapters. So many now dead stories. But don't worry, we are going to still be working on a lot of things still to come and some of these stories will still go on.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We still haven't found them?!" Sky nearly yells.

"I'm sorry Overlord. They seem to have gone into hiding." A messenger says as he stayed bowing down and trembles as the shadow grows behind Sky.

"You know, it doesn't help yelling at the messengers." Applejack reminds, distracting Sky.

"But it does make me feel better." Sky counters turning to her angrily.

"Leave. I will talk to the Overlord." Daring says.

"Yes, my lady." The messenger says before running off and shutting the door behind him.

"Sky, sit." Daring instructs as Applejack locks the door behind the messenger.

Sky grumbles as he sits on his throne. "We have to find them. Otherwise…"

"Shut up." Daring says tired of his attitude.

"Yes, love." Sky says defeated.

Applejack sighs as she walks back to him. "You are running around ragged."

"They are a threat. That is why." Sky says.

"Well, you need to calm down. Otherwise, you can't stop them." Daring warns.

"We have to have overlooked something." Sky says going back to the maps.

"And that is?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know." Sky says.

"So we need to overlook something, but we don't know what?" Daring asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…wait." Sky says looking between six maps.

"What is it?" Applejack asks leaning over the table with him.

"Why is there a location on the oldest one that isn't on the others?" Sky asks.

Applejack hums as she looks at where he is looking. "Oh. That place. The Castle of Lark. Pun name the two archmage's came up for young students to learn basic magic before all this fighting happened." Applejack says writing the name on the blank symbol.

"Tell me, what is the reputation of this castle?" Sky asks.

"It was said to be impenetrable, but after a while nopony tried to seize it through normal means and just starved those who took it as it's the biggest flaw is incredibly hard to resupply under a siege." Applejack informs.

"This is it!" Sky declares.

"What is?!" Daring asks taken back from his outburst.

"This is where they are. It is out of the way and very defensible." Sky says.

"Okay…so attack it or rather surround them?" Applejack asks ready to tell the others.

"Applejack, get Knight captains Dinbor and Desmer. We are going to head there now." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir." Applejack says walking away smiling a bit.

"Daring, please keep those three from fighting. I want to build a good capital here." Sky requests.

Daring sighs. "Might as well." She says walking off.

"And show them their place on the ladder." Sky says jokingly.

"Have sex, got it." Daring says back with a smirk.

"I meant with words as you have a daughter to take care of." Sky reminds.

Daring chuckles. "Yeah, yeah."

"Isn't that right?" Sky says leaning down to a foal on the floor.

Hazy babbles and reaches up to him.

"Alright." Sky says picking her up.

"Make sure she doesn't wander off." Daring calls.

"Hey. I am about to leave and our daughter can't walk yet." Sky calls.

"Fine. I'll take her." Daring says coming back and taking her.

"You be good for your mom, ok?" Sky asks.

Hazy babbles at him, smiles, and coos.

"She has a way with words like her golden mother." Sky teases.

"Shut up." Daring says carrying Hazy off.

"Time to go." Sky says putting on his helmet before heading out.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sky and an army of thirty thousand were outside the castle of Lark in the Reggio fief. The first thing everyone noticed was several bodies on the ground from what looked like a battle, but all of them were knights.

"Huh. Applejack!" Sky calls.

"I know. These are all from the knight orders of Libya." Applejack says after riding up.

Sky sighs. "Might as well give a burial and then this." He says looking up the large castle.

"Sky, you're angry." Applejack says.

"I am at those idiots in there." Sky says before Celebrimbor starts moving up.

"Sky?" Applejack calls warningly.

Sky frowns as Celebrimbor growls lowly. "Knights!" He calls and grabs the attention of the remaining knights. "I must say. I am…" He huffs. "Disappointed!" He yells as Celebrimbor stomps the ground heavily, shaking them all. "You thought, you could get far like this?! Old tactics?!" He calls looking to them. "Well? One of you answer!" He orders and a knight steps forward.

"Sir…we…" The knight starts.

"Failed! I am surprised you are not dead!" Sky yells at him and gets off Celebrimbor and walks toward him. "If you stuck to the planning of any kind and your duty, you wouldn't have been in this situation!" He yells pointing a hoof to the graves now being dug. "I am not satisfied that you abandoned your duty and fled here and then from the looks of it, you couldn't even cooperate and started fighting!" He yells now walking around. "What do you have to say to the families that lost their knights? Tell me!" He yells at them all and they slowly put their heads down. "That's right!" Sky yells before stopping and sighing as he calms down. "The strong sharpened their spears and swords." He says and catches everyone's attention at that. "But the weak sharpen their minds. You are all weak!" He calls before huffing and shaking his head as he climbs back onto Celebrimbor. "To the back of the army! The lot of ya! I'm going to straighten all your knight orders out!" He orders the knights that should have been his enemies.

The knights, too worn down from fighting each other, complied and started falling in.

"Applejack." Sky calls.

"Yes?" Applejack asks carefully.

"Send word we are going to renovate this castle. Get it usable again." Sky says.

Applejack nods. "Anything else?"

"When it is finished, it will be the headquarters for all the orders in my territory." Sky informs.

Applejack nods and smiles at that. "Thanks for talking sense into them." She says before riding off.

"Oh ho. I am not done just waiting for all the other knight order commanders to keep yelling at them." Sky informs.

Applejack grins. "And that's a good leader."

"Now have most of the knights we brought to hold this location so bandit and outlaws don't move in while we are away." Sky says.

"Got it." Applejack calls over her shoulder.

'And later tonight, you and me in my tent.' Sky thinks as he smirks under his helmet.

* * *

"Okay. Not appropriate Sky." Applejack says in a dress that looked like two pieces of linens stitched together and wrapped around her that had flower patterns on it.

"How so?" Sky asks smirking.

Applejack frowns to him. "It's too roomy."

"I don't think you will complain when we sleep with each other." Sky says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Right. Again."

"Oh, don't be like that my little knighty wify." Sky teases.

Applejack just gives him a blank look at that.

"What?" Sky asks.

"Knighty wify?" Applejack asks crossing her forelegs.

"What? It's cute." Sky says smirking.

"No, it's not." Applejack argued as she kept the stance.

"Yes, it is." Sky says walking up.

"No, it's not." Applejack kept up.

"Yes, it is." Sky says before starting to tickle her.

Applejack starts to giggle. "No…it's not." She laughs trying to get away.

"You say that, but you are laughing." Sky says not letting her catch her breathe.

"No…I'm not." She laughs trying to crawl away.

"Nope, come on now." Sky says before kissing her.

"Stop." Applejack laughs trying to push his head away.

"Nope." Sky says before continuing.

Applejack's giggles start to lessen. "Stop." She says smiling as she kept trying to push his head away.

"Oh, come on Jackie. Why are you so resistant now?" Sky asks.

Applejack kept his head away. "Because I need space."

"Come on." Sky says petting her.

Applejack knocks his hoof away. "Stop it. I need my space and stop pulling my dress apart." She accuses pulling on her dress and keeps it together.

"Alright, but you have to make it up to me." Sky informs.

Applejack sighs. "Fine. But we are very busy for a bit because of all this."

"Oh, looking to be promoted?" Sky asks smirking.

Applejack pushes his head side at that as she gets up and goes to the bed.

"Alright, we will sleep for now. Permission to hold?" Sky asks.

"Don't undo my clothes." Applejack says getting under the covers.

Sky smiles as he climbs in as well and just holds her.

Applejack sighs as she snuggles into him. "So…what are we going to do next?"

"We need to consolidate the Libya front now. Many new forts will be built along the border as a deterrent to those seeking to attack us." Sky informs.

"I see. At least we are building up again." Applejack says closing her eyes.

"Though quite a bit of our armies will be concentrated there. The rest will be heading to aid Cadance and push further into Celtica or be reserved to the northeast to start our conquest of Belgium." Sky says.

"We are going to do many things now." Applejack says nuzzling him slightly.

"Yes, we have far more pony power and the things we can export has grown so now we can enter talks with the republic of Griffonstone. I want them to start seeing me as the head of this country. Not hoards of feuding fiefdoms like it have been for so long." Sky says.

Applejack moans as she covers her head with the blankets. "Yeah. Sure."

"So when are we going to try for a foal?" Sky asks dropping the bomb.

"When are you going to have sex with me in my sleep then?" Applejack asks as she starts to fall asleep.

"I'm serious Applejack." Sky says putting her head into the crook of his neck.

Applejack moans as she nuzzles his neck. "Soon. I don't want to here out here."

"Alright, rest well." Sky instructs wrapping his wing around her.

Applejack moans as she falls asleep.

* * *

"Orders from the Overlord." A crier says as proclamations are nailed to the notice boards.

"What's this about?" A passerby asks looking to it.

The crier started reading off the proclamations that were issued in all of the rest of Sky's territory until he came to a new one. "The Overlord is looking for workers to build a capital for the providence of Libya to act as center of the providence, the castle of Lark as headquarters for the knight orders, and to start building forts along the southern border to defend against the southerns, watching with hungry eyes to come north and trample our fields, pillage our lands, and defile our spouses, siblings, and parents with their greed and lust. All those who join to become, soldier or builder shall also be paid for their service." The crier calls.

Everyone nearby starts to talk to each other at that point before going to the nearest guard station for join in.

* * *

"Well…this is handy." Twilight says reading the proclamation after coming back from her visit to her sister. "Now he's making a line."

"Um…I see. So you don't plan to head south yet then." Celestia says reading it.

Twilight nods. "Don't you need me here? I can fight."

"But for who Twilight?" Celestia asks.

Twilight blinks confused at that. "What? You of course. We will be fighting soon."

"But if you fight this overlord, you will also be fighting your family." Celestia reminds.

Twilight stops and looks away slowly. "I…never thought about that."

"The same goes for me. My sister has told us she is siding with him. I think I finally understand why she is doing this." Celestia says.

"What is it?" Twilight asks, hopeful she doesn't have to fight her own family.

"She must truly think he has a shot at truly uniting all and creating a true country." Celestia says.

"Weren't we before all this?" Twilight asks knowing the history.

"No. You see, we had a chance for that, but the three great ancestors went their separate ways instead of uniting. Ironically, his efforts have united two of their three house in marriage now." Celestia says.

Twilight looks down. "So…he's the only chance we have?"

"No. Many have attempted this in the past. He is just been the most successful so far." Celestia informs.

"So then…he can fail like all the rest?" Twilight asks walking over.

"Yes. In fact, now he is becoming the greatest threat to all of the rest. He has eclipsed them all in power and wealth now with all his territory. When he just had Gual and the tribes under his command, they mostly saw him as somepony else's problem." Celestia says.

"Will we be hurt by this?" Twilight asks standing by her.

"I am unsure as he is still far away from them." Celestia says.

Twilight looks worried at that point. "And what would happen to us?"

"Either the surrounding lords will band together and pressure us to join them or he arrives on our front door." Celestia says.

Twilight completely looks down now. "Archmage Celestia?"

"Yes?" Celestia asks.

Twilight gulps fearfully. "Will either of us be hurt in this?"

"I cannot say. Things are changing drastically. I think if you pardon the term, we are starting to enter the twilight of this age of war and chaos. One way or another, as even if he falls, many will still try and aspire to what he did and beyond seeing it is possible." Celestia says.

Twilight slowly nods. "Celestia?"

"That is why I am sending you to his court as an advisor." Celestia adds.

Twilight looks shocked at this now. "Celestia!"

"I need somepony to be my eyes there Twilight. All I hear is rumor and no legitimate sources of news. I want you there to judge him in person and learn what he is up to and what kind of pony he is." Celestia informs.

"But I want to know you more." Twilight admits before covering her mouth, blushing.

"That is flattering Twilight, but I am sorry. I don't trot that way." Celestia informs smiling motherly.

Twilight blushes even more. "Oh…I uh…I should be…" She stutters, not knowing what to do now.

"Go pack Twilight." Celestia informs.

Twilight slowly nods as she kept looking away. "I'm uh…sorry." She says before running off.

* * *

Sky sat in his war room in the newly completed capital of Gual providence Prance. "Now what is my next move? Do I focus on heading east and start my campaign into Belgica or west back into Celtica and move further in it?" Sky asks thinking on the matter hard.

"It's a tough one." Daring says holding and rocking Hazy.

"Both have pros and cons. If I head east, it will be a much longer campaign, but I will gain more territory if I conquer it all and from there, I will start really developing the navy which will come in very handy down the line, but like I said before, that campaign will be long and take a greater toll on our resources and budget, but if I can take Belgica and Carthaginensis then that will reduce the current fronts from three to two. If I head west, though, the campaign would most likely be shorter and easier and by bordering the republic of Griffonstone, it will be an easier time as it will make it where we only fight as we will be able to take them as the fear of changeling is still strong within their minds, but if I take it, then the western front will grow around five times bigger and we will need to have trade routes made overland and have to build fortifications along the new front." Sky says thinking hard.

"Such is the life of a leader." Daring says smiling.

"Also, tell me, how goes the obtaining of superior wildebeest in Libya?" Sky asks.

"Fluttershy is working on it now. She last reported that they have twenty now and are now working on a hundred." Daring says before sighing. "She also says she wants to be with you again."

"I know. She is my wife after all. So tell me, isn't the next generation of Salamander riders going to be ready soon?" Sky asks.

Daring nods. "Yes. They should be ready soon. Maybe a few more days." She says before a few knocks came to the door. "Come in." She says as she cradles Hazy closer and sees the door open to let, "Professor Twilight." Sky says grinning.

"Huh?" Zora asks.

Sky points to the approaching unicorn. "One of the masters of Archmage Celestia's professors. I have been expecting somepony from your school. What complaint do you have this time?" Sky asks.

Twilight frowns. "I have come personally to stop you and make sure you cease and desist."

"Raven, Zora, please remove her." Sky requests going back to planning.

"And Celestia sent me." Twilight says almost growling.

"Raven, Zora, if you please." Sky requests again.

Twilight struggles as she tries to throw off Raven and Zora's grip. "Celestia sent me to be part of your court and become an advisor!" She yells desperately.

"Hold." Sky calls.

Both Raven and Zora stop and look at each other as they held onto Twilight.

"Repeat and don't do so angrily." Sky says.

Twilight frowns and shakes them off as she steps up again. "Archmage Celestia has ordered me to become your advisor."

Sky is silent as he thinks.

"Throw her out?" Zora asks grabbing Twilight.

"Alright. If you are going to be my advisor, then advise me. Which to invade next Belgica or go further in Celtica?" Sky asks.

"You're better off going after the griffons. Plus, you already have forts being built along parts of the border. You already took out one large area from what I understand in the tribes. Besides, it's better to take out one whole than many over years to come." Twilight says frowning a bit and hating that she has to go through this.

"Oh, I am not going after them." Sky says.

"Huh?" Twilight asks.

"They are their own country with their own culture, a central government, and everything…so, no need." Sky explains.

Twilight blinks confused. "But…don't want you to conquer everything?"

"No. I want to end this age of war and chaos. In fact, we currently have a few representatives to them to talk." Sky says.

Twilight is stunned now and couldn't say much.

"Speaking of which, have we heard back from them yet?" Sky asks.

"Nothing yet Sky." Raven says watching Twilight carefully.

Sky motions her to come to him.

Raven pushes Twilight forward and Twilight stumbles and glares at her before walking to Sky. "What?"

"I meant you, my wife." Sky says.

Raven pushes past Twilight and goes right up next to him. "Yes?"

"Relax." Sky says stroking her mane.

Raven purrs and nuzzles his hoof. "That feels good."

"So what do all of you think about heading west?" Sky asks.

"Sounds good." Raven says smiling as she purrs.

"Very well then. I will head down south to inspect the southern border of Libya before heading to Celtica." Sky says.

Raven kept purring under his petting as Twilight tried to understand why she would like it.

"Now Zora, since you seem to know her, you can explain how things work around here." Sky says.

Zora nods and leads Twilight away.

"Keep an eye on her." Sky whispers to Raven.

Raven nods and walks off in another direction.

"Now then, where is little Hazy?" Sky asks looking to the bundle of blankets.

Hazy coos and pops her head out of the blankets and reaches for him.

"Hey, there my little girl." Sky says picking her up. "So Daring, remind me, what is Flitter and Harmonic doing?" Sky asks.

"Flitter is resting up. Harmonic is sleeping with her just on her stomach." Daring says looking over a map.

"Where is Silk Armor and his mother Mint?" Sky asks.

"Busy cooking. But she is giving most of the food to him." Daring said smiling.

"White and my first born?" Sky asks.

"They are in the library. And he's sleeping on a book." Daring says giggling.

"Ok, first, how do you know that?" Sky asks.

"Because she made a small spell and sent the message to me." Daring says proudly.

"…ok then. Now my first wife and our daughter Precious is at Alastine." Sky says thinking.

"Yes. She is and watching over it." Daring says nodding.

"And how have the increase in builders helping with your projects?" Sky asks.

"We are able to finish things faster now. Most of the major towns and cities are finished." Daring says proudly.

"That is good. Now the report for Libya and the two fiefs in Celtica?" Sky asks.

"We have started work." Daring bashfully offers.

"Ah. Good. Now I need the report on you." Sky says smirking.

"Well, can it be later?" Daring asks blushing.

Sky grins. "Sure. Take your foal and rest up. It's been a long day."

"Come on Hazy." Daring says quickly.

"Also looking forward to having more foals with you." Sky comments smirking.

Daring pushes his shoulder as she takes Hazy and leaves as Hazy waves goodbye at him, making him wave back.


	34. Chapter 30: Horror in the Night

"Alright, this will be your room while we are here." Zora says opening a door.

Twilight kept frowning as she walks in and puts her bag on the bed. "When will he call on me?"

"You will be called whenever the court is in session or if he wants to talk to you in private." Zora says before Twilight recognizes her.

"You're…you're the ice professor from Archmage Luna's school." Twilight says surprised.

"Yes, what about that?" Zora asks.

Twilight tries to understand. "But why are you here?"

"I am one of his wives and magical advisors." Zora informs.

"How did you two…?" Twilight asks.

"I was originally sent here to help continue his education in magic." Zora informs.

"And how did that go?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Well, Sky is smart, but I don't think with all his duties and plans, he won't be a master of it until he is very old or at all in his life." Zora informs.

"So…he's not that skilled?" Twilight asks a bit hopefully.

"He is skilled. I wouldn't let him on the battlefield without that." Zora informs, thinking she might be planning his assassination.

"I see. Good." Twilight says now thinking to herself.

"Just so you know, as an advisor, you will be watched very closely for your 'protection'." Zora informs.

"Uh huh." Twilight says as she waves a hoof at her dismissively.

"And if they find any signs of conspiracy or assassination we still have the death penalty." Zora warns as Twilight gets she was referring to her execution.

"Oh. Right. That's fine." Twilight says trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, so we will let you personalize your room." Zora informs.

Twilight slowly nods as she leaves and closes the door behind her, letting Twilight finally catch her breath. "This is going to be a nightmare."

"Oh, you will be expected to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Zora says popping her head back in.

Twilight groans audibly.

* * *

"Soon." Sky says thinking looking at the map.

"You have been staring at that thing for too long." Daring says putting more scrolls on the table.

"How are the ports on the western coasts of our territory?" Sky asks moving on to a new map.

"They are getting more trade, but the merchants are requesting more gold in the banks to handle the influx." Daring advises.

"Done." Sky says.

Daring sighs. "Sky?"

"The trade with them getting off the ground is too important at this stage and in the long run will return all of it and more." Sky says.

Daring nods. "I know that. But Sky…you have been worrying about this for too long."

"I need to work hard to bring stability." Sky says looking to her.

"And not really taking time off to spend with us." Daring says.

"I try, but still I have to make it where a single noble can't undermine it to make themselves rich." Sky says.

"Then try countermeasures against them." Daring suggested.

"That is what I am doing." Sky says sitting back down, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Then sleep at least. You will get ideas then." Daring says shaking her head.

"Still have much to do and it would help if we hear back from those we sent sometime this month." Sky says before feeling a hug.

"Sleep." Daring says in his ear as she wraps her hooves around his chest.

"I guess I can take a break if you are asking me to." Sky says.

Daring leads him away from the table and to the nearby relaxing couch and sits him down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. There is just so much work." Sky says laying on her.

Daring pets his head softly. "Then relax for once otherwise we will lose."

"I know." Sky groans, holding her now.

"Now close your eyes." Daring whispers as she kept petting him.

Sky complied as he smiled.

Daring sighs in relief and shakes her head.

* * *

Sky yawns and opens his eyes before feeling something warm beside him and looks to beside him and sees Tear snuggling up next to him. "Tear?"

"Hey." Tear says.

"I thought you were helping to oversee the boat we were building to trade by sea." Sky says.

Tear smiles up at him. "Daring was getting worried about you. I am best at calming you down."

"You do have that gift." Sky says.

Tear giggles and kisses his cheek. "Ever since you took me in."

"How are your father and siblings?" Sky asks.

"They are fine. But…we need more trading because no one is coming to the north much." Tear requests.

"That will change if we can get Griffonstone to start trading with us." Sky says.

"Just need to get the right trading items otherwise it would be useless to us." Tear says shaking her head.

"Don't worry. When the merchants hear there is a trading harbor in the north, many will go there." Sky says.

"Let's hope so." Tear says laying her head on his chest again.

"So will you be coming south with me to Libya or will you be heading back north to oversee the shipbuilding personally?" Sky asks.

Tear smiles. "Oh, I will be joining you. Those guys can take care of themselves now."

"Alright." Sky says petting her.

Tear purred under his petting. "So…want to stay in for a bit with me?"

"I have rest and now it is time to head out now." Sky informs.

Tear nods. "Then we better get going."

"Ok." Sky says getting up and smacks her flank once before she got up.

Tear smirks as she wiggles her flank at him. "Tease."

"I know you are." Sky says smirking.

Tear giggles as she gets off the bed and follows him.

"It has been four months. I wonder how much it has improved?" Sky asks.

* * *

"Today is the day we set off to the north to take back the lands from the northern barbarians!" A noble calls, standing above the rest on a small hill.

All the soldiers made of different armor cheer and hold up their weapons.

"To the north!" One calls riding on a wildebeest.

They all cry out again as they march out towards the north as a few towns watch them march out and shake their heads.

* * *

"I must apologize Overlord. You see, the eastern half is being prioritized as the bordering fiefs there are short on troops." An officer says as Sky sees a half finished fortress in Apulia.

"I see then. It is good you started with the outermost defenses." Sky says watching as a garrison was already on the walls.

"Thank you, sir." The officer says bowing.

"Something you want to say, Spitfire?" Sky asks looking to her.

Spitfire groans. "We are consolidating forces still."

Sky stares at her for a few moments before motioning for them to go on. Spitfire follows him and Celebrimbor on her wildebeest.

"And they are being placed along the borders. It should hold out for a while." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"Yes and right now they can blunt any attacks right now in time for us to rally and repulse them." Sky says.

"And what are your orders to us now?" Spitfire asks frowning a bit.

"First for my wife to cheer up." Sky says as they approach his five thousand personal Salamander riders.

"Overlord." Spitfire growls.

"What my wife?" Sky asks.

"What are your orders for the army?" Spitfire asks frowning.

"For now, dig in and hold the line." Sky instructs.

Spitfire nods and leads her wildebeest away. "Yes, sir."

"Spitfire, stay." Sky calls.

Spitfire stops the wildebeest and turns to him. "Yes?"

"Stay with me. You are my wife." Sky instructs.

Spitfire huffs. "Great."

"Come on, who is my fiery wife?" Sky asks using one of his nicknames for her.

"Shut up." Spitfire hisses as some of the surrounding soldiers snicker quietly at the nickname.

"Only if you stop acting like this." Sky says smirking.

Spitfire grumbles to herself and huffs.

"Ok fiery wife." Sky says.

Spitfire just crosses her forelegs and looks away.

Sky smirks as he is about to call her it again before Spitfire caves.

"Fine." Spitfire groans frowning.

Sky smirked as he signaled for them to continue on west along the border.

* * *

A few week had passed and seven more inspections of unfinished fort occurred before it happened.

Sky was looking over the ninth unfinished fort before a rider came up, the wildebeest showing obvious signs of fatigue. "Overlord, terrible news, an army from the south is coming."

"Who's banner do they fly?" Sky immediately asks as the nearby riders and soldiers started to get on guard.

"They are flying well…Lady Spitfire's flag." The rider says meekly.

"What?!" Spitfire yells.

"It can only be one pony who would have the audacity to do that." Sky says as Spitfire's rage was peaking.

"That bastard!" Spitfire yells growling.

"I need volunteers immediately!" Sky declares.

"Sir." They all yell as some of them step forward.

"Ride out immediately and inform everypony you can, let the word spread quickly and get everyone on alert and tell them to change their flag to the Overlord flags so they can't try and sneak attack our soldiers with that." Sky immediately instructs.

"Yes, sir." They all say before riding out as Spitfire pounds her hoof on the saddle.

"This time, no banishment, right?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Spitfire says gripping her sword.

"I agree, but my wife, what about your citizens? The defenses are not completed and your territory is the least fortified." Sky says alarming her.

Spitfire stops and grips her blade harder. "Damn."

"We should have them start moving to the fortified cities and hunker down." Sky says.

Spitfire slowly nods. "Let's do it."

"Alright, you ten ride after those who just left and inform them of this." Sky instructs before riding to where the hawks were kept.

* * *

Vinyl hums to herself as she listens to the music being played in one of her castles on the Albrayon mountain range.

"Good?" Octavia asks as she kept playing with her ensemble.

"Yes, keep playing Octy." Vinyl instructs, relaxing.

"Yes, ma'am." Octavia says as she kept playing.

"Now how are my attendants doing?" Vinyl asks smirking.

"We are fine mistress." One of them says as they stayed bowing at her while they were all wearing fluffy princess looking maid outfits that almost covered their legs and neck.

"Good. No…" Vinyl was caught off guard when a hawk flew in and lands on Octavia.

"What is…oh. A letter." Octavia says taking it off the leg and gives it to Vinyl.

"What no…oh. It is from the overlord." Vinyl says, a smirk crossing her lips now.

"What does it say, mistress?" Octavia asks.

"Seems some fools are trying to invade without my permission." Vinyl says, her smile fading.

"To war mistress?" Octavia asks worriedly.

"Yes. Send word to our knights. Some will be accompanying vampires to go and hunt those who separate from the invading army. The others will head to the fortified cities to reinforce them." Vinyl says getting up.

"Yes, ma'am." They all say bowing as Vinyl walks past them.

"Also, we are heading for the castle of Lark." Vinyl looking to the ensemble.

"Yes, mistress." They say grinning a bit.

* * *

Sky looks over the convoy of peasants transporting all their worldly possessions and all the harvest they can find to the city coming into view.

"What citizens go through to keep their private possessions." Claw says walking up to him.

"It is also a part of my plan." Sky informs.

"Sir?" Claw asks looking to him.

"I want the enemy to get as little as they can. I want to stretch their supply lines and force them to rely on that. So they can't just pillage to feed themselves." Sky informs.

Claw slowly nods. "I see sir."

"And that is the main way that those arrogant fools are thinking they will do. Yes. I know who exactly is invading and that helps us." Sky informs.

"You do? All this time?" Claw asks surprised.

"Yes. I have known about these fools for years and never thought they would manage anything like this." Sky informs.

"What did you think they might have been doing?" Claw asks curiously.

"Trying to raise this army and spreading propaganda. I will be showing what they have been saying about us to the entire city when we arrive." Sky informs.

Claw nods. "Yes, sir." He says looking to his troops.

"How are the citizens, my wife?" Sky asks looking to Spitfire.

"They are calm, but the ones nearby are getting worried." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"Once we get to the city, we will be in a better position." Sky reassures.

Spitfire sighs. "I hope you are right."

"From here we will continue north. They hate the two of us the most so they will give chase further into our lands. They will think that they now own them, but they will be wrong." Sky says.

Spitfire smiles a bit. "Nice."

"Let their ego and arrogance seal their fates." Sky says smirking under his helmet.

"I have a feeling you have traps for them behind us." Spitfire says smiling.

"I have made arrangements." Sky says.

"Now I respect you more." Spitfire says chuckling.

"I thought you respected me after I conquered Gual?" Sky asks.

"You were just jerks." Spitfire says sticking her tongue out at him.

'So not letting you be on top next time for that.' Sky thinks.

Spitfire sighs. "We better make it look good."

"We can talk about that when we are alone." Sky says.

Spitfire hums. "For now?"

"Oh, somepony is warmed up to me." Sky points out.

"Only because you have traps for the idiots." Spitfire adds.

"I'm not stupid. You should know that. A stupid pony couldn't get this far." Sky says.

"Unless it is by dumb luck." Spitfire says shrugging.

"You love cutting down your husband, don't you?" Sky asks.

"Because you are a horny stallion still. You still stare at my flank." Spitfire says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why do I need to stare? I claimed it as mine." Sky whispers into her ear.

Spitfire flicks her ear at him. "Don't remind me."

"Oh don't be like that. Else Snow will think you are pregnant and you know how she gets when she thinks that." Sky reminds through the whisper.

Spitfire rolls her eyes and looks back to the rocky valley. "What are the plans for now?"

"We are going to let them come to us after going through what I arranged." Sky informs.

"And what is the first part?" Spitfire asks looking behind them.

"Not something you will find. Now come on." Sky says spurring Celebrimbor on.

Spitfire sighs and leads her wildebeest to follow. "What do you need?"

* * *

Sky soon distributed all the propaganda from the south, demonizing all to the north of Libya, and successfully whipping up the commoners before departing with his wife and his five thousand royal salamander guards.

"I still think you should have left me to deal with my troops." Spitfire says riding beside him.

"No. We are the bait for the trap." Sky informs.

"Please tell me you are joking." Spitfire hopes.

"Nope. Once they find it difficult to take a city they will start chasing us." Sky informs.

Spitfire sighs. "Of course."

"Remember, let their ego and arrogance destroy them." Sky says.

Spitfire slowly nods as she looks ahead of them.

"We are heading for the highest repair priority of Libya, the castle of Lark." Sky informs.

"Lark." Spitfire slowly says before looking to him. "The knights."

"That is right. It is where all the knight orders are to gather and coordinate with each order is required to send members to garrison it to." Sky informs.

"I'm assuming you have plans for them." Spitfire says still looking ahead.

"We will lead them to be encircled by our forces. I doubt they can take a city without crippling the army they brought together from the propaganda and other less virtuous means." Sky informs.

"What propaganda did they make about you?" Spitfire asks curiously.

"I'm a demon out of Tartarus come to destroy the world." Sky informs.

"Anything else? Considering that you kinda are to some." Spitfire points out.

"I said they are stupid and quite frankly not too creative." Sky informs reminding her of how her cousin was.

"Yeah…that griffon is still doing okay." Spitfire says.

"I know. Now everyone, double time! We have to make it to the castle of Lark soon!" Sky calls as he spurs Celebrimbor on to run faster.

"Yes, sir!" They all yell and picked up speed after them.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't even try and stop us at the unfinished fort." A soldier says as they walk through the woods at night.

"I can't believe we haven't seen any of them yet." Another says.

"I was expecting to be killing barbarians for fun by now." The soldier says bitterly as a gentle breeze sways the trees and a wolf's howl is heard.

"What was that?" One from the south asks looking around.

"It's just a dumb animal." One says dismissively.

"What kind?" He asks getting worried.

"It's a… " The voice suddenly goes silent.

"What?" The one asks looking over and sees the pony not there.

"Um…where did he go, to take a leak?" One asks.

"I think so." Another says looking around.

"Shouldn't we all be together by the way? I mean, I understand those on wildebeest run ahead to look, but where are the others?" Another asks.

They all look around and notices that a lot of the soldiers are gone. "What's going on?" One voices for all.

"Don't tell me those idiots got lost." One says.

"Or maybe they left without us." Another says getting up.

"What the heck?" One suddenly asks when something drips onto his head. He reaches up slowly and places his hoof on his head and brings his hoof done after feeling something wet and sees it was dark red. They all watch as he turns his hoof to the campfire and they realize what it is. "Blood." He says before slowly looking up and they all recoil at the sight as more blood drips onto them. The limbs and torsos hanged on the branches and some trunks as they held a mangled look about them, showing many claw marks and flesh and muscle tore off, torso held only by the intensities themselves and even hanged by some as they all follow the biggest amount and sees the many heads of their former comrades, all eyes open and mouths gaped hanging in a net of leaves and vines.

"Fuck this! I'm out!" One says quickly running off

"My lord? Is it alright to let them go?" A dark moon knight asks as his captain cleans himself.

"Yes. They will sow more fear alive than dead." The captain says wiping the blood from his muzzle.

"Yes my lord." The knight says bowing.

"Now come. We are done for the night. Let them stew and have a sleepless night." The captain says starting to walk away.

"Yes, sir." He says following with two other knights.


	35. Chapter 31: Giving Others a Chance

"Here at last." Sky says seeing the castle come into view looking a lot more impressive than when he first saw it with its walls repaired and looking clean as it can with the sandy like terrain.

"Not bad." Spitfire says taking it all in.

"Better and I spy ballista on the walls. Looks like Major Cloud and his battalion have been hard at work." Sky comments.

"Looks good. You seem to have plans for every area." Spitfire says.

"It's not me alone. I have many advisors who help." Sky informs.

"And those you enslave." Spitfire mutters to the side.

"And I still have less than you." Sky says coyly.

Spitfire rolls her eyes and pushes his shoulder.

"This is where we will make our stand." Sky informs.

Spitfire sighs as she looks back to the castle.

"And I will take you again in those walls." Sky whispers into her ear.

Spitfire blushes hard and pushes him away.

"Now to the gates." Sky instructs.

Spitfire scoffs and spurs her wildebeest on.

* * *

"Welcome, your highness." A knight of Perche greets.

"We can exchange pleasantries later. Tell me, have you received word what is happening?" Sky asks.

"Yes my lord. What are your orders?" The knight asks.

"First, I will inspect the walls personally. Have you stockpiled rations?" Sky asks.

"Yes, sir. We have the recommended amount of food listed out." The knight says.

"Keep stockpiling. I expect the nearby citizens will be flocking here soon." Sky instructs.

The knight bows. "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"When was I to be told of someone who arrived ahead of me?" Sky asks.

"Aw! How did you know?" Vinyl whines before noticing the artifact Sky had on his hoof.

"Yep. Got it from your first attendant, remember?" Sky asks grinning, wrapping a hoof around her.

"Oh, that is right." Vinyl says smirking.

Sky smiles and kisses her cheek. "So how did your end go?"

"I did as you asked. Now go inspect. I will wait for you in the throne room." Vinyl says.

Sky hums and flicks Celebrimbor's reins. "Okay then. Go on and have fun. I'll grab some food for you." He says chuckling.

"You are Spitfire, one of his wives correct?" Vinyl asks looking to the fiery mane mare in armor.

"Yes…?" Spitfire says watching her carefully.

"I am Vinyl, another of his wives. Come with me. We have much to discuss." Vinyl instructs.

"Nope." Spitfire rejects frowning.

"Go with her Spitfire. I can take care of this. Besides, you get to see the knights inside while I examine the fortifications. It can save us time." Sky instructs.

Spitfire sighs. "Fine."

"Come on and you then give us space. I know you are my guards, but give me some breathing room." Vinyl says to the ten nearby dark moon knights surprising Spitfire.

"Yes, mistress." They say bowing as Spitfire tries to figure out how they sneaked up.

* * *

Sky walks into the throne room, having greeted a few knights on the way and committing their appearances to memory.

"Okay, now you try." He hears Vinyl say.

"Give me an Archmage Celestia." Spitfire says and then hears something he didn't expect to hear.

"I see many dangerous things ahoof." He hears Celestia's voice and walks in to see the two sitting on the throne as one of Vinyl's knights stood in front of them.

"So what are you two up to?" Sky asks.

"Playing with her knights' abilities to make voices." Spitfire says throwing a hoof to the knight.

"Oh, and where are those three?" Sky asks.

"My attendants." Vinyl says grinning.

"Yes." Sky says as Spitfire looks confused.

Vinyl giggles. "Want to let them massage you?"

"I want to see what they look like now." Sky says as Vinyl dismisses the knight.

Vinyl whistles and the three ponies outside the door steps in and stops in front of the throne. "Want to enjoy them?" Vinyl asks grinning.

"Who are they?" Spitfire asks.

"My attendants. I guess you can say…slaves." Vinyl explains as she taps her chin.

"Now tell me, you brought musicians?" Sky asks.

Vinyl grins. "Oh. I had to. Otherwise, they might get lonely." Vinyl says whistling again and Octavia and her ensemble comes out to stand in front of them.

"Well, musicians will help lighten the mood of the defenders and those who come here for refuge." Sky says.

"Um…who is this?" One of the ensembles asks confused looking to Sky.

"Show some respect. This is the king of the north, Overlord Sky." Vinyl scolds.

"That name never gets old." Sky says chuckling.

The ensemble looked shocked before bowing.

Sky smirks. "And that's how others should be respecting others. At least in a sense." He says placing a hoof to Vinyl and pets her head.

"Oh, so does that mean…?" Vinyl asks.

"Come with me and Spitfire." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl flashes her sharp teeth and hugs him before climbing onto his back. "Let's go." She declares pointing forward.

"Spitfire, no excuses now." Sky says motioning for her to come as Vinyl motions to the attendants to go back to their room.

Spitfire sighs. "Fine." She says getting off the throne and follows them.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Sky asks petting Spitfire.

Spitfire moans happily, nuzzling into his chest. "So good."

"Will you act better now?" Sky asks.

Spitfire hums approvingly as she kept nuzzling and Vinyl lays on his stomach. "So…another round?" Vinyl asks grinning.

"We have to eat and I have pleased you both, haven't I?" Sky asks.

Vinyl flicks his nose. "At least you're passable."

"Passable is you puddy in my hooves huh?" Sky asks.

Vinyl flicks his ear now as she grins.

"Oh, so how are those breasts of yours need more massaging?" Sky teases.

Vinyl grins and pushes her breasts into his side. "How's that?"

"I like that. Now, what about the fiery mare here?" Sky asks.

Spitfire moans as she opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Huh?"

"What do you think Vinyl?" Sky asks again.

Vinyl hums. "I think she has been a bad girl. Give her a good spanking."

"I mean how was she bad mare." Sky teases.

"She is still not listening much." Vinyl says grinning.

"She's a fiery mare. I like to call her my fiery wife." Sky teases.

"And that's why she doesn't listen to you." Vinyl says shaking her head.

"No. She just has her pride and she knew me before I was a ruler." Sky says petting Spitfire's back.

"What did she call you back then?" Vinyl asks chuckling.

"A lot of things. I was a merc and we wound up hunting the same bounty." Sky says.

"And did she still call you horny?" Vinyl asks smiling as she lays her head on his chest.

"No." Sky say getting Spitfire to moan from brushing her wings.

"You know your mares." Vinyl says chuckling.

"We will say nothing." Both pegasi instantly say.

Vinyl lightly taps his head. "Now let the vampire sleep on this warm puff ball."

"I'm sorry, what?" Spitfire asked now completely awake.

Vinyl giggles. "This hot stallion here is a puff ball."

"No. What did you call yourself?" Spitfire asks.

"Vampire." Vinyl says like it was the normal thing in the world.

"Yeah. Vinyl here is the ruler of the vampire in this country. They live on Mount Albrayon." Sky adds.

Vinyl gives a small wave. "And it's cold."

"Spitfire?" Sky asks as Spitfire hadn't moved.

"Kill it with fire!" Spitfire yells getting up and holding a dagger above her head.

"Calm yourself my wife. She is with us." Sky reminds.

Spitfire growls as she slowly lowers her dagger and watches Vinyl as she playfully snores on Sky's chest.

"Ok Vinyl. I have to go eat with Spitfire here." Sky reminds.

Vinyl playfully whines. "Aw. Come on."

"Oh, and I heard they brought in a boar and would freshly kill it for the dinner for the griffons." Sky says making her ears perk up.

Vinyl grins. "Let's eat."

"Ok girls, get dressed." Sky instructs.

Vinyl quickly gets off of him and grabs her dress off the ground and dresses up as Spitfire slowly gets up and starts to get a dress with less enthusiasm.

"I must say, I am liking the view." Sky says smirking watching the naked mares.

"Shut up." Spitfire says as Vinyl shakes her flank at him.

"Now it is time for us to get serious. Oh, by the way, how is your vampire's hunting of the enemy?" Sky asks, discreetly letting Spitfire know his traps.

"We are doing so good. We took out almost ten of those groups camped around." Vinyl says flashing her teeth.

"Wait…then your traps?" Spitfire asks turning to him.

"Are living predators." Sky says.

"And they are hunting and killing." Vinyl says smiling.

* * *

"Overlord, reinforcements have arrived. Ten thousand soldiers in total." A knight reports.

"Excellent. They arrived before the enemy." Sky says getting up.

"Who?" Spitfire asks.

"Two of my greatest defensive strategists." Sky says.

"Oh. I have been waiting to meet them." Vinyl says rubbing her hooves together.

"Who are they?" Spitfire asks as Sky goes through the throne room's door.

"My wives, Zora, the ice master and Butea Sprout." Sky informs stopping to see Zora already there outside the door.

Zora sighs. "Took you long enough."

"Zora, where is Sprout?" Sky asks.

Zora points to the side of the throne and Sky sees Sprout hiding slightly behind the throne.

"Oh, now how did you get there?" Sky asks walking towards her with Zora.

"Escort." Sprout said quietly.

"Come now." Sky stops, seeing Vinyl sneak up on Sprout.

Sprout shakes her head. "Not until you can listen to ME!" She yells out as Vinyl grabs and holds her.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Vinyl asks feeling Sprout up.

Sprout whimpers as she blushes. "Master…" She pleads.

"I am your husband Sprout. Not master and that is one of your peers in that." Sky informs.

Sprout looks back to Vinyl and moans as Vinyl runs her hooves her sides, coming to her breasts. "Who is…she…?"

"Vinyl Scratch." Sky says as Vinyl whistles.

"Big ones for such a little mare." Vinyl says teasingly.

"Oh, you know you love it." Sky teases.

Sprout whimpers as she hides behind her hooves as Vinyl runs her hooves over her breasts and squeezes them. "Please stop."

"Ok Vinyl. That is enough. We have work to do." Sky reminds.

Vinyl drops her and sighs. "I want more time with her."

"Later." Sky informs.

Vinyl hums as she walks over and lays her hooves on his back. "So what's the plan?"

"Tell me, how far are they now?" Sky asks.

Spout pats down her clothes. "They are a month away."

"Then we will keep watch and keep stockpiling supplies." Sky instructs.

Sprout slowly nods as she kept patting down her clothes.

* * *

"Now Vinyl, tell me about who you brought." Sky says.

Vinyl hums. "Octavia? She's my first attendant."

"I am not." Octavia says flashing her fangs.

Vinyl shrugs. "I'm still the master."

"So tell me, how did you get such a fine flank?" Sky asks looking at Octavia, making her blush and Vinyl laugh.

Vinyl leans over. "She got it from standing and showing it off while playing."

"Oh?" Sky ass.

"Octy, you will present yourself to the Overlord and let him take you." Vinyl says smirking.

Octavia shivers before turning around and bows her front end and looks back at them.

"Really? That easy?" Sky asks a smirking Vinyl.

"I do it every time I have her wear an outfit." Vinyl says chuckling.

"So you order, then…" Sky stops letting the questions hang.

Vinyl hums. "Whatever I feel like at the moment. Usually, I just want to see how the outfit looks on her."

"I will take her, but you have to do something for me." Sky informs now smirking at her.

Vinyl grins as she leans over. "I like that smirk. What do you want?"

"You have to join in." Sky informs.

"Deal." Vinyl says leaning on him.

"Not done. Two more things you have to agree to. Second, you must dress up like a maid." Sky adds.

Vinyl hums. "I think that can be arranged."

"And finally, you have to act as her servant the entire time." Sky says smirking, pointing to Octavia.

Vinyl became shocked and gained wide-eyed at that as Octavia looks over at them. "Oh heck no. That's where I draw the line." Vinyl demands.

"I guess it won't happen. Maybe I will call Spitfire and Zora. Maybe even Sprout." Sky says smirking, knowing it was eating at her.

Vinyl growls and hisses slightly. "Fine."

"Well, I am waiting." Sky says smirking at her.

Vinyl growls as she heads out.

"You going to enjoy this?" Sky asks leaning over to Octavia.

"Somewhat. Yes." Octavia says smiling as she watches Vinyl.

"Oh, just so you know, any mare I sleep with either becomes my wife or slave and must bare my foals." Sky informs.

Octavia stops and looks to him.

"Still time to run." Sky offers smirking inwardly.

Octavia starts to frown before sighing. "No. Have to do this."

"You sure?" Sky asks.

Octavia nods.

"Very well and get ready. Your maid will be back soon." Sky says smirking.

Octavia kept nodding as Vinyl kept grumbling to herself.

Sky smirked as he watched.

"Stupid…maid…outfit." Vinyl grumbles under her breath.

Octavia turned to see Vinyl walking back in a maid outfit similar to those in the castle's staff.

"Not bad." Octavia teasingly said.

"What was that?" Vinyl growls.

Sky clears his throat and smirks.

Vinyl groans and facehooves. "I hate these deals sometimes."

"What was that?" Octavia asks now smirking.

Vinyl hisses threateningly at her.

"No. Bad maid. You behave yourself or I will punish you." Octavia says.

"Oh. Does it involve sending her to me and I deal the punishment?" Sky asks grinning.

"Quiet you." Octavia says, obviously having fun with this.

Sky raises an eyebrow before slapping her flank and jumps away a bit.

"Hey!" Octavia calls as Vinyl laughs.

Sky chuckles pervertly. "Yeah. You two are still mine and mine alone. But for now, she is the master." He says pointing a hoof toward Octavia.

"Now maid, come here. Your mistress wants something done." Octavia instructs.

Vinyl looks to Sky who kept smirking at her. "Yes…ma'am." Vinyl grumbles as she walks over.

* * *

"I want a thorough count of everything the commoners bring in so we can catalog and keep track of everything." Sky calls as more refugees entered the castle with all their worldly belongings.

"Yes, sir." All the scribes say as they jot down everything the refugees bring in as they line up before the numerous scribes.

"Sire, will we conscript the able-bodied stallions to fight?" A knight asks, tensing many in the crowd.

"No, I only take volunteers. I won't conscript any of them." Sky says walking off.

The knight looks surprised as the crowd relaxes at that and some of the mares hug their husbands close.

"Worry less about that and see to our own supplies and ammunition." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sire." The knight says sighing.

Sky pays him no mind as he heads back in and goes to the war room where Zora and Sprout were discussing plans with the knight captains stationed at the castle.

"Ah. Good. We can speed this along." Zora says staying beside Sprout.

"Continue on. I helped make these plans remember?" Sky reminds.

Zora rolls her eyes and looks back to the map. "Okay. Now those who are most suited for unmounted combat shall join the defenders on the wall and stand ready to replace the archers in case a ladder or siege machine allows them to scale the walls. The rest will wait near their wildebeest in case they are ordered out of the gate to charge the enemy." Zora repeats.

Sky smiles as he walks around them and listens to them all.

"And not a moment sooner." Sprout said mustering the courage to be forceful.

Sky softly pats her back and then pets her mane as he smiles at her.

"P-please. Not now my husband." Sprout stuttered.

Sky grins. "I'm offering comfort." Sky says before the pointing stick Zora was using smacked his hoof. "Ow." Sky says retracting and shaking the hoof.

"Wait till this is over." Zora instruct in full teacher mode, making Sky sweat, knowing how she was when she got this way.

Sprout blushes in embarrassment as Sky steps away.

"Now we will be testing lady Daring and the engineer's latest variation on the crossbow. They say it is able to hold multiple bolts and fire them one after another." Zora says.

"Those little things?" A knight asks.

"Don't underestimate them. They can pierce full plate armor." Sky informs.

"As such little size though? At the sound of this design, it needs to be larger than normal." Another knight points out.

"Well, not that much bigger. The main drawback to them is a crossbow, while having piercing power, doesn't have the range of the bow and takes longer to fire off multiple shots. This design was conceived to try and eliminate the latter problem." Zora lectured.

"Then let's hope it works." The first Knights says.

"Now the Perche, Anjouan Star, Porcupine, and Shield knights on the wall will be placed on the left section. The Crest, Iron, Hubert, and Black Star knights will be in the right section. In the middle will be the Dark Moon and the Raven knights holding the middle as they have the most here and can hold an entire section between the two of them." Zora informs.

Sky smiles as he watches her leads the others as he would.

"Now the Salamander royal guard will be kept in reserve to either be sent out with the charging knights on their mounts or to be sent up the wall to where they are needed. Now, most of the soldiers we brought are archers. In fact, seven thousand and three thousand and heavy infantry, these, and our engineering battalion, are the highest priority as they are the ones who are trained to use the range weapons." Zora adds.

Sky whistles as he grabs something Daring made called coffee from a table away, though he can't figure out why she didn't drink it when she had Hazy.

"Now then, you defy the orders and you will be punished harshly!" Zora yells at them making even the Dark Moon knight captain rear back a bit.

"Listen to her." Sky says walking past drinking away.


	36. Chapter 32: Darkness Strikes

It had taken months through constant raids from an unseen enemy, reports of limbs hanging from trees which no one ever found, having to forage for most of their food, to the failed assault of a fortified city after he had tried to tell them their true lord had arrived and they proceeded to shoot a few arrows at him, but finally they had cornered the king of the north in a castle. They take this and his army will run in fear and disperse, leaving him to stab his supposed ally in the back and take all of Libya and Gual for himself. These were the thoughts of Spitfire's cousin as he looked at the castle of Lark.

"Such a glorious opening to a quick battle." He says chuckling as he looks to the castle in the distance.

"Lord Decen, there is no army taking the field. They intend to hold out inside the walls." A rider of his ally reports.

He scoffs. "Cowards! The lot of them. We'll take the castle or even burn them out. Maybe then they will see the true ruler."

"You mean rulers right?" The noble on a wildebeest asks.

He sighs and turns to him. "You will get your place."

"Yes. All of Gual will be mine, remember?" The noble asks.

He sighs and facehooves for a moment.

* * *

"Come on Vinyl, let me out." Sky says.

Vinyl shakes her head. "You made me go through that, you need to pay. So, this is payback." She says as her three attendants stood beside him.

"Hey, I didn't force you to agree to that or is this because you are having mood swings?" Sky teases as Vinyl knew what he was alluding to.

Vinyl groans. "Just do it."

"Why should I?" Sky asks.

"Girls, obey your mistress. Undress and take him, even by force." Vinyl instructs.

Sky blinks as the mares grab him as Vinyl starts walking out. "Hey. You can't do this…even if I will enjoy this." Sky says as the mares drag him to bed.

"Yes, I can." Vinyl says smirking as they removed his clothes.

"Vinyl!" Sky yells as she shuts the door and locks it behind her.

* * *

"Have fun?" Vinyl asks smirking after Sky emerged in his armor.

Sky stops and looks at her before slapping her flank hard and sends her to the ground. "Next time I have a chance, I will show you how it goes. When I make you beg me to take you again."

Vinyl groans. "Note to self: don't make mares go on Sky." Vinyl says groaning on the ground.

"I think I will inform Snow of this." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl sighs. "Fine."

"So prepare to be taken by her." Sky informs.

"Oh, I am getting a reward." Vinyl says in a sing-song tone.

Sky slaps her flank again and sends her to the ground again. "Keep up that attitude and I'm sure Snow would be happy to deal with you."

"Jackpot." Vinyl says.

Sky sighs as he walks off. "Honry mare."

"And proud!" Vinyl proclaimed.

'Sometimes I can't believe she rules the vampires.' Sky thinks sweat dropping.

Zora blinks and looks behind her to see Sky walking up to her and the line of knights. "Where were you?"

"Vinyl." Sky simply says making Zora want to press him for more details later.

Zora shakes her head and looks out to the field. "They are waiting. Hoping we step one hoof out of the gate."

"We won't give them the pleasure. They either take this castle by assault or be surrounded and destroyed by the armies coming to encircle and destroy them all." Sky says.

Zora hums. "Should we soften them or leave it tender?" Zora asks tapping her chin.

"We ignore them mostly try to goad them into attacking us. If they do, they will be targets to test our new weapons on. If not, they will still die. They don't realize it yet, but they are all in the jaws of the predator." Sky says.

"You are such a devious overlord." Zora says smiling a bit.

"No, I knew my opponents and know my force's power the moment they didn't try to expand a front and just bypassed our garrisons, they put themselves in checkmate. They are truly foolish. They only got this far because we allowed it." Sky says.

"And they are too much of an idiot." Zora says as she walks away and sits down at a nearby table in a tower.

"Have all those manning the wall start chanting about the coward who abandoned his fief and army to save his life and the fool who lost everything by his own pathetic tricks and was banished." Sky instructs.

Zora hums in agreement as she writes down the chant to say.

"You like that Spitfire?" Sky asks.

Spitfire leans on the wall nearby as she watches the army. "Yes. It works fine."

"Want to really rub it in?" Sky asks.

"No. I don't want to be seen as him." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"Also, add that all of Libya acknowledges Spitfire as the rightful heir to her dynasty and not the pretender." Sky adds.

Spitfire kept staring out to the waiting army as she kept listening.

* * *

The chanting and jeers from the wall had been going on for hours. Taunting and shaming the besiegers and mocking the leaders who were being so pathetic.

"Like it?" Sky asks, walking up to Spitfire who is watching it on the wall.

Spitfire smiles, as she knew it was driving her cousin crazy from this and more likely to do something idiotic.

Sky sighs as he leans on her. "You like it."

"You get more respect." Spitfire whispers to him.

Sky kisses her cheek. "And I get you."

"Silly stallion." Spitfire says as the besiegers started to move.

Sky sighs as he pushes himself off of her. "Back to work."

"Archers, prepare to fire!" An officer calls.

All the archers hold up their weapons as they prepare to fire at the approaching army.

"Hum, seems they are in a bit of formation. I didn't think they were competent enough for that." Sky says as the ballistas began to fire.

Spitfire waves him off. "Not anymore." She says as the arrows hit and break some of the lines.

"Tell me, is this their entire force?" Sky asks suspiciously.

Spitfire slowly nods. "If I know him, he will be stubborn enough to bring it all in one single attack."

"But the entire force isn't his alone, is it?" Sky asks.

"Are you kidding? I would think three-fourths are from the noble." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"My point is, would someone who has experience in warfare like him attack without siege weapons or at least ladders?" Sky asks.

"He would get ladders. He knows that much. However, he believes in trickery more than siege weapons." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"Send out scouts. I want to know if they are trying to circle around and scale the mountain." Sky orders the Dark moon knight captain.

They salute and rush off towards the south end.

"So what will your next move be?" Sky asks.

* * *

"This is simple. Remember, they are only barbarians. Not smart enough for this." A captain says leading a group of a hundred soldiers through the dense forest up the mountain.

"I don't know why we are worrying. Besides, we are better fighters than the barbarians themselves." A soldier remarks.

"Yeah…where did the captain go?" One asks seeing him there a second ago.

"Where did the supply group go?" Another asks in the middle after looking behind them where the wagons and carts where.

"Where's the stupid archers?" Another asks in the crowd as they now all look around and went on guard.

"I don't believe this!" One soldier says before walking on and doesn't see the thin wire rope before it was too late and was lifted away choking without a yelp.

"Oh, my. Oh, my. Were they really so foolish as to tread into our territory?" A voice says.

"I believe so. Shall we give them the warmest welcome?" Another voice asks as the rest all huddle up and takes out their weapons.

"Yes. One bathed in their own blood." The first voice says and then they hear a hiss at the end.

"We can take them." A bull-headed soldier says frowning as he kept his sword steady.

"Fellow vampires, the Overlord has said we can feed on them like we have been doing since they entered his territory. Don't let any of them get away. It would be so rude to him for providing us with such a meal." The first one says appearing in Dark Moon knight armor.

"Va…va…vampire?" One asks shaking and struggling to hold his sword pointed at the knight.

Soon, seven more emerged, their fangs showing with an anticipating smirk.

"Shall we dine on this delicious buffet?" One asks chuckling.

"And there is still so many to feed on as we separated them with our illusions. We may have sent a few back to get barrels for it all." Another says.

"Oh. The much and many types of blood we can spill and drink. Can we drink now?" Another asks looking to the captain.

"Do it." The captain says.

They all hiss as they all rush at the soldiers as the soldiers yell out and try to swipe off the vampires.

* * *

"The charge has been halted and they took around a fourth of their numbers before falling back. Those vanguards were the epitome of stupid." Sky says neutrally.

"And it was so small. No thought put into it." Spitfire says sitting with him.

"Your cousin must be enraged again. Start chanting how stupid he is again." Sky orders.

A messenger nearby nods and runs off to spread the word as the soldiers nearby started to chant the speech they had already.

"Now how stupid will you be?" Sky asks.

* * *

"It's been a week and they only tried two more assaults. What are you up to? Building siege equipment or maybe trying to starve us out?" Sky thinks aloud, looking out from the walls.

"Maybe starve? We haven't had good blood bags." Vinyl says hanging beside.

"I thought you stored up some from that raid." Sky says.

"We did. But it might be running out soon." Vinyl says swinging back and forth.

"Yeah right. Tell them to stop partying and start acting like this is a siege and ration it." Sky instructs.

Vinyl swings off and lands on him. "We are not stupid. But I'm surprised this guy is holding out before us. Usually, they would rush out at the end in a few days." Vinyl says shaking her head.

"It must be the other reigning him in. The guy's ego and arrogance are too great for this…actually Vinyl, do me a favor." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl hums and looks down to him. "Yes?"

"Send your vampire to hypnotize some of them to spread rumors like. Spitfire's cousin is planning to kill the other leader and when he heard the other leader sent troops to ambush and rain arrows down from the mountain, that he sent his own to follow and kill them. Also, have them plant evidence of this like putting trinkets in their possessions like a signet ring or some jewelry they were wearing when your vampires killed them." Sky instructs.

Vinyl nods. "You got it."

"The battle is heading in our favor more and more each day. Send out a few other of your vampires in dark moon knight armor, carrying the emergency message flags and get a report on how long they will take to get here from Rainbow, and Shadow's land and while they are at it, get Dark Tail's report on how the invasion force for Celtica is coming." Sky informed.

Vinyl hums. "You got it. Anything else?"

"You back in that maid outfit." Sky teases.

Vinyl hits his head at that. "Don't even." She says before disappearing.

"Oh, but I liked stripping you out of it and taking you." Sky teases.

An apple hits his head and he catches it.

'You are so going to be dressed in it by Snow.' Sky thinks turning back to the field with a serious expression as the sun sets.

* * *

"Sire, have you heard the rumors circulating?" An officer whispers to the former Gual lord in his tent.

"What is it?" The lord asks looking over.

"That other bastard is planning to kill you and he killed those we sent to ambush the enemy to decrease the numbers of our soldiers." The officers whispers.

The lord frowns at that. "Tell me everything." He whispers back.

"After hearing that I went to search some of the soldiers who were absent from the battle and found this." The officer whispers before giving a signet ring of one of the officers that fled with the lord so many years ago who disappeared with the rest of the ambush party.

The lord sighs. "Great. Prepare for his betrayal."

* * *

Sky blinks. "I suddenly have an inkling feeling I will need to chop someone into bits."

"Need a knife?" Vinyl asks suddenly beside him and holding up a chef's knife.

Sky shakes his head before his shadows flare a bit. "I got a better idea." He says looking to his shadows. "I never go to ask Spitfire, what was his name?"

"Bagrat, but I prefer Ratbag." Spitfire says, cautious of the Dark Moon knights and her now.

"Perfect name for such a loser." Sky says grinning as he walks down to the gate.

* * *

"Hey." The noble calls and he look over as he packs his bags.

"What?" Bagrat asks, obviously miffed at the interruption.

The noble frowns as he stays on his wildebeest. "Tell me honestly, you never did intend to give half of the rule of me, did you?" He asks frowning more as he went.

Bagrat grits his teeth as he realizes he must have caught on but tries to maintain his composure. "And what if I am?"

The noble huffs. "Answer it." He calls as his soldiers grip their weapons while his side of the army was gripping theirs at the sound of the argument.

Bagrat scoffs. "I do intend to give and…"

"Honestly!" The noble calls as he holds up the scroll.

Bagrat frowns heavily at the sight. "So now you know."

The noble huffs as he throws the scroll away. "This has gone on far enough. And it's no wonder we have been losing and…" He stops as he grunts and looks to see an arrow embedded in his shoulder and slowly glares to the other army, an archer with no arrow. "Kill them all." He says slowly as he rips the arrow out.

* * *

Sky smiles as the gate open for him and he looks to the army clashing with each other and walks to it. "Heh. All too easy." He says to himself as he closes in on the fighting. "Oh, this will fun." He says to himself as he extends his shadows toward three of the soldiers and grabs them around the legs and pull them away toward him. He leers over them as they realize who they are looking at before being covered up by shadows.

* * *

Bagrat blocks a blade from a heavily armored soldier and then kicks him away, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You don't disappoint Bagrat or should I call you Ratbag? I thought you would lead any army you commanded into ruin." Sky says as his knights started flooding out of the gate.

Bagrat turns to the approaching Sky and brings his sword up to fight before three sleek mares in barely any armor jumps out from behind Sky and goes straight at him with small thin swords as the first knocks his sword to the side and moves to the side. The second moves up quickly as Bagrat has barely any time to move before she stabs her sword into his shoulder and then pushes him straight into the ground and pins him. He groans as he tries to reach for the sword before the third came straight at him from the air and brings her sword down and moves it slightly to the side before slicing near him and then screams as he felt his wing severed and tries to hurry to get the sword out of his shoulder.

Sky walks up and places a hoof on the mare and stops her mid-swing. "Not yet." He says looming over Bagrat and looks at his pitiful form as the knights and riders slammed into the force.

* * *

What followed the siege was a parade by all the knight orders through every Libya city with members of the bandit army in cages. It was a statement that the knights were back to doing what they were supposed to and would once more be the protectors of the common citizen.

The people, upon seeing this, rejoiced as not only had the enemy been routed, but was routed by righteousness. This was a new kingdom a true kingdom. It would take years, but Sky and many other high ranking officers could tell the populace would now start throwing everything they had to support the kingdom they were now a part of.

"Well…we are doing something good." Applejack says, looking out the window.

"Yes. From now on Libya will start training calvary for the state. The knights will oversee this." Sky informs.

Applejack hums and looks back to him looking over a desk with papers and maps. "What are your plans now?"

"With Libya secured and us sending our message we turn our attention to the west. We move to finish bringing it under my rule." Sky says rubbing the flank of the naked mare.

Applejack shivers and pushes his hoof away. "Stop that. But how are you going to handle that?"

"I have already had several lords in place to handle the day to day things. Plus, the vampires will be my eyes and ears here. Letting me know if they remain loyal to me." Sky says laying his head on her shoulder.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "And if they are not?"

"We either call them out on it or send a subtle reminder who rules." Sky says hugging her, knowing she was tired from the bed activities they just did.

Applejack sighs and leans against him. "Well, we need to start on the new direction."

"We are." Sky says as Vinyl starts rousing from her sleep.

"What did I miss?" Vinyl asks groggily as she sits up.

"Nothing really. It's morning now." Sky informs.

Vinyl yawns and grins to them. "Can I have a snack?"

Sky nudges one of Vinyl's sleeping handmaidens to wake her.

The maiden moans as she lifts her head up to them. "Master?"

"Your mistress requires blood. Please go retrieve her a snack." Sky requests.

The maiden quickly gets up and leaves to find one.

"Now we strengthen defenses here and attack Celtica, but what about Belgica? We still need to think of a way to give us an advantage against their superior airborne armies." Sky says thinking.

"I can help with that." Vinyl says smirking.

"You have my attention." Sky says.

"I will give you a gift for all the blood and for our marriage." Vinyl says.

* * *

"These are…" Twilight says in disbelief.

"Giant hawks and Rocs." Sky says smirking.

Twilight blinks as she looks to the large two birds, resembling a regular sized hawk and eagle but at double the size of Celebrimbor who seems to be frowning at them, standing before them, looking around or looking at them.

"And we can get much more for you." Vinyl says.

"Fluttershy." Sky says.

Fluttershy peeks around the doorway from the castle and smiles as she flies up as both birds stare at her. She smiles and starts to pet the top of their beaks, making them chirp happily.

"Start focusing on training these species. We have a new form of cavalry in the making." Sky says.

Fluttershy looks surprised at him as the birds look to Sky carefully at that.

"Just like the Salamanders." Sky informs.

The birds snap their beaks at him at that as Celebrimbor roar softly nearby.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sky asks, inviting them to challenge him.

The birds keep staring at him as he walks off, Twilight following shortly afterward as she kept looking back at the birds. "You sure that was a good idea?"

"Others asked me the same about the Salamanders when we started training them." Sky says as the birds of prey backed down.

"I…see…" Twilight says unsure, not knowing what else he has planned as Fluttershy glides down to them.

"I will leave it to you, my cute yellow wife." Sky says before raspberrying her.

Fluttershy giggles as she tries to push him away. "Stop it."

"I'm going to head north, ok?" Sky asks.

Fluttershy smiles and hugs him. "Okay."


	37. Opening 5

Celtica, a providence that is all coast, rough, and mountainous terrain. Most of the providence subsist on fish and wheat. Its income revolves mostly around its fishing and the mining of the fiefs and, in the past, its trade with the Republic of Griffonstone. Off the coast of the mainland is the Isle of Mare, the changeling hive has been living there since anyone could remember. While in the fief of Molina rests Luna's academy for Dark Arts.

The providence, like the northern tribes, was settled by settlers from Gual, but as time went on they clambered for their independence from Gual and won it during the first collapse of the Platinum queendom under Sapphire Platinum the second's rule. Since that time, many things have changed. Like the northern tribes, they had split into several different tribes were many warlords arose and fell. Out of all the provinces, this one has the longest history of warlords who protected the realm from the threat from the griffons from when they were an empire to the changeling's attacks over the centuries.

They saw heroes like Gendack the destroyer, Kishda the marauder, Senkak the Stormborne, Plencha the silver arrow, Quinda the firestorm, and more. Each one of these heroes, time and time again, has pushed back nearly impossible odds from both the griffons and the changelings. This has lead to a great warrior tradition amongst them that sadly in the north has been mostly lost and in the south, even though it has remained, most of it has rusted with time with the constant threat and fights with the griffons as for the past century have been a republic more concerned with trade than conquering lands with military might like their ancestors did.

Because of the wars against the griffons and changelings, the original warrior army consisted of four different soldiers. First is the front line soldiers. These warriors' equipment usually consists of very large shields with spears and swords. The second is more lightly armored with smaller shields armed with swords and short spears. These are what now would be known as the shock troops. The third is the least armored armed with slings, bows, and javelins. These were the skirmishers. And finally the richest. Those who could afford a mount and armor and weapons. These were the cavalry, though made up so little of the forces that they rarely had any impact in the fights.

 **(i64,tinypic,com[dv1gj,png)**

 **Replace ( ',' to '.' and '[' to 'forward slash')**

Celtica Providence -

Circle with a plus in it - Santiago fief - Fish, Timber

Circle with an X in it - Viscaya fief - Fish, Linen

Frame - Narva fief - Iron, Copper mine

5 point star - Silves fief - Fish Salt

Cloud - Cadiz fief - Marble

6 point star - Malaga fief - Fish

4 point star - Denia fief - War Mounts

7 point star - Tarragona fief - Fish

Crescent moon - Molina fief (Luna controlled academy fief) - Silver mine, Dyes

Trapezoid - Cuenca fief - Timber, Leather

Lightning bolt - La Mancha fief - Fish


	38. Chapter 33: Buggy Rut

The march north didn't take long and many of the townsponies came to show proper respect and the Overlord's guards as he waved at them until they made it to Brightmill where they rested at one of the border forts a day before heading for Viscaya's capital where Cadance and Gleaming were.

"Remember, look your best." Cadance instructs as she tries to clean up Gleaming.

"I know." Gleaming says in the form of a female version of herself when she was a pony.

Cadance sighs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Cadance, we both know it is necessary. You can't bear a child from me and I need to lay eggs for future changeling rulers." Gleaming says.

Cadance slowly puts her head on Gleaming's chest and looks down. "I know…I just wish it wasn't like this and we could go back to the way things were."

"I know." Gleaming says petting her before there was a knock at the door.

"Must be them." Cadance says looking up to the door and walks to it before opening it to find Sky standing there smiling. "Hello, Overlord."

"You asked for an audience." Sky says walking in.

Cadance sighs. "Yes…we need you specifically…and…well…"

"We need you to give us heirs." Gleaming finishes, making Cadance glare to her as Gleaming shrugs.

Sky hums. "I see. Then whose first?"

Cadance kept frowning to Gleaming as she wraps a wing around Sky and leads him to their bed as they hear the doors being locked and windows were covered by Gleaming pulling on the curtains. "Me…I don't know how Gleaming will react to her first time."

"Ok, but before we start. Know you will both be forever mine and a part of the royal family." Sky informs.

"We do understand." Cadance grumbles a bit as she gets onto the bed.

Sky smiles as he crawls into bed with her as Gleaming lays down on the far side of the large bed. "So…how?" Sky asks smirking.

Cadance grumbles to herself before feeling Sky nuzzle her, making her shut up and purr and nuzzle back. "Me…"

Sky smiles and moves behind her as he kept trying to nuzzle her. "Okay then. And I'm guessing you are next Gleaming?" He asks, looking to her.

Gleaming smiles as she watches them. "Yeah, but go on. Have fun."

Sky chuckles as he coaxes Cadance to lift her hips up, making her moan as he nuzzles her side and shakes her flanks at him. "Well…somepony's eager."

Cadance moans as she kept her flanks up for him before feeling him mount her and wrap his forelegs around her waist. "Please…"

Sky smiles before quickly looking to Gleaming and sees her horn glowing before she notices him staring and turns it off, smiling nervously. Sky shakes his head amused as he carefully moves himself up to her, making her moan as she felt him move across her flanks.

"Please…put it in…" Cadance pleads as she made sure her tail was out of the way and wiggles her flanks before feeling him push in, making her cry out happily. "That's it…"

Sky kisses the back of her neck and hugs her tightly as he started to move his hips and thrust into her, making her catch her moans. "So…you really like me this much?"

"Yes…just breed me…" Cadance moans, moving her hips back hard onto him to catch a thrust. Sky looks to Gleaming who had just turned her horn off and was whistling innocently to the side.

Sky chuckles and leans down to Cadance's ear. "No problem my sweet." He says and gives a hard thrust into her, making her moan loudly. "How long has it been for you?"

"Too long. I haven't had a stallion's touch." Cadance admits, gasping as she kept trying to meet his thrusts and pushes her head into the sheets to quiet herself.

"Oh? So a mare's touch? You've been with mares?" Sky asks teasingly.

"Yes…" Cadance moans, feeling him throb inside her already.

Sky raises an eyebrow and snaps his gaze to Gleaming who turns off her magic again. "Really? Even that?"

"What? It makes her look and feel hot." Gleaming explains shrugging.

Sky hums and gives one thrust, making Cadance moan. "Yeah. You're right." He says, resuming to move his hips to hers.

Cadance groans and grits her teeth as Sky tightens his grip on her, starting to feel his shallow thrusts push in deeper and shorter. Cadance gasps as she turns her head and looks behind her to see Sky looking at her directly before kissing her. Cadance moans into the kiss as Sky gives one last thrust and keeps pushing against her flank.

Sky grunts as he finally came into Cadance, releasing the cum into her waiting womb as Gleaming smirks and lights up her horn again, this time Cadance's stomach glowing green a bit. Sky sighs in relief as he feels himself empty into Cadance who moans happily as he starts to pull out, leaving her moaning freely and cum spilling out before slipping out and leaving Cadance to fall onto the bed.

"So…good…" Cadance moans as she lightly wiggles her flank toward Sky who smirks and gets up, walking toward Gleaming as he gives a tap to Cadance's flank.

"So…how was she?" Gleaming asks as Sky walks behind her, running a hoof along her side as he did so.

Sky hums as he lifts her tail and looks under her, Gleaming lifting her flanks at the same time to let him have a better look. "Really good…she was called princess of love once?"

Gleaming smiles and shakes her flank. "Academy."

Sky chuckles. "It shows…rather feels." He says mounting her flank, making her grunt as she gets into a comfortable position. "What about you? I'm sure you have some spell."

Gleaming smirks as she lifts her horn. "The bug did leave something." She says and Sky felt a tingling in his balls and looks below them to see them encased in a green glow before it dies down. "That should do it. Finish inside me and find out what happened."

Sky chuckles and smirks to her. "Lusty bug."

Gleaming sticks her tongue out at him. "Horny stallion."

Sky laughs and pushes quickly into Gleaming, making her cry out from the sudden push and grips the sheets and bites into it. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asks teasingly as he started to slam his hips into her flanks.

Gleaming moans as she tries to meet him at every thrust, licking her lips. Sky smiles as he watches the large mare shake under him, her chitin cracking against each other.

Gleaming moans loudly, starting to already feel him throb inside her. "So sensitive…" She tries to say, turning her head to him.

Sky smiles and leans his head down and kisses her. Gleaming moans happily into the kiss, trying to push her head back to him as he leans more over her, gaining more leverage. Sky, feeling himself about to cum inside of Gleaming, pulls his head back and smiles at her as she waits and smiles back.

Sky grits his teeth as he gives a few last thrusts and stops his movements as he hits against her and stops there. Gleaming moans happily as she feels the throbbing and then the warm cum spilling into her. Then smirks as she feels more than usual from Cadance.

Sky sighs in relief as he stays against Gleaming's flank, still releasing into her and looks to Gleaming who is smirking. "Ridged Potency. Used for breeding stallions to give to mares…and bug queens."

Sky chuckles. "So…I'm your breeding stallion? Just there to give sperm for your eggs?" He asks, lightly running a hoof along her flank.

Gleaming rolls her eyes. "Relax. I still like you."

"Joy." Sky playfully grumbles as he leans over and lays them onto their sides, still inside her, and magically lifts the sleeping Cadance over and lays her into Gleaming's hooves, who snuggles into Gleaming's chest. "I'll stay until this stop, but then I have to go."

Gleaming smiles as she feels his balls clench up again and empty another load. "Good. Now rest up. I'm sure you have somewhere to go soon."

Sky hums as he lays his head on her back as Gleaming pulls the covers over them magically. "Sleep tight, my big queen."

Gleaming rolls her eyes. "Shut up, sleep, and keep giving me that good cum."

Sky smirks as he closes his eyes. "Lusty bug."

"Horny stallion."

* * *

"Morning you two." Sky greets.

Cadance moans as she lifts her head up and looks around to see Sky fully dressed, standing by the bed. "Sky? Wha…?"

Sky smiles and leans up and gives a small kiss to her. "Glad to see you are up love pegasus." He says before looking down and Cadance looks to see that Gleaming has kept her hooves wrapped around her.

"Did we do it?" Cadance asks.

"Yes, now you are mine." Sky informs smirking petting her wing.

Cadance moans and blushes as she tries to hide her face behind her hooves.

"Now I have to meet with your general you are lending me for this campaign, but I will give you one last thing." Sky says before pulling her into a kiss.

Gleaming moans and opens her eyes to see her favorite mare and stallion kissing. "Hey now. Where's mine?"

"You were asleep. Now tell me, can you tell if you are pregnant yet?" Sky asks.

Gleaming hums as she rubs a hoof on her stomach. "Maybe…but where's the fun of telling?"

Sky smirks and spanks her. "What about now?"

Gleaming moans happily and shakes her flanks. "Nope. Not telling you."

Sky kept spanking her as Cadance watched, holding back her giggles.

Gleaming cries out and moans as she lets him spank her and allows him more access. "Come on. I'm not going to tell." She says smirking before moaning as he gives another one.

"Tell me or I will keep 'punishing' you." Sky informs.

"No." Gleaming says moaning as she shakes her flanks as he spanks her hard again.

"You will." Sky says spanking her once more before she finally broke.

"Okay…" Gleaming pants as he rubs her green tinted flanks. "Yes…it worked."

"Who is a good queen?" Cadance asks.

"Shut up…" Gleaming mumbles as she nuzzles Sky.

"You are to inform my Snow about this." Sky informs petting her.

Gleaming sighs. "Okay."

"And you my love pegasus. We are going to be seeing a lot of one another." Sky says.

Cadance clears her throat as she backs away slowly.

"Keep backing up and I will make time for a second round." Sky says, making Gleaming smirk.

"No, no. That's okay." Cadance says quickly as she quickly steps back to where she was.

"Alright, time for me to go." Sky says getting up.

Gleaming sticks her tongue out at him. "Honry stallion."

* * *

"Alright, what is the status?" Sky asks, looking over the supply train.

"Going along well." The officer says as he supervises the equipment.

"Good, has there been any word from the sentries on the army coming?" Sky asks.

"They have reported they are crossing the border into Celtica as we speak. It will be another week before they arrive." The officer says.

"At least the siege equipment and placements have arrived." Sky says.

"Yes…now we need to place them around the area." The officer says.

"That is up to your general." Bloom says walking up to Sky.

Sky quickly wraps a hoof around her. "Hello, my flower."

"Hey, yourself." Bloom says smirking.

Sky smiles and kisses her cheek. "Now then, what shall you be doing?"

"Down boy." Bloom says before kissing his cheek.

Sky chuckles and nuzzles her. "Cute."

"But later you, me, and my flank." Bloom whispers into his ear.

Sky grins. "I hope that your sister is there. I had fun with you two when we started together."

"Sprout is in Libya with general Dark Tail securing the border." Bloom informs.

"Poo. Guess I would have to live with you and that can do attitude of yours." Sky says playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get to work." Bloom says pulling him along.

Sky chuckles. "And that's what I love about you." He says following along."

* * *

"Oh, I love how tight your flank is." Sky says.

Bloom moans as she tries to move herself along with him, but he kept picking up speed faster than she can handle as she lays on the bed with him mounting her flank. "More…please…"

Sky smiles as he looks down at her, seeing her with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, panting hard as he gives hard thrusts and makes her jump with each one. "Really now? Who's my good mare?"

"Me! More!" Bloom begs as she raises her flank more and waves her tail in front of him.

Sky grins and grabs her tail and pulls, Bloom shrieking as she came over him as he kept going. "And who will make sure I stay satisfied?"

"Me! Finish me!" Bloom yells, wanting to feel him again.

Sky chuckles as he gives a hard pull, pulling a few strands of hair out as he did so and started to cum inside her, filling her up just like when he did the first time.

Bloom quivers in her sigh as she feels the warmth of him. "So…good…I missed this…"

"A very good strategist and rut to boot. She was a good find." Vinyl says watching.

Sky laughs as he quickly pulls out of Bloom and sits down behind her, Bloom moaning as she felt him move out of her sensitive lips. "Yeah. Got her and her twin after a big battle. One of the best catches ever."

"Zora told me about it." Vinyl says stretching as Shadow and Rainbow were either working or sharpening a weapon.

Sky hums as he turns to them. "So…none of you were bothered that I took my good strategist right here in front of you?"

"Gual territory. We couldn't have gotten to them even if we wanted to." Shadow says before Vinyl makes Rainbow get up and goes to him.

Rainbow frowns and keeps Sky at a leg distance. "No. Not going to happen."

Vinyl smirks. "You want to be in guard trainee uniform and let him command and dominate you."

Sky smiles and walks over and hugs her, waiting for her to relax.

Rainbow kept frowning to Vinyl as she was being hugged. "Shut up." She says, trying to keep from blushing.

Sky waited for a while till Rainbow finally nuzzles him.

Rainbow sighs and kept nuzzling him as Vinyl kept smirking to her and makes her frown back.

"Your turn." Sky says leading her to the bed.

"She's going to need a uniform." Vinyl says chuckling as Rainbow frowns more.

* * *

"I see them. That is a lot of soldiers." Rainbow says watching with binoculars as the army marched towards them.

Sky hums as he looks through a telescope. "That is true. A big one. Wonder if…nah…so…you enjoy last night at least?" He asks as they still have time and he looks to her wearing her small amount of armor.

"Don't push it. So how large?" Rainbow asks as she sees a mixture of wildebeests, salamanders, and heavy salamanders marching with them.

"In total, sixty thousand strong. The kingdom's first professionally trained army. This will be their first campaign." Sky informs.

Rainbow looks to him. "You ready?"

"I have campaign many times and have many hardened veterans." Sky says before kissing her.

Rainbow eeps into the kiss, trying to push him off. As Sky kissed, he started stroking her flank, making her moan and grab onto him before kissing back.

"Is this the right time?" Vinyl asks walking up to them.

"The army gets to rest for a few days while we take inventory and count of the army that the fiefs of Celtica will provide and the mercenaries." Sky informs breaking the kiss.

Vinyl hums. "True. But then we could be attacked soon."

"The garrison is still guarding the border and now have ballista emplacements. I am more interested in the new crossbows Daring gave this army. She calls them crossbow pistols." Bloom says as Rainbow hangs onto Sky now.

Sky hums. "That's true. They are going around. I wonder how they will hold up in battle."

"We shall see." Vinyl says smirking as Rainbow kisses Sky's neck.

Sky chuckles and rubs Rainbow's back. "Yeah, considering what she came up with, it was bound to happen in any way shape or form."

"You also have a very needy recruit right there." Vinyl says.

Rainbow frowns at her. "Shut up."

"There there we will do it again tonight." Sky says holding her.

Rainbow hits his side. "Shut up."

"There wasn't a no." Vinyl says.

Rainbow hits her side now.

"So are any of you going with him on campaign besides Bloom?" Shadow asks.

"Right here." Rainbow says waving a hoof.

"Really, you are going to campaign with him?" Shadow asks.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Some of my armies is with his. Can't let them down."

"Wait, what?" Sky asks surprised.

Rainbow looks to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Three thousand of them."

"Ok." Sky says wrapping his wing around her.

Rainbow huffs. "Any case, shouldn't you guys get ready?" She asks, looking to the others.

"Oh, no need to be hostile my wife." Sky says nuzzling her as she was wrapped in his wing.

"I do need to for my troops." Rainbow points out and waves a hoof.

"Not while with me. Now, who is my beautiful rainbow mare?" Sky jokes.

Rainbow knocks a hoof onto his head.

"She is." Vinyl says smirking.

Rainbow turns a hoof menacingly to Vinyl at that point.

Sky kisses her neck, not letting her go to distract her.

Rainbow kept glaring at Vinyl, but then moans and leans her head away, letting Sky have more access to her neck. "Okay. That feels good."

"And who says Rainbows are untameable?" Vinyl asks.

"Shut up." Rainbow moans happily.

* * *

"In total, we have sixty thousand of the professional army, three thousand from lady Rainbows army, eight thousand from the army lady Cadance has provided and four thousand mercenaries." Twilight informs.

"I see you have been keeping track." Sky says smirking to her.

"I am coming with you." Twilight informs.

'And soon you will be in my tent all night.' Sky thinks. "Well, you best get ready. We march in a few hours." Sky says winking to Gleaming and Cadance while Twilight wasn't looking.

Cadance blushes and looks away as Gleaming smirks to him.

"Very well." Twilight says walking away and Sky takes care to examine her flank as she walked away.

"I'm allowing you to ogle my sister and be in bed with her." Gleaming speaks up, smirking all the while.

Sky puts on his helmet as Twilight turns around and glares at her sister.

Gleaming chuckles and waves at her as Sky walks past Twilight, giving a light tap to her flank as he passes and makes her cover her flank with her tail and blush.


	39. Chapter 34: Hostile Service

The army started marching, many of them were eager to fight and win glory for themselves as they made their way to the border of Viscaya and Narva fiefs. As they drew closer they saw smoke rising from the border. "What is that?" Sky asks looking to the Lyker captain of his royal guard.

"Smoke sir. Seems there's something going on." He says frowning.

"I must know what is going on. Who can we send for reconnaissance?" Sky asks.

"Well if you want a quick answer we have five cavalries that specialize in reconnaissance in the army right now. The Seeking Hackers, War Patrollers, War Troops, Hammer Soldiers, and Seeking Fang." Lyker informs.

"Have the War Troops find out about this." Sky orders.

"Send word to the War Troops to ride ahead and find out what is going on. The rest of you, pick up the pace." Lyker orders.

A messenger runs off to the troops as the rest of the troops starts to march again with increased speed. Soon a few of the one thousand squadrons come riding back. "Overlord, the border is under attack. Seems they are trying to preemptive strike us."

"Very well. Inform the army we are going to reinforce them." Sky instructs.

The few troops nod and quickly rides off to relay the news.

"Seems you get to see your first battle sooner than we thought." Sky says, looking to Twilight riding on a wagon that was carrying supplies.

Twilight frowns a bit at that and tries not to say anything.

The army hastened its pace to the fortress that seemed to be taking a beating with many arrows flying over it and archers firing at an unseen enemy.

"What's the plan?" Vinyl asks behind him on the saddle.

"They won't expect us opening the gate and charging right at them with twenty thousand cavalries." Sky informs.

"But what if this is what they want? A full charge?" Vinyl asks raising an eyebrow.

"That is why I sent the scouts ahead to get me all the info." Sky says as more riders run up.

It turned out the force was a probing raid with only five thousand soldiers attacking and had already taken major damage, losing two-fifths of their forces. The moment Sky arrived he got cavalry into formation behind the gate and when it opened they charged right through taking the enemy completely off guard and routed and ran them down.

"This is easy." Twilight observed.

"Those were just a probing raid. This was only a skirmish. Far from a true engagement." Sky informed as the garrison and army cheered. Though it was mostly those who this was their first campaign who cheered the loudest.

Twilight shakes her head. "Still too easy."

"Let's get the army moving. We still have the campaign to do." Sky instructs, getting the army moving again.

Twilight frowns as she keeps noting down everything. Still, can't believe that Archmage Celestia sent her here with him.

The army marched forward for days through the fief, noting the mine they secured along the way past it. "This is something, I must admit." Vinyl says, noting what she can do with the minerals.

"It seems we couldn't have invaded at a better time. The fief is in internal turmoil." Sky says reading a message from his changeling spies.

Vinyl hums. "But how far can you go with an animal that is already backed into a corner?"

"Yes, but they are having trouble raising their army with all of this. Seems their ruler was killed at a feast and the guilty party was the heir who was executed." Sky says.

"Ouch. That's tough." Vinyl laminated as she lays on his back.

"Yes and now there is a succession issue. Apparently, that raid was one of the potentials trying to gain legitimacy through plunder." Sky says.

"Well, he fucked up badly." Vinyl says grinning.

"Yes, but with our threat, they will try and muster as much as they can." Sky says.

Vinyl giggles. "Can't wait to see what he brings."

"There are currently three potentials. Two with far more influence and power than the third." Sky informs giving the report to Twilight.

Twilight hums as she reads it over. "I see." She says writing it down in her notes.

"That kind of information is what entire plans are dictated from." Sky informs, knowing she wasn't used to war or at least not seeing it fought.

Twilight kept staring at the papers, trying to figure out everything.

"Now have one of the weather mages discerned the coming weather?" Sky asks.

"They said that in the coming season there will be some rain with a slight chance of lightning storms and high winds from the south. To the northeast, there will be heavy rain with a strong chance of many clouds. To the north, a scattering of clouds with a chance of sun. It will likely be warmer than it has been." A nearby officer says.

"I see. Then we will march our army straight at them then." Sky instructs.

"Sir?!" The officer asks shocked.

"We will use their disunity to our advantage and move and secure more territory before they come to meet us in battle." Sky informs.

"But the weather…?" The officer asks confused.

"Will slow us down so we must race ahead of it and start taking and fortifying our position." Sky informs.

"…yes sir." The officer says starting to send out the messages.

"I want the Seeking Hackers, War Patrollers, and War Troops squadrons to constantly ride ahead of us and scout. I need information." Sky says.

"Sir." Another officer says running ahead to send the message.

"Eat quickly Twilight. We are moving." Sky informs.

Twilight looks to him with a big piece of bread in her mouth and quickly chews and eats it as she tries to study the notes.

* * *

"Commander, the army seems different from the one from the last campaign, doesn't it?" A mercenary asks his company's commander.

"Yeah…who are they?" The commander asks himself.

"Commander, I have been talking to the royal guard and it turns out this is the first professional army that the Overlord has finished making." The captain of the companies raider cavalry informs.

"I see." The commander says thinking about it.

"So how many levis did he raise?" One of the mercenaries asks.

"None of the professional armies are levis. These are ponies, griffons, etc whose job it is to be in the army and fight. This is their job. They're not farmers or merchants they are soldiers. This is a new idea by the overlord." The captain informs.

"Basically Daisen is saying that they are professional fighters like mercenaries are." The commander says.

"Wonder how far he will go?" The commander asks himself.

Captain Daisen moved close to him before whispering the royal guard knew that their overlord desired all the provinces, not just Celtica, but to unify the entire warring country. To the commander's shock as, even though he was ambitious looking for a kingdom of his own, not even he considered the entire country as his goal. The thoughts on this persisted in his mind for the entire march until they came to a stop nearly two days later.

* * *

Sky had stopped and had his army make camp on a huge hill overlooking the area with a good water source and started work on building up a defense network, starting with throwing up makeshift fences and digging trenches in the preparation for what was to come. They were less than five days away from the capital and they knew it. They had sent three squadrons to scout constantly for anything new as they worked so not to be caught off guard.

"Anything yet?" Sky asks looking over a map.

"No my lord." The officer says as Sky waited at his seat, overlooking the field of hilly terrain.

"Big sight, ain't it?" Vinyl asks, jumping into his lap.

"You would know about that." Sky whispers into her ear.

Vinyl smirks as she wiggles her flank into his lap. "And you know about mine." She whispers back.

"So what do you think about Twilight?" Sky whispers into her ear as he watched as his soldiers started setting up towers on the hills.

"The hot shut-in. If she places a skirt and glasses on, it would be better." Vinyl says chuckling.

"Can you use your powers to start subtly putting mental suggestions in her mind to make her less loyal to Celestia or at least have a new loyalty she can't just ignore?" Sky whispers into Vinyl's ear.

Vinyl grins. "Can I suggest her to wear the clothing too?"

"Later down the line first. I want her in my camp and out of Celestia's." Sky whispers into her ear, making Vinyl smile more.

Vinyl giggles. "You got it. Now then, you want to stop rubbing my flank?"

"Do you want me to?" Sky whispers into her ear as he smirked.

Vinyl relaxes in his lap. "Nah…you can get more firm if you want."

"No need to call Rainbow or Bloom." Sky whispers teasingly.

Vinyl licks her lips at that. "Good.

"So does Bloom intend to have walls built from each gate?" Sky asks.

"No, not enough time." Vinyl says

"Good." Sky says rubbing his head.

"My lord, an enemy scout was spotted." An officer informs.

"Did he see our camp?" Sky asks.

"No. I do not think so." The officer says worriedly.

"Let the scout see and tell them to slow construction. I want them to think we have been here longer than we have." Sky instructs.

The officer nods and quickly runs off.

"Want to make it seem like we have been here longer than they think huh?" Vinyl asks the smirking stallion.

* * *

"They must be squirming by now." Sky says holding Rainbow.

Rainbow moans as she brings the pillow over her head. "Yeah, yeah. Let me sleep."

"Oh, did you not enjoy it my wife?" Sky asks.

Rainbow just moans and waves her hoof at him.

"Are your men ready for a fight?" Sky asks holding her gently.

"Yeah. They are ready for anything." Rainbow says sighing.

"I don't think the first three fiefs will give us much trouble. It's the kingdom bordering the griffon's that has me concerned most of all for this campaign." Sky informs.

Rainbow hums as she nuzzles the pillow. "Yeah, yeah."

"Now tell me, you trying to become a mother quickly or you just love me taking you?" Sky asks.

Rainbow turns her head and looks to him. "Just shut up and hold me."

"I haven't stopped my Rainbow." Sky informs.

Rainbow scoffs and turns her head back to sleep.

"Say it." Sky says petting her.

"Yeah, yeah, love you." Rainbow says rolling her eyes.

"And who is my Rainbow?" Sky asks.

"Just let me sleep." Rainbow says as she kept her eyes closed.

"Who is it?" Sky asks smirking.

"Me. Now let me sleep." Rainbow says starting to frown.

Sky smiles as he wiggles a little, moving around inside her flank a bit.

Rainbow hits his side and stops him. "Cut it out. Let me sleep."

"Admit it. You like me inside of you." Sky says.

Rainbow groans. "I loathe you."

"What was that?" Sky asks wiggling some more.

Rainbow moans. "Cut it out. Just let me sleep. I need to ready for a battle anytime soon."

"Oh?" Sky asks before messing with her breast like he was trying to milk her.

Rainbow jumps. "Stop that." She says pushing his hoof away.

"Then turn around and snuggle with me." Sky instructs.

Rainbow groans and turns over. "Now let me sleep."

Sky kisses her before just laying there with her.

* * *

"So tell me my vampire, how are things in their city?" Sky asks as Vinyl had just returned as he and Rainbow were putting on their armor.

"Panic is gripping the streets and they put it under martial law trying to keep order." Vinyl says going to lay on the bed.

"Any signs of troop movements? They know we are here as we let their scout get away to relay the information." Sky says.

"Well, this will be fun." Rainbow says shaking her head.

"So tell me, of your three thousand troops, what did you bring mostly? Cavalry, infantry, or archers?" Sky asks putting on his helmet.

"Two thousand cavalry and one thousand infantry." Rainbow says proudly.

"No archers?" Sky asks looking to her.

"I figure you would have that covered." Rainbow says.

"True. So now we have to rile them up and get them to attack us. Vinyl, can you go back and make some of them bad mouth the hottest headed of the potential heirs? Saying stuff like he is too much of a coward to face us in combat?" Sky asks.

Vinyl grins and flashes her fangs. "Sure. Will be quite fun."

"Also, as a reward for this, go to their prison, find a criminal and drain him dry." Sky instructs.

Vinyl giggles happily. "Oh, you know how to treat such a good guest."

"Also, did you do that thing I asked of you?" Sky asks.

Vinyl smirks. "All set for you."

"Thank you." Sky says before heading out to make his rounds on the camp.

* * *

Twilight sighs as this was the tenth day she spent in this camp, waiting for something to happen.

"Professor Sparkle?" A voice asks behind her.

"Spike, right now I am not a professor. I am a court mage." Twilight reminds looking back at the purple dragon with green spines in some of the guard armor that Celestia has on her guards.

Spike looks a bit worried. "Twilight, I have been watching over you and you haven't been acting well. Heck, you messed up the schedule a few times." He says showing a scroll with multiple scribbles over some events.

"It's just I figured I would constantly have something to do, but all that is happening right now is building and patrolling." Twilight says.

"You should see my job Sparkle. This is nothing compared what I do sometimes after an accident with a spell." Spike explains.

"Please stop calling me that. You are my little brother. We aren't strangers." Twilight reminds.

"Yet, I am a guard and you are a professor. It wouldn't be right without calling you by last name." Spike defends.

"I repeat, I am no longer a professor." Twilight says bonking him lightly.

Spike rubs his head as he gives a slight frown. "Sparkle, I am too use to you calling you by that name. I can't escape from it." Twilight holds up a hoof to him. Spike just frowns as he stares at her. "Just stop. Besides, I am a proctor for you. Not some glorified assistant. As much as I want to."

"Tell me, Spike, you were with Sunset studying when she was a temporary court mage for a court at war. Was it like this?" Twilight asks.

"Worse. Try blood sometimes at the table." Spike explains shaking his head.

"I mean was there this much time between battles?" Twilight asks.

"You know those books about the wars that were recorded?" Spike asks, watching her carefully.

"Yes, why?" Twilight asks, raising an eyebrow.

Spike throws his hand toward every single soldier passing by who has a grim expression on their face. "Those books would be placed in the restricted section, read only by the archmage if it recorded every single detail about war. Every single puddle of blood. Every single bead of sweat. Every single loss of light from every single being that is involved that her students can record is in them. The time is not the issue. It's the horrors that come from it." Spike admits before sighing. "If you were placed on the front lines to fight, those spells of yours would cripple once you realize what is really going on and you would join all of them. War isn't as glorious as it is lead to be. That is to motivate the soldiers to fight or join up. It is also very long. Months can pass in between battles." Spike informs.

Twilight looked at him horrified as Sky walked passed on his daily inspection of the defenses.

Spike sighs before starting to walk off. "I'll let you contemplate that. I would talk with Overlord Sky at least. He can help you understand more and maybe calm you down."

* * *

The army waited for nearly another week before it finally happened. Scouts ran in and raised the alarm. The enemy was coming.

"Get everything together! I don't want anything missed or uncovered!" Sky orders as he makes sure his armor is tied against him.

"Finally looks like Vinyl did her job well." Rainbow says putting on her helmet.

"And they might be more pissed than ever because of that. That helps." Sky says smirking.

"Sir, a report. The enemy approaches with less than six thousand." A scout reports on his wildebeest.

Sky smirks to him. "Good. Have also forces get in position. We will let them come to us and try and assault our positions." Sky says, knowing this fief used mostly bucklers instead of a full shield, making their range of coverage far less than normal.

"Yes, sir." The scout says riding off to relay the message to everyone.

"It is just as you wanted, to meet the enemy on the ground of your choosing once more. Tell me, have you ever fought a battle unlike this?" Rainbow asks.

"Quite a few. Mostly sieges." Sky says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever fought yourself? Your…magic or simple weapons?"

"I fight on the frontline when necessary, but being at one point in the battle limits my perspective and if I do not know the situation at all points in the battle, how can I make the right call?" Sky asks.

Rainbow stares at him. "So you want to stay back?"

"I want to find where the leader of this army is, then send the archers in reserve to bombard that area with arrows. If we kill their generals their morale will plummet." Sky says.

"I see…" Rainbow says to herself.

"But I want as little damage done to the army as possible." Sky says.

"Ah…you want the army." Rainbow concludes.

"To conserve our strength, yes. I will not waste the lives of my men meeting them in close quarters like this army likes to fight. Their bucklers they using are useful there, but when it comes to blocking arrows…well, that changes matters." Sky informs.

"That makes sense." Rainbow says to herself as she thinks about it.

"And if we deal a decisive blow to the army here and then lay siege to the city, their morale will be even worse and be willing to listen to any demands for surrender." Sky informs.

Rainbow finally looks to him. "You don't want to constantly attack?"

"Why attack when I can exhaust the enemies through other means. I don't have as many men as the last two campaigns and I don't have allies like in Libya so we must fight smarter not harder here." Sky says.

Rainbow slowly nods as she looks outside to the fields ahead.

"Now let us see if they have any good leadership. Tell me Rainbow, what do you know about that army out there?" Sky asks as Twilight listened in.

"I know they are foolish for doing this maneuver. The rider should have said something about pursuers but he didn't." Rainbow says.

"Ah, but did you know this army is used to outnumbering their enemies and overpowering them with those numbers? That they prefer close combat where they make excellent use of their bucklers? Or that they refuse to accept any surrender and like to use flashy tactics like marching their army squarely at an enemy? Or that their chain of command is very loose and their officers are not appointed by ability, but by political connection?" Sky asks.

"I'm guessing to you that this will be an easy win?" Rainbow asks.

"By knowing these details I can form proper strategies to counter them. In the end Rainbow, knowledge is power." Sky informs.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow as she kept watching him.

"Now stay with me. You and your army will be in reserve for now. With no archers, they can't aid all that much until they get closer." Sky informs.

"Seriously? They have been waiting for a fight." Rainbow argues.

"And they shall have one. At the right time and place. For now, let the untest bloody their hooves and become better soldiers." Sky says.

"Ah, I get it. That is the second reason for this battle. You want to train your personal army with this battle. Let them fight their first real battle with as little help from the more experienced warriors as possible." Rainbow says.

"Guilty." Sky informs.

Rainbow shakes her head amused now. "Oh, Sky. I fell in with a crazy general and ruler."

"Now let us see if any of the officers have more skill in warfare than arrogance, shall we?" Sky asks before taking flight to the central watch tower that surveyed the entire camp.


	40. Chapter 35: Harshness of War

The battle started not long after as the enemy broke into two fronts and attacked two sections marching squarely as if they had overwhelming numbers in comparison. Sky frowned as he watched this as he wasn't impressed at the show as it showed him the army's officers so far had more arrogance than skill as they reached in the range of the archers and they started letting loose their arrows at the enemies.

"Sir, they are still coming at us. Keep firing, sir?" An officer asks as parts of the army fall from the arrow strikes.

"Yes, what do you think Rainbow?" Sky asks, looking to his left at her as Twilight watched from his right.

Rainbow huffs. "Idiot doesn't know how to war. I would roll over him with a wagon along if he fights like this."

"So do you think I was right to use this to train them and teach them what war is really like?" Sky asks.

"I would say so, but this is a shooting gallery for them. Not a real fight. You need these soldiers to let them get close and fight up close. Not from long range. They won't get the experience this way." Rainbow advises.

"The archers will and if we engage in close range with this army we will lose too many if we fight the entire battle that way." Sky says.

"Just partly." Rainbow says raising an eyebrow at him.

"They will see close combat soon. But for now, we must fight this smartly and fight the enemy the way they can't co…the ballistas are now in range." Sky says as they start to fire.

Twilight watches as the large bolts were launched and fly toward the enemy groups before they crash into them and sends some of them flying, losing limbs as others were crushed under them and grimaces as the army advances through them like nothing happened as they reform into a block again with fewer soldiers.

"Tell me Twilight, is this your first battle watching this happen? You didn't get to see the skirmish at the border." Sky says.

Twilight barfs off to the side behind some barrels as Rainbow sighs. "Greenies."

"We are all green once. So Rainbow, what was your first time?" Sky asks.

Rainbow sighs. "When I was tested with my first battle back home."

"For me, it was during a pirate raid. I watched my uncle die defending the family to the end. In a fit of rage, I took a fallen sword and stabbed the one who killed him through the back." Sky informs.

Rainbow was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How old are you anyways?" Sky asks.

"Seventeen." Rainbow informs.

"Oh, and when is your birthday?" Sky asks.

"Soon, but we can celebrate it after the campaign." Rainbow says bumping his flank with her own as the army drew ever closer to the fortifications.

"They are holding up better than I thought. I would think that the internal turmoil with the succession crisis would affect their morale…he must have promised them something very valuable." Sky says.

"Maybe land from our side and riches beyond their wildest dreams." Rainbow dramatizes.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Twilight, tell me, watching this from the other side, what would you do?" Sky asks.

Twilight coughs as the wipes the bile from her mouth and looks toward him sickly. "Give…" She felt another round coming up. "Give promises that equal to that of rulers and the archmages." She says quickly before barfing again.

"Wrong. He should be retreating or surrender, but he is a fool. He marched an army equipped with close quarter fighting into a killing field for archers and this is their entire force they have left." Sky says.

"It's strange. He must have something differently." Rainbow says out loud.

"Oh, do tell." Sky instructs.

"Maybe another force coming in from behind us. If he wants to attack us this way, then he must have another force coming in from behind us all predictable. Like straight up behind us with no deviation." Rainbow thought out loud.

"Send Equestrian Chargers, Guardian Crushers, and the Seeking Fangs cavalry units to check now." Sky orders a nearby communications officer.

"Sir." The officer says before running off.

"Rainbow, if it turns out to be the case, I want you and your army to take command of those three and the Hammer Crushers and the Blade Battlers to engage them." Sky instructs.

"You got it." Rainbow says proudly of herself now.

"Oh, and if you find the general, I don't want to see him alive." Sky adds.

"Yes, sir." Rainbow says smiling.

Sky and the two waited for a report as the battle kept going with the enemy trying to find a good breach to flood in through, but the Bolt Troops, Guarding Cutters, Targeting Guardians, and Battling Hackers infantry units were giving them a tough time, making it where they had to fight in small numbers instead of trying to overwhelm them.

"Nothing. There are no other groups coming at us." The officer says coming back.

"For none of the sides?" Sky asks.

"No, sir. No other forces are coming at us. Just those two." The officer affirms.

"We have overestimated their skill level…Rainbow, get your army and the Battle Fighters and Combat Soldiers cavalry units and circle around their flanks and strike both from behind." Sky instructs.

Rainbow gives a small salute and heads off to find them.

"Do you now understand what war really is like?" Sky asks Twilight.

Twilight coughs as she wipes the last of the bile. "Unfortunately."

"So do you really see why I can't stand what your teacher is doing to wanting to keep the status quo and keep everything as it was with all of the fiefs be constantly feuding?" Sky asks.

Twilight slowly nods as she kept looking sickly and holding onto a barrel. "I'll…I'll be over there." She says stepping away.

'And with this, you have lost one of your biggest supporters Celestia.' Sky thinks as he watches as soon four thousand cavalries with one thousand infantry slam into the flanks of the formations of the enemy, starting to crush both sandwiched formations and smothering the hope of the fief's independence.

* * *

"What are our losses?" Sky asks.

"Fifty dead." An officer says.

"Only fifty? We did very well then…tell me what are the men out there doing?" Sky asks, pointing to outside the camp.

"Checking for survivors and scavenging mostly for the Bucklers." The officer informed as Twilight walked up.

"Very well. Send more to help check." Sky orders.

"Yes, sir." The officer says running off.

"So Rainbow, I heard someone took the enemy commander's head. Who got the honor?" Sky asks.

"Me. I did." Rainbow says proudly.

"Then full glory goes to you, my wife." Sky says smiling as he rubs her head.

"As it should." Rainbow boasts.

"Now what?" Twilight asks, grimly fearing the answer.

"We patch up our wounded and then march on their capital. If they are smart with the loss of all their troops, they will surrender." Sky says.

"I hope so." Twilight says under her breath.

"They better." Rainbow says smirking.

* * *

Twilight sighs in relief as the capital did surrender without them laying siege. Sky wasted no time and reviewing their court and, for many nobles, it didn't end well. Those who chose to not reform or tried to use corruption to favor them, he either had them removed from office or more likely executed. Doing so, he sent a message to all of them that he wasn't somepony to be trifled with easily. He even solved the succession crisis and appointed the weaker of the two remaining candidates after destroying much of the power base of the others with his action in the court. All these things Twilight put in her letter before sending it off.

'It's been twenty days. So this is what a campaign is really like.' Twilight says as new troops entered the city, a garrison her sister's fiefs had sent.

"Lady Twilight. The overlord summons you." An official informs.

Twilight sighs. "Fine. Tell him I'm on the way." She says still watching the troops.

* * *

"Very well. The fief of Cadiz will be left to the mercenaries and the Celtica army. While I will take my personal troops and the Libya troops and move on Silves." Sky informs the war council as Twilight enters.

Twilight sees the talk going on and steps to the side as she held contempt and glares slightly at Sky as she sat behind him a bit away.

"After we secure them both, we will hold until the garrison reinforcements from Gual arrives before moving onto our biggest opponent yet. The kingdom of Lundberg." Sky informs.

"How big we talking here?" Rainbow asks.

"Lundberg technically rules over five fiefs," Twilight says responding subconsciously.

"Lady Twilight is correct. They currently rule four and the fifth is a vassal. They also don't have an army like we think of it. They have many individual warlords with their own troops that they call upon to fight for them." Sky informs.

"So that means they fight each other like the tribes up north used to?" Rainbow asks.

"Correct. So they are far more battle-hardened than my personal army as a whole, but they pay for that as not being able to work well with each other." Sky informs as Twilight took notice he made no mention of Luna's fief of Molina.

"So what? Letters to them about how they hate each other?" Rainbow asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. When the time comes, we can exploit this as the current king thinks himself a strong king. I think he is a petty stupid king who only wins because he only has so many battle-hardened troops soldiers." Sky says.

"Really? Then this will be quick." Rainbow says smiling.

"Do not be so sure. All they need is one charismatic warlord to unite them and inspire and they will work together." Sky says.

"So who do we take out first?" An officer asks.

"It's too soon to think about that at first, we need to take conquer these two fiefs." Sky says pointing to the map.

"You're with us court mage," Rainbow informs.

* * *

And so, with the garrison arriving, the army split into two to simultaneously strike the two bordering fiefs. Twelve thousand headed along the southern mountainous paths while Sky took the remaining fifty-two thousand nine hundred and fifty troops along the northern paths out of Narva.

"Sir, still no signs of any opposition from the Silves army." A scout says as they marched through the wooded area.

"Strange…are they thinking of fighting us with guerrilla warfare or possibly entertaining the thoughts of surrender?" Sky ponders out loud.

"Could be neither," An officer suggested.

Suddenly Celebrimbor stops and hisses as many of the other salamanders joined her. "What is it, girl?" Sky asks patting the side of her next. Then it came. Sky hears the sound of bowstrings releasing and turns, to his horror, sees many arrows coming at him and his soldiers. "Shields up!" Sky calls desperately, but for many, it was too late as the arrows rained down on them. Sky in particular tried defending himself by slicing at them with his ax, but two pierced his right foreleg wielding it and another, his left hind leg, sending him tumbling off his mount.

"Fuck!" Sky yells as he knows he just went back to his old methods of pain handling before he became the leader of anything. He slaps Celebrimbor's side and pushes her away toward the back as he takes cover under a canopy of shields as he looks to the arrows as she runs off, blasting fire everywhere as she ran. "How many are we looking at?" He groans, trying to stop the bleeding. "You know what, forget it. All salamander riders, let your salamanders run wild! Let them hunt the ambushers down to the last one!" Sky roars his order.

"Yes, sir!" All the riders yell as they dismount and push or slap the salamanders off, making them roar, hiss, and run off toward the attackers on both sides.

"The one over there. If I kill him, I will be famous." One of the ambushers says, drawing his bow, aiming at Sky, who he had a clear shot at. He was about to let loose his arrow, then the last thing he saw was, a row of teeth coming down on him as Celebrimbor tore him in half with a bite. Sky never knowing he was so close to death.

Sky huffs before remembering he had some magic in him and looks around under the shields before spying one and reaches out and moves the shadows before grabbing the archer and squeezes the life out of him. Sky chuckles before staggering a bit as he felt a wave of exhaustion. 'Damn. Okay, magic off the table.' "All forces, fight back! Give them no quarter!" He yells as he tries to spot the other ambushers.

"You heard our lord! Charge!" The young captain of the Battle Soldier regiment yelled before they charged, their archers supporting them as they moved to engage with their battle axes.

Sky groans as he felt the blood drip down his body and kept trying to remain standing. "Damn."

The ambush was short but bloody as many were wounded and nearly eighty were killed in Sky's army. Though the ambushers were either cut down or torn apart and devoured by the Salamanders.

Sky frowns as he glares at the dead bodies, littered through the forest, as a healer treated him with some others as they take care of the arrow wounds. "How far away is she?"

"Lady Rainbow is not a mile and riding back now my lord." An officer informs in his tent.

"Send word for her not to come and see me, but to take command and continue moving on and move to besiege their settlements. Leave no qu…" Sky orders and then stops as he almost went back to his old ways a bit. "Forget that last part."

"Yes my lord." The officer says running out to relay to a messenger.

"You have something you want to say?" Sky asks, knowing Twilight was outside the tent.

"You're injured." Twilight says simply.

"So it is a battlefield. It happens all the time." Sky says as the final arrow was removed from his legs.

Twilight sighs and tries not to look up at the dead bodies, the stories of old wars playing in her mind. Herself, young and naive, toiling over them as she memorizes the many generals, fighters, war heroes as they lay siege to the evil that is around them. But only a passing sentence is given to the injuries that put them out of the front lines and into command tents or retirement. Gone into hiding seems to be the choice of many as the fame has reached them aplenty and the humiliation turned into resentment. Archmage Celestia's words, echoing in her head. "History is written by the victors, but only the words that turn the citizens in their favor and for their rule over the years will be put to scrolls. I myself have this shame, but for what I thought is the good of many at the time. Thoughts change and so does words." Twilight blinks and sees a drop fall and hit the grass, making her rub her eyes and sees she is crying. Crying maybe from all the truths that are now broken or lied about. Crying from the fact that she is now facing a harsh reality. The harsh reality that, if this can happen to Sky, the high-end ranking Overlord of all the captured territories, what's going to happen to her? A simple court mage, now a war mage, but only behind the chairs. Watching, waiting, seeing her new Overlord, making the plans, making the troops move, making the fights and surrenders happen. What is going to happen…should she mess up like Sky did? An ambush, lying in wait, waiting for the chance, an arrow coming at her…"Gah!" She yells as she felt a hoof suddenly on her shoulder and sharply looks to see Sky looking a bit worried at her terrified expression that he knows is not her usual style. Twilight gulps as she looks at the many bloodied wrappings and then sees his coat change to a purple hue, the mane change and then sees herself. Broken, bloodied, the wrappings coming undone, an open wound, the magic sparkling from her chipped horn. All of this terrified her. This could be her…and she could not live to tell any of this…none of it…not even the harsh truth that it is. A real bloody war with almost no chance of surviving if you don't know what you are doing. But…she wasn't one. And that what is making her cry. Cry enough that Sky hugs her and tries to wipe the tears off as she weeps heavily. The heavy truth that she almost lost another pony she has grown to care about and doesn't want to lose another in this god's forsaken war.

"Does it scare you?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Twilight sobs as she cries into his coat.

"You now see war as I do. That is why I wish to smash this age of war and chaos and bring it all crashing down to forge a way to the next era. One where our war with each other is over." Sky says with determination and resolve.

"Please…" Twilight sobs as she hugs him tighter. "Please don't die. I don't want to lose another." Her mind flashing to her new sister.

"Don't worry about that." Sky says petting her.

Twilight keeps sobbing. Her mind still flashing to her sister. Her newfound sister-in-law. Her Archmage Celestia. Even Archmage Luna. All of them. Now Sky himself.

"That being said, I will also bet my life on it. I will chase my dream of unification to my last breath if I need to." Sky says.

Twilight sobs started to get quieter as she calms down. "Please…don't leave me…"

"I won't." Sky says.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose and Twilight emerged from Sky's tent, a new mare.

"Professor." Spike says walking up, noticing the look of a new attitude.

"Spike, come here." Twilight says.

"Yes?" Spike asks walking up.

"Soon, you will be calling me queen in this court." Twilight whispers into his ear, letting him know she was now the Overlord's.

Spike laughs a little. "Very well, queen." He says smiling greatly at her and proud.

"Not so loud. It will be official at the court later." Twilight whispers to him.

Spike chuckles. "Yes. You keep telling yourself that." He says tapping his ear fin and winking.

'I sure hope that none of the other wives of his take offense to me joining.' Twilight thinks.

* * *

Rainbow smiled as she was quite pleased with herself as the flag of the Overlord rose over the capital of Silves. It had taken only three weeks but her army took the capital and rooted out all those pesky ambushes in that time. "Good job." Vinyl says smirking.

"I pride myself." Rainbow says grinning.

"Though what are we going to do? Our man is hurt." Vinyl says as they sat in her command tent alone.

"We hit them where it hurts. They hurt our leader, we hurt theirs." Rainbow suggested as she pounds her hooves together.

"Sky may still have a use for him." Vinyl reminds.

"Go on." Rainbow growls.

"We can either use magic or a potion to turn them into a mare and enslave them for ourselves." Vinyl says smirking.

"But would they even speak…can you untie tongues?" Rainbow asks, smirking to her.

"Don't you remember? You met some of Sky's slaves already." Vinyl says.

"Can you beat your record time?" Rainbow asks, smirk growing.

"First, let us talk to Sky. He may get cross at us if we don't check in with him first. After all, this is now his territory." Vinyl says smirking.

Rainbow chuckles. "Yeah. Another step closer to crushing them."

"Heh. Let's go." Vinyl says getting up with her.

* * *

Sky sighs as he rubs at the wrapping still on him. Just changed a few minutes ago by a mage before reaching over and rubs the sleeping Twilight's back under the covers.

"Oh, finally tamed her?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes. I take it from your mood they have fallen to us?" Sky asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah…" She says before seeing the wrappings. "How long?"

"The night I was wounded. So what is it you both want?" Sky asks.

"We want your permission to take down the high leader so can get what he has plans for on you." Vinyl explains.

"Vinyl, why do you lie to me?" Sky asks.

"Excuse me?" Vinyl asks, almost confused.

"The city has already fallen and I bet that the ruler is either captured or has sealed himself inside his keep. So what do you really want?" Sky says.

Vinyl sighs and hangs her head. "Hoofmaiden."

"I want to see him changed and I also get her to share with you." Sky informs.

Vinyl smirks. "You know my maidens are yours."

"I know." Sky says before she disappears. "Rainbow, come join us so I can start rewarding you." Sky instructs.

Rainbow smirks as she walks up to him. "Better be good. I worked hard taking over for you."

"Oh, I have been practicing with this rookie here." Sky says.

* * *

Vinyl chuckles as she walks up to the frowning leader tied up in the middle of Sky's newfound throne room.

"So Vinyl, how are you going to do this?" Sky asks sitting on a throne, surrounded by vampires, away from the rest of the army.

Vinyl giggles. "Something fun." She says, extending her fangs as she hisses.

Sky nods as he watches with interest.

Vinyl giggles as she licks her fangs and grabs the leader with a hoof before bringing her other hoof up and bites into the side of it, taking a chunk out and making it bleed heavily. The leader watches with slight disgust before Vinyl forces the bloody hoof against his mouth and nose, suffocating him. Vinyl grins as she licks her lips of the blood and watches the leader is choking on the last bit of breath he has before forcing himself to drink the blood to breathe. Sky raises an eyebrow as Vinyl backs off and licks the wound to heal it as the leader tries to cough up the blood.

"Now then, change into a mare for me. You're useless as a stallion." Vinyl says, walking back to Sky.

Sky blinks as he hears the leader frowning and then yelling as the leader writhe around in pain as he sees the leader start to get a thinner frame. Losing his metal armor and being replaced with a skintight cloth one with elegant metal trimmings. His hair changing and growing longer as metal clasps wrapping around some of the hair as an elegant metal piece started to form on one side of her face that wraps around her eye while another metal piece forms a part of his hoof.

"Vinyl, please explain," Sky instructs.

"I made a sacrifice and request to our patron Fumel, the Goddess of Sleep, War, Darkness, and Night. I asked to give me the power to make the next one I turned into a vampire, but also into a witch as well. We haven't had one in so long." Vinyl says.

"I see. So is she your handmaiden or something else then?" Sky asks petting his vampire wife.

"Kinda something special." Vinyl says smirking.

"Will she obey any order either of us gives?" Sky asks.

"You're also our leader, so yeah." Vinyl says smiling.

"Come here and service your masters." Sky orders.

The new vampiric witch looks up panting and walks over to them. "What are you planning?" Vinyl asks smirking.

"Well, you let me take your other handmaidens. Why should she be exempted." Sky informs.

"True. Let's see what you can do to her and make sure you make her remember her place. You are forbidden to suck his blood or harm him." Vinyl says grinning before looking to the new witch.


	41. Chapter 36: Celtica Downfall

"With this half, Celtica is under our control." Sky says looking over a map.

"Overlord, something has been bothering me. Why take Celtica now?" Twilight asks getting the whole council to look at her. "I mean, Celtica mostly exports fish and some other resources, albeit in small numbers, so why now?"

"It's not the resources themselves I am after right now with this campaign." Sky says after the entire meeting went quiet.

"Then what are you after?" Twilight asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The land trade route." Sky says, confusing all of them completely.

"What trade route?" Twilight asks.

"The one to here." Sky says, pointing to the country outside the borders. The republic of Griffon stone.

"But there is none." Twilight points out.

"Not yet, but when I own all of it and approach the republic here with the idea, they will most likely accept and, with it, a new source of revenue for us and it will show my legitimacy of becoming the ruler of all the provinces, forging it into a true kingdom." Sky informs.

'Bold.' Twilight thinks as the whole room was silent at this.

"Not only that they rent out most of their military as mercenaries as well, so with a trade deal, we will also be able to hire them and increase our troop numbers. Unlike the fool on the throne between us, I will do business." Sky says.

"Fool on throne…" Twilight asks herself.

"The one on the Lundberg throne. He refuses to do business with them as they won't obey him and pay taxes to him. He obviously wants to rule them, but they ain't having it and, unlike us, they are a united country." Sky says.

"So what's the plan?" Rainbow asks.

"We link up with the rest of our forces and move on Malaga. We will ignore the school and Molina for now. Even though it is arguably the most profitable fief, they are still neutral in this war." Sky says.

"Understandable." Vinyl says leaning on a hoof.

"Now then, do all you can to heal our wounded." Sky says starting to walk away, no one missing he hadn't fully recovered either.

Twilight immediately follows and finds him leaning on the wall a bit away from the door to the meeting room. "Sky."

"I'm fine. Just need to rest for a few more days." Sky says.

"Sky." Twilight says worriedly.

"This will be a test of my skills as a leader. As a general, I am average at best. I need to outsmart them. Somehow sow dissent maybe…no. Not enough changeling population from the war with them and would have needed to send them ahead to integrate. The vampires maybe…no. Would recognize signs and send for vampire hunters." Sky says taking a seat on a bench, trying to think of a clever plan.

Twilight sits with him and leans her head against him carefully. "You can do it."

"Every time I went into a campaign, I had some advantage I could exploit. The tribes disunified and I had the salamanders. Gual also disunified, but had an ally as well. Libya had three strong allies that controlled nearly half of the providence and the vampires helping, and the changeling invasion, I knew what to expect with the changelings and how to smoke them out. They couldn't stand up to a straight up fight they rely on stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. Heck, even with this part of the campaign, I knew how to get them to fight me, how I wanted them to get in the first fief and the second, I had a large enough force to take both fiefs." Sky says.

"And this one?" Twilight asks.

"I have no clever plans or big advantages to exploit this time. It will be a battle with them or they will hit us with never-ending guerilla tactics if I try and egg them into attacking a fort or a place of my choosing as none of the warlords would wait for another." Sky says, sighing.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Twilight asks, still worried.

"No, but I know many of my soldiers will die in this final part. The part I dreaded from the beginning." Sky says.

"Shh, it's ok." Twilight says petting him. "Would me in your bed help you?"

Sky smiles a bit. "Might give me ideas my smart mare."

* * *

"March!" Sky orders the army forward, having remerged both halves after the garrisons had arrived, but by then, word had already spread to Lundberg's court that they were coming.

Lundberg, it hadn't been ideal in the month of waiting as the king mustered many of his warlords and set out to meet Sky's army in open battle. They met on the open plains in Malaga where the first battle would be fought. Sky near sixty-four thousand to the seventy-five thousand. Both armies fought long and hard with Sky's forces, using what was now known as the crimson wing formation that Sky originally used to destroy the prince of Libya at Troyes. The Lundberg army, on the contrary, charged not in a formation, but as a thousand different groups of soldiers, eager to crush a foe they thought inferior to them. It was a disaster for them. Because of their lack of formation and unity, Lundberg's casualties were nearly forty thousand, including many of the warlords. On the contrary, Sky's army suffered barely four thousand losses, though much more were injured. Despite this victory though, Sky didn't celebrate. He knew that there were not as many warlords as what his spies had told him there were in Lundberg. It was obvious to him that there were more still yet to fight and with this loss, the soldiers would look for a someone to rally behind on the battlefield and fulfill Sky's greatest fear from them, a combined front.

"This isn't working." Twilight says, looking at the map.

"I know, come on, think. There must be something we can do." Sky says, looking at the map once more, bordering not one, but two enemy fiefs. No matter which way his army went, they would be flanked and the splitting the army tactic was out of the question with the numbers that would be brought to bear against one of them should they split up.

"Maybe pull back and go another direction?" Twilight suggested.

"We can't. The only other way is through archmage Luna's fief and I'm not doing that." Sky says as a messenger rides up to them.

"My lord, lady, Bloom has returned." A soldier informs.

"Ah, good. Bring her to my tent." Sky says nodding.

"Yes my lord." The officer says.

"In total, we still have around fifty-nine thousand and four hundred still remaining." Sky says.

"And we have left…?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"That is who we have left. We lost more than five thousand so far with our medics working overtime." Sky informs.

"So…no big plan?" Twilight says very worriedly.

"I am trying and running over things in my head, but no matter what happens, we are going to get hit hard." Sky says.

"Well, there must be something." Twilight says, trying to think of plans herself.

"Hum…instead of direct assaults, what if we send some of our troops behind enemy lines and start causing chaos and sabotage in Silves fief?" Sky asks thinking it over.

"Then it would be a bit more dangerous as it is new land." Bloom says walking in and looking over his wounds.

"Yes, but that would also give them something to worry about, thinking that we are invading from that direction." Sky informs.

Bloom hums as she walks over and then hugs him. "How bad?"

"My wounds or the rampage?" Sky asks.

Bloom lightly runs a hoof across his wounds. "Both."

"My wounds have healed and widespread giving off the illusion of a large presence." Sky says.

Bloom and leans her head on him. "What happened with the ambush?"

"They took us completely by surprise. I never considered it." Sky informs.

"You are never leaving without one of us again. My sister is worried when they got the news." Bloom says nuzzling him.

"Don't worry. Now get me the Stabbing Fighters, Mace Soldier, Sneaking Gallopers, Hacking Axes, and Cleaving Destroyers regiments for this." Sky instructs.

Bloom nods and leaves.

"Not you." Sky says grabbing her.

The officers look to each other before one of them leaves.

* * *

"With them and the mercenaries going to distract them, we will make a push," Sky says looking to Twilight and Bloom as they sat together in his tent as Sky had dismissed all his officers for the night.

"And this will maybe win us the fight?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on the results. Now, shall we have some fun?" Sky asks.

"Fun?" Bloom asks raising an eyebrow. "You were just injured and in an ambush and before a big battle and you want to bed us?"

"My injuries have healed, besides, you didn't say no just now." Sky says.

"I am still worried." Bloom says frowning.

"Let me ease those worries." Sky says walking over to them.

"Um…" Twilight says as she backs up slightly.

"Oh come on, it isn't like we haven't done this before." Sky says.

"That was just me being afraid. I'm better now." Twilight argues.

"Really?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Twilight kept arguing.

"So you wouldn't want to do it again?" Sky asks.

"No…that was just a one-time thing." Twilight says, mostly to herself.

"Nope. You sleep with him. You're his." Bloom informs.

"Who's side are you on?" Twilight asks glaring turning to her.

"The side going second." Bloom says.

Twilight growls to herself and Sky wraps a hoof around her and grins to her. "Shut up."

"Shh. It's ok. Now come on, bed awaits." Sky says before kissing her.

Bloom smiles greatly as she watches Sky pull Twilight back to the bed. She walks over and keeps watching as Sky pushes Twilight onto the bed and keeps kissing her as she climbs onto the bed beside them.

Twilight squeaks and moans as she holds onto Sky now as he moves her around a bit before mounting her. Twilight moans softly as she felt him move slowly up close to her. Sky grins into the kiss and kept her pinned slightly and slowly pushes into her, making her moan loudly into the kiss. Bloom smiles as she watches Sky start to thrust into Twilight and watches the connection between them.

Twilight gasps and moan as she kept her hooves around Sky and moves her hips to meet his as she felt him push deep into her. The throbbing heat shaking through her as Bloom rubs a hoof across Twilight's flank, making her shiver as she kept watching Sky's thrusting cock as it smacks into Twilight and starts to hear it. Bloom grins slightly and leans over and grabs Sky's head and pulls him away a bit and kisses him as Twilight was let go and starts to gasp loudly with each hit.

Sky kept kissing Bloom as he hears Twilight gasp and moan under him as he kept doing his best to keep moving into her as he hits deep into her, trying to make sure to release as much as he can as he wraps a hoof around Bloom and pulls her close and keeps kissing her before moving down to her neck and kisses and nips her there, making her match Twilight's moans and yelps.

Twilight moans loudly as she tries to push her hooves against Sky's chest, but starts to feel Sky throbbing heavily and whimpers as she felt it deep inside her before he stops for a bit and then thrusts deep into her and makes her cry out as he doesn't move and keeps himself against before Twilight moans deeply as she felt the warm cum pour into her.

Bloom smiles as she hugs Sky and hears the satisfied moans from Twilight before Sky slowly pulls out of her and makes her squeak as he stops kissing and nipping Bloom for a moment and puts Twilight off to the side before pouncing on Bloom and mounts her quickly. Not wasting time, he quickly thrusts into her, making Bloom moans happily under him as she wiggles her flanks to encourage him.

Twilight tiredly looks over and sees Sky on top of Bloom as Sky had his teeth around Bloom's neck and biting onto it as Bloom kept moaning and pushing her flank back into his thrusting length. Trying to keep her eyes open, she kept watching as Bloom shakes and wiggles underneath him, feeling the heavy thrusting length pound into her. Hearing the heavy breathing from Sky and loud happy moans from Bloom, she can see Sky throb as he pulls out of Bloom before pushing back in just as quick and soon stops. Bloom almost screams loudly as Twilight can hear Sky grunt and some cum leak out of Bloom's cunt, splattering the bed before Sky grabs Bloom around the stomach and flips them over so Sky is on his back and Bloom is on top of him as he lays by Twilight.

Twilight starts to close her eyes as she felt Sky's hoof pet her head and lull her to sleep as she hears Bloom moaning and some wet splattering before a shift in the bed told her Bloom is now resting beside Sky on the other side.

"Are…we going to…win?" Twilight asks, about to fall asleep.

"There are no certainties." Sky says.

"I'm…sorry…for hating…you…" Twilight says before snoring quietly.

"Don't worry, but be prepared. You will be a mother." Sky informs.

Twilight mumbled as she falls asleep and Bloom puts her head onto his chest and falls asleep with her.

"Who is a good mare?" Sky asks smirking.

"Me…" Bloom says playfully.

"Who loves me doing her nice big and tight flank?" Sky asks.

"Me…" Bloom smiles and nuzzles him.

"Who has been trying to hide her sister is pregnant with my foal?" Sky asks.

"How did you know that?" Bloom asks grinning.

"You left the letter on the table and you know what you are next." Sky informs.

Bloom rolls her eyes under her eyelids. "Yeah, yeah."

"With twins." Sky adds smirking.

Bloom smiles greatly. "Yeah…"

"You like the thought, don't you?" Sky asks before spanking her.

Bloom squeaks and shakes her flank lightly. "Yeah."

"You are a very naughty mare, aren't you?" Sky asks.

Bloom hums. "Just a smart mare who knows how to turn your ass around and make you scream and run."

"Oh, look who thinks she is on top now." Sky says before mounting her flank.

Bloom squeaks and pushes him off. "Stop. We already went."

"Shh." Sky whispers into her ear as he messes with her nipple.

Bloom moans and looks toward Twilight sleeping. "And her?"

"She didn't get uppity with me." Sky whispers, smirking all the while.

"Because she hasn't been used to it." Bloom retorted.

"We both know you love it." Sky says thrusting into her.

"You know what, I got an idea. If you can beat me at my choice of game while doing this, I'll give you a free night if you win." Bloom offers before moaning.

"I already have. As you are panting like a dog." Sky points out.

"No…a strategy game." Bloom tries to say through her heavy panting.

"Later." Sky instructs as he kept working her.

Bloom moans and pushes her flank back against him. "Bastard."

"Submit." Sky says smirking.

Bloom gasps heavily and tries to look at him. "I am already taking on the care for your foals."

"Submit for me at this moment." Sky whispers to her.

Bloom moans and her whole body starts to become slack as she cums onto him and glares a bit. "You still…are young."

"So are you." Sky reminds cumming in her.

Bloom moans as she cums again so quickly and keeps herself against him. "Damn…just remember…you need the others…" She says before collapsing under him and falls immediately to sleep.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is the one who commanded the attack?!" The Lundberg king demands.

"They perished in the battle, my lord." An advisor informs.

"Then where is the head?" The lord demands.

"Couldn't be recovered." The advisor informs.

"Fine. I will desecrate his tomb later. For now, summon all the warlords." The king orders.

"Yes my lord." The advisor says before walking off.

* * *

"So my little mage, how are you this morning?" Sky asks.

"Uhg…" Twilight groans as she curls up.

"You alright?" Sky asks petting her.

Twilight groans as she turns over to face him. "I…hate…you…"

"No, you don't." Sky says.

Twilight huffs as she drops her head onto the pillow.

"How about you my strategist?" Sky asks.

Bloom softly moans and curls up against his back. "Great as always." She whispers in his ear tiredly.

"My Rainbow queen?" Sky asks.

Rainbow huffs as she laid on the bed by herself a bit away.

"Rainbow." Sky says in a sing-song voice before brushing her back with his wing.

Rainbow shivers and shakes off his wing.

"Come on. Say how you feel." Sky says continuing to do it.

Rainbow opens her eyes and rolls them. "Fine. You were fine."

"I mean how do you feel right now." Sky informs.

"Fine." Rainbow says again.

"Good and last but most certainly not least, my white vampire queen." Sky says looking towards the snoring white mare.

"She's asleep." Bloom says snuggling into his back.

"Vampires do sleep during the day." Twilight says.

Sky smiles as he pets Vinyl's mane and makes her purr.

"Who's a good queen?" Sky asks.

Vinyl hisses and leaps over and latches onto him, snuggling into him like a cat.

"Morning." Sky says smirking.

"Poofy." Vinyl mumbles.

"Rainbow, do me a favor and smack her flank." Sky requests.

Rainbow smirks and brings a hoof up before slapping Vinyl's flank, making her hiss loudly and jump into the air holding her flank.

"Thank you." Sky says before Vinyl landed beside him.

"You guys suck." Vinyl says frowning to them.

"You are a deep sleeper my vampire queen." Sky says smirking.

"I need my beauty sleep." Vinyl says rolling her eyes.

"And I need my wives. Besides, you have to go or you will miss out on the blood from them making breakfast." Sky says.

Vinyl blinks and messes up the bed as she tries to run and rushes out the door.

"Sky, relax. We can win this." Rainbow says going over and hugs him seeing how his appearance was messed up more than it should be.

Sky hums as he hugs her back and rubs at where the healed injury is.

"We are good. We do need to move up though." Bloom advises.

"Which is why we are going to relocate and think about a more proper plan. The usual get in and intimidate is now over. Now we need a more proper planning done." Sky says frowning.

"We also should proceed with caution as we are on their turf." Twilight says.

Sky nods. "Bloom?"

"She isn't wrong. I am also curious. I heard one of the warlords has an elite wolf cavalry." Bloom says.

"Real wolves or a knight group?" Sky asks as he looks back at her.

"Real wolves." Vinyl says.

Sky hums. "And they respond to alphas."

"I never bothered with the details." Vinyl informs.

Sky nods before looking to her confused. "I thought you left."

"I heard you were worried. Come here and let me make it all better." Vinyl says teasing.

Sky smiles and runs a hoof along her flank. "I know where you can start."

"No. Sky, you have played enough. Now time to see to the army." Rainbow instructs.

Sky smiles to her. "Oh, then I do you as we go to meet them and finish up before they see us."

"No." Rainbow says going into general mode.

Sky smirks and picks up Vinyl and holds her up to Rainbow. "Vinyl. I command you to snuggle the general."

"I'm game." Vinyl says smirking.

"Back off." Rainbow says backing away.

"Ok. Enough teasing her Sky. You have duties to see to." Bloom says as Twilight was now reading a book.

Sky smiles and hugs Vinyl and nuzzles her neck and makes her laugh. "Alright. One last snuggle."

"Then you will eat. It hasn't escaped me you have been neglecting that." Vinyl informs.

Sky sighs against her coat and makes a hot breath wash onto her neck. "That injury taught me some things. I can see what the soldiers talk about. Twi, you don't need to worry. I am ok." Sky reassures.

"I am not worried." Twilight says as she buries her head into the book.

"Yes. You are my wife." Sky says making her stop mid page turn.

Twilight stayed in that position as everyone starts to get up and dress.

"Did you break her?" Bloom asks.

Sky smiles. "No. Just making her realize where she is now."

"…if I am your wife, I want a dress." Twilight finally says.

"What color?" Sky asks.

"Purple." Twilight says not looking at them.

"I will have it tailor-made for you after we finish." Sky informs finishing putting on his armor.

Twilight didn't say anymore as she listens to them and keeps trying to read.

"So…you have a tendency to plan out everything. Have you planned out how many foals you will have?" Sky asks.

Twilight eeps and freezes shocked in place.

"Well?" Sky asks.

"Um…uh…" Twilight stutters as she remembers her mother's wish to have as many grandfoals as possible.

"Oh, that is right. I should inform you that your sister Gleaming will soon be a mother as well." Sky informs.

"Wait. What?!" Twilight yells as she turns to him.

"She will soon be laying eggs as she is a queen changeling." Sky informs.

"But…now?!" Twilight asks shocked that now her sister is having eggs.

"Well, think about it. After the war, many changelings died so they have to work overtime repopulating." Sky informs.

"That is true." Twilight says thinking about it.

"So…Twilight, where will you be? With the medical mares or with the mages that are on the front lines?" Sky asks.

Twilight lowers her ears at that. "Um…back."

"Then help with the medical staff as much as possible." Sky says.


	42. Chapter 37: The Defeat

"Report!" A scout calls riding up.

"Speak." Sky instructs.

"Overlord, the enemy is marching its forces straight at us. This army is showing clear signs they will meet us in open combat." The messenger says.

"How many are there?" Sky asks immediately.

"From our counts, around fifty thousand." The messenger informs.

"Fifty thousand. This must be the most of their remaining troops. That means most of the remaining warlords are here." Sky says looking to his officers, strategist, and wives with him at the command tent.

"What's more overlord the banner of the enemy king is amongst them." The messenger says.

"The king himself?" Sky asks surprised. 'I didn't expect him to have the courage.'

Bloom hums as she looks at the makeshift field map on the table. "We could use that. Him and your injury."

"I am not injured, Bloom. I have healed. Assemble the formation we will use the wedge formation, to begin with." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir…" Bloom says starting to set up the pieces.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the men into position!" Sky orders his officers.

The officers yelp and rushes out haphazardly.

"So it begins." Sky says sighing.

* * *

"What's going on?" Twilight asks helping with a pony as he was being healed.

"The army is leaving camp. The enemy is moving to attack us." One of the officers says looking around to find someone.

"Are you looking for somepony in particular?" Twilight asks, not taking her eyes off the wound.

"My son. I heard he was healing here." The officers say.

Twilight stops for a bit and then keeps healing as she looks up at the pony's sleeping face and then back at the officer and notices the similarities. 'Sky…is this what you are doing?' She thinks before sighing. "He's here. I'm healing him now."

"Ah, could you tell him I was here. I can't stay long." The officer says as Twilight noticed he was wearing one of the royal salamander guard armor.

Twilight nods slowly. "I will tell him."

"Thank you, my queen." The officer says.

Twilight watches as he leaves and looks back to the pony she is healing. "Your father will be back soon."

* * *

The battle soon began as the Lundberg army marched into a range of the archer fire. There was no ballista fire with it this time as all of them were still at the camp in defensive positions out of range of the battlefield. The Lundberg forces had little in the way to help them against it, having few archers and those they did were out of range and couldn't make it to the front to fire back.

"Shields up!" An officer of the Cutting Archers regiment calls as they prepared to meet the enemy at the tip of the wedge formation.

The troop breathed deeply, bracing themselves. Out of all the regiments, they had seen some of the fiercest fightings of this war and had taken the most losses now six hundred and fifty out of their original thousand soldiers. Their archers were firing as fast as they could on the oncoming warriors though not scoring many kills with them. But because of the enemies advancing with large shields, they were slowing them down.

"You ready Kandic?" One of the ponies asks the one next to him.

"Yeah. Let's see if we take them down with us." Kandic says chuckling.

When the two forces met, the fighting started brutally with the Lundberg warriors coming down on them like the tide trying to break through their formation, but the Cutting Archers didn't back down all the action they had seen on this campaign and what they had survived had hardened them as they held their ground, not giving an inch as they fought back hard, slowing the Lundberg army again as the more of them bypassed them and hit other regimens. Allowing the archers to have a large area to fire into from the warriors' side where they weren't holding their shields.

"Is it really going well?" Bloom asks Sky as they watch from the side of the field.

"I believe so. We are at a stalemate right now. They also haven't deployed their cavalry yet so I am hesitant to deploy ours." Sky says as Rainbow watched.

"Sky, are you getting more frustrated that he was able to land a blow on you?" Bloom asks looking to him.

"Bloom, that one Rainbow conquered. This one I don't fear. What I fear is if one of those warlords down there can rally them. Look at them. Right now not much of a coordinated front. It is like every warlord for themselves like the last battle." Sky says watching carefully for cavalry.

Bloom looked worried as she watches him.

"Tell me, you think the rest of the warlords are not yet here or are chasing those we sent to raid around in Tarragona?" Sky asks.

"Could be a mix." Bloom says as she returns to watching the field now dusting up in blood.

"The Cutting Archers are really distinguishing themselves down there." Rainbow comments.

"Their name holds up. See Rainbow, not every part of the army can hold up with no losses all the time." Sky says, sighing in relief internally.

The three of them kept watching for a long time before they noticed something. The Lundberg warriors started to chant a name. "Dekmus! Dekmus!"

"Who is Dekmus?" Sky immediately asks looking to both his wives.

"Dekmus. He is one of the warlords of Lundberg. One of the few who has never been defeated." Bloom informs.

"He is rallying them…their cavalry is on the move. Send the Protecting Shields, Galloping Soldiers, Battle Pikemen, and Hoof Battlers cavalry regiments to intercept the ones on our right flank and send Guardian Crushers, Battle Bashers, Combat Soldiers, and Battle Fighters cavalry regiments to intercept those that are coming from our left flank." Sky instructs.

A few nearby officers rush to relay the orders as Rainbow frowns at the rally of the troops.

"Prepare Celebrimbor and my personal guard." Sky orders.

Rainbow stalks off as Bloom keeps watching the battle and slowly turns to him. "You sure you are ready to go back in?"

"I am. It is starting to turn against us. If this continues, I will call a retreat back to our headquarters. Bloom, get the ballistas, archers, and repeating crossbows ready in case that is the case." Sky instructs.

Bloom nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"I will be fine." Sky informs gripping his sword.

* * *

Dekmus lead his warriors on a charge through the enemy ranks, cutting through them, opening a hole up in the formation. Causing the other warriors to take advantage of it and start to work together to widen the hole and start pushing into their formation as well. The regiments of the overlord's army tried their best to not buckle under the assault but found little success as the momentum was starting to shift more and more to the Lundberg. Even when another warlord was slain it didn't slow them down as they kept pushing in harder.

"Keep holding. Hold fast soldiers!" An officer cries out as he tries to hold his shield against the attacks battering it.

Dekmus didn't waver and kicked the shield so hard it dented it as he sent the officer crashing to the ground before stabbing him with his sword. "On the right!" Dekmus calls, directing the warriors unaware that both sides cavalries were meeting in battle. Knowing both sides' wildebeests riders trying to outdo the other, while the wolves and salamanders showed why they were different as the wolves leaped up and took riders off their wildebeests while the salamander breathed fire or tore the others they caught apart with their claws and fangs.

"Hold the line!" An overlord officer calls.

"Hold the line!" Every other officer calls now, letting Sky know he has to hurry.

"Sound the retreat." Sky instructs, reluctantly knowing now that the battle was no longer in their favor and to keep on, even if they won, would destroy his army.

A nearby officer takes out a horn and blows deeply into it, letting out a horn call that has the archers try to keep up the covering fire as every soldier starts to run or hold for the rest to retreat.

"Protecting Hooves, Battle Battlers, Attacking Cleavers, Shooting Snipers, Battle Spearmen with me we will delay the enemy while the rest withdraw!" Sky orders, getting on Celebrimbor before charging forward to the frontlines as more horns started to blow, starting to alert every one of the overlord armies what was going on.

"No way. He's actually doing this." A soldier says shocked that this is one of the few retreats they did that is not part of the plan.

Sky rode on Celebrimbor hard with his three thousand elite guards and the two cavalry and three infantry regiments to the front to try and blunt the advance as more and more the army started to become aware what was happening as even the cavalry sent ahead seen the waving green flags meaning to retreat. This turn of events didn't escape Dekmus as he cut down another one of the army's soldiers seeing as they were starting to fall back and was about to order a charge when he saw them. Like many, he had never seen a salamander before this battle, let alone a heavy salamander, as they came charging through the warriors on his side that went ahead, crushing them under their talons and breathing fire as they pass, trying to get the warriors to focus on them while at the same time demoralize them as much as possible.

Sky frowns as he approaches the breaking line and sees the warlord. Noting the look of strength and weapon on him, he knew this holding was going to be a tough one. 'Think Sky. There must be something to help your troops…let's distract them with ourselves.' Sky decides before spurring Celebrimbor on towards them and unsheathes his sword Peruro, letting the flaming sword burn as he and the eight thousand following him start to rampage on the frontline. Throwing the entire Lundberg front into disarray allowing their frontline to start to withdraw as the rearguard distracted the enemy.

Dekmus himself faced down a heavy salamander and it's rider himself ready to fight and unafraid unlike many of his fellow warlord near him. Dekmus let out a warcry as he charged forwards and threw his spear at the salamander.

The rider cries out as the spear embedded itself into his salamander's chest and makes it stumble around before trying to take a few soldiers down by slamming it claw widely. Dekmus, seeing that, charges forward and jumps onto its throat and stabs it with his sword before using his shield to block the ax blow from the rider.

The salamander roars as it chokes and then tips over and falls onto its side as it crushes some of the soldiers and the rider falls into the pile of fallen bodies as Dekmus jumps off the salamander.

"Overlord, the troops have retreated good ways. We must go before we are completely surrounded and are unable to." One of the royal guard says.

"Agreed, but get the lieutenant first." Sky says before glaring at Dekmus and he glared black.

"Charge! Hit them full force!" Dekmus calls out.

"Celebrimbor, unleash your fire." Sky instructs before the salamander breathes in deeply followed by many other heavy salamanders before unleashing streams of fire at the warriors making them unable to advance or be burned alive as one of the riders picks up the Lieutenant and they start to slowly fall back with the salamander's fire trying to keep the enemy army at bay.

Sky glares at Dekmus as he holds a fallen soldier's shield up to stop the flames from roasting him alive as everyone starts to back away.

"This isn't over." Sky says before Celebrimbor turns and starts running as fast as she could towards the camp as the enemy followed in hot pursuit, but when they got halfway there, Dekmus came to a stop.

"Halt!" He calls, but to no avail as many were too focused on the charge to be stopped at that point. Then it came. A hail of arrows, crossbow bolts, and ballista shots. This time, not even their shields saved them as the crossbow bolt and ballista shots went through them. Turning the field in front of the camp into a kill zone that they were unable to pass.

Dekmus glares at where Sky disappeared and throws the shield away as he walks off back to their camp with everyone else who at least listened.

* * *

"What was the overlord thinking? We lost! One of the few times! And this one is a loss. Not tactical!" Sky hears from inside his tent as he sees two shadows walk by.

"Hey. It wasn't his fault. We didn't expect to encounter anything like that warlord. He took down one of our heavy salamander singlehoofly. I have never heard of such a feat." The other pony says.

"Still, he was supposed to lead us to victory. Look where that got us. And we lost a lot of good soldiers." The first says.

"Did you foals expect to win every time!" A female voice calls, making them go silent.

Sky smiles a bit but hangs his head as he listens to Rainbow start to go off on the two. 'It is obvious that with him at the head we can't win in an open field battle without sustaining major damage even with our riders. I need to think of something clever.'

"Sky. Please do not listen." Bloom says as she walks into the tent and looks around for him before seeing him on his bed.

"How many repeating crossbows do we have?" Sky asks.

* * *

"Dekmus! Dekmus!" The Lundberg warriors kept chanting well into the night to the chagrin of the Lundberg king.

"These barbarians." The king mutters as he tries to plug one of his ears. 'I am the king. This is my victory…and if I let this one go, they will forget who is king' "Call Dekmus." He orders.

"Yes, my king." An advisor says before running off.

Soon Dekmus was brought to the king. "I understand you encountered the overlord of the north correct?"

Dekmus nods as he taps his sword against the ground.

"And you let him get away!" The king roars in anger getting up. "You had the opportunity to not only deliver a devastating blow but also end him and you failed for both. You are not fit for command. I strip you of it. Guards! Take him and throw him into the smallest and darkest cell in the dungeon!"

Dekmus just slightly frowns as the guards approach him and he just holds his sword up and swipes behind him before advancing on the king who starts to step back in fear as his guards fall while their heads roll away.

"GUARDS! Dekmus has betrayed us. Quickly kill him!" The king yells.

Dekmus huffs as more guards rush in toward him. The king smirks as he sees all the guards that are on this floor, more so than he ever hoped would be on the battlefield facing Dekmus all at once. A drop of blood lands on his muzzle, making him freeze. He watches as Dekmus starts to fight and slice apart many of the guards, even cutting through some of the armor until only a few remained that were starting to become fearful of the warlord. In their clattering armor, they made a hasty leave as their weapons clatter on the ground. The king could only shakily gasps as Dekmus starts to advanced on him with his bloodied sword tapping against the ground.

"You can fight your own battles, weak king." Dekmus informs before starting to walk away. Once outside, he went right to his men. "Brothers, we leave for home now. This one isn't worth fighting for." He instructs. The warriors didn't argue as they collect their belongings and started to follow him. Many of the guards were shocked to see Dekmus go and when the king came out of his tent screaming in anger, none of them heeded his command of going after him and executing him.

* * *

"You sure Vinyl?" Sky asks.

"Yeah. The big guy just up and left when the king turned on him." Vinyl says leaning against him.

Sky was silent for a good while before he all of a sudden started laughing and hard.

"What's the good news?" Vinyl asks smiling.

"I can't believe how stupid he is. Vinyl, we have won this war now." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl keeps smiling. "And how is that my very sweet blood?"

"The fool has alienated the one who rallied and united his forces and makes the rest reluctant to follow his orders lest they too get the same treatment." Sky says smirking before laying his head on her stomach. "He is also stupid and knows nothing of war from the sounds of it."

Vinyl grins. "So…does that mean you have a good plan?"

* * *

"Look. See the fool has few guards and they are all exhausted." The king says looking at the camp in the middle of the night as all the sentries on guard were trying not to nod off. "Now you see that big tent in the middle of the camp? That is where the overlord is. Bring me his head." The king orders before he and the few warlords he convinced to come with him charged in.

The king smiles as the warriors all went in and he too followed. Rushing the sentries and bringing them down with arrow fire before soldiers with torches went up to the tent and looked inside.

"There is no one here." One of the warriors says exiting the tent. The king looked angrily at them and was about to start yelling when arrows and crossbow bolt started to descend upon them like rain. The warriors started to panic and made for the exit only for a trap to be triggered, sending fence like barricades to rise up from out of the dirt they were hidden in, making many unable to stop in time and be skewered on the sharp ends. The king growled as someone rode up with many ponies mounted or not. "I am General Rainbow Dash! Prepare yourselves for death!" She declares before charging with the soldiers.

The king growls and raises his sword toward her. "Attack!" He orders before he tried to run for it, leaving the warriors and warlords to die so he could escape.

"He is running! After him!" Rainbow orders.

The king looks behind him as he sees the whole group of riders after him now with only a few of his guards who were able to meet up and protect him. "Hold them back!" The king orders as he kept riding off.

"After him! The Overlord has said the one who kills him will receive a thousand gold coins!" One of the riders calls as some of the king's guards and their mounts fell into a spike trap and were skewered.

The king started to become panicked at the rate he was losing and spurs on his beast to keep running, not noticing that his guards were now either caught in traps or in the fights behind them.

"Shoot him!" One of the riders calls before they started shooting their arrows or bolts at him.

The king grunts as arrows hit him in the leg and pin him as he kept trying to spur his ride on. "Come on you stupid beast! Run!"

"He's injured! Finish him!" One of them calls as they close the gap.

"Run!" The king demands as he kept trying to make his beast run as more arrows rain on him before a few hits him on the back and makes him choke on his blood now leaking into his lungs.

"He's mine!" One of the riders calls swinging his sword at the king, cutting open his back and sending the king tumbling off his steed onto the ground.

"Collect the head!" Rainbow yells among the cheering from the soldiers around them.

"And so it ends." Sky says looking to Bloom.

Bloom nods slowly. "You still have to deal with the warlord."

"I have an idea, but for now, we have to make sure to deal with the rest of their forces." Sky says as Vinyl walks up with her new vampire witch.

* * *

"Sir. The overlord of the north is here to see you." A warrior says to Dekmus.

Dekmus hums as he oils his blade. "Bring him in."

Sky soon enters the tent, not in armor or royal garbs, but normal clothes to his surprise and him being so young.

"What is it you need?" Dekmus asks as he looks Sky over in normal civilian clothing that he had seen even farmers wear.

"I think you know why I am here. The king of this place is dead. He died in my camp when I turned it into a trap and made it look like it was vulnerable. Now the other warlords don't know what to do with no king on the throne and my army still in fighting condition. It is only a matter of time now as we have taken both Denia and Tarragona fiefs. That is unless you manage to rally them at this point. Only then do they have a chance." Sky says bluntly.

Dekmus raises an eyebrow. "Me? The one who defeated you?"

"Can you name another warlord amongst them that could rally them against me and my army at this point?" Sky asks.

Dekmus huffs. "So can you offer more than that idiot king?"

"You don't strike me as one moved by worldly wealth and things so I would venture to guess you want the put your name down in history to never be forgotten." Sky says.

"Look who is smarter than the average ruler." Dekmus says with slight amusement.

"I have much more ambition that that worthless fool. I intend to conquer all of the provinces." Sky says making many go silent at that statement. "That enough to leave your name forever in the history books?" Sky asks.

"Yes…" Dekmus says now wondering how far Sky will go.

"Then join me and do the impossible." Sky says.

Dekmus huffs. "I need more proof that you would be more loyal than that king."

"The same to you." Sky says glaring at him.

Dekmus frowns heavily. "You want my help or don't you?"

"There are two things you can be an asset or a threat. If it is the latter then we settle it here. If the former, I want something to ensure your loyalty and will obey my orders." Sky informs.

Dekmus stayed frowning as he kept watching him. "How about a marriage?"

"Go on." Sky instructs.

Dekmus gets up and hefts his sword. "My daughters. You take care of them, I will ensure you are able to rule the lands."

"How many are we talking here?" Sky asks.

"Four." Dekmus says watching him carefully.

"Wait. Back up. You are wedding all four of your daughters to me?" Sky asks.

"If you can take care of all of them then you are worthy of my respect. If not, I'll break the marriage off and we go back to being enemies." Dekmus warns.

Sky sits and adopts a thinking position for several minutes before sighing. "Very well. I accept the proposal. I will also do you one better. As your new ruler, my first assignment to you is to take command of all the warriors whose warlords died in the war and make them into one cohesive force." Sky orders.

Dekmus blinks surprised. "Really now? Everyone?"

"Every one of those warriors, especially the wolf cavalry there as speed and maneuvers worked well when attacking the riders." Sky says.

Dekmus hums. "Fine then. That's a good enough deal."

"After you finish it. Bring them to the capital of Gaul, the city of Prance." Sky instructs.

Dekmus nods. "My daughter's will be coming to you shortly as well."

"So you are not going to tell them to stop hiding and come out to where I can see them before I leave?" Sky asks.

Dekmus frowns as the tent wall behind ruffles before four heads peek out from behind it with most of the mares looking grayed out except for one who was pink.

"What are their names?" Sky asks surprised his bluff had worked.

"Pinkie, Maud, Limestone, and Marble Pie." Dekmus says as all the mares step out and stand behind him.

"Very well. We will meet again soon." Sky says getting up to go.

Dekmus hums as he watches him leave intently as the mares all look at him with different expressions on the entire scale.

"Father, was this a good idea?" Marble asks with an aggressive tone.

"We want to keep relations well enough. Not a traitorous one." Dekmus points out.

"But father, all four of us?" Marble emphasis.

"If he even makes one of you sad or hurt, I will end it. One of you is easy to deal with. All of you, both a father and a husband's worst nightmare. But for me, you are all a paradise when you were born." Dekmus says smiling.

"Boo. Too cheesy." Pinkie calls holding up a cheese wheel.

Dekmus just takes the cheese wheel and takes a bite. "Only because it's true."

"A little young to be the king of the north, isn't he?" Maud asks blandly.

Dekmus nods. "And he defeated everyone to get here and this far."

"How many warlords died in the war anyways?" Maud asks.

"Nearly half of them." Dekmus informs.

"That's…a lot." Marble says surprised.

"And his first order is to take command of all of those who lost their warlord." Dekmus says.

* * *

"How did it go?" Rainbow asks as catapults were ready to fire on Dekmus's camp at a moment's notice.

Sky smiles. "Went well…also got four more wives. It's going to be a long night."

"Four?" Rainbow asks.

"He is giving all four of his daughters to me to show he will remain loyal and so I don't betray him." Sky informs.

"And will probably act like a father if you mess up." Rainbow adds.

"Yeah. Also, you can order the catapult teams to stand down." Sky informs.

Rainbow smiles and waves them off, letting the soldiers loosen the ropes holding them in place and ready to fire.

"So now the question is, who can I get to govern this region." Sky says.

"Could give it to me and my minion." Vinyl says smirking as she leans on his side.

Sky hums as he rubs his chin. "Thinking…also, about your vampire witch. Can she do any spells yet? If so, can she do transfiguration because she can turn me on." He says playfully.

Vinyl grins. "Maybe…" She says teasingly.

"Does she also do it to you?" Sky asks.

Vinyl just flashes her fangs in a grin.

Sky was about to make another comment when Rainbow clears her throat. "If you two are done, we must get back." Rainbow says.

Sky sighs. "Always the ice breaker."

"More like a jawbreaker." Vinyl quips.

Sky chuckles and wraps a hoof around her. "Come on. Let's go find a proper ruler."

"Oh, you retiring?" Rainbow asks.

"No. Just for these lands. I can't control them all from one spot." Sky points out.

"Now come on Rainbow general. Back to camp." Vinyl says.

Rainbow sticks her tongue out as she follows.


	43. Chapter 38: New Champions

"I must admit. I am a little disappointed. There is no one left alive from the old court who is up to the task of ruling over these five provinces. Should I return home and choose one or more there and send them here to govern the area?" Sky says laying on the bed thinking.

"You could choose one of us." Vinyl says beside him.

"But then you would be away from me." Sky points out.

"Would it be so bad?" Vinyl asks.

"To not have you with me every day. What do you think?" Sky asks.

"Eh. That's true. I won't be able to suck out your blood." Vinyl says smiling.

"You don't even do that now." Sky reminds.

"But you're sweet." Vinyl points out.

"How do you know that?" Sky asks.

Vinyl hums. "Let's see. Oh yeah. You remember your flight to Archmage Luna's school?"

"Not really. I blacked out mid-flight." Sky admits.

Vinyl grins. "I did that."

"You did what now?" Sky hissed.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah. Caught you mid-flight, got you into an inn and had a night of fun."

"You saying you been playing me this whole time?" Sky asks.

Vinyl hums innocently. "Half and half."

"What to do? What to do?" Sky asks thinking aloud.

Vinyl smirks. "You have a punishment."

"The maid outfit." Sky says smirking as Vinyl's expression became one of horror.

"No. You wouldn't." Vinyl says quickly getting up and backing away.

"Oh, I would. I am just as evil as you are." Sky says.

"Well back off." Vinyl warns before hissing at him.

"Nope." Sky says starting to advance on his white wife.

Vinyl hisses more as she keeps backing off. "I'm warning you."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sky says cornering her.

Vinyl hisses menacingly. "I'll bite you."

"You already did that." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl growls. "Back off. You are not putting me in a dress. Not now, not…"

* * *

Vinyl stares and frowns heavily as she sat where she is. "I hate you." She says dryly as she wore the maid outfit Sky's other maids are wearing as one of them makes sure it is on correctly.

"One-month Vinyl. After that, I will forgive you." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl growls under her breath as Sky stays smiling at her.

"That doesn't mean we won't have fun in that time." Sky adds.

Vinyl huffs and turns her head away.

"And maybe I will make you pregnant." Sky says.

Vinyl cracks an eye open to him.

"Would you like that?" Sky asks running a hoof over her.

Vinyl hums as she still stares at him with her sharp red eye.

"Speaking of which, all of you, I wish to see my children." Sky informs his maids.

They all nod and run off to find them or send for them.

"Now answer me. Do you like the idea?" Sky asks holding her now.

"You do realize me and my foals will outlive you?" Vinyl points out.

"I am well aware of that." Sky says.

"And you still want to do this?" Vinyl asks.

"Don't you?" Sky asks.

Vinyl sighs. "I really don't my foals to live without a father and mourn that long on it."

"They will still have you." Sky says setting her in his lap to sit.

Vinyl rolls her eyes and looks at him. "Really? Just me? Not that father who helped made them come into this world?"

"I'm no vampire." Sky says laying his head on her shoulder.

Vinyl stares at him for a few moments. "You are either the dumbest youngest stallion ever…"

"Or?" Sky asks.

Vinyl sighs and looks away and leans her back against him. "Just a stallion who wants some love."

"What do you think?" Sky asks petting her cheek.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Now shall we try for that or you content being a mother to my other foals?" Sky asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Fine being a mother to them."

"No Vinyl. Should a maid resist her master's desires?" Sky teased.

"Shut up." Vinyl mutters.

"What was that?" Sky says starting to tickle her.

Vinyl growls as she tries to keep it in. "Stop."

"Can you make me?" Sky asks.

Vinyl hisses and bares her fangs.

"Oh, someone needs a release." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl pushes his hoof off.

"Not hearing a no." Sky says before raspberrying her.

Vinyl eeps and freezes as she tries to hold her expression.

"Who is a good vampire queen?" Sky says smirking.

"No!" Vinyl yells trying to push him away.

"Ok. We will continue playing later. Look who is arriving," Sky says.

Vinyl sighs as she looks to see everyone's foals running in toward them and start to pounce and climb onto Sky and her. "Hey. Watch the mane." Vinyl complains as a newborn foal was hanging from her mane in front of her.

"Oh, come on. They are your foals too." Sky reminds.

Vinyl rolls her eyes as she watches the foal laugh in front of her face.

"Also, take a look who is watching." Sky says seeing Snow.

Vinyl moves her eyes and sees Snow tapping her hoof against her ax as she watches her.

"Snow, what are you waiting for?" Sky asks.

"For the first sign." Snow says, still tapping her ax.

"Get your flank over here." Sky instructs.

Snow hums as she walks over, keeping her ax over her shoulder.

"Oh, who is this? Is it your daughter?" Sky asks smirking as he holds up Precious.

Snow scoffs and Precious giggles and reaches out toward her, making her reach out with a hoof and grab and hold her.

"Now Vinyl, I think it is time you really consider it." Sky says letting the foals run all over him and her.

Vinyl sighs as she picks up another foal who laughs and tries to hug her hoof. "Later."

"So having trouble picking somepony to rule the remaining territory for you?" Snow asks.

"Kinda. I haven't found anypony to rule yet. Got any ideas?" Sky asks as he rocks a few foals.

"How about you get your lazy flank in gear and find somepony suitable?" Snow asks trying to give him a kick in the flank.

Sky shushes as he keeps rocking. "Now Snow. It's tough enough. Besides, I have such a large kingdom, it would be tough to find somepony. I do need help with this."

"All the more reason to stop slacking. I want you and the rest of us back in Gaul very soon." Snow says.

"Oh. You miss me." Sky says smirking.

"I'm just worried." Snow rebutted.

"Even better." Sky says smiling to her.

Snow groans and huffs as she holds her foal.

"She cares so much." Vinyl says smirking.

Snow groans out loud now.

Rainbow sighs and pats her shoulder. "I feel your pain."

Vinyl chuckled as she nuzzles a foal and makes him laugh.

"Now there is two." Snow groans.

"And possibly more." Rainbow says.

Snow hums as she tickles Precious's belly and makes her laugh.

"Four more will be joining us." Rainbow informs.

"You have to be kidding." Snow says looking at her.

"Nope. I am not. In fact, only Sky has met them so far." Rainbow says.

"And they are cute in their own way." Sky quips smiling.

"Sky." Snow exhales rubbing her head as Sky got back to reviewing potential ponies when there was a knock at their door.

* * *

"Hum…the commander of the white hawks would be a half decent choice maybe." Sky says thinking over the proposal the mercenary leader had made.

"We can't afford to lose them at this point either." Snow says sighing.

"Yes and even though he will be a king, he would still serve me." Sky says before going silent for many minutes; thinking hard before finally getting up. "I will do it, but there will be a stipulation to it." Sky says.

"Which is?" Snow asks.

"You remember that captain of his? The one who has distinguished himself many times on the battlefield in both the changeling and this campaign?" Sky asks.

"No, I wasn't in that one either. But if you talk highly about him, he must be strong." Snow says.

"He is and a good frontline officer. If he wants to be king so badly, he must show me by transferring him out of his personal service and into the military and mine as well as he must consult with us before making any changes to the trade agreements that we are trying to set up with the griffon republic. Being the first stop in our territory for the traders will make him and his kingdom very rich already. So I believe these are fair stipulations, don't you?" Sai asks.

"Maybe." Snow says to the side.

"You have anything you want to add?" Sky asks.

"You do realize he still would have the power to make small decisions that might affect everyone. You need an advisor there." Snow says frowning.

"I am glad you brought this up as I have been toying with the thought of making another school system to create advisors, wise ponies, and inventors. This way we cut down on the useless officials who can't do their jobs." Sky says surprising her; knowing they had a few problems with a few prominent families who were sent to work for them and found they were incompetent.

"That's…not bad." Snow says thinking about it.

"Thank you. I want you, Daring, and Flitter Line to start to work on it." Sky says.

"Yeah…sure." Snow says walking off.

"Also, come here." Sky says smirking walking over before running a hoof along her flank.

"Hey. I need to go." Snow says stepping away.

"Snow, my dear wife, we are not going to stop at one child." Sky says smirking.

Snow frowns. "I'm busy."

"Overlord commands it." Sky says smiling.

* * *

"Commander, we have a reply." One of the mercenaries says bringing a letter to the commander.

The commander takes the message and starts reading with a mix of a smile and frown.

"Rejected?" The captain of the raiders of the mercenaries asks.

"No. He agreed to it, but there are conditions." The commander says.

"And those are?" The captain asks.

The commander was silent as he contemplated what to do. "Daisen." The commander says.

"Yes?" The captain of the raiders answered.

"I am going to accept the terms. One of them involves you." He says.

"And that is?" Daisen asks raising an eyebrow.

"I am to release you from duty and let you join the empire's military. He puts it as, 'Let your subordinate spread his wings and progress up the chain of command basically.'" The commander says.

"You have to be kidding." Daisen says

"No. He is testing to see how much I want my kingdom…this also means he will be gearing up for another war soon." The commander says reading between the lines.

"Great. Out of one and into another." Daisen mutters.

"He also wants you to keep your command. Meaning, take our raiders with you." The commander says.

"That's something." Daisen says.

"In exchange, he wants me to make all the warlords still alive to swear fealty to me and straighten out the area. He doesn't want them fighting each other anymore." The commander reads.

"Now that make sense." Daisen says

"Go gather up your men and head to his camp." The commander informs.

"Yes, sir." Daisen says walking off.

* * *

"How do you feel my white wife?" Sky asks holding her as the carriage was taking them back to the capital of Gual.

"Tired." Snow says leaning against him with a blanket around her.

"Oh, then rest up. I can stay awake with Vinyl, Raven, and Rainbow here." Sky says petting her.

Snow hums as she closes her eyes and kept leaning against him.

"Rainbow, Vinyl, Raven, anything you would like to talk about?" Sky asks looking to his three wives.

"Fine here." Rainbow says relaxing in the back.

"Raven?" Sky asks.

"Reading." Raven says looking through a book.

"Vinyl, I know you must be bored." Sky says.

"Kinda." Vinyl says hanging around above him.

"Come down here and join me then." Sky says patting the empty seat beside him.

Vinyl yawns as she drops down beside him. "At least you're fun enough."

"With this, we have four provinces. We are the biggest faction now with no real competition. That's a problem for us." Sky informs.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vinyl asks laying her head down on his lap.

"It's impossible to do anything about it. I am not going to break up my territory and not going to succeed territory to any of the others." Sky says.

"Which means we have to hold it all. But what are you going to do now?" Vinyl asks looking up to him.

"Stabilize my territory, establish relationships with the republic of Griffonstone, and prepare for our eventual campaign on Belgica and the diamond dog tribes of Carthaginensis." Sky informs.

"You said no more fighting." Vinyl points out.

"Amongst those in the Celtica warlords and amongst my own people. We need to still bring the entire land under my control." Sky reminds.

"Can't it wait a few years or two?" Vinyl complains stretching her forelegs into his view.

"Yeah. It will take at least a year to stockpile all the supplies, and replenish the soldiers lost in this war. May the goddess of war see they rest in peace for the sacrifices they made." Sky says.

"Didn't know you are religious." Vinyl says smiling.

"I know they are real. I have seen enough to prove it." Sky says.

"Noted." Vinyl says rolling into him.

"Means many nights where I am free." Sky says.

"Oh. How much can you put into me?" Vinyl asks grinning.

"Expect to be a mother." Sky informs.

Vinyl chuckles. "I'm a vampire. You think it would happen?"

"You a hybrid, are you not?" Sky reminds.

Vinyl sticks her tongue out at him and grins.

"Careful. I might mount you here." Sky says playfully.

Vinyl kept grinning.

"Oh, we will have fun." Sky says.

"I'll bet on it." Vinyl says chuckling.

* * *

Nearly a year later in somewhere in Belgica, multiple stallion heirs to different kingdoms met. "Are we ready?" One asks.

"Let's knock the Overlord off his throne." Another says.

"Patience. For now, we need to do the ritual and revive them. I am sure that Fumel will assist us." Another says.

"Then let us begin." One says as monks or priests started to chant for what seemed like hours before the clouds cover the moon and made it pitch black with only the torches lighting the area before a dark portal like thing opens.

"Who dares beseech me in such a manner?" A feminine voice asks.

"Great Fumel, we beseech you help us protect our lands in the coming war." One of the heir says as the kings watch from a ways away.

"Oh, and what would you have me do?" Fumel asks.

"You keep some legendary warriors, spies, and rulers as your servants as a sign of favor. We ask you to send them to help us. We will even give them our body to use." Another says.

Fumel looks between all of them. "All of you? This would prove fatal if you fail."

"We are prepared to die." One says,

"Very well. I have been wanting to test the one I have shown favor to anyways. You six stallions shall become the vessels for six of them and will get everything that comes with that." Fumel says before the six and the portal is surrounded by a black dome.

Fumel throws the black dome away from one of the stallions with a wave of its hoof to show a long blond pegasus mare with a silverish coat and armor under a purple cloak. Fumel then looks to another dome and waves it away to show a platinum blond unicorn mare with a navy blue coat. Looking to another, the dome is sent away to show a platinum blond unicorn mare with a purple coat. Another dome is sent off to show a white-maned pegasus mare with a white coat. The second to last dome is taken off to show a dirty blond earth mare with an aqua blue coat. And finally, the last dome is taken off to show a crimson mane pegasus mare with a golden yellow coat. "Hear me Jean da Arc, Artoria Pendragon the first and second, both the king and the tyrant, Okita Souji, captain of the wolves, Le Chevrier, unseen spy, and Alexander the Great." Fumel says as six wispy balls come out of the portal.

The balls suddenly shot toward the mares and each one entered them before they blink and starts to move and shake their heads. "Your Ladyship." They all said bowing to her.

"Aid the mortals." Fumel says.

"Yes, your Ladyship." They all said still bowing.

"If you face him, you are not to kill him. I want to see if he can overcome all obstacles. Even ones I set before him to achieve his objective." Fumel informs.

"Yes, your Ladyship. We will see it done." Jean says.

"I leave now…oh and if he somehow manages to defeat any of you, you are not allowed to kill yourselves." Fumel informs before the portal closed.

"Your Ladyship?" Jean asks picking up her head with the rest.

"We have our orders. I bet these stallions never considered that those who she keeps are made into female spirits." Alexander says running a hoof through her mane.

"Maybe we should show them the business side of good old fashioned feminine magic." Tyrant Artoria says smiling as her horn lights up.

"Come to think of it, out of the six of us, only two were mares to begin with." King Artoria says.

"Well, we're all mares now. Doesn't matter." Okita says looking over herself.

"So what first? We are all here with no clothing so what should we do?" Le Chevrier asks.

"You mean just us. Jean here has armor." Alexander says patting down her coat.

"This hardly counts." Jean says as the kings started to approach.


	44. Chapter 39: New Fronts

Sky kept staring at the bamboo scroll he had acquired months ago from a foreign merchant. As his daughter, Precious slept on his back.

"She admires you." Snow says to the side as she rested on the bed with a book in her hooves.

"No, my baby girl loves me like you do." Sky says.

Snow shrugs as she kept reading. "So…what's the big plan for us?"

"Harvest was good this year so we are nearly ready…have you picked a name for our son yet?" Sai asks.

Snow sighs and looks down to the little colt sleeping against her. "I don't know."

"He nursing well?" Sky asks concerned.

Snow frowns and rubs a hoof along her colt's back. "He isn't drinking right now."

"But has he been?" Sky asks.

"Yes. He drank about a few hours ago." Snow says pulling her colt closer.

"Did he drink much?" Sky asks making Snow pick up her son and walk over to him.

"Hardly. Sky…" Snow starts as she sits by him and holds her colt to herself.

"I am worried too." Sky says leaning against her, looking at his small son.

Snow shuts her eyes and nuzzles his side. "I don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I…even if it means…" Sky starts.

"I won't turn him into a vampire." Snow says immediately.

"Snow…" Sky starts.

"I won't. I will die with him first." Snow declares.

"Fine…no vampirism, but you must allow Raven, Twilight, and Zora to examine him with their magic." Sky says.

Snow stayed frowning before sighing. "Fine."

"It's for the best. If magic and medicine can't save our son, nothing will." Sky says before pulsing his magic to let everyone know he was summoning all his wives and maids.

Snow hugs her colt closer and nuzzles the sleeping foal. "I don't want to lose my first son."

"You won't." Sky says as soon all of them arrived, even Vinyl.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks as they all walk up to them.

"I am worried about my youngest son. I want you all to see what you can do. Treatments, magic, I don't care, but save him." Sky instructs seriously.

"Does that include…?" Vinyl starts.

"No turning him into a vampire." Snow informs.

"Got it." Vinyl says nodding.

"Please save him." Snow begs.

"Don't worry. We'll see what we can do." Zora says taking the colt into her hooves and carries him to another part of the room as Sky holds Snow to him.

"He will be fine." Sky says trying to reassure.

"But…" Snow starts as everyone starts to look over their son.

"He will live." Sky reassured.

* * *

"How is he?" Sky asks as his son greedily nursed on Snow weeks later.

Snow smiles and keeps rubbing her colt's back. "Better. Way better."

"Good. Have a name ready?" Sky asks.

"Yes. Asura." Snow says petting his white mane.

Sky smiles and goes over to her and pets her back. "Told you everything would be fine."

"I couldn't let him die either." Vinyl says.

Sky wraps a hoof around her. "You are amazing too Vinyl."

"Oh, somepony opening up." Vinyl says smirking.

Sky rolls her eyes. "Quiet and enjoy the sight of a mother and her foal."

"I will, after all." Vinyl says smirking at her stomach.

Sky moves Vinyl near Snow. "Now then, you two hug it out and then hug the little colt."

"Don't push it." Snow say poking Vinyl's large stomach.

Vinyl grins and flashes her fangs. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you or the little guy."

"Speaking of which. Vinyl, you have been drinking more blood than when you lived in the castle according to Octavia. Any correlation between that and your condition?" Sky asks.

"Oh yeah. The little one needs its meal." Vinyl explains patting her stomach.

"So you are feeding for two on blood like how normal ponies eat for two when pregnant." Snow says.

Vinyl shrugs. "Something like that."

"You are doing well." Sky says before Precious raspberries Vinyl's stomach.

Vinyl giggles and picks up Precious. "Hey, there sweetie. Want to meet your brother?"

Precious smirks before raspberrying her nose.

Vinyl giggles and nuzzles Precious's stomach and makes her giggles. "You like that little one? You like it?"

"She likes you." Sky says before adjusting his outfit. "I have to get back to the party in the ballroom. You two rest up." Sky instructs.

Vinyl kept giggling as she kept nuzzling Precious and Snow kept petting Asura as he still fed from her.

"I will see you tomorrow you four." Sky says leaving.

Precious baubles and waves toward him.

* * *

"Your majesty." Many greeted as Sky rejoined the party.

Sky smiles as he looks around. "At ease. Enjoy yourself and go back to mingling. Oh, Dark Tail." Sky greets walking up to the general with a blue unicorn mare in a dark blue dress.

Dark turns to him and smiles. "Sir. How can I help you?"

"I am seeing to all my guests. And this must be your recently married wife." Sky greets.

Dark smiles and turns to the mare beside him dressed in purple and white stars. "Dear, it's the Overlord."

"A pleasure your majesty. My name is Trixie." Trixie introduces.

"Ah, Dark. That reminds me. I am having a mansion built for you here in Prance as my wedding gift to you and your lovely bride." Sky informs.

Dark stops. "Sir, that's is not needed. You don't need to do that."

"I already had construction begin. It also has it's own training yard for you." Sky informs.

"Sir. This is too much." Dark pleads.

"No. For the black knight general." Sky insists before Trixie elbow's her husband's side.

"Dear, it would be rude to turn it down." Trixie informs.

Dark sighs. "Alright, sir. If you insist."

"Good man. Tell me, how is your Moonlight and his bride doing? Their anniversary is coming up soon." Sky inquires.

"I do not know sir. I am looking right now." Dark says looking around the room.

"Let us try the food table?" Sky asks.

"Sure." Dark says heading to the food table with him and Trixie.

"General Moonlight." Sky calls spying his general and chief under him.

Moonlight turns with a piece of bread in his mouth and quickly eats it. "Sir. Sorry about that." Moonlight says saluting.

"Been looking all over for you general. Where is your wife?" Sky asks.

"Getting her meal. Do you need to talk to her?" Moonlight asks a bit worried.

"No, no. Just being sociable." Sky assures as Dark walks up with Trixie.

"Moonlight, how are you doing?" Dark asks trying to smile.

"Good brother. Though I am suspicious about our eastern borders." Moonlight says.

"How so?" Sky asks raising an eyebrow.

"They have made some unusual movements and a spy I sent in tells me they are training their infantry and cavalry harder than ever." Moonlight says.

"Could they be preparing for another attack on us?" Sky wonders.

"Possible or they could attacking the other neighboring areas." Moonlight says wondering himself.

"We will discuss this another time. For now, let us relax. " Sky says as a gray pegasus mare dressed in a gray dress with bubbles on it walks up with food. "Ah. My dear Derpy." Sky greets.

The mare with an eye staring at him and another eye going up slowly gives a wave and a muffled 'Hello.' behind the tray.

"General, please help your wife." Sky says smirking.

Moonlight smiles and takes the tray with his hooves and holds it. "Better dear?"

"Thanks." Derpy says smiling to him. "Tell me, your majesty, I heard your youngest son is ill." Derpy inquires.

"He was, but now is doing much better." Sky assured.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Derpy says smiling.

"Trust me, you aren't nearly as relieved as I am." Sky says.

"We know. You have been neglecting court matters because of it." Moonlight says.

"My family comes first. I would rather they stay safe then me living without anypony out there." Sky says looking to his family mingling around. "It's no fun ruling with no one around you."

"True." Dark says seeing his sister come over.

Sky smiles. "And I rather not hold them back too much. I should get my other maids out here and let them enjoy life out here."

"They are playing with the foals master." Violet says.

Sky hums. "It has been a while. Guess I should see them." Sky says smiling.

"After the party master. Lady Rarity insists." Violet says.

"Eh." Sky says shrugging and smiling.

"Your majesty, generals." A mare voice introduces.

Sky raises an eyebrow towards the fancy looking mare. "Can I help you?"

"I am Lady Geniver. I am here to assist you in any way I can." She informs.

Sky hums. "I see. Where you hail from?"

"From Celtica, your majesty." She informs.

"I see. Welcome to my court Lady Geniver." Sky greets. "Now Moonlight, as one of the chiefs of the north, tell me, how many new smaller clans have been formed to live on big Bala?" Sky asks.

"Four, sir." Moonlight says interesting the mare greatly.

* * *

Months later, Sky was sleeping in the bed with his maids and slaves. When there was a knock at the door. No one was roused and they kept knocking till they started hitting the door, trying to wake one of them. Skyline groans as she sits up and yawns before getting out of the tangle of bodies and starts to go to the door before opening it slightly. "Yes?"

"A message for the Overlord." A guard informs.

Skyline yawns and looks behind her. "Master…message for you." She says heading back to bed and gets back into the pile of bodies and snuggles up to White.

"I heard. Speak the message." Sky instructs.

"A band of mercenaries has arrived. Their leader is a female griffon with a letter bearing the royal seal that was used when we started the conquest of Gaul. What should we do my lord?" The guard asks.

"The name of this leader?" Sky asks getting up.

"Someone named Gilda." The guard informs.

"Gilda!" Sky calls, only dressed in a sleeping robe, rushes out the door past the guard.

The guard blinks confused as he slowly closes the door. "Overlord is being weird again."

"Gilda?" Sky inquiries entering the audience chamber.

"Whoa. Overlord in sleep clothes. That's a first…not for me." The female griffon says smiling a bit.

"Where have you been? I have been having ponies and griffons looking for you." Sky says.

Gilda smirks and throws a claw behind her to show a group of armored griffons and ponies. "My own mercenary group. What else?"

"Ah. So you were fighting all this time?" Sky asks as many of the mercenaries were shocked their captain did know the overlord of the north personally.

"Kinda. Had to put my place in the world." Gilda says proudly.

"Where was this?" Sky asks curiously. "Oh, wait. Someone go tell the staff to get some bottles of wine. I feel like celebrating." Sky calls to the staff.

Gilda chuckles. "I see you didn't lose your party style and laziness…did you? You look like you have been working nonstop like any noble asshole."

"Oh, don't get me started. I have to juggle many different assholes' egos and manage everything." Sky says soberly.

"Oh good. You still hate nobles. That's what you were only good enough for me to consider to be friends with." Gilda says rolling her eyes.

"Trust me. I only feign interest and favoritism. I can barely get time to spend with my foals." Sky says before grabbing a normal wooden chair to sit in.

Gilda hums. "So what now? I heard you went on a warpath."

"Just because I conquered four provinces?" Sky asks.

"That's considered a warpath. You got a seat on the council and knocked out three others. That makes headlines down south." Gilda says raising an eyebrow.

"And I am not done. Come join me for a drink." Sky invites.

Gilda shakes her head as she down across from him. "You are never going to stop, are you?"

"Let's just say I may put many mercenaries out of business with my aims." Sky says.

"Is that going to include me once you get down south?" Gilda asks raising an eyebrow.

"That is ways away. Actually, how about I hire you and your company." Sky says.

Gilda scoffs. "You can't hire our rich price."

"I hired the white hawks and made their leader a king over three of my fiefs." Sky informs getting her attention.

Gilda blinks. "Okay. Maybe you can."

"So what do you say? You in?" Sky asks.

Gilda chuckles a bit. "Fine. But you better treat us well."

"Within military acceptability." Sky says.

Gilda sticks her tongue out at him.

"So what do you say?" Sky asks as they are brought a few bottles of wine.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't mess up your bargain." Gilda warns.

"Don't worry. I won't." Sky says offering her one of the bottles. "We will be going to war soon too." Sky adds.

"How long away is that?" Gilda asks watching him.

"Still preparing. So what do you have?" Sky asks before turning to one of the staff. "See to it they are fed."

Gilda watches the servant leave before turning back to him. "Got some riders. We are mostly a riding group. Light armored and ready to move fast."

"Wildebeests?" Sky asks as the mercenaries were led away.

"Nah. Smaller and more lizard-like." Gilda says dismissively.

"Really. Never heard of such a creature." Sky says.

"Only in the south. They love the desert." Gilda says brushing off her feathers a bit.

"I want to inspect them later." Sky says uncorking his bottle while Gilda did the same.

Gilda sighs as she sniffs the bottle. "Not bad. You got perks, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but those perks come with headaches." Sky says before taking a drink with Gilda.

Gilda slams the cup down onto the table. "But you do have ways. I distinctly remember you getting into my bed just to fuck the Tartarus out of me for the heck of it."

"You owed me for that job. Now tell me seriously, do you see we are at a massive crossroad here like I do?" Sky asks.

"Yeah. I could see it just riding here." Gilda says sighing.

"If we lose the next war and don't conquer our neighbors to the east of us, then this war for dominance will not end with our generation, but years down the line." Sky says seriously.

"But…?" Gilda asks shaking her head.

"If we win, we cement our hold over the north with all its resources and we are making a great deal of money from our trades with the republic of Griffonstone. This gives us legitimacy to my rule over the continent. Heck, Luna has secretly sworn her loyalty to me and my kingdom with her school. After the campaign, win or lose, we will be making that known. I am also about to start showering my generals and officers with many gifts. Can you understand why I will do this?" Sky asks.

Gilda shrugs as she chugs straight from the bottle. "What do I care about that one? I'm not part of that high end. As long as my guys get paid, they aren't complaining."

"Tell me, hypothetical question. If you were an officer or even a general in one of the fiefs I do not control and learn that I treat my officers and generals well and give them gifts, what would you do?" Sky asks making her think.

"Pissed off. Why the heck ain't I getting that?" Gilda says shrugging. "Still, I'm a traveling merc. You hear a lot of gossip from citizens when you travel."

"That's exactly what they will think and many will come here and maybe even bring their families and personal guards with them and seek employment." Sky says.

"But can you support them?" Gilda asks looking outside.

"Oh, greatly so. I own four provinces. No other ruler of these lands has ever come close to that number. It will also increase our numbers of capable officers. Whether they are of quick of mind, very mighty, or all around good." Sky says.

"And you?" Gilda asks as she kept staring out the window.

"I may not be the best general, but I am learning. I feel I have also improved greatly since the last war when I had a true taste of defeat." Sky says.

"You? Defeated? I take it you didn't take it well." Gilda says looking at him.

"It was bad, but thankfully I pulled my men out and the enemy didn't follow it up well." Sky says.

"So what then? Go back charging in?" Gilda asks leaning on a talon.

"No. The ruler himself I lured into a trap and slew him. After that, none of the remaining warlords still a part of that force could reunite the force efficiently." Sky says.

"Not bad. I also remember you wanting revenge if they embarrassed you." Gilda says rolling the cup around.

"I have grown up since then." Sky says.

"At least you aren't fucking every mare in sight." Gilda mutters drinking from the bottle now.

"Not anymore." Sky says as they drink together. "I am thinking of going home to the island federation if we win the next war and see if I can not establish a relationship with them and visit my mum." Sky says.

"How is she anyway?" Gilda asks looking to him.

"I haven't received a letter from her since we seen each other last in Celestia's city and that was years ago." Sky says.

Gilda sighs. "Maybe you should hold your line and hurry it up. You know she's missing you."

"But if I did, she would lecture me to no end for abandoning my kingdom at this junction." Sky says.

Gilda laughs. "Fuck yeah she would. She would hound me too for encouraging it."

"Yeah. Now we have a war to prepare for. After examining your troops, I will put you with those who were once a part of the white hawk's raider to train for the upcoming war. Your commanding officer will be Captain Daisen. I would think you would have heard of him." Sky says.

"Him?" Gilda asks in shock, not expecting such a warrior.

"Yes, a part of my terms of making him a king, he transferred him and the entire raider's to the professional army. The captain is a great asset I can not do without." Sky says.

"OVERLORD!" A messenger runs in screaming.

"What is it?" Sky asks.

"It's the Belgica. They sent spies and have burnt several of our storehouses along the eastern border of Gual!" The messenger yells urgently.

"WHAT!?" Sky yells some thinking the castle itself shook from the yell.

"Oh boy." Gilda says taking one last swig as Sky runs off.


	45. Chapter 40: Internal Defense

"We confirmed that twelve of our storehouses were burned. A small concession is we caught and slew most of the saboteurs." An officer informs a week later.

"We have a leak." Sky says angrily.

"Sir, what's the plan?" One of the officers asks carefully.

"If they knew about them, what others do they know about? I want all storehouse to triple the guards and go to wartime security. I refuse to lose anymore." Sky says slamming his hoof on the table.

"Yes, sir." Most of the officer says as Sky glares at the map.

"Call Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Shadow Streak with an army each from Libya and tell them to bring their own provisions." Sky informs the last few.

"Yes, sir." They say before running out to relay the orders.

"Now are you just trying to weaken us or…are you delaying us?" Sky ask thinking about it.

"How about getting nine advisors and playing a game of nine to one?" Gilda asks, her voice slurred; stumbling in as she holds a bottle of wine and drinks from it.

"That's why I am summoning all my best men." Sky says as a messenger hawk flew in; sinking Sky's heart as it had the red container; the container for utmost urgency.

"Fuck off griffon." Gilda slurred before collapsing to the ground and groans. "My head. Sky…take the biggest thing…leave one to look over the least obvious answer."

Sky pays no mind as he gets the message from the container and reads. "They destroyed one of the first of the five great storehouse of the northern tribes!?" Sky yells.

"Shh…not so loud…" Gilda slurs on the floor as she curls up.

"Someone get me Snow and Flitter immediately." Sky yells.

Gilda groans as she sits her head up. "Sky…please calm down…ow." She says before dropping back onto the ground.

"I can't. That isn't for military build up. That is to store the harvest to feed the people up there." Sky says.

"You have four…protect…move it…people." Gilda groans covering her ears. "So loud."

"Each one is strategically positioned to supply that area of people and the food is equally distributed. That's a fifth of their supplies." Sky says.

Gilda just groans and kept covering her ears as she lays on the floor.

"This is one of the burdens I bear as a leader now." Sky says and before long Snow and Flitter entered and Sky wordlessly gave them the report.

"Who?" Snow asks lowly.

"Belgica spies recently did the same here in Gaul. They are the ones." Sky says more expressive of his anger.

Snow growls under her breath as Flitter stares at the report. "What's the action we are taking right now?"

"We have to see to our own people. We have to divert the stores we have been building to them or they will starve soon and start fighting amongst themselves like the old days." Sky says immediately, surprising both his wives he wasn't going to use this as an excuse to launch the war now.

"Really? This is your action?" Flitter asks watching him.

"I won't have our people starve." Sky says making them both smile.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise." Alexander says looking at the message they had received from the spy of their group. "He sees to his people and didn't come at us in a rage like we thought he would."

"Then we hurt his people. If he acts like this, we go to the people." Artoria the second says.

"But this gives us more time to prepare for the war. It's almost as good. Now let's see what the power struggle we sowed on the island where the heavy salamanders come from plays out." Alexander says as Artoria the first didn't seem to like this action they were taking.

"Yes, their cavalry is still a disappointment. They would be devastated going up against one of his cavalry units." Artoria the first speaks up.

"If you hit it right though." Alexander points out.

"Depends on their response. Almost every battle the Overlord's forces have always used a formation that is very adaptable and those crossbows of theirs, while sacrificing a bow's max range, they make up for it in being able to pierce full plate armor." Okita says showing how seasoned a warrior she was to the rulers.

"We also need Jaune to convince the knight orders of this providence to side with us before the start of the war." Artoria the first points out.

"This act may make this difficult as similar acts lead to some of the knight orders in our lands to look disfavorably on me during my reign." Artoria the second informs.

"Then give them something to help side with us. Something that plays to their missions." Artoria the first adds.

* * *

Peace, a word the minor tribes on Big Bala island could have gotten used too. Their lives mostly consisted of farming, harvesting the fruit, and raising Salamanders. It was a good life, but for some of the younger stallions was unsatisfying as they had grown up on tales of heroism and legends. Now they felt they were living in an age of a new legend. Every time more tales of Sky's adventures or campaigns made it to them, their blood boiled with excitement. Many wanted to leave the island to join the army of their Overlord for glory and adventure, but there was a problem.

Since the time Big Bala has first settled a few years ago, the island had been heavily fortified and travel was heavily restricted as everyone knew how valuable the fruit from the island was to the Overlord for turning salamanders into their big and stronger forms.

This sat sour with many of the younger stallions who were constantly reminded that this important island the Overlord had given them was so valuable to him that it showed a level of trust they should be honored by. They were told to found new tribes to show how much an honor and trust was put in them.

But now…now is time to show how much that honor and trust has gone through.

"Hey Vandard, come on. Let's go the the mead house. Maybe old man Kenbor has some new stories." A stallion calls to the young earth stallion chopping wood with an ax.

"Need fire. Have to finish this up otherwise we won't be able to cook anything." Vandard says still chopping.

"Alright, I will see you there." The stallion says before carrying a load of wood away.

Vandard heaved his ax again as he got back to chopping the wood. As he worked, he smelled fire and saw a dark cloud coming from his village. Vandard grunts ripping out his ax and rush to the village, leaving the wood behind and sees his village being raided. Vandard growls as he ran to his house as ponies and griffons he didn't know started to crowd the front entrance. "Father, mother!" He calls entering through the back and sees his father keeping some of the armed intruders at bay with a large battle ax.

"Son! Run! Get your mother out of here!" His father yells pushing the attackers back.

"No father. I stand with you." Vandard says running up; slamming his ax into one of the ponies shields, smashing him into the ground with his strength before ripping away the sword before the father brought down his ax onto the now defenseless pony.

"Then defend with your life." His father says glaring at the last one.

Vandard roars as he swings his ax, using the shield his ax was embedded in as a blunt instrument trying to smash the last remaining one. The last remaining pony tries to hold up his large ax to block it and receives a shield to the side that destroys on impact and brings him down before Vandrad smashes his ax down and kills him.

"Good. Take his great ax. That one won't help much in this attack." The father says moving towards the front door as Vandrad's siblings barricade the back door.

Vandard nods and lets 's go of his woodcutting ax and grabs the dead pony's one.

"Come on. We will join the defense." The father instructs.

Vandard huffs as he follows him outside where chaos was happening everywhere and ponies scrambling.

"Son, I will work in this area. Go to the mead hall and see what is going on there." The father instructs.

"Yes, father." Vandard says running off.

"Good luck my son." The father says readying his ax for battle.

* * *

"Vandrad!" A stallion calls using a shield to block for dire life.

"What happened?!" Vandard yells running up.

"Help! These guys are from the Gray Lion tribe!" The pony calls.

Vandard growls. "They are our allies. Why now of all times?!"

"Help!" The pony yells as his shield is knocked away.

Vandard growls and runs up before colliding with the pony trying to get through the shield and pushes him away before knocking him over and slams his ax into him afterward. "Get a group together! Make sure the people are protected!" Vandrad calls bringing his ax back up.

"Right." The stallion says taking the sword from the dead pony as Vandrad swings his great ax at more approaching ponies.

"Come on!" Vandard roars, defending the entrance of the mead hall from a few ponies who were coming in piece by piece, allowing him to fight them one or two at a time as more run to the mead hall for shelter and some of his friends joined him and formed a shield wall.

"Don't let any of these traitors through. We will make our stand here and break them." Vandard proclaimed causing those of the shield wall to cheer as more came, but halted when a horn was blown. Many looked reluctant but started to withdraw and leave the village.

"They are running…someone! Quick! Go check our salamander ranch!" Vandard suddenly calls.

Half of the warriors start to run off as Vandard looks down the hills and stares to see the warriors run away from their village. "Why now? And why us?"

* * *

Vandard soon learned it wasn't just his tribe that was attacked. The Grey Lion tribe had also raided the Strong Owl tribe and what they thought was a minor dispute between them and the Silent Moon tribe turned out to be a war between them. A war the Grey Lion tribe was winning. Also, it was discovered that what they had been stealing from all three wasn't the salamanders from the ranches, but all the food and valuables they could find. It became clear they sought to control all of them through fear and hunger.

Knowing this, he wasted little time rallying the young stallions of his tribe. This was the moment so many of them were waiting for. Now they went to war. The older warriors decided to stay in case the Grey Lion tribe launched another raid. With this, Vandard went to the Strong Owl tribe to rally their young stallions, proclaiming they must follow the Overlord's example and not wait to be saved, but to take the fight to those who had done them harm and betrayed them all. Fueled by anger and the chance for honor and glory of battle most of the young stallion and mares joined him and headed to aid the Silent moon tribe. What they found was many injured of the tribe and most of the buildings had been looted. Vandard and the warriors quickly saw to them. Treating their injured. Although, at first, they were feared thinking they were from the Grey Lion tribe to finish them off.

"We are not cowards and we not hurting our own kind. We are protectors under the Overlord's rule." Vandard declares as he looks to where they might be heading next. Many call out in support of this. "I say we go to the traitor's homes and teach them a lesson. Show them they can't just do as they please!" Vandard calls.

Everyone roars and cheers loudly as they raise their weapons in preparation for the fight ahead.

"All who are willing, join us! For battle and glory in the overlord's name!" Vandard calls.

Many of them at this point started to follow him as he heads down the path towards the direction of the village of the Gray Lion.

As they traveled, it was obvious how inflated the egos of the Grey Lion tribe was. They were the ones who see to the only large port on the island and, as such, controlled the influx of supplies and wealth sent to it. They thought themselves rulers from the looks of it. Vandard and all the forty-seven warriors following him had vowed in their hearts to remind them they were no rulers. The closer they came to the port, the more Vandard's anger grew at the disrespect they had shown. They even had used the statue of the Overlord for their village to hold up a tied up sack full of blood, dripping onto the statue itself. Almost painting him as a killer and nothing more.

"Seems like they are celebrating." One of the warriors says as they hide, looking over the port village.

"Then they are idiots. Thinking we won't attack." Vandard says frowning.

"The gate is even open. We can charge in before they close it." Another points out.

"Good spotting." Another says.

"Right. We will sneak down the hill, then charge." Vandard says spotting a few warriors out front guarding.

"We can blow them down when we charge them." One says watching carefully.

"Alright, let's go." Vandard whispers before leading them all down the hill quietly.

* * *

The warriors at the front were completely caught off guard when the warriors lead by Vandard charged them and fell quickly as they charged in. The fighting was brutal as many of the young warriors were out for revenge, killing the warriors they had found and starting fires, but sparing the forge and storehouses as they went. They fought their way all the way to the mead hall where they knew most of the tribe would be. One of the warriors from the Strong Owl tribe halted the advance and started throwing axes at the door as an official challenge. When he threw the fifth one, before it hit, one of the warriors opened the door to see what was happening and was rewarded with an axe to the face.

"Wasn't expecting that." Vandard mutters as another warrior comes out.

"What's going on out here?" He calls.

"Vandard, that is him. That is the chief of the Gray Lion tribe." One of the Crimson Thunder warriors says.

Vandard growls before grabbing the arm of the warrior who was about to throw another ax. "Chief of the Gray Lions. We are here to challenge you and your tribe." Vandard informs.

The chief laughs hearing that. "Well then, come in." He invites before heading back in.

Vandard huffs as he brings out his great ax as he heads in and his warriors follow.

The chief quickly grabbed a great ax, as well as the mead hall, erupted into a fight as the young warriors poured into a fight while Vandard moved to face the chief, ax ready. The two squared off as axes met each other for several blows and blocks. For several minutes they fought. Vandard was young and strong, but the chief was also strong as they fought before the chief was pushed back into one of the oriented pillars of the mead hall from a slash across his chest from Vandard's ax. In desperation, the chief barely dodged a chop to the ribs and pushed one of his warriors at Vandard who was trying to dislodge his ax from the pillar.

Vandrad huffs as he slices his ax at the warrior and kicks him away. "Get your sorry flank back here!" He yells heading out of the hall.

The chief ignored him and kept running towards the docks where a boat was moored. Vandrad tried his best to keep up with him, but the chief's running speed was starting to get the distance between them. Then Vandrad saw it. A set up target with throwing axes lodge in it. When he passed it, he ripped one out before throwing it at the chief; nailing him in the back causing him to fall and slide on the path.

An armored hoof suddenly stops the chief as it steps on him and Vandard raises his axe again for a fight but stops as he sees the demonic looking armor. "Overlord." He quickly bows as Sky looks down at the chief.

"I come all the way here hearing of a pretender to my throne and they are already at my hooves." Sky says looking down, his dark malice clear to all who were watching.

"I am sorry, sir. I did the best I could in the time I have." Vandard says still bowing.

"What is going on around here?" Sky asks looking at him.

Vandrad gulped as he started to explain to Sky what all had transpired and learned from him he was on his way to the northern tribe's providence when he had heard his own ships were turned away at Big Bala's port.

"I am sorry sir. But as you can see, I have dealt with the problem. The island is once again under your rule." Vandard says looking down bowing.

"You are not done. Finish what you started." Sky instructs pointing to the still living chief.

Vandard stands and grabs his ax. "Yes, sir." He says bringing his axe up and chops it down onto the chief.

"Good. You're in charge now?" Sky asks one of the Gray Lion warriors.

The warrior holds up his hooves and backs away.

"Of the tribe." Sky clarifies.

The warrior gulps as Vandard turns to the warrior as he looks terrified.

"If one doesn't step forward, the entire tribe will be punished!" Sky yells with authority and soon one was forced forward. "Are you the next in line to be chief of the Grey Lion tribe?" Sky asks.

"Ye…yes Overlord." He says terrified.

"You and your warriors now serve him." Sky says pointing to Vandard.

"Yes…yes sir." The warrior says bowing everyone else.

"You get everyone who followed you and board my ship." Sky instructs Vandard.

"Yes, Overlord." Vandard says going to get his most trusted warriors.

"And if there is any more trouble. I will exterminate all of the Grey Lion tribe instead of making just subordinates to a different tribe. Are we understood?" Sky asks the new chief.

"Sir!" The chief yells bowing heavily.

"Good." Sky says walking back to his ship.

* * *

"Well, it seems we have our answer what all of this was about." Sky says looking to Snow as a changeling told them what had happened on the island.

Snow frowns. "Traitors. The lot of them."

"We will be sending personal soldiers to 'reinforce' the island. I am more curious about this mare. A dirty blond earth mare with an aqua blue coat." Sky says.

"I think we got our spy." Snow says smiling, knowing a certain mare that came with them fits that description.

"First we have to find this mare." Sky says bitterly.

"She is here in the castle." Snow says surprising her husband.

"Find her. Watch her." Sky orders.

"Capture her." Snow adds.

"Later on. If we find more working for her, we need to find out who." Sky warns.

"Alright, but the moment and I mean moment she makes an escape attempt, we come down harder than your female griffon friend after a few drinks of wine." Snow says.

Sky slaps himself on the forehead. "Damn it. Forgot about her."

"Yeah, I didn't. I am having Skyline take care of her." Snow informs.

"Thanks. I should go see her." Sky says frowning slightly.

"Nuh-uh." Snow says grabbing him.

"What is it?" Sky asks rolling his eyes.

"Flitter wants us to review a few plans. Also, I called for Gleaming and Cadance." Snow informs.

"Well, we do need their help. Fine. Let's get going." Sky says walking off.

"Tell me, is your queen eager to see him?" Snow asks.

"Very. She requests giving her more children." The changeling informs.

"Oh boy. More eggs…sorry, Gilda. Still, want to have fun." Sky says to himself.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Sky asks one of the changelings for an update nearly two weeks later.

"Nothing yet. If we didn't confirm she was a spy, we wouldn't even suspect her right now." The changeling says.

'Oh, she is good.' Sky thinks.

"Maybe waiting for another strike." Snow says nearby.

"Or laying low. Waiting to see what happens." Sky says.

"Either one of the two." Snow mutters.

"So Snow, can we try the method we did for our first time the night of our marriage?" Sky asks.

"Method?" Snow asks confused.

"Yeah. You know? The first time we slept together." Sky says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I…" Snow starts very confusedly.

"Come on Snowy." Sky says sweetly.

Snow still looks confused. "Sky, I am confused on the matter."

"Of course you would. You are not my Snow." Sky says darkly as the door sealed with shadows.

Snow starts to back away from him now as she looks around. "But I…"

"Snow would have smacked me hard for daring to call her Snowy. You are an impersonator." Sky says poking her chest.

"I am!" Snow says desperately.

"Who are you really? If you don't, we have ways of making you talk. Horrible dark ways." Sky says advancing.

"I rather die than meet your demands." 'Snow' hisses.

"Where is my wife?" Sky says.

"Somewhere you won't…" 'Snow' chokes as Sky grabs her by the neck with a shadowy tendril.

"I won't repeat myself." Sky informs.

'Snow' chokes and tries to get the tendril off of her neck.

"Now answer me." Sky says before dropping her.

'Snow' coughs as she lands onto the ground and rubs her neck. "I'll…I'll never tell."

"You sure?" Sky asks as he stops upon hearing a knock on the door. "I am tame compared to who has arrived." Sky says going over and letting the changeling out as a blue-maned white unicorn enters.

"Hey. This the one?" Vinyl says flashing her fangs as she walks in.

"Yes, spy, meet Vinyl. One of my secret wives and the queen of this realm's vampires." Sky introduces sealing the door once more when she enters.

Vinyl grins as the disheveled 'Snow'. "Better wash her down. I don't like the fact I'm going to be experimenting with a look-alike Snow. She would kill me."

"Let's make her tell us where she is first." Sky instructs.

Vinyl shrugs. "Have it your way." She says rubbing her hooves together. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Did you find her?" Sky asks the guard he was speaking to while he only has the door cracked open slightly.

"Not yet. We need more information." The guard says.

"Alright." Sky says closing the door before sealing it again. "Does she admit she was beaten?" Sky asks knowing now she was linked to Fumel from the divining the vampire witch did when they brought her in. "Also, tell me, why you aren't physically torturing her again?" Sky requests.

"Those who are linked to Fumel are not allowed to torture each other like that or allow others like that to be tortured in such a way." Vinyl answers.

"I see…that's getting slow. And hard to deal with because MY WIFE IS MISSING!" Sky yells at her.

"I'm your wife too." Vinyl reminds patting his head.

Sky grabs her head harshly and before huffing and pushing her towards the imposter. "Get it done. I want her found!" Sky yells leaving and shutting the door loudly.

"My husband is getting impatient. So why did Fumel send you?" Vinyl asks speaking frankly and is met with silence once more. "Come on. Tell me. We both serve her and you lost. The rules say you have to give me the info." Vinyl reminds making her squirm a bit.

"I…we were summoned to aid the Celtica kingdoms against the Overlord." She admits.

"By who?" Vinyl asks walking around.

"The six princes of Celtica. In exchange, they traded their bodies. I am possessing one of them." She informs.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "And where is Snow?"

"I left her in the attic in the villa I was given to use here. She is still asleep because of some powerful incenses burning near her." She informs.

"Oh, so the prince, he still conscious in your body here?" Vinyl asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"And he used to having a mare's body yet?" Vinyl asks.

"No." She answers frowning slightly.

"Then I have the perfect punishment." Vinyl says.

"I can take can pain you dish out." She says frowning towards Vinyl.

"What were Fumel's orders should you lose?" Vinyl asks.

She glares at her. "Keep him away."

"By Fumel's orders." Vinyl says making her squirm again, showing she really didn't want to say. "Tell me." Vinyl says coaxing her

"Fine, you win. She told us to help if we were defeated." The mare says unhappily she was defeated.

Vinyl chuckles. "And you will, bigly. Sky!"

Sky frowns as he steps back in. "She better tell you where Snow is or I'm going to punch somepony."

"The villa she was told to use and in the attic and asleep by way of incense." Vinyl informs.

Sky whistles loudly towards the door and the guards run off. "Won't Precious be happy to hear we found her."

"Also Sky." Vinyl says before whispering all she was told by the mare into his ear.

Sky hums and looks to the mare. "Really now?"

"Yes." Vinyl informs.

Sky hums as he rubs his chin. "Temping. Could make it work."

"She has to help us in some way so how about she helps by…" Vinyl says before whispering the rest.

"Oh, I like the idea, but first going to make sure Snow is there." Sky says walking away.

Vinyl chuckles deviously. "I love my life."

"What did you tell him?" The mare nearly demands.


	46. Chapter 41: New Line of Defense

"We got some troop movements." Alexander says looking them over.

"What does Chevrier say?" Tyrant Artoria asks.

"Look like defensive moves and they are sending troops to try and re-secure the island. That will take a while so we have halted their production of one of their more powerful units." Alexander says smirking.

"And this is?" Tyrant asks turning to her.

"Good news, as this means that the Overlord has a limited number of them and will be hesitant to use this powerful cavalry. With this, our knights, cavalry, and chariots we are training will have an easier time dominating the battlefield." Alexander says as King Artoria returns.

"Jean has succeeded. Most of the knights have chosen to join us." King says.

"Good. Now we only need to keep training them and keep stockpiling supplies and rations." Alexander says looking at the map.

* * *

"How is he?" Sky ask Darktail as Vandrad and those warriors who followed him were being trained by one of Darktail's army sergeants.

"Pretty well. Able to lead a force." Darktail says watching carefully.

"We should keep a better eye on Big Bala. Watch for those with potential that are willing to join." Sky says.

Darktail nods to him. "I'll do my best."

"Leave that to someone else…after two months, you think we are ready to fight in another war?" Sky asks.

Darktail sighs. "I do not know sir. It is hard to say with what we have been through. This is a far cry from the tribes of the north."

"I know, but to counter this you, your brother, and I will be leading separate armies into the providence." Sky informs.

"Are you sure this will work?" Darktail asks looking to him.

"No. I do not know. My intel is a little disturbing. Go in expecting decent infantry along with cavalry, and the air force we were expecting. They also have capable seasoned commanders so don't underestimate them." Sky instructs.

"Then we will lot and treat them like a dangerous enemy all the way." Darktail proclaims.

"Good. I am sending Bloom with you to help you and Commander Dekmus will be with your brother Moonlight to give him more martial might." Sky says.

Darktail smiles. "Thank you, sir. We are going to need all the help we can get."

"You will be taking the northern part of this operation. Moonlight will take the center of the attack and I will lead the southernmost army." Sky informs.

"I'll do my best sir." Darktail says bowing.

"I will see you soon." Sky says as Luna walks up in a disguise.

"Excuse me, can I see you alone for a few moments?" Luna asks in an illusion as a normal noble mare.

"Liking Prance?" Sky asks smirking.

"Excuse me?" Luna asks confused.

"Luna, I know it is you. So tell me, how have you liked Prance now that you joined me?" Sky asks.

"Luna smiles. "Very well. A lot of cultures to learn from."

"Yeah, now I will be leaving in the next month or so. Military campaign and after we finish making all the north my domain, we will publicly announce your support of me." Sky informs.

Luna hums and chuckles a bit. "Want to discuss some rules to lay out between us?"

"You going to show me your true form? Not the tall alicorn you try and portray yourself as?" Sky asks.

Luna smirks. "Pray tell, how did you know?"

"Because I have my ways." Sky says smirking, knowing Vinyl told him.

Luna hums. "Let's talk in private." She whispers to his ear.

"Alright." Sky says before leading her away.

* * *

Luna sighs as she lays her head against Sky and pushes her head under his chin. "Didn't expect filly size, did you?"

"No. I expected a small mare though." Sky says smirking.

Luna giggles as she looks up and snuggles against him. "My sister is pissed I did this."

"Well, she doesn't get a say, does she?" Sky asks.

Luna hums and nuzzles him. "No. It is my own life. Besides, it is rather fun to mess with my sister like this. And just knowing I will be with a stallion does bother her."

"Oh, have you been a bad mare?" Sky asks massaging her flank.

Luna grins. "The naughtiest."

"Then you will be punished later." Sky says.

Luna coos and wiggles her flank around. "No. I need my punishment now."

"Who surrendered to who?" Sky teases.

"Oh, you cheat." Luna curses playfully frowning at him.

"Now whoever said dark users played fair?" Sky asks.

"And you haven't used yours since you left." Luna points out.

"Who says?" Sky asks before a shadow tendril smacked Luna's flank.

Luna eeps and covers her mouth. "Not bad. You have learned…though not as much."

"I'm sorry. I have been a little busy." Sky informs.

Luna hums. "Then I guess I can help teach you now."

"Sorry, but have you seen my schedule?" Sky asks before showing her making her pale.

Luna groans. "Well, this teaching is terrible."

"You see how busy my schedule is?" Sky asks.

"No wonder you're terrible in magic." Luna mutters.

"I am not terrible." Sky says frowning.

"You haven't kept up with your studies." Luna says dryly.

"Want to tell Zora that?" Sky asks.

"She isn't around much." Luna says frowning.

"She is here now. You can't keep me here Luna. The others will come looking if I am late." Sky says.

Luna rolls her eyes and rolls off of him.

"Come on. Time to hear the nobles whine to me." Sky says getting up.

Luna hums as she pulls the covers around her. "Never was here."

"Alright. I will go alone and…you met my foals?" Sky asks.

"Cute little ones." Luna mutters muzzling the bed.

"What about my eldest Soulful? Will you try teaching him while his mother teaches him shaman arts?" Sky asks.

"Mmm hmm." Luna hums as she snuggles in the bed.

"Oh, by the way, did Vinyl inform you that her patron goddess has given my current enemies a helping hand to test me?" Sky asks.

"Unfortunately. Little fang bugger." Luna says raising a hoof up.

"It's going to be tough. So you best help as much as you can." Sky informs.

"Eh." Luna mumbled amongst herself.

* * *

"Alright now Gilda. Show me these mounts you got in the south." Sky says going up to the training field.

Gilda hums as she turns to him from her table. "Oh. Yeah, sure." She says before whistling and waving towards the stables.

"So tell me about them." Sky says before seeing struthiomimus like lizards come out with ponies riding them.

"Those are woptars. They are faster and lighter than Wildebeests. Can survive longer with less water than them, but are not as durable as the Wildebeests. They are good for light cavalry like what they use in the south, but extended fights, they are not as handy." Gilda informs.

"I see and what of elephants like the one I got in Libya?" Sky asks looking to his pet elephant being cared for by staff.

"They have them for their rare heavy cavalry." Gilda informs as the knights and salamander riders nearby watched the woptars go through the course quickly.

"That makes sense." Sky says nodding his head.

"They also use them as mobile archer towers." Gilda informs.

"Oh. Even better." Sky says smiling.

"But, they are skittish and have to be drugged or they can be dealt with by fire causing them to run." Gilda informs.

"Pitiful. But at least they are good but I will never drug something or somepony like this. Especially not Mark Anthony." Sky declares.

"Mark Anthony?" Gilda asks confused.

"Yeah. Him." Sky says pointing to the elephant.

"Did someone say something about your pet again?" Snow asks walking up.

"Nope. Just Gilda being confused. Gilda, meet my first wife, Snow." Sky says hugging Snow.

"Empress Snow." Snow corrects.

Sky rolls his eyes. "Only the best."

"So what are those running the course?" Snow asks.

"Gilda's light cavalry. They ride creatures called woptars from the south." Sky informs.

"Oh. How good?" Snow asks looking to Gilda.

"Not as durable as Wildebeest, but are faster and lighter." Sky informs.

"Could be useful." Snow remarks.

"They have trouble with the cold being desert and plain creatures." Gilda informs.

"So for our territory, except Libya, they would be not as useful." Sky says.

Gilda shrugs. "Hey, look at the bright side. If you keep going down, you will be able to use them."

"Alright then. You know your order." Sky says before excusing himself to play with Mark Anthony.

Snow shakes her head slowly. "He loves that elephant."

* * *

"Are we ready?" Sky asks Rainbow.

Rainbow nods. "All set."

"Then let us start the march. All troops! We march to Belgica to avenge their attack on us! We shall show them what happens when you attack our people!" Sky declares and was answered by the cheers of the one hundred fifty thousand soldiers of the army he was leading before starting to march for the border.

* * *

"Just as was reported. They are launching their attack and it seems I got lucky. I get to face the Overlord directly." Alexander says smiling as she reads the report before getting up.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"You gave yourself over willingly for this. So let me do what I am good at." Alexander says to the mind of the stallion whose body she now owned.

"Yes. Losing like the last we read."

"Let's see if this Overlord is as great as they say." Alexander says mounting a wildebeest in armor and pulls out a sword. "Forward!" Alexander as her two hundred thousand soldiers started to march.

* * *

The two armies marched, moving towards each other. Their target was the Belgica fief on the border known as Buttercourt, but at the border where most expected Sky to continue the march, they were ordered to come to a halt and all officers were called to the general's tent.

"What is the need for us to stop?" One of the generals asks, seeing Sky before a map table.

"Before we step into Belgica, we must go over a few key difference between our forces and the enemies. Who can tell me one?" Sky asks.

"My lord, the houses here are more specialized in air units, all pegasi." One of the officers says.

"And then there the possible riders." Another points out.

"Yes, recent intelligence informs us they have started recruiting and training more infantry and started cavalry training. Now, what can you all tell me about their Wildebeests?" Sky asks, but this time was met with silence even from the knight orders. "Alright. I will tell you. They are at least twice as big and come with a lot more power because of that." Sky informs.

"Compared to our beasts?" An officer asks.

"Only thing that can match them is our heavy salamanders, but unlike ours, their mounts aren't as fast, but their charge will be more powerful and are harder to stop." Sky informs.

"So what's the plan?" One of them asks.

"The same as before, but you are all to go and inform them about these things and let them know about their Wildebeests." Sky instructs.

"Yes, sir. It will be done. Anything else that needs to be addressed?" one of them asks.

"Nothing else." Sky informs dismissing them and turns to his wives with him. "What do you girls think?"

"The problem is numbers." Spitfire points out.

"I am confident we have enough cavalry to keep up with those being much better trained and having far more experience." Sky says.

"And then there is the additions they may have added since the last time we have had any information." Rainbow says.

"Agreed. That is why we are going to wait here, resting the troops till Vinyl's vampires return with their numbers." Sky says.

"Let's hope they return quickly." Spitfire says sighing.

"I hope in the next day or two." Sky says before walking over to them and hugs the two mares.

"Okay?" Rainbow asks a bit confused.

"How are my two mare's feeling?" Sky asks.

"Tired." They both said.

"Too tired for a round?" Sky asks smirking.

"Kinda." They both said together.

"Then are you still too tired to sleep in the same bed as me?" Sky asks.

"Not really." They both say again.

"Now that is hurtful. My own wives won't even share the same bed as me." Sky says.

"Because we are at war." Rainbow says poking his chest.

"Fair enough, but remember, if we win this war, we will be going to my homeland, the island federation, to establish diplomatic relationships, trade deals, and most importantly, meet my mother." Sky informs.

"Is she a blowhard like you?" Spitfire asks bluntly.

"She would break your back for that." Sky says.

"Good. That means she doesn't bend over for anypony." Spitfire says.

"You kidding? Last I checked, she sits in one of the thirty chairs of the ruling senate." Sky says.

"Even better. But she better not be stuck up." Spitfire warns.

"One of the thirty seats means people have to suck up to her. I wonder how my five brothers and four sisters are doing?" Sky says thinking aloud.

"Five? Four?" Rainbow and Spitfire asks surprised.

"Mother wanted a big family…no. I am not the eldest." Sky informs.

"Then where are you? Youngest?" Rainbow asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um…third born actually." Sky says.

"That makes sense. Third always feel horny." Rainbow says offhoofly.

"Ha ha." Sky says sarcastically as Rainbow smirked.

Spitfire sticks her tongue out. "It's true. Always alone."

"Yeah. So it is why I signed up to come fight over here as a mercenary and you know how that turned out." Sky says.

"So…the tribe thing was a spur of the moment?" Rainbow asks smiling.

"Did you even ask Snow?" Sky asks raising an eyebrow.

"Come on. If given the choice, would you have really done it?" Spitfire asks chuckling.

"Hum…good question. I admit, I never thought on it." Sky says playing along.

"You have? Haven't you?" Rainbow asks knowingly.

"I may have examined your flank while I did you." Sky teases.

Rainbow bonks him on the head at that.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Sky says smirking.

Rainbow raises her hoof again.

"Come on dear." Sky says before petting her.

Rainbow sticks her tongue out at him.

"Sky, I know you are holding something back." Spitfire says.

"You're as observant as ever." Sky sighs. "Alright. They are building one other thing. Ever heard of chariots?" Sky asks.

"Kinda. Mostly used for transport." Rainbow says as Spitfire nods.

"Ever heard of war chariots?" Sky asks.

"Wait. They repurposed it for war?" Spitfire asks looking at him.

"Think mobile platforms that are armored, pulled by wildebeests, and have spikes sticking out from the wheels." Sky says.

"You have to be kidding…where can they deploy these?" Spitfire asks.

"Seems they were commissioned in our enemies lands. I am unsure how many they have, but they can't have many. As they only recently started working on cavalry and infantry more." Sky says.

"So you are only assuming this, right?" Spitfire says with her forehooves crossed.

"Half and half. I am afraid of them and my army." Sky says looking out the tent flap.

"So how can we counter such a weapon?" Rainbow asks making him hum.

"Well, the best way would be to attack the wheels, making it crash, trip up the wildebeests pulling them, or I guess we use a special formation and make the wildebeests stop, allowing us to deal with the drivers and capture it." Sky says.

"Or we could just head to rocky terrain." Rainbow says dryly.

"We could do that as well, but our cavalry wouldn't be as effective there unless we charge downhill…and they would probably rain arrows down on us when we did." Sky says.

"What do can we do about their air power though? It is far superior to ours." Rainbow says.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Sky says.

"I'm afraid for that now." Spitfire says.

"Don't be. They were a gift from Vinyl." Sky says.

"Yeah. I'm afraid." Spitfire says frowning.

"Oh, come on. Vinyl isn't that bad." Sky says.

"She sucks blood." Spitfire says dryly.

"And you eat garlic whole." Sky says.

"To protect myself." Spitfire says raising an eyebrow.

"You enjoy it." Sky says before chuckling.

Spitfire sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you feeling playful now?" Sky asks.

Rainbow clears her throat.

"What do you think my Rainbow mare?" Sky asks.

"She has a phobia of vampires." Rainbow says bluntly.

"Awkward seeing as one of her co-wives is one." Sky says before raspberrying her neck.

Rainbow eeps and pushes him away. "Cut that out!" Rainbow calls as Spitfire snickers into her hoof.

"Oh, somepony embarrassed?" Sky asks leaning onto her.

Rainbow huffs as she looks away.

"Aw, so cute." Sky says smirking, knowing it would annoy her to no end.

"Shut up." Rainbow complains.

"Oh, she is embarrassed. Isn't that cute Spitfire?" Sky asks chuckling.

"Perfect. She always hated being called cute." Spitfire says chuckling along.

"Oh, maybe we should get her a cute bow. I mean, it is in her name." Sky says continuing.

"My name is Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow says angrily.

"Yes, Rain Bow." A familiar voice says.

"Oh shut up ya bloodsucker!" Rainbow yells to her.

"My Vinyl." Sky says smiling.

Vinyl licks her lips. "Hello, sexy…and handsome."

"How are you doing my cute little vampire?" Sky asks.

"I just came back from working." Vinyl says pointing behind her.

"Oh, they finally ready?" Sky asks smirking.

Vinyl nods. "Yep. Twenty thousand of them. You sure you can handle them?"

"Twenty thousand what?" Spitfire asks.

"New special cavalry corp." Sky says before hugging Vinyl.

Vinyl giggles. "Dinner time."

Sky smirks before kissing her. "There is your reward. Your nobles going to do what they did last time?" Sky asks.

"Oh yeah." Vinyl says smiling.

"You know, I am starting to wonder, have they ever been so well fed?" Sky asks leaning onto her neck.

"Not really. This war will be a boon." Vinyl says licking his neck.

"It's going to be longer most likely and with that…" Sky says letting her finish that statement.

"More free blood and food for us." Vinyl says smiling.

"Does that earn me special time with you?" Sky asks.

"Almost. You need to prove this fight and make some meals for my people." Vinyl says smiling.

"Oh, but your white body is calling to me." Sky says petting her.

Vinyl licks her lips at that. "Kinda. White body?" She suddenly asks, realizing what he said.

"You, me, in bed." Sky offers.

"But seriously? White body?" Vinyl asks raising an eyebrow.

"You have a nice white coat." Sky points out.

Vinyl looks to herself and hums. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't really fit my vampiric look."

"And I love it." Sky says making her smirk.

"Well then, I should probably keep it." Vinyl says smiling.

"Yes, yes, you should." Sky says now holding her.

Vinyl taps her chin. "Oh right, how about giving me a meal?"

"We have some meat being cooked. I could have them send a rare serving for you." Sky says.

"Oh, you treat me so well. I feel sorry for the others." Vinyl says slyly.

"Well, Spitfire likes her garlic." Sky says smirking.

"Doesn't work on me." Vinyl says proudly.

"Oh, let her eat her preferred food." Sky says holding her now.

Vinyl sticks her tongue out at him and grins.


	47. Chapter 42: Alexander's Debut

A few days passed before any of the vampires appeared in Sky's tent. "How many?" Sky asks.

"There are two hundred thousand. They are comprised of infantry, cavalry, air infantry, and what looks like some sort of carts." The vampire says.

"Where are the carts located in the army right now?" Sky asks.

"Along with the main army each being pulled by two huge wildebeests." The vampire describes.

"What did they look like?" Sky asks before the vampire gives more details. "How many of them were there?" Sky asks.

"Five thousand of them." The vampire says, causing Sky to walk around thinking.

"Got a plan?" Vinyl asks raising an eyebrow.

"How far away are they?" Sky asks.

"They are in Bellpond." The vampire informs.

"So that means will meet in Buttercourt…that means the terrain will be hilly. Hum." Sky says.

"Oh. The thinking pose." Vinyl says smiling.

"If they are what I think they are then…order the army to pack and move now!" Sky suddenly orders.

The vampires were surprised as the soldiers heard the order and get up and start to pack up to head out.

"What are you planning?" Vinyl asks.

"I want to choose the ground which we battle." Sky says starting to use his own magic to start to pack his own tent away quickly as possible.

"You want to take the hill?" Vinyl asks.

"Yes and to fortify it." Sky says quickly throwing in everything.

"How much time we got?" Vinyl asks smiling.

"Till they reach the location. Vinyl, you take who you brought and wait in hiding. I will signal you when you engage their main air force." Sky says.

"Alright." Vinyl says smirking, knowing this would be bloody soon.

"Rainbow, Spitfire, we are moving out." Sky says.

Rainbow snorts awake from the bed and slaps Spitfire's flank and makes her wake up with a yelp. "We got to get moving."

"What are we? Under attack?" Spitfire asks.

"No. Just moving the camp. Let's get moving hot head." Rainbow says getting out of bed.

"O…whoa!" Spitfire calls jumping out as the bed was lifted by magic.

"We need to get moving." Sky says moving the bed into the baggage train.

"You could have waited for me to ge…" Spitfire started but stopped when her armor was fastened to her by magic.

"Double time." Sky says.

Spitfire groans as she sets up the armor herself now.

"You too Rainbow." Sky says.

* * *

Sky had his army march double time while lugging all their equipment through the night and into the morning, even eating on the move to get to the battlefield first to prepare.

"So…what's the big special plan?" Rainbow pants, lugging her bag on her back.

"We have to deny the enemy favorable ground. It will weaken our cavalry's effectiveness, but it denies them to make full use of their best ground-based units." Sky says.

"Ah…so take the most important areas." Spitfire says grunting as she hefts up the heavy armor.

"Yes, somewhere easy to defend and wait to see what they do." Sky says spurring Celebrimbor on to go faster.

"Then we better hurry." Spitfire says picking up the pace as well.

"Officers, take the fastest cavalry ahead of us and find a good steep hill or as close as you can we will catch up!" Sky orders and soon all the light cavalry ran ahead.

"Yes, sir!" They all call back.

"They will most likely encounter the enemies scouting force." Sky says.

"Are they going to be okay?" Rainbow asks a bit skeptical.

"Yes, I have faith." Sky says.

* * *

The army keeps riding hard and when they find wood stakes already in the ground and many ponies in armor that wasn't theirs lying dead on the ground with a few of their own joining them. "Report." Sky says a little dejected seeing his dead men.

"Sir, we encountered a troop of a hundred dismounted cavalry. When we arrive, they were already setting up an HQ and we decided to engage them. We managed to take the hill like you wanted and the one across from us as you ordered." An officer reports.

"How many did we lose?" Sky asks.

"A dozen a few more wounded." The officer reports.

"How many escaped?" Sky asks.

"A hand full." The officer reports a bit ashamed.

"Get everyone to start setting up our headquarters on that hill and continue fortifying both hills immediately." Sky instructs, looking to his worn out troops.

"Yes, sir." They all say as they start setting up the encampment.

"All mounts are to be fed and given water. Let them rest and those who rode take the first shift. Let the infantry rest as they arrive." Sky instructs getting off and goes to help.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asks.

"To help. What else?" Sky says.

"You are seriously helping? A general?" Spitfire asks.

"Yes." Sky says simply before using his magic to start to unload items.

"Unbelievable." Rainbow says mostly to herself.

"That's the Overlord and our husband. We best help." Spitfire says.

Rainbow groans as she throws her bags onto the grounds. "Let's go."

"Well girls, go help with that hill over there." Sky says pointing to the adjacent hill.

"On it." Spitfire says pushing Rainbow along.

"Let's hope we have enough time to prepare now." Sky says.

* * *

"Report!" A messenger calls flying hard to Alexander.

"What did you find?" Alexander orders, about to frown.

"What is it?" An officer calls.

"Our forward scouts were slaughtered by the enemies light cavalry. Nearly all the units are dead and they have occupied the two hills." The messenger says breathing hard as the officers and Alexander were shocked.

'How did they get there so fast…unless he double-timed it the entire way there, not letting his troops rest once.' Alexander says thinking.

"What?! Sir, we have to occupy our foothold now!" An officer yells at Alexander.

"We are still a day away, by the time we get there at full speed our army will be unable to put up a proper fight." Alexander says.

"What are your orders?" The officer asks.

"Continue on at a slower pace and let the army rest up and be fed. That is how we will be in the best position to deal with them." Alexander says.

"Yes, ma'am. But we will have less land to deal with." The officer points out.

"I know." Alexander says while thinking of what to do next. 'So you pushed your army to take the initiative, huh? Good move.'

* * *

"You doing ok?" Sky asks waking the sleeping mares.

Rainbow groans as she sits up and rubs her head. "Kinda."

"How are we…you laid down with us to sleep?" Spitfire asks.

"I had to. You girls seemed like you needed it." Sky says shrugging as he got out of bed.

"When did you come to bed?" Spitfire asks.

"Um…about three hours ago." Sky says.

"That was three in the morning." Spitfire says dryly.

"I know." Sky says getting up to go to work.

"Hold soldier." Rainbow orders as she slowly gets out of bed.

"I'm no soldier. I am the overlord." Sky says cheekily.

"Just sleep more." Rainbow orders pointing to the bed.

"But who will command then?" Sky asks.

"We'll handle it. Just rest up because we don't you dropping dead and knocked out when the battle starts." Rainbow says frowning.

"Hum…I will consider it if…" Sky says leaving off.

"If?" Spitfire asks getting off the bed and stretching.

"You two call me what I am to you and love me a bit." Sky says.

"Really?" They both say rolling their eyes.

"You have thirty seconds before I head out to work." Sky says grinning

They both sigh and look at each other before looking back to him. "You are our husband and…you go first." They said to each other at the end. "No. You."

"Twenty." Sky calls.

"Dammit." Rainbow growls rushing over and kisses him before tossing him to Spitfire and she grabs and kisses him before shoving him away a bit.

"Happy?" Spitfire grumbles.

Sky says nothing as he just leaned on her smiling.

"Good. Bed. Now." Spitfire says pushing him to the bed

"You will be surprised how much we got done." Sky says.

"Bed!" They both yell.

Sky smiles as he climbs up into it.

* * *

Spitfire and Rainbow look over the hills as they see that towers, fence lines, ballista, and repeating crossbows set up on the hills while the soldiers kept a small forward base ahead of the hills while keeping the hills surrounded. "How long did this take?" Rainbow asks.

"How long were we asleep?" Spitfire asks one of the soldiers.

"Um…I think twelve hours." The soldier says as they watch more of their army arrive and start joining the others who were sleeping in the tents.

"Geez…we must have been tired." Rainbow says looking back to the weaponry set up. "Now I'm wondering if we can win."

"I know we can." Spitfire says.

"Good…let's get started. I rather get ready for battle." Rainbow says looking at the farthest hill.

"So how are you?" Spitfire starts before seeing the soldier she had talked to had collapsed and was asleep.

"Okay…um…they went through the night." Rainbow says as she sees the whole group of soldiers sleeping.

"Who is awake then?" Spitfire asks.

"I think our soldiers. Mostly. Looks like the Overlord's soldiers were the one that mostly turned in." Rainbow says looking at all the soldiers.

"You check on the Wildebeests and I will check on our troops." Spitfire suggests.

"Sure." Rainbow says before taking off flying toward the beasts.

"Ok, let's see how they are." Spitfire says walking towards those from her and Rainbow's fiefs.

* * *

The rest of the army arrived over the course of the day, mostly collapsing into sleep like many before them did.

Sky yawns as he steps out of the tent and looks around. "How are we doing?"

"What are you doing up?" Rainbow asks.

Sky yawns again. "Before the big battle. Have to get up." Sky informs before grabbing and leaning on her flank.

"Hey." Rainbow complains trying to shake her hips and get him off.

"I just love this flank of yours." Sky whispers smiling.

Rainbow growls. "Sky."

"I missed you." Sky says.

Rainbow sighs. "Great. I'm with a foal."

"Oh…you mean we can inform your house we will have an heir for them soon?" Sky asks sleepily.

"Yeah. You." Rainbow huffs rolling her eyes.

"Huh…oh, so you don't have a colt or a filly on the way?" Sky asks disappointed which Rainbow didn't miss.

Rainbow sighs and shakes her head. "Sky…I do want to…but you are acting like a foal yourself."

"I guess…I don't know. I am nervous, but not sure if it is for the fight ahead or seeing my mother and family after this war." Sky says moving up her body till he was hugging her neck.

Rainbow looks at him before slowly wrapping a hoof around him. "You'll see them."

"Only if we win." Sky says holding onto her, making her feel warm inside.

Rainbow hums as she wraps her hoof around him tighter.

"What is going on?" Spitfire asks landing near them.

"Wants to survive." Rainbow says.

"Don't we all?" Spitfire asks sarcastically.

Sky raises an eyebrow toward her.

"Also, not sure if he is more worried about this war or seeing his mother and family again. He is also talking about what my vassals are begging me for news on. Aka, an heir from me." Rainbow says.

"Mine too. They really want to know this stuff." Spitfire says shrugging.

"We will have to give them an answer to make them stop and the only way for that is to get you both pregnant." Sky says holding Rainbow now.

"We know." They both say to him.

"Oh…hum, should we try before or after going to meet my mother." Sky says thoughtfully.

"Why ask us?" Spitfire asks.

"Because would you want to meet my mother and negotiate with the island federation while pregnant?" Sky asks.

Rainbow looks to Spitfire. "Let's do it before."

"Really, you want to be pregnant the entire time?" Spitfire asks.

"It might make his mother easier to handle." Rainbow says shrugging.

"But this federation senate?" Spitfire asks.

"My choice." Rainbow says.

"Alright girls, come on and walk with me." Sky instructs.

They both look at each other before following him.

"So anything happened while I slept?" Sky asks noticing his entire army was now here.

"Just that everything is set up." Spitfire says looking around.

"Good. You two tired yet?" Sky asks surveying everything.

"Not really." Rainbow says shrugging.

"Any signs of the enemy?" Sky asks.

"Just forward scouts." Spitfire says pointing ahead.

"Alright then. Now we just have to wait." Sky says and so he did with his army for the next few days till they finally started to see signs of the enemy approaching.

"Sir. A league of twenty thousand soldiers." A spotter calls out.

"Their vanguard has finally arrived." Sky says watching.

"When do we attack?" Rainbow asks flapping in the air close to him, ready to relay the orders to the other hill.

"Not yet. I don't buy they are alone. They are trying to draw us from our hills and onto the flat land. Send the order to park themselves for now." Sky says.

"Sure." Rainbow says flying off.

"We don't mind waiting, do we Spitfire? The longer we wait, the closer night gets and when that happens, they will find some of their numbers missing." Sky says smirking, knowing that even if he didn't give the order, the vampires would sneak into the enemy's camp to get blood once they get thirsty.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "What did you release?"

"Nothing yet." Sky says watching them intently.

"Uh huh." Spitfire says shaking her head.

"Are they in ballista range?" Sky calls to the observation officer.

"Not yet." He called back.

"Get it ready. We are going to need it soon." Sky calls frowning.

"Strange." Spitfire says.

"Noticing the lack of pegasi infantry in the air as well?" Sky asks.

"Yeah…where are they?" Spitfire asks herself as she looks to the sky to see them.

"Another reason I am having our forces not move. I know she at least has a hundred thousand of them." Sky says.

"Oh…what are we going to do in the meantime? Wait?" Spitfire asks.

"And watch carefully." Sky says confirming her comment as he kept himself planted.

Spitfire hums as she kept watching the sky.

"Actually. Get me, Gilda." Sky instructs.

"Isn't she back at the castle?" Spitfire asks bluntly.

"Nope." Sky says and soon the mercenary captain arrives.

"What is it, crazy guy?" Gilda asks tapping her sword.

"I want you to take your fast light cavalry and harass those we can see with stones and arrows, but don't let them close in for a fight. If you start to get overwhelmed by their numbers, get back to our lines." Sky instructs.

"Sure." Gilda says before heading with her group.

"Let's see if we can prod them into action. Also, have our repeating crossbows ready to fire at a moments notice." Sky instructs.

The officer nods and runs off to the soldiers at the crossbows.

"Let's see what she does." Sky says.

* * *

"Hum…doesn't seem like he wants to come out and meet our vanguard." Alexander says watching hidden in the forest with the rest of her army, waiting for the enemy to make an attack on the twenty thousand vanguards.

"Ma'am, what should we do?" An officer asks.

"Hum." Alexander says thinking before noticing near five hundred soldiers started to come down one of the hills, riding something, if the dust they kicked up told her anything, but at the distance, couldn't make out what.

"Ma'am?" The officer questions looking to her.

"He may be taking the bait. Get the army ready in case he is." Alexander says.

"Yes, ma'am." The officer says as he goes off to relay the orders.

Alexander watched keenly for any sign of movement from the hills. When, to her surprise, the five hundred didn't charge directly at her with twenty thousand like she thought they would nor as soon as they did.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asks frowning as she sees the small group coming at them.

Alexander continues to watch as Gilda's mercenaries kept dancing around her vanguard, pelting them with stones and shooting them with arrows, but never getting close enough to engage in a melee like she had expected.

"What is the plan here?" Alexandra asks watching them carefully.

"General, the army is ready to charge on your orders." The officer says returning.

"No…just hold them back and chase them a bit to make them run." Alexandra orders as she looks back to where Sky is as she sees him watching from the top of the hill. "So that is the overlord? That yellow pegasi stallion?" Alexander asks as the officer squints to try and make him out.

"He doesn't look much." The officer mutters.

"He doesn't seem to want to accept our offer of a battle in the plains, huh? Alright. Have half our air infantry attack the hill on the left. Let's see if we can draw him out by attacking there." Alexander says.

"Yes, ma'am." The officer says before running off.

"How will you respond?" Alexander asks watching.


	48. Chapter 43: The Three Nations

"We have movement from the forest!" A spotter yells.

"Which way are they headed?" Sky calls.

"To the right hill!" The observer calls.

"Signal them and signal the mercenaries to pull back." Sky orders before multiple flags were started to be waved and a gong was sounded and kept being hit till Gilda got the message and starts leading her mercenary band back.

"Now what Sky? We just gave them a taste." Spitfire says raising an eyebrow.

"They are committing forces to the fight. Wait till they are in range, then we send the signal to V." Sky says.

"Of course you want." Spitfire mutters as she goes back to watching.

"Don't be like that." Sky says smiling at her as many pegasi started to emerge from the trees.

Spitfire huffs as she kept watching

"Wait for it…" Sky says as they near the hill where Rainbow was commanding, obviously intent on taking it. "Now!" Sky orders before several large horns were blown hard and repeatedly.

"What the…?" Spitfire stops as she looks behind them and sees large hawks and rocs flying toward the battlefield as ponies were on their backs. "How did…?!"

"Fluttershy trained them and V and her subjects provided them for us." Sky says as they head straight for the fifty thousand enemy pegasi who were shocked by seeing the incoming giant birds of prey with ponies riding them, allowing many of the ponies using repeating crossbows to hit those in range, starting to drop them from the sky, sending them plummeting to the ground where when they hit, their bodies burst open in places from the trauma, sending blood and sometimes guts everywhere onto the ground.

"Wha…how…?" Alexander tries to question as she stares shocked.

"General, shouldn't we send reinforcements to help them or make them retreat?" The officer asks as the air cavalry moves closer.

"Get all air forces to land! Now! Give them covering fire with the archers!" Alexander orders.

"Yes, general." The officer calls before heading out to see it was done.

'I completely underestimated you, Overlord. You might be a challenge after all.' Alexander thinks as she watches as the air cavalry unit finally met the infantry in the air and crossbow bolts were starting to fly from them and the birds and pegasus passengers started to engage.

From there, the battle started to turn into an aerial battle. The type of battle both Alexander and Sky had very little experience in commanding as those engaged in combat were attempting maneuvers or shooting to try and fight their enemies. In the end, despite superior numbers, the Belgica pegasi were forced to withdraw with heavy losses and only inflicting about half as many casualties onto the cavalry and with very few of the birds being amongst them at the end of the day. Alexander, seeing this, had her army pull back to reassess the situation as night started to draw near. For both Alexander and Sky, today was far from the decisive victory or action they both were looking for.

"That almost turned badly for us." Spitfire says in Sky's tent.

"Yes. The cavalry helped greatly, but the differences in experience really showed despite such advantages." Sky says.

"Yes…did you really have them ready for such a long time?" Spitfire asks.

"I had them hidden, hoping for a good surprise attack, hoping they would destroy many of her forces, but I both overestimated our troop's skills and underestimated the enemy's when it came to aerial combat proficiency. And what is worse, we lost around a tenth of the air cavalry while the enemy barely lost more than one twenty-fifth of their air troops. We can't have this turn into a battle of attrition." Sky says thinking.

"So what is our next move?" Rainbow asks flying in and landing in the tent.

"Hey Rainbow. What did you think of our new cavalry units?" Sky asks thinking.

"Their air combat skills can use some work." Rainbow says tapping her hoof.

"I know." Sky says sighing as a breeze blew into the tent.

Rainbow hums. "You want them to get some training now?"

"It's too late for that with the enemy not far away." Sky says as somepony covered his eyes.

"I'm going to suck your blood." Somepony calls out in a ridiculous accent.

"Hey V." Sky says without as much enthusiasm as usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vinyl asks uncovering his eyes and looking at him worried like.

"The battle didn't go as well as we had hoped." Sky says.

"Oh. Well, at least this night may help you with the numbers." Vinyl says trying to cheer him up.

"Aren't they feeding just on the enemy's dead?" Sky asks.

"And a little fresh one." Vinyl says grinning. "Don't worry. We'll get them from the easy pickings."

"No, get the stronger ones first. That will help us the most." Sky instructs.

"You try getting the ones in the middle of the camp versus the ones going to take a leak." Vinyl says almost dryly.

"True, that is a point. We need to tip the scales in our favor more." Sky says leaning back into his seat.

"You have a plan." Vinyl says smiling.

"More like an idea. Tell me, what is the thing she kept trying to get us to do all day?" Sky asks.

"Get us out into the open fields. It's obvious she prepared for that part." Spitfire says.

"Right, it's what she knows best…why don't we obliged her with one to draw her attention?" Sky asks.

"Are you kidding? You are going to send out forces into the fields?" Rainbow asks shocked.

"Yes. After today, she will know we have no more hidden troops, but something we do have is hidden allies." Sky says smirking.

"Oh boy." Vinyl just says as she wraps her hooves around him. "Our husband is going into a war state."

"V, tomorrow will you be a dear and while we engage her like she wants, burn her baggage train and all their supplies you can find with your men?" Sky asks.

Vinyl licks her lips. "Sure."

"Good. As a reward, any who see you when doing this that isn't their general or an ally is free game for you." Sky says before petting her.

Vinyl purrs. "Good."

"Also V, tell me if I take you to meet my mother in the island federation, will your subjects behave and not try to take over while you are gone?" Sky asks.

Vinyl hums teasingly. "Maybe."

"Serious question. So I know if I have to execute one of them before that." Sky says.

"Oh. Don't worry. They'll behave. They have to answer to me anyway." Vinyl says chuckling deviously.

"Ok, good." Sky says before she pulled him into a kiss.

Vinyl sighs happily as she pulls her head back. "So good and tasty."

"I think you made two jellies." Sky says smirking.

Vinyl just licks her lips.

"We are not." Both Rainbow and Spitfire say together, fuming a bit.

Sky chuckles. "Yes, you are and don't deny it."

"Oh, since I am doing this, does that mean tonight we can…?" Vinyl asks.

Sky hums. "I don't know…" He plays coyly.

"Come on. You know you want me." Vinyl says.

"Maybe shake that sexy flank of yours for me and I may reconsider." Sky says chuckling.

"Oh?" Vinyl asks shaking it at him.

Sky grins. "That'll do it. Get into bed my sexy bat."

"Oh, yeah." Vinyl says trotting to his bed.

"Really?" Rainbow asks tapping her hoof.

"Room for more." Sky offers.

Both Rainbow and Spitfire look to each other before shrugging and following Vinyl. "Better make it worth it." Spitfire mutters passing him.

"Be prepared to be mothers." Sky teases.

Spitfire rolls her eyes at that as Rainbow sighs.

"Oh and for this, Rainbow, tell your people real quick to only take the corpses of our enemies from the battlefield and not pick off from the army itself. I want to lure them into a false sense of security." Sky says.

* * *

"Feel good?" Sky asks petting Rainbow and Spitfire's mane.

They both groan and rolls over in their sleep. Sky, seeing this, smirks before messing with their teets. "Come on you two. Time to go to work." Sky says.

They both knock his hooves away and scoot away from him.

"Girls. do I have to punish you for disobeying the overlord?" Sky asks.

"You don't command us that much." They both said.

"Oh, but I do. Now get up. We have a war to fight." Sky instructs.

They both groan and start to get up and dress up.

"There we go and V already left to prepare. Let's go get the enemy's attention." Sky says.

They both him as they slowly dress in their armor.

"How about whoever performs the best between you two in this battle gets this fief for their families?" Sky asks making them sharply turn to him wide awake.

They both quickly start to dress and grab their weapons before running out as Sky chuckles at their enthusiasm.

"Captain, round up a few cavalry and infantry units from both hills and tell them to meet me in the space between the hills." Sky instructs.

"Sir." The captain nearby calls before running off.

* * *

"General, we have movement from the enemy's camp." An officer calls running in.

"And where are they headed?" Alexander asks tightening her armor straps.

"Between the hills." He informs getting her attention.

Alexander hums as she looks out toward the battlefield. "Are the fences put up?"

"Ma'am…is he?" The officer asks.

"He is challenging us to a battle on the plains." She says watching them taking notice that all the fallen had been removed from the field and they were setting up stockade fences obviously to defend against cavalry.

"Ma'am, what do you want us to do?" The officer asks.

"I accept your challenge." Alexander says smirking, seeing he was personally there now.

"Ma'am?" The officer asks noticing her expression.

"The overlord himself wishes to meet us in the battle." Alexander says surprising him.

"So…what is the plan ma'am?" The officer asks.

"Get half the cavalry, infantry and chariots ready." Alexander says going to her Wildebeest.

"Yes, ma'am." The officer says going off to relay the orders.

"Hum…if I capture you, what will that mean? Does it mean I win or will the goddess insist the war isn't over yet?" Alexander thinks.

* * *

"Looks like they are taking the bait. Nearly fifty thousand are coming out." Sky comments.

"So…when are you going to give us the signal to fight?" Rainbow asks tapping her sword.

"Wait for her. We want to lure out as many as we can." Sky says tapping his against her's.

Rainbow huffs as she kept watching. "We can't whittle them down?"

"We will, but we need to lure as many away as we can to ensure the success on Vinyl's part." Sky says.

"Great. At least we can fight." Rainbow mutters.

"So you and Spitfire competing, huh? What should we set for the goal?" Sky asks smirking.

"How about fifty?" Rainbow asks smirking.

"Officers huh…sounds fair if both of your units manage to slay that many then we will go for how many both of you got to determine who gets it." Sky informs.

"Fair enough." Rainbow says frowning toward the approaching army.

"Also, watch our youngest officer." Sky says looking at the young raider with his great axe.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow asks looking over as well.

"Yeah, this is his first huge scaled battle." Sky says.

"Fine." Rainbow mutters crossing her forelegs.

"He has potential. He could one day be a good leader for us." Sky says as Spitfire walked up, having heard everything.

"I doubt a full leader." Spitfire notes.

"You would be surprised. I mean, when you first met me, did you think I could do all I have?" Sky asks seriously.

Spitfire didn't say anything and looks away frowning.

"See. With experience, he can make something great out of himself. He already has strength, drive, and has been taught by a few how to lead in battle now." Sky says.

"Let's hope he knows how to survive now." Spitfire mutters.

"The thing we have going for us is these ponies of theirs have only been trained and have little traditions of infantry and cavalry and none in using war chariots, while we have Libya cavalry, salamander cavalry, northern warriors, and Gual pikemen. This may be her best area of being a general, but I will stake my life on our infantry and cavalry are superior in skill and training." Sky says watching the approaching enemies and saw most of the infantry in a phalanx formation and wielding sarissa with a shield. 'I know this formation.' Sky thinks.

Both Rainbow and Spitfire clear their throats now.

"I know their intention." Sky says immediately.

"Sky?" They both ask.

"It's a tactic I used as well. Her infantry is the anvil, the cavalry is the hammer. They are going to try and wheel around our forty thousand here and slam our flank, trying to force us more into their infantry's spears." Sky says.

"Oh…so how do we counter it?" Rainbow asks.

"The answer is simple. Change in plans. Your cavalries primary targets are their cavalry and the chariots. The one who destroys the most captures the most and slays the most cavalry units will win. The infantry will engage the phalanx formations with our archers and crossbowmen, their primary aim will be to destroy their formation. Doing both will stop this maneuver cold." Sky informs.

"Let's get this done then." Spitfire says looking at her group.

"I will be with the infantry. Stop them my mares." Sky informs.

"Just make sure you are still there to keep a good count once we are done." Rainbow says before flying off.

"You both will have to do that yourselves." Sky says patting Celebrimbor as she walks with Sky to the front.

Spitfire scoffs and flies off as well as the new soldier looks between all of them now with no clue on where to go.

"You think he was serious?" Rainbow asks Spitfire.

"Oh, yeah, he is. He wants to really lure her out." Spitfire says watching him take his position and many falling in around him.

"So you ready?" Rainbow asks.

"This fief will belong to the kingdom of Trimore." Spitfire informs.

"Take this as a yes." Rainbow says before heading to her army group.

And so the battle began with the Belgica forces charging with the cavalry and chariots moving to break through their formation, but as they were charging they were intercepted and slammed into from their sides by the heavy salamander and the cavalry of Spitfire and Rainbow's kingdoms. The charge quickly lost all its momentum as the cavalry started to fight in a melee as the salamander riders went for the chariots, specifically killing either the wildebeests or burning the drivers alive as they passed sending the chariots out of control. Alexander, who was watching this, was greatly surprised at how furious the salamander riders were and how the rest of the cavalry was preventing hers from charging, losing all of their momentum and shock and having to rely purely on their martial prowess.

"My cavalry isn't having the desired effect." Alexander says, knowing full well she couldn't send more around the engaged groups of cavalry and chariots or they would come under fire from those on the hills and be torn up too badly to effectively flank them.

"Ma'am, orders?" An officer calls out.

"It can't be helped. Order the infantry to break through their formation I want their overlord taken alive." She says still watching Sky who, to her surprise, was on the front line of the infantry instead of with a cavalry unit like she was.

"What are you…?" She mutters before seeing many lines up in front of Sky carrying something she had never seen before.

"Take aim!" Sky calls, alerting her he was about to launch a missile attack. Alexander tried to yell at her soldiers to warn them, but before she could even start yelling, Sky called, "Fire!" A wall of bolts came right at her front line and, to her horror, they punched right through the shields and many, if not all of her frontline hit, fell either dead or screaming in pain. "Reload!" Sky calls as the infantry took positions in front of them to defend them while they reloaded.

"Get the chariots ready!" Alexander yells.

"My lady, the chariots have already been engaged." An officer calls out and she turns back to see the chariots now being pushed back as the wildebeests pulling them were now terrified as they were advanced on as others were being slaughtered when they got in range.

'How fierce these creatures are. No wonder so many kingdoms have fallen to him and why they were so desperate to get the goddess on their side.' Alexander thinks as her infantry finally got into melee range. 'Finally, things will start going my way.' Alexander thinks before seeing a few of her frontline go flying into the air. "WHAT!?" She calls before seeing Vandrad there using his great strength to cleave and send ponies flying.

"How?!" Alexander yells shocked before seeing more ponies dressed similarly slam into her line, avoiding the spears and attacking with maybe not the same strength but with the same ferocity.

"Ma'am, our line is buckling at the front because of the northern barbarians." The officer informs.

'So this is his core troops.' Alexander thinks as others started to engage in a battle of polearms with hers. 'I underestimated you too much. I really wish he was here. His advice always helped me form my plans.' Alexander thought thinking of her friend and general in life while watching it before signaling her messengers to call for the rest of the infantry and cavalry and to signal her air forces to begin assaulting the hills to prevent them from helping those here.

The messenger nods before flying off to the camp where the rest of the army was and relays the orders and all the forces started to mobilize with the air forces taking off first and flying at the hills as the infantry, cavalry, and chariots soon follow, but as they made their way towards the battle in between the hills, around the back of one a cavalry charge came in the lead was Gilda and her mercenaries and Captain Daisen and his raiders, their target, the advancing forces. When they collided, the fifty thousand were in disarray and not in a cohesive formation and were smashed right through the infantry. Gilda's light cavalry shooting arrows and slicing with mostly scimitars while Daisen's heavy cavalry trampled the enemy underhoof and cleaved them with their weapons.

"Ma'am, an enemy cavalry has hit our line. They are stopped dead in their tracks and can't reach us at the moment." An officer calls.

"What about the air forces?" Alexander inquires looking back and sees there was too few to stop them completely and could only delay them with their numbers.

"Unhampered from the looks of it for now." The officer calls checking.

"Send them in then." Alexander orders.

"Yes, ma'am." The officer calls as they signal the air forces to attack the hills and as they approach, bolts and arrows are shot at them, hampering their advance or shooting them down.

"Damn! What does he have set up that is hidden?!" Alexander demands to nopony, in particular, seeming to be enjoying herself right now.

"General, our cavalry is being overwhelmed." The officer calls seeing as some of the salamander riders broke off and started attacking the cavalry.

'Well played.' Alexander thinks smiling as the melee keeps going and after about ten minutes of pitched fighting, a great deal of the reinforcing ground forces started to near as they had broken off from fighting, the cavalry stalling the rest and were about to join the battle, and the air force had broken through in a few places and were attacking inside areas of the two camps on the hills when one of the officers gasped in horror.

Alexander looks toward the officer before noticing a bright glow behind them and looks back to see the camp on fire now. "What?"

"General…our camp." The officer says horrified.

"How…?" Alexander breathes out shocked as she tries to understand what just happened before turning to where Sky was and saw him smirking at her as he finished one of her infantry with his axe.

Alexander stared at him for a bit before finally saying. "Signal the retreat."

"Ma'am?" The officer turns to her shocked.

"Just do it." Alexander informs.

The officer slowly nods before blowing a horn that made Sky's army cheer out.

"Don't give them a moment's rest! Pursue them!" Sky orders.

* * *

Alexander managed to withdraw from the battlefield with most her army intact, but of the original two hundred thousand, she had lost nearly sixty-five thousand while Sky's force, thanks largely to their defensive fighting, lost a little over thirteen thousand. It was a victory, but to Sky, it was a close victory and he knew his position would have been overrun in between the hills if Vinyl had failed. Instead of pursuing the enemy far though, Sky had opted to remain in the fief and fully take it over. It was obvious to the entire army this wouldn't be like Libra, a quick campaign, but a more drawn out one.

"Finally." Rainbow sighs as she lays down on the bed.

"Liking this castle we took?" Sky asks.

"About time." Rainbow moans raising a hoof before dropping it.

"You feeling well?" Sky asks petting her.

Rainbow groans and throws his hoof off. "Let me sleep."

"You upset Spitfire and her forces outperformed you?" Sky asks now holding her.

Rainbow scoffs and tries to sleep now.

"Cute little thing." Sky says

Rainbow sticks her tongue out at him.

"Come on. You aren't pregnant yet. So what do you think? We have over eight thousand POWs, what should we do with them?" Sky asks rubbing her wings as he sounded a little drunk.

Rainbow groans and stretches her wings out. "I don't know."

"Come on." Sky says offering her more to drink.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow and looks up to him. "Did that griffon get you drunk off your flank?"

"Nope, I may be a little drunk, but come on. It's time to celebrate. We fought a very hard battle and won and took the fief in a few weeks." Sky says smiling at her.

"You're drunk…are you still trying to get me into bed?" Rainbow asks pointing a hoof at him.

"Nope, also we have another reason to celebrate." Sky informs.

"What? Spitfire getting a foal?" Rainbow asks rolling her eyes.

"Yes, the medical wizard just confirmed it." Sky says alerting her immediately.

"What?! She beat me in that too?!" Rainbow yells frustrated.

"Beat you? Dear sweet Rainbow, there is no beating another in baring foals." Sky says petting her.

Rainbow scoffs now.

"It also means going to be relying on you more as because of this Spitfire is being sent back to our territory and can't command." Sky informs.

Rainbow slowly turns her eyes to look at him.

"That means you will be my undisputed number two and have more chances to be awarded more fiefs." Sky says.

"Better. Got it?" Rainbow says gripping his small shirt.

"Don't you have something to tell Spitfire? Something to do with her foal?" Sky asks.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Later."

"Then come on have a drink and celebrate it." Sky says smiling. Rainbow groans and grabs a mug before starting to chug away.

"Feel better?" Sky asks.

Rainbow sighs in relief as she stops chugging going now. "Yeah."

"Feeling like you won now?" Sky asks.

"Get me more, now." Rainbow says shoving the mug back to him.

"Come and enjoy the celebration." Sky says smiling.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and gets up and follow him now.

"Enjoy. We will be here for a bit as I have sent for Raven and her mages to come enforce us since Spitfire is going back to Libya and for word from the other armies so we don't overextend ourselves." Sky says.

"Yeah…" Rainbow says trying to be ahead.

"And in the meantime, you will be training our air cavalry to improve them." Sky informs.

"Yeah. They have been lacking in training. Like they just got in." Rainbow describes.

"They have been trained, but we were unsure how real combat would look for them so now that we know with complete certainty, you will handle it to make up where they are failing." Sky says.

"Good. They need it." Rainbow mutters.

"Who is a pretty Rainbow?" Sky teases smirking now.

"Shut up." Rainbow scoffs at him.


	49. Chapter 44: Rock Salt

"Oh, sweet Rainbow." Sky mutters in his sleep the following morning.

Rainbow sighs and looks at the stallion wrapped around her. "A little help, expecting mother?" Rainbow asks looking to Spitfire.

"Shut up." Spitfire mutters at her.

"Our husband has a hold of me and I need help." She whispers to her.

Spitfire rolls her eyes and reaches over to Sky and hugs him before starting to whisper something in his ear and makes him slowly grin and let go of Rainbow and start to hug her.

"Thanks. I am going to go start whipping the flying cavalry as they call themselves now into shape." Rainbow says getting up.

"Yeah…good luck with that." Spitfire says as Rainbow leaves and she feels Sky moving closer to her.

"So looks like you will be seeing my mom with somepony." Sky says.

Spitfire rolls her eyes now. "Are you humping me?"

"No, but we have confirmed you are pregnant and your family will rejoice for having a new heir." Sky says.

Spitfire hums as she tries to relax. "You really want to have a go at me now?"

"No need. You are carrying another right now." Sky says petting her.

Spitfire tries to resist before purring as she moves under his hoof.

"This also means you can no longer be here on the front lines." Sky says.

"Great…" Spitfire groans.

"After all, you are caring for two lives right now." Sky says rubbing her stomach.

"Two?!" Spitfire yells picking her head up.

"Yours and this one's." Sky says continuing to rub her stomach.

Spitfire sighs in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, hush now. You're going to be a mother…how will your father take this?" Sky asks after a pause.

Spitfire blinks confused for a moment before a smirk form. "I don't know, but mother…well, that is a different story." Spitfire says smirking at him impishly.

Sky is a bit surprised. "I haven't seen your mother. I would actually love to meet her."

"Oh, you have. The lord is my mother and she likes you." Spitfire informs.

"Wait, the lord…? You have to be…!" Sky was about to yell.

"Shh. Momma is tired." Spitfire teases.

Sky frowns annoyed now. "I hate you."

"I am in charge." Spitfire informs smiling.

* * *

Time passed relatively slowly as the army worked to take care of the wounded; be they enemy or friend and prepared the castle in case of a retaliation attack to recapture the castle. In that time, Spitfire's troops took to guard her around the clock until at last Raven arrived with five hundred mages and, to Sky's surprise, Twilight.

"What is she doing here?" Sky asks.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Rainbow asks as the mages were let in.

Sky raises an eyebrow toward Twilight as she walks up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show you…" Twilight stopped, noticing Spitfire was showing signs of pregnancy now.

"Show me what?" Sky asks tapping his hoof against his hoof.

"You got Spitfire pregnant in the middle of a war?" Twilight asks in disbelief.

Sky shrugs. "Love happens on the battlefield. Besides, I am sending her back to safety anyway."

"Good enough. Anyways I have worked out a way to enhance the arrows you use." Twilight says taking out a few arrows.

"Oh?" Sky asks as Spitfire was helped into an armored carriage.

Twilight nods as she lights up her horn and encases the arrows in her magic before a seal spell appears on the arrows as she ends her magic. "Now it can be much more devastating." Twilight explains as she grabs a bow and notches an arrow and sends it flying. Having everypony watch before it explodes in an empty field. "But on one condition I do this for you."

"That is?" Sky asks.

"I don't want you to use this on Archmage Celestial or Luna or their students." Twilight says frowning now.

"I agree to Luna, but what if Celestia attacks us and you forget Celestia takes students from nearly everywhere so you basically saying you can't use it on anyone." Sky says.

"I would never attack her. Not now, now ever." Twilight declares stamping her hoof on the ground.

"But if she attacks us or have you forgotten that is how she got the providence of Wales?" Sky asks.

"Shut up!" Twilight yells getting frustrated as her magic lights up.

Sky raises an eyebrow and waves a hoof before the whole room was engulfed in darkness and only left them alone in the dark space. "Twilight, who are you now?" Sky asks.

"Wh…wha…what?" Twilight asks suddenly afraid now as Luna is one of the only ones to use shadow magic as her magic fizzled out of fear.

"Are you now as the queen of this empire or Celestia's student?" Sky asks.

"I…I…" Twilight tries to say frightened as she slowly backs up while Sky gets up and walks toward her.

"Answer." Sky says leaning onto her.

Twilight jumps a little as she sees the shadow magic swirl around him. "I…I don't…"

"Tell me." Sky says.

Twilight gulps before closing her eyes and looks down. "I am the queen of the empire…I'm sorry." She sobs quietly.

"Shh, it's alright." Sky says patting her.

Twilight sniffs and sobs as she slowly leans against him and buries her head in his chest now. "I'm sorry…it's just…I love Archmage Celestial."

"It's ok, but you now have a duty. How many ponies do we rule over now?" Sky asks.

"Exactly two million eight hundred thousand four hundred and twelve with the current civilian count…what?" Twilight asks the smirking Sky.

"That's the Twilight I know." Sky says hugging her with a hoof.

"What?" Twilight asks almost offended.

Sky chuckles. "You and your ways of saying smart things. This is the Twilight I know and love deeply."

"Very well…I guess it was a foolish requirement. Now that I think of it, how many of her former students were spread all over the place." Twilight says before he raspberries her neck.

Sky smirks as he watches her giggle and tries to push him away now. "Who's a sexy queen?" He asks teasingly.

"Sky, seriously." Twilight says laughing.

Sky grins and keeps raspberrying her neck. "Not going to stop until you kiss me."

"Fine. Here." Twilight says kissing him.

Sky smiles and kisses back before dropping the shadow field and let's go of her. "Alright. Get going to your new room. I'll set up some rooms to make those arrows."

"What about Spitfire?" Twilight asks.

"She will be escorted back by two thousand of her personal troops and the rest will remain with the army for now." Sky informs.

"Oh…I see." Twilight says simply.

'And that doesn't include the vampires watching over her.' Sky thinks walking over to Raven.

Raven looks up from her book. "Need something?"

"How are you?" Sky asks leaning onto her.

"Fine." Raven says simply.

"We won the first battle barely, but we now need to prepare for what comes next." Sky whispers to her, knowing her mages will be a cornerstone in this fight and would need her to convince them as the deity they worshiped most in the pantheon had set this task against him and his new empire.

"You need to work hard for it now." Raven says closing her book.

"And I need you as my wife to get your mages to fully back this. They have been iffy on fighting with us in Libya last time we used them." Sky says laying his head on her's.

"I'll see what I can do." Raven says.

"Thanks." Sky says before going to Twilight. "Twi, you like organizing things, right?" Sky asks.

"Yeah…why?" Twilight asks.

"Can you find a way to manage over eight thousand prisoners of war?" Sky asks issuing a challenge he was sure she would love.

"Wha…sure…" Twilight says almost surprised at the request.

"Then the job is yours." Sky says smiling at her.

"Okay…I'll go handle it." Twilight says.

"Thanks, dear queen." Sky whispers to her, making her smile.

Twilight just kept smiling now.

* * *

Sky and his army waited for nearly a month securing the Buttercourt fief, every so often skirmishing with the military units of all kinds of the Belgica province when the word finally arrived in the form of one of the mares Sky was married to but had had little interactions with Maud. She brought with her word that the two armies to the north were at a standstill with the enemies mostly from the air forces. This lead Sky to make a choice he didn't want to make, but had to, and divided up his air cavalry units and sent most to join up with the other two invasion armies while Maud stayed there to his surprise.

"Why stay? You are no longer needed here." Sky mentions.

"My father said I should stay with you to make up for the lost of numbers." Maud says stoically.

"So…um…we have not spoken much, have we?" Sky asks.

"No." Maud says blandly.

"So…um…what do you like to do?" Sky asks.

"I like to study the land." Maud says.

"Oh…?" Sky asks.

Maud nods slowly. "All the lands." She clarifies.

"So…what is your thoughts on the land around here?" Sky asks.

"There is a mine below the castle. Full of rich coal." Maud explains.

"Oh…and Spitfire's family owns this fief now." Sky says.

"You can still mine it as long as you give fifty percent to them." Maud explains.

"Oh?" Sky asks feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes. And you better hurry before the diggers from the town nearby dig into the area and try to claim it for themselves." Maud says watching with the same expression.

"Well, coal is a good alchemical ingredient. Maud…a word in private?" Sky asks.

"Sure." Maud says blandly as she follows.

After they were sure they were alone Sky asks, "Is it awkward for you? I mean, we are married, but we are basically know nothing about either." Sky says.

"So did you with most of the mares you have mated with." Maud points out.

"I at least got to know some of them and…well, after this war, if we win, we will be going to my home country the island federation and…you will meet my mom." Sky says.

"That is true…what do you want?" Maud asks after a long pause that made Sky uncomfortable as she barely showed any expression at all.

"To get to know you better along with your sisters. After all, we are now married." Sky says. 'And mom would destroy me if I didn't by the time I see her.'

"You need to take care of my sisters first." Maud lays out.

"Well, you are the only one here so I have to start with you the eldest." Sky says.

"I only know the land." Maud says.

"What about you? Any likes or dislikes? Or anything you want or need?" Sky asks, the last part seemed a little foreign to her if Sky read her right.

"The stallion would be the one to ask such a thing." Maud points out.

"Well, where I am from, the head of the house must provide for the rest, especially their spouse and children…speaking of that, have you seen Rainbow and Spitfire been under pressure to produce an heir?" Sky asks.

"Yes. They need a foal to calm the populace down." Maud says.

"Great." Sky says sighing, showing how annoying he found the whole issue of an heir right now.

"You need to bed then quickly." Maud says simply.

"It's harder than you think to make a mare pregnant and we are currently at war and to make matters worse, the general my army is facing is very good. We only won by drawing them out and burning their camp and supplies and she won't be caught unaware like that again." Sky says thinking hard about it.

"So she is pressuring you badly and your soldiers told me it was a major victory." Maud says.

"It wasn't. It was a very close one. Most of those we slew or captured were by surprise as she didn't understand the full extent of our abilities. If she had, she would know that she would have made it a complete air battle and once she neutralized our air cavalry, we would have had no choice but to retreat back to our territory, most likely with heavy losses. Now she has measured us and will know how to counter us. We need better air forces if we are going to win…or maybe those that can dig." Sky says getting an idea and smirks.

"What do you need?" Maud asks.

"During our conquest of Libya, we went to the Ruby Fang diamond dog tribe. We asked them to join the empire and they did, thus securing our borders. We have never used this to fight before now so it's time to stop trying to outperform the enemy in their best field and do something they don't expect." Sky says getting up and starts to head out.

"I see." Maud says waiting now for him to finish.

"Maud, thank you. You got me to think of the answer to my problem." Sky says before hugging her.

Maud just blinks as she looks at him.

"You will make a good wife and queen." Sky says, noticing she felt like she was completely made of hardened muscles.

"I see." Maud says blinking again.

"So…do you, by any chance, bring any troops or is he expecting you to lead my armies?" Sky asks before trying to lift her.

Maud watches as Sky fails to lift her. "I am on my own."

"I see. Then you will stick with my personal guard." Sky says to his dismay as she picks him up easily.

"Fine." Maud says to the surprised stallion.

"I completely lose to you in physical strength. The only two that may match your strength is Captain Daisen and eventually our young Vandrad maybe." Sky says disappointed as Maud pats his mane with one hoof like he was a child.

"There…there." Maud says as she kept patting.

"…you are definitely going to make a good mother." Sky says now feeling a bit humiliated.

"I have no idea if this is working." Maud says out of hearing range for everyone else.

"Ok. Let me try something. Tell me if you feel anything, ok?" Sky asks before kissing her.

Maud closes her eyes as she felt the kiss before he pulls away. "Only a rumble."

"But there is something, right?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Maud says simply.

"Then our marriage may not be loveless after all." Sky says.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Vinyl asks smirking.

"Yes." Sky says Maud sat with him as he showed her a map.

Vinyl sighs. "What is it?" She asks walking over.

"I want you to take most of your knights and go to the dogs who have sworn allegiance to us and get them to send us warriors for war." Sky says

"That's it?" Vinyl asks.

"I want no one to know this. How did you convince them to join us anyways?" Sky asks.

"Gems." Vinyl says simply.

"Alright then. Go and round them up. I have need of them now." Sky says.

"Sure. I'll come back when I got a crossbow in front of me and an army of monsters behind me." Vinyl says chuckling as she walks off.

"And that was the queen of the vampires." Sky explains to Maud.

"I know. I showed her the problem with her castle." Maud says.

"Oh, you did?" Sky asks laying his head on her.

"Yes. I was studying." Maud says slowly turning her head to him.

"What do you think as a warrior looking at my plan?" Sky asks.

"Father would never suspect such an attack or at least till it was too late. I would feel it." Maud says.

"Thought so." Sky says smiling as he nuzzles his head against her neck.

"What are you doing?" Maud asks.

"Loving you." Sky says chuckling amused.

Maud binks a few times with her neutral expression before holding him in one hoof again.

"Is this good?" She asks.

"Yes." Sky says hugging her.

"Okay." Maud says.

"You feel anything now?" Sky asks.

Maud just lays her head on top of his now.

"You want to do anything?" Sky asks.

"What is there to do?" Maud asks.

"Eat, spend time together, or something else," Sky says.

"I do not know." Maud says.

"Have you ever been with somepony?" Sky asks.

Maud blinks once. "No."

"Do you want to try it?" Sky asks.

"Yes." Maud says.

"Come with me." Sky says.

Maud slowly nods as she follows him now.

* * *

"So?" Sky asks.

Maud looks up the ceiling as she rests her head against his chest. "Do you usually sleep on the ground?"

"No." Sky says petting her.

Maud hums as she just lays there.

"So…was it what you expected or…?" Sky ask.

"I expected more." Maud says.

"The process or me?" Sky asks.

"You." Maud admits.

"Ouch." Sky says as he felt her feeling his wing.

"Just…you." Maud pauses for the one of the first time ever.

"Care to elaborate?" Sky asks wanting to get up but couldn't move her.

"You are not like other stallions who would rather mate me once on a bed." Maud explains.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Sky asks.

"Mixture of both. You need an heir from me but you are not even trying to do the simple act of mating." Maud explains.

"Well, the thing is with your strength. I can't afford to lose you as we are currently at war. I already had to send a very good commander back because she is now pregnant and in no condition for battle because of it." Sky says.

"I see. So you need me but not an heir right now. I am unsure how to feel about that." Maud says.

Sky sighs as he rubs his hoof across her side. "Just be happy. That's all."

"I am happy. Can you not tell?" Maud asks.

"Um…" Sky tries to say as he looks over Maud blank expression.

Maud shakes her head before getting up and carrying him along with her.

"Okay then." Sky just says as he doesn't know what else to say.

"We should get comfortable. We won't be leaving for weeks at least." Maud says.

"Right." Sky says relaxing on her back. "So…which do you prefer for the title, wife or queen?"

"Any would do." Maud says.

"Alright. My wife." Sky says almost teasingly.

Maud only hums as she kept walking.

"…do you object acting the role of a mother to any other children I have, even if they aren't yours or your sisters?" Sky asks.

"No." Maud answers.

"Will it take time to get used to it?" Sky asks.

"No." Maud says.

"Do you even know what you would need to do?" Sky asks.

"I took care of my sisters." Maud explains.

"But what about a foal?" Sky asks.

"Soon." Maud promises.

"When we are done, you will meet all of them and their mothers." Sky informs.

"Great." Maud says simply.


End file.
